


Petit frère

by Nasharum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Vernon Dursley, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deus Ex Machina, Dursley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), F/M, Français | French, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Loup-garou | Rougarou, M/M, Physical Abuse, Slow Burn, Slytherin Harry Potter, Vampires
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-20
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 121,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Nasharum
Summary: Être secouru, créer une organisation dans l'ombre, tout gérer et avoir le devoir de tuer quelqu'un. Tout n'est pas reposant pour Harry Potter... Mais il saura s'entourer d'amis pour continuer à vivre. (Après une année difficile Harry rentre chez son oncle et tout dérape. Une main secourable viendra l'aider mais ce n'est pas forcement celui que l'on croit)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley/Pansy Parkinson, Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Other(s), Remus Lupin/Damien (OMC), Theodore Nott/Maya (OFC)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Harry, dans le train qui ramenait les élèves à leurs familles pour les vacances d’été, avait la mine sombre. Ses amis avaient bien essayé de lui remonter le moral mais en vain. La mort de Sirius l’avait anéanti et s’ajoutait à une liste qui commençait à être longue. Ressassant les visions d’horreur, Harry arrivait sur le quai de la gare rapidement emporté par la foule, à l’extérieur, son oncle l’attendait. Harry savait par expérience que ces vacances comme toutes les autres allaient être atroces.

Dès le premier jour, Vernon avait été plus véhément que d’ordinaire. Les insultes sur sa condition de sorcier fusaient. Il se faisait ouvertement rabaisser par n’importe quel moyen et Harry, déjà très faible psychologiquement, ne cherchait même plus à s’en défendre. Étrangement, sa tante paraissait détachée de la scène, intimant à Dudley de rester dans la salle de jeu la plupart du temps. Au bout de deux jours où Harry pensait être arrivé au plus bas, Vernon lui avait fait comprendre que ce n’était qu’un avant-goût de l’enfer.

Il avait cassé des assiettes et cela mit Vernon dans une rage folle. Si, en temps ordinaire, il se contentait de l’insulter et de l’affamer comme punition, ce soir-là, il avait décidé, sûrement aidé par le cognac, de donner bien mieux comme correction à son neveu. Il avait frappé Harry si violemment sur le crâne que le jeune homme en avait été presque assommé. Il n’avait pas eu le temps de voir le coup arrivé et les sacrées paluches de son oncle avaient écrasé abruptement son visage.

Une fois à terre, il lui avait donné des coups de pieds violents dans le ventre en le traitant de tous les noms. Jamais Harry n’aurait imaginé son oncle capable d’aller aussi loin sur lui. Pétunia n’était pas venue à son secours, elle et son fils ayant bien trop peur de lui à ce moment-là. Le lendemain Harry avait essayé de se faire le plus discret et le plus docile possible. Il sursautait au moindre son et était sur le qui-vive en permanence pour ne pas attirer les foudres de Vernon. Mais un tremblement plus violent avec un sursaut lui avait fait échapper un verre et le même manège s’était répété. Sauf que cette fois-ci, en plus des bleus, Harry avait écopé de plaies plus ou moins profondes dans son dos à cause de la ceinture de son oncle. Sa tante ne bougeait pas craignant surtout que son mari ne frappe son fils. Harry ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : elle tentait de protéger son fils de la violence de Vernon. Celui-ci, à cause de l’odeur, s’était mis à boire régulièrement et semblait avoir l’alcool violent.

Pendant le week-end, il était resté seul avec son tortionnaire. Il avait vu son sourire sadique se dessiner sur son gros visage joufflu. Dans l’après midi, alors qu’il était enfermé dans son placard, son oncle était venu lui ouvrir, il l'avait giflé d'une force qui l’avait étalé sur le sol. Harry se tenait sur un coude, une main sur la joue et le regard irrémédiablement fixé au sol.

« Tu vas payer, toi et pour tous les monstres de ton espèce. Vous êtes des anormaux. »

Harry ne disait rien, répliquer aurait été stupide et de toute façon il pensait comme son oncle. Il devait payer la souffrance des morts. Il devait payer. Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

« Tu sais que tu es bien foutu, petite chienne ! »

Harry avait fermé les yeux, son oncle ne pensait tout de même pas à ça ? Pourtant son oncle avait entrepris de lui arracher sa chemise et de le débarrasser de son pantalon à une vitesse étonnante.

« C’est Lily que je voulais, la belle Lily mais elle ne m’a jamais regardé. DES ANORMAUX ! » Éructait Vernon en baissant son pantalon sous le regard horrifié d’Harry mis à genoux, la tête bien en face. Ses yeux verts étaient pleins de larmes silencieuses et il les ferma pour ne pas voir son oncle.

« Tu vas payer pour cette salope, tu seras ma petite chienne Harry. » Avait dit, amusé, Vernon. Il avait enfoncé son érection dans la bouche de son neveu sans cérémonie lui intimant de faire une fellation correcte s'il ne voulait pas subir plus de coups. Harry luttait contre l’envie de vomir, accentuée par les coups de reins de son oncle qui s’enfonçait profondément dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas non plus faire de mouvements libres, son oncle tenait ses cheveux fermement des deux mains. Harry était parti dans un monde bien à lui mentalement en se répétant qu’il devait payer, en écho avec les insultes de son oncle. Il avait été tiré de sa rêverie par le liquide poisseux dans sa gorge. Il avait craché et vomi, les mains sur le sol, tentant de retrouver une respiration normale entre ses sanglots. Harry avait ensuite entendu son oncle se rhabiller notamment par le zip caractéristique de la braguette. La porte avait été refermée avec les quatre verrous, laissant Harry effondré sur le sol.

Son oncle, au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, devenait de plus en plus violents, de plus en plus cruel. Les blessures non soignées du jeune garçon le faisaient affreusement souffrir en plus des os certainement brisés sous la rage de son oncle et Harry ne semblait même pas se rebeller. Quand ils étaient seuls, Harry avait droit au traitement de faveur. Vernon le mettait à quatre pattes et le pénétrait durement sans préparation aucune. Harry hurlait de douleur, les larmes aux yeux, le corps sale, blessé. Vernon lui agrippait fermement les hanches pour le pénétrer profondément, il n’arrêtait pas de lui répéter qu’il payait, sans cesse et Harry se le répétait lui aussi.

En un mois de ce traitement, Harry était méconnaissable. Vernon était même allé jusqu'à l’amusement de lui faire des marques décoratives sur le poignet droit un après-midi où Harry et lui étaient seuls. Harry se disait avec amertume qu’il ne passerait pas vivant cet été et que, la dernière semaine qu’il devait passer au terrier, il serait, au mieux sur un lit inconscient, au pire déjà mort. Alors que son oncle entrait le couteau dans sa chair, Harry priait pour que Voldemort se décide vite à l’achever, qu’il termine sa vie rapidement pour ne plus souffrir. La douleur, à la limite du supportable, l’avait fait tomber dans les pommes et c’était deux jours plus tard qu’il s'était réveillé dans son placard. La faim ne le dérangeait même plus, la vague douleur en continu de son estomac était couverte par les douleurs d’une côte cassée qui se faisait rappeler à lui à chaque inspiration ou expiration. Son poignet charcuté semblait être la vision et la douleur de trop pour Harry qui tentait de vomir, mais ne parvenait qu’à régurgiter de la bille, par manque de nourriture depuis trop longtemps. Sur son bras s’étendaient des arabesques. Il avait porté sa main instinctivement à son visage et y avait senti du sang séché. Après une inspection à tâton, il s'était rendu compte que son oncle l'avait charcuté à plaisir car sa cicatrice en forme d’éclair semblait avoir changé de forme. Mais Harry ne s'attardait plus à ce genre de détail, il portait maintenant trop de marque.

Incapable de bouger, Harry sanglotait de douleur. Il payait pour sa mère, c’est ce que lui avait dit Vernon entre deux insultes. Il payait pour tout ce que sa mère avait fait, tout ce que lui-même avait fait. Il devait payer pour tous les sorciers. Et Harry payait selon lui pour tout. Cette guerre, ses parents, tout et il l’avait bien mérité pensait-il, résigné.

Il avait été pris d’une douleur atroce au niveau de la tête quelques temps après avoir vomi. Harry aurait été réjoui de voir Voldemort l’inviter pour une séance de torture dans ses cachots. Malheureusement, c’était son oncle qui, se rendant compte que le garçon devait se faire soigner, avait lui-même entrepris de désinfecter ses plaies à coup d’alcool a 90°. La torture avait duré de longues heures où Vernon l’avait obligé à rester assis, bien droit sur la chaise. Harry avait lutté de toutes ses forces pour rester assis et droit et surtout ne pas hurler mais la douleur le rendait presque inconscient de ses mouvements. Vernon s’énervait et le claquait pour qu’il reprenne conscience jusqu'à ce que Harry, sous la douleur sombre dans une semi-conscience définitivement.

Lucius et Sévérus faisaient leur travail : torturer, faire des potions, concevoir des plans de batailles...bref des choses de mangemort. Voldemort venait de leur confier une nouvelle mission : une diversion dans un quartier moldu. Sévérus, dans la rue de droite semait le chaos et Lucius, dans le ruelle de gauche, secouait les moldus pas forcément pour les tuer mais les pendre par les pieds, les faire léviter… histoire de mettre le ministère et les oubliators dans une position délicate. Il était à cet instant même en train de martyriser un gros monsieur sans cou.

« Vous n’êtes que des monstres, des anormaux ! Vous êtes comme lui ! Sortez de chez moi et emporter ce déchet avec vous ! »

Vernon, fou de rage, éructait contre Lucius Malfoy qui tapotait sa baguette contre son bras croisé.

« On n’insulte pas un Malfoy sans payer. Doloris. » Avait fait froidement Lucius.

Vernon criait de douleur en se roulant sur le tapis. Lucius lui roulait des yeux, toute cette comédie pour un doloris à peine plus fort qu’une énorme crampe… puis Lucius avait tiqué à la remarque du morceau de gras à ses pieds qui pleurait de douleur : il avait parlé d’une personne à emporter, un sorcier visiblement...

« Vous méritez tous de mourir comme lui dans son placard ! Ça me fera une bouche en moins à nourrir, emportez ce sale monstre avec vous ! » Avait fait Vernon, en se mettant sur les genoux. Il avait récolté un doloris plus puissant le faisant tomber dans les pommes alors que Lucius cherchait dans la maison un sorcier sûrement séquestrer dans un placard.

Il se tenait devant une porte minuscule sous l'escalier et qui comportait pas moins de cinq verrous différents. D’un « alohomora » il avait ouvert le placard et avait instantanément porté sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas vomir. Une odeur nauséabonde de sueur acide, de bile, de sexe et même un relent de mort s’échappait de ce réduit sombre. Une voix tremblante lui parvenait sans qu’il ne voie dans le noir la personne.

« C’est fini ! » Avait fait une voix tremblante et presque soulagé.

Lucius, d’un sort, avait fait apparaître une boule lumineuse et le spectacle l’avait horrifié un peu plus…un garçon nu baignait dans son sang mêlé à la saleté, son corps marbré de plaies plus ou moins sanguinolentes et purulentes, des croûtes noirâtres par endroits, tremblant de peur ou de fièvre, allongé en position fœtale. Un jeune garçon de 15 ans, pas plus, visiblement sorcier… Lucius avait de nouveau failli vomir mais s’était bien tenu, il remarquait en même temps les cicatrices sur son bras et sur son front.

Il avait d'ailleurs été frappé à cette constatation ! Sous la cicatrice en forme de croix bizarre, une autre en forme d'éclair ... la cicatrice de Potter ! Et la phrase du garçon battait dans son crâne, il imaginait que lui, en bon mangemort, allait soit le mener à Voldemort qui allait le tuer soit l'achever lui-même, ici, dans ses immondices… Lucius n’avait pas cherché plus loin, il avait recouvert le jeune Potter de sa cape et avait transplané au manoir.

« Mon chéri tu es rentré tôt, tu me rejoindras dans le salon pour le programme de la semaine prochaine ? » Avait fait Mme Malfoy du salon.

« Cissa mon amour, appelle le médicomage, Draco est avec toi ? » Narcissa avait accouru imaginant déjà son mari blessé mais quand elle avait passé les portes, suivie de Draco, elle s’était figée et avait étouffé un cri d’effroi face au jeune homme dans les bras de Lucius. Draco avait réprimé un haut-le-cœur à cause de l’odeur puis, à la vue du corps à peine camouflé sous la cape de son père, un autre bien plus fort avait presque eu raison de son éducation.

« Moi je vais très bien, mais lui fait une septicémie à en croire sa fièvre et ses blessures. Draco fait préparer la chambre attenante à la tienne. »

En moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire, Draco avait couru (un fait rare pour un Malfoy) pour préparer ladite pièce avec un elfe et Narcissa s'était, quant à elle, précipitée à la cheminée. Lucius était dans la grande salle de bain et avait plongé Harry dans un bain fumant agrémenté de potion bleu-turquoise pour apaiser la douleur et cicatriser ses plaies. Peu de temps après, il le ressortait et l’installait toujours nu sous sa cape, dans son nouveau lit. La médicomage de famille était arrivée et avait fait sortir tout le monde, elle était tenue par différents sortilèges de confidentialité, indispensables pour avoir le droit à une cheminée directe au manoir Malfoy et une confiance totale de ses diagnostics.

La médicomage était revenue au salon où la famille l’attendait comme toujours.

« Bien, j’ai plusieurs mauvaises nouvelles et une bonne. La bonne, c’est que, grâce à vous, il est sauf ! La septicémie a été contrée à temps, quelques heures de plus et il mourrait. »

Lucius paraissait soulagé mais redoutait le pire, Draco et Narcissa semblaient eux aussi très inquiets.

« Je confirme bien que ce jeune garçon est Mr Potter. »

Draco écarquilla démesurément les yeux.

« Père ? Est-ce le lord qui lui a fait ça ? Et votre couverture d’espion ? C’était de la folie de le faire sortir des geôles… »

« Draco un peu de tenue ! Non je l’ai récupéré chez ses moldus de tuteurs et je ne veux même pas savoir comment ces cafards l’ont traité. »

La médicomage toujours debout se raclait la gorge pour signifier sa présence.

« Dois-je continuer ? Ou préférez-vous réellement ne pas savoir ? »

« Continuez, nous devons savoir ce qu’il a si nous voulons le soigner. » Draco était horrifié de constater que le brun avait été battu par des moldus ! Pire que Dumbledore, qui devait assurer sa sécurité l’avait confié à des tortionnaires aussi doués que le lord, et personne en un mois de temps ne s’était inquiété pour lui… Narcissa la main sur la bouche ne voulait même pas y croire mais son mari ne leur mentait jamais.

« Les sévices corporels sont importants, malgré toutes mes tentatives, les cicatrices ne pourront jamais s’effacer complètement. J’ai fait au mieux pour qu’elles soient propres et nettes. Les marques sur le dos sont dûes à un objet en cuire et métal. Peut-être une ceinture ou un martinet. Certaines sont des marques de griffures et des bleus dûs à une prise forte sur ses hanches. Les plaies sur son bras et son front ont été faites par un objet coupant chauffé à blanc pour cicatriser, j’ai été obligée de faire de la microchirurgie réparatrice pour faire des bords lisses. Son poids est alarmant, son dernier vrai repas remonte à un mois environ. J’ai réparé une dizaine de fractures un peu partout. »

Plus la médicomage énumérait l’état d’Harry, plus les trois Malfoy pâlissaient.

« Il faudra le soutenir du mieux que vous pourrez car ce n’est pas tout. En effet, le plus grave est que j’ai soigné une hémorragie dûe à des sévices sexuels. » Voilà ... la médicomage venait de donner le coup de grâce. Draco fila le plus vite possible aux toilettes ne pouvant plus en supporter d’avantage. Certes le lord aimait torturer aussi bien physiquement que mentalement mais jamais il ne retirait la dignité de ses victimes en les violant… les moldus étaient des monstres. Potter… ils étaient peut-être ennemis mais jamais il n’aurait souhaité un pareil traitement à ses ennemis. A l’instant où il l’avait vu dans cet état, Draco avait su qu’il voulait protéger ce garçon comme son frère, en apprenant qu’il s’agissait de Potter cette envie n’était pas partie mais de savoir que c’était des moldus qui avaient réussi à mettre Potter dans un tel état le révoltait et lui donnait encore plus envie de le protéger.

Oh non, il n’avait pas envie de rire de Potter, il ne voulait pas se moquer de lui, pas après ce qu’il avait vu. Jamais ces images ne s’effaceraient de sa mémoire… Jamais.

« Vous serez priée de lui réserver le même traitement qu'à chaque membre de la famille, discrétion et pas un mot sur lui. Faites comme si c’était Draco que vous soigniez, mademoiselle Carter. » Avait jugé bon de préciser Lucius avant que la médicomage ne reparte.

« Bien sûr Mr Malfoy. » Et elle avait déposé une liste de potions à donner à Potter avant d’emprunter la cheminée du salon.

* * *

Après deux jours de semi-coma, Harry se réveillait dans une chambre qu’il ne connaissait pas. Ses pensées semblaient complètement incohérentes et, avec le mal de tête qu’il avait, il ne pouvait pas réfléchir correctement. Il avait tout de même remarqué que ses mouvements étaient entravés par ce qui semblaient être des bandes. La boule lumineuse qui lui servait de veilleuse lui indiquait qu’il était chez des sorciers mais pas au terrier, pas au manoir Black non plus…

« Maître Harry est réveillé ! » couinai un elfe à ses côtés.

« Maître Harry doit prendre des forces et manger sa soupe. »

L’elfe lui donnait la soupe lentement et avec application, il nettoyait ensuite son corps avec une serviette humide entre les bandes médicales.

« Je m’appelle Viky, vous n’avez rien à craindre ici, vous êtes en sécurité. Vous avez passé deux jours dans le coma après que le maître vous ait sauvé la vie. Je vais aller prévenir mes maîtres que vous vous êtes réveillé. »

L’elfe était parti dans un pop sonore laissant Harry un peu plus perdu chaque seconde. Quand la porte avait fini par s’ouvrir Harry avait soupiré et sursauté en même temps. Il avait peur d’être tout seul comme dans son placard mais avait aussi peur d’avoir des réponses à ses interrogations. Une belle femme avait pris place sur le fauteuil à côté de lui et avait dit d'une voix extrêmement douce :

« Harry, tu me permets de t’appeler Harry ? »

Le brun avait hoché la tête.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir, mon mari t’as récupéré à la limite de la mort, depuis deux jours nous veillons tous à ton chevet. Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais. Mais ici tu es en sécurité et il ne t’arrivera plus rien. »

Harry attendait la suite, il commençait à rassembler les morceaux du puzzle doucement l’homme qui l’avait trouvé ... il pensait que c’était un mangemort qui l’aurait achevé ou bien mené au Lord. Mais apparemment, il était espion, mais qui.

« Lucius est espion pour l’ordre Harry. Il ne te sera fait aucun mal ici ! Si tu en doutes, il te suffit de réfléchir, en deux jours nous aurions pu te livrer au lord ou te tuer. »

Harry écarquillait les yeux. Il était au Manoir Malfoy, Lucius venait de lui sauver la vie…. Il était espion, et on le soignait. Ici, il était bien traité, Narcissa Malfoy paraissait être douce et tout ceci le déstabilisait au plus haut point. Ses nerfs allaient craquer, Narcissa l’avait emporté dans une douce étreinte délicate pour ne pas lui faire mal et Harry avait pleuré, de longues minutes où ses larmes coulaient pour tout. Les morts, les sévices, le regret, la peur, la douleur, l’angoisse, l’absence de parents. Narcissa lui caressait les cheveux pour le consoler doucement comme une mère fait avec son enfant et Merlin seul aurait pu savoir à quel point Harry en avait besoin à ce moment-là. Il avait fini par se rendormir et Narcissa était restée à son chevet le reste de la nuit. Au petit matin, Lucius était entré précautionneusement.

« Il dort amour ? »

« Oui, il a pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit et je crois que ça lui a fait du bien. Mais il ne parle pas, il n'a pas violemment réagi en apprenant que tu l’avais sauvé et qu’il était au manoir Malfoy. »

Lucius avait pris Narcissa dans ses bras.

« On doit lui laisser du temps, c’est normal. J’ai passé ma nuit à calmer et expliquer à Draco pour quoi certaines personnes faisaient ce genre de choses, on a beaucoup discuté. Il est choqué par ce qui est arrivé à Potter, et je le comprends, moi-même j’ai été très affecté. Mais Draco s’en veut énormément d’avoir été si méchant avec Potter alors qu’il était maltraité par ses moldus. »

« Mon chéri, il ne vas pas tarder à se réveiller, tu devrais sortir. »

Lucius avait embrassé sa tendre épouse avant de sortir de la pièce, Narcissa avait alors croisé les yeux verts bien ouverts, Harry s’était réveillé mais avait fait semblant de dormir.

« Bonjour Harry, que dirais-tu d’une balade dans le parc cet après-midi ? Il fait très beau et c’est l’occasion de te montrer le manoir. » Narcissa semblait être dans une forme olympique et Harry avait fait un maigre sourire avant d’acquiescer, il avait été mis dans un fauteuil très confortable et ensorcelé pour avancer en lévitation à quelques centimètres du sol. Il avait pris une position en tailleur mais Narcissa n’avait rien dit.

« Tout d’abord un petit déjeuner. »

Il avait été poussé dans une cour intérieure, un patio où régnait une chaleur agréable, entouré de végétation luxuriante mais pas trop, une table en fer forgé trônant au milieu. La table avait été remplie de mets différents : petit-déjeuner à la française, à l'anglaise…

« Bonjour mon petit dragon. » Avait fait Narcissa en installant Harry en face de son bol et en allant ensuite déposer un bisou sur le front de son fils. Draco lui semblait particulièrement mal à l’aise.

« Harry et moi allons faire le tour du parc cet après-midi, des volontaires ? » Harry regardait la maîtresse des lieux pleine de vie, débordant d’amour et il avait eu mal au cœur de n’avoir jamais vécu ça. En même temps, tout semblait si irréel, il allait sûrement se réveiller dans son placard en pleine crise de fièvre. Les Malfoy ne pouvaient être si gentils et paraître normaux que dans les rêves ... Harry devait paraître perdu car Narcissa lui avait mis la main sur l’épaule et l’avait fait sursauté violement et fermé les yeux de peur.

« Doucement Harry, je te répète que tu n’as rien à craindre ici. » Elle lui avait alors fait un sourire radieux et Harry avait essayé de lui sourire sans vraiment y parvenir.

« Je pourrais venir avec vous ? » Avait demandé Draco encore un peu secoué de voir Harry Potter avec ce genre de réactions. Lucius dardait ses yeux sur son fil.

« Et tes devoirs ? Ils sont tous finis ? »

« Oui ! »

« Tu oublies que tu es puni pour avoir désobéi la semaine dernière. Te retrouver en boite sorcière à 5h du matin dans un état d’ébriété avancé n’est vraiment pas une chose sur laquelle je vais passer ! »

Harry n’en croyait pas ses oreilles Draco avait été en boite, donc avait menti sur son âge, il était visiblement bourré et s’était fait punir. La vision de son ennemi bourré lui arracha un petit rictus. Draco l’aperçu et croisa les bras pour bouder.

« Un Malfoy ne boude pas ! » Avait fait Lucius visiblement lui aussi amusé par la scène.

« Je ne boude pas j’intériorise mon mécontentement ! » Avait répliqué Draco de mauvaise foi, Lucius et sa femme, eux, souriaient franchement.

« Aller, mon chéri, il fait beau et ça fera du bien à tout le monde ! Oh, je sais un pique-nique sous les arbres ! »

En moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour dire quidditch, Narcissa avait filé dire aux elfes de préparer des paniers pour midi. Draco lui semblait heureux d’échapper à sa punition et Lucius soupirait face à sa femme. Harry s’était instantanément tendu se retrouvant seul avec Lucius et Draco. Même si sa logique lui hurlait que rien ne lui serait fait, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de craindre le pire. Lucius s’en était aperçu.

« Je peux t’appeler Harry ? » Avait demandé aimablement Lucius, Harry acquiesça craintivement.

« Bien, Harry, tu n’as rien à craindre, je ne te toucherais pas et je ne t’approcherais pas si tu ne veux pas. Tu préfères que ce soit Draco qui pousse ta chaise ? »

Harry avait ce regard perdu de proie acculée au mur, il avait peur de Lucius et avait honte de se trouver en état de faiblesse face à eux et surtout Draco. Draco lui même semblait se rendre compte de l’état de faiblesse qu’avait le brun face à son ennemis, il s’était mit à genoux devant lui.

« On était ennemis avant, je regrette beaucoup tout ce que j’ai dit ou fait contre toi. Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, les Malfoy ont un cœur. Je m’excuse sincèrement et si c’est encore possible j’aimerais bien être ton ami. Moi je serai incapable de rester ennemis avec toi, mais ne prends pas ça pour de la pitié, ça me fait vraiment mal de te voir dans cet état. »

Harry regardait halluciné Draco, celui-ci venait de s’excuser, lui demandant pardon pour toutes les crasses passées … il savait que cela avait dû coûter à Malfoy de lui dire ça et sans aucun masque mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui de s’imaginer dans la réalité, il ne pouvait être que dans un rêve. Malgré tout il tendait sa main pour sceller l’amitié nouvelle entre eux car si c’était un rêve, il était très agréable et Harry voulait en profiter avant de se réveiller dans l’enfer de son placard.

Draco poussait Harry dans le parc baigné de lumière et de chaleur, Narcissa babillait avec son mari et Harry gardait le silence. Le parc du manoir était de toute beauté, bordé par le jardin merveilleusement entretenu, rempli de fleurs sorcières toutes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres. Le tableau idyllique le mettait en confiance. Ce qui était étonnant quand il repensait avec qui il était. Draco avait approché la chaise d’une plante étrange.

« C’est une langue de vipère, ses feuilles ressemblent à une langue de serpent, elle est appréciée par ce que les fleurs bleues son très belles et très délicates. »

Draco avait mis une fleur d’un bleu électrique sous le nez d’Harry qui respirait un parfum fruité et enivrant. Il avait ensuite lancé un regard interrogateur au blond.

« J’aime beaucoup les fleurs. Mère entretient elle-même le jardin. »

Après s’être installés près du lac, Narcissa avait tendu une nappe sur le sol et s’y était assise suivie de près par Lucius le dos toujours très droit alors que Draco était presque affalé contre un tronc d’arbre. Harry regardait la scène perdu dans ses pensées moroses. Ce n’était pas une solution de s’enfermer dans un beau rêve étrange, quand son oncle allait ouvrir, il devrait être prêt pour les tâches ménagères sinon il allait encore être battu et si Pétunia n’était pas là alors il aurait même le droit à son traitement de faveur. Il devait payer et ce par n’importe quel moyen, pour lui le bonheur était interdit.

Perdu dans son monde il n’avait pas remarqué qu’il serrait convulsivement son poignet bandé et que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, les yeux vides fixés dans le lointain.

« Harry ? » Narcissa essayait de le ramener dans la réalité et Harry n’entendait même pas ses appels.

« Harry ? Revient dans la réalité, tu es en sécurité ici. »

Harry la fixait en niant avec la tête.

« Tu penses que c’est un rêve ici ? » demandait doucement Lucius, Harry fit oui de la tête.

« C’est si impossible à croire que nous ne sommes pas des monstres ? Que tu sois bien ici ? »

Harry avec un temps de réflexion acquiesçait.

« On te jure que c’est ici la réalité, on te jure que tout ce que tu as vécu est vrai et Lucius t'a sorti de cet enfer ! Tous les jours, tu te réveilleras avec ce qui ce seras passé ici et ça ne partira pas comme un rêve, ça sera bien présent dans ta mémoire. »

Harry avait commencé à trembler de partout et Narcissa l’avait pris doucement dans ses bras.

« Mais ne t’en fait pas, tout ça c’est fini, complètement fini. Plus personne ne te fera de mal, tu es ici en sécurité chez toi. »

Harry s’accrochait à cette femme, désespérément. Elle était son oxygène, sa bouée de sauvetage, et elle le berçait tendrement comme jamais aucune femme ne l’avait fait pour lui.

Draco aurait pu être jaloux mais quelque chose, en lui, lui criait que Harry n’avait pas dû avoir beaucoup d’amour dans son enfance avec ses moldus et il acceptait de bonne grâce que sa mère le réconforte car visiblement il en avait cruellement besoin. Certes les Malfoy n’étaient pas du genre expansif, mais quand il en avait eu besoin sa mère n’avait jamais rechigné à lui donner un câlin. Plus petit, son père adorait le prendre sur ses genoux et avait même été jusqu'à rire de certaines de ses bêtises.

Le reste de l’après midi se passa beaucoup plus sereinement pour Harry qui se sentait entouré et soutenu. Il avait même fini par s’endormir en confiance avec les Malfoy.

« Il ne parle toujours pas. » avait constaté avec amertume Draco.

« J’espère que ça ne durera pas trop longtemps. Mais sa doit être difficile pour lui. » Se lamentait Narcissa.

« Il parlera, je ne m’inquiète pas pour ça. Il a encore peur de rompre le charme et se réveiller cher ses moldus. Laissez-lui le temps de réaliser. »

Draco avait raccompagné Harry dans sa chambre et l’avait réinstallé sur son lit. Il allait passer la porte quand un murmure rauque lui était parvenu.

« Reste. » Harry se sentait en sécurité avec son ennemi, c’était peut-être un garçon mais il était de son âge et Harry avait besoin d’une présence, il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul comme dans son placard. D’étonnement Draco avait fait un demi-tour sec et ses yeux se noyaient dans les deux yeux verts d’Harry qui le fixait suppliant. Il s’était installé sur le lit, dos sur le montant, et Harry s'était calé sur son torse. Draco l'avait serré dans ses bras heureux de pouvoir lui donner un peu d’affection. Harry s’était rendormi rapidement et Draco sombrait lui aussi dans le sommeil. C’est dans cette position que sa mère les avait trouvés mais elle n’avait pas eu le courage de les réveiller pour le dîner. Elle leur avait fait porter un plateau au cas où.

Harry s’était réveillé en sursaut, tremblant de tout son corps. Draco avait alors resserré doucement sa prise sur lui en le réconfortant et lui caressant les cheveux. Harry s’était calmé mais pleurait en silence contre le blond dans une position recroquevillé sur lui-même. Draco était chamboulé par tant de douleur et de souffrance.

« Tu sais quand je t’ai vu pour le première fois au manoir, j’ai eu cette envie bizarre, l’envie d’avoir un frère, l’envie de t’avoir comme frère de cœur. J’ai envie de te protéger, j’ai envie d’effacer toutes tes blessures. Je sais ce que tu vas me sortir, le grand prince qui fait dans le poufsouffle… mais je ne pourrais pas effacer ces horreurs malheureusement. Par contre je peux te promettre de toujours être là quand tu auras besoin de moi. De toujours t’écouter si tu as envie de parler. »

Timidement Harry avait déposé un bisou sur sa joue et s'était calmé dans son cou. Draco avait cru entendre dans un souffle un peu rauque un « merci ».

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se passait calmement, Harry pouvait maintenant bouger librement sans son fauteuil enchanté et il découvrait un peu le manoir. Il n’était toujours pas un grand bavard mais arrivait à prononcer un mot de temps en temps d’une voix rauque très abîmée qui avait fait s’inquiéter tout le monde. La médicomage avait examiné sa gorge et décelé des cordes vocales très abîmées par des hurlements répétés. Il avait un traitement de plus et même s'il retrouverait un jour sa voix normal, Mlle Carter lui avait bien fait comprendre que ce n’était pas certain et très long. Il devait s’habituer à cette voix grave, rauque et par moment dérapante.

Il avait de moins en moins l’impression de vivre dans un rêve mais avait encore cette impression d’irréalité de se trouver dans cette famille. Il ne voulait pas non plus retourner chez les Weasley. Pour dire quoi ? Qu’on l’avait violé, battu, affamé ? Comment peut-on dire ce genre de choses à des personnes qui croient en vous ? Comment leur dire qu’il avait mérité cette punition pour les morts par sa faute. Comment leur faire comprendre que même encore maintenant il voulait mourir, voir Voldemort et recevoir l’impardonnable sort mortel.

« A quoi tu penses, Harry ? » Avait demandé Draco en le voyant perdu dans la contemplation du paysage à travers la vitre.

« Aux autres. » Avait répondu Harry de sa voix rauque.

« On ne te séquestre pas ici, si tu veux aller les voir, tu en as tout à fait le droit. Ou même leur écrire, Père a bien insisté sur le fait que tu étais libre ici. La porte du manoir est ouverte. »

En effet, Lucius avait bien insisté sur le fait qu’il était libre de faire ses propres choix, rester ici ou retourner chez les Weasley. Même sortir si l’envie lui prenait. Il avait juste fait remarquer qu’il devait les prévenir avant et faire attention à une attaque de mangemort. Harry avait été très touché par les paroles de l’adulte, et même s'il craignait encore énormément Lucius, petit à petit un certain respect naissait entre eux. Il avait encore peur d’être battu et violé mais, ici, il réapprenait à vivre normalement. À bien y réfléchir, il apprenait à vivre tout court. Il n’avait jamais eu d’amour dans sa famille de moldu, à Poudlard il avait des amis mais pas d’amour maternel ni paternel et ce qui si rapprochait le plus était mort quelques mois avant au ministère. Sirius avait passé le voile et ne pouvait plus rien pour l’aider. Les Weasley étaient bien trop accaparés par leurs nombreux enfants pour faire attention à lui comme il aurait fallu. Mme Weasley, pour se rattraper, l’étouffait dans des étreintes où il ne se sentait pas à sa place. C’était bien mais il avait toujours la culpabilité de voler la mère de son ami Ron, ou d’inquiéter Molly avec des choses futiles.

« Harry ? Tu es souvent pensif, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Et ne trouves pas l’excuse de me déranger ou de m’inquiéter avec des choses sans intérêt. »

« J’ai encore du mal à m’y faire. » Avait répondu Harry de sa voix rauque.

La deuxième semaine avait été dans la continuité de la première si ce n’est qu’Harry devenait un peu plus bavard, il prenait un peu plus part aux conversations lors des repas, et prenait goût à faire des jeux sorcier au petit salon avec Draco. Narcissa le couvait beaucoup sans jamais être étouffante ce qui rassurait Harry qui se savait entouré en gardant toutefois sa liberté. Les règles du manoir étaient simples, les repas à l’heure et toujours avec tout le monde sauf si malade. Il devait se tenir bien sans en faire des tonnes et veiller à ne pas perturber le calme du manoir. Viky s’occupait de lui avec dévouement satisfaisant le moindre de ses désirs. Il faisait même des parties de Quidditch avec Draco.

Harry avait écrit une lettre à ses amis, les rassurant sur son état de santé mais n’avait pas révélé où il se trouvait ni s'il allait revenir bientôt. Il ne pouvait pas affronter ses amis, pas tout de suite. Harry réfléchissait à ce qu'il s’était passé la veille : Lucius et Draco lui avaient proposé de faire parti de la famille. Narcissa avait pratiquement sauté de joie dans le petit salon s’attirant les foudres de Lucius et Harry avait étiré son premier vrai sourire depuis qu’il était arrivé au manoir.

Harry avait accepté après avoir épuisé toutes les raisons de refuser. Lucius lui ayant bien fait comprendre que s'il dérangeait vraiment ou était un poids pour eux il aurait été viré d’ici depuis un moment. Narcissa avait même précisé que ce n’était vraiment pas un problème de place ni d’argent. Draco avait bien insisté sur le fait qu’il ne serait pas contre partager ses parents et qu’un petit frère était son rêve depuis des années … que pouvait bien répondre Harry à ça à part oui ?

Lucius l’avait donc emmené dans une pièce spéciale.

« Tu sais Harry, je ne veux pas te forcer. Je ne veux pas remplacer ton père biologique. Mais tu as besoins d’un modèle parental, une présence masculine bienveillante comme un pilier. Narcissa ne remplacera jamais ta mère, mais elle peut t’apporter l’amour et la protection d’une mère et tu en as vraiment besoin. Aucun enfant ne devrait vivre sans amour. Tu sais que, à tous moments, la porte du manoir te sera ouverte, dans un sens comme dans l’autre. Si tu décides de partir, c’est ton choix et si un jour tu as besoin n’hésite pas à venir. »

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, ces mots le touchaient en plein cœur. Lucius venait de souffler sur ses craintes comme le vent d’automne sur les feuilles mortes. Lucius ouvrait la porte.

« A toi de faire ton choix, si tu veux être de la famille, tu poses ta main sur la sphère. »

Harry pouvait voir une grande sphère en cristal où des images défilaient rapidement. Les murs de la pièce semblaient parcourus de veines transportant des liquides de différentes couleurs et les menant à la sphère par le sol. On aurait pu se croire dans un cœur humain avec ses veines et ses artères palpitantes. La pièce était noire et seule la sphère apportait la lumière adéquate.

« Je suis le seul à pouvoir te donner les droits d’excès à certains endroits mais si tu veux y pénétrer sans autorisation tu ne seras pas attaqué. La porte restera close malgré tous tes sorts. »

Harry avait fait un pas en avant et se laissait porter par les douces pulsations de magie qui l’entourait. Il avait posé sa main sur la sphère qui lui prélevait un échantillon de magie et de sang. Lucius avait un petit sourire : Harry avait excepté de leur faire confiance et ça n’avait pas de prix pour Lucius. Tant qu’il ne le toucherait pas et ne crierait pas sur Harry, il garderait cette confiance précaire.

Harry était impressionné et admiratif face à tout ce manoir. Il n’était pas lugubre et impersonnel, mais bien paisible et, un peu comme Poudlard, il regorgeait de magie pour leur donner le meilleur agencement de pièce, une organisation propre à ceux qui y vivent et les envelopper de douceur. Le manoir communiquait en permanence avec les envies et les besoins de la famille, sans changer trop les parties plus anciennes. Tout se mélangeait et s’organisait au mieux.

Lucius ramenait Harry vers sa chambre et celui-ci vit tout de suite les effets. Impossible de se perdre, les murs communiquait avec sa magie pour lui indiquer où aller sans même qu’il ne le demande. S'il posait sa main sur le mur, sa magie et celle du manoir communiquait de façon intense. Harry était arrivé devant sa nouvelle chambre à côté de celle de Draco. Si Draco avait une poignée en forme de dragon, lui avait une poignée fine et sculptée en branche de ronce sinueuse. C’était son sanctuaire et l’annonce de la poignée criait clairement : si vous n’avez pas une choses importante à me dire pour me déranger, abstenez-vous.

La porte elle-même en bois et métal était petite et arrondie sur le haut. Une sorte de porte de cachot sans trappe ni barreaux, mais pas vraiment des plus engageante. Lucius avait soupiré à la vision de la porte, mais décidait de laisser Harry à sa chambre.

« Comme tu le vois ta chambre a changé, c’est ton toi profond qui a demandé ce genre de choses au manoir. Je te laisse t’organiser pour les aménagements. Il te suffit de demander au manoir ce que tu veux pour aménager ta chambre. »

Harry remercia Lucius et entra dans son sanctuaire. Le petit salon, ou antichambre, était en pierre comme les cachots mais avec des tapis sur le sol pour faire plus chaleureux. Des torches encadraient les deux fauteuils et la table basse en cristal. Les tons rouge-sang donnaient un côté chaleureux malgré l’obscurité de la pièce. Il passait l’antichambre pour arriver dans une pièce très lumineuse. Une grande baie vitrée à l’ancienne donnait une vue imprenable sur les jardins.

Son lit à baldaquin s’était transformé à sa demande en un lit en demie-sphère, comme une demie coquille protectrice entourée par du bois sculptée en forme de ronces entrelacées tout autour de couleur noire aux reflets de perle. Une couette épaisse en duvet d’oie le couvrait. Toute cette pièce était de couleur nacrée. Les meubles, eux, étaient de couleur gris perle.

La pièce était richement décorée et très lumineuse. Seuls de lourds rideaux noirs pouvaient cacher la lumière et plonger la pièce dans une obscurité apaisante. A côté de son lit, une lampe de chevet magique en forme de dragon trônait. Et enfin dans le coin à gauche, une grande cheminée de marbre blanc veinée de noir.

Dans la salle de bain tout était de marbre blanc et noir et de cristal, comme toutes les salles de bains des Malfoy, très grande et richement décorée dans le même style que sa chambre. Ronces, dragons, serpents et nacre, perles. Le robinet de la baignoire était une grosse palourde d’où s’échappait l’eau et les robinets à l’intérieur deux perles une blanche et l’autre noire. Harry pouffait en voyant la palourde, son imagination était débordante. Le lavabo lui avait, en guise de robinetterie, un serpent qui versait l’eau par sa gueule ouverte. Influence des Malfoy notait Harry avec un sourire.

Harry fit le tour et regardait son armoire. Plus un seul vêtement de Dudley n’y était. Il appelait Dobby qui avait failli faire une attaque en comprenant qu’il se trouvait au manoir Malfoy. Mais il avait réussit tout de même à le calmer.

« Ça ira ? » avait fait la voix inquiète et rauque du brun.

« Oui monsieur, Dobby servira Harry Potter même si c’est au manoir Malfoy. »

« Merci Dobby. Je voulais te demander de me rendre mes affaires que je t’avais donné à garder pendant l’été. »

« Bien sûr monsieur Harry. »

En un temps record Dobby lui rapportait ses affaires.

« Tu peux rester ici si tu veux, normalement c’est Viky qui s’occupe de moi. »

« Bien monsieur Harry, je vais aller la voir. »

Harry sortit ses affaires précieuses qu’il avait confié à Dobby, sa baguette, son balai, sa cape d’invisibilité et la carte des maraudeurs. Le miroir et le canif de Sirius et une plume de Buck qu’il gardait en souvenir. On frappa doucement à la porte.

« Entrez. » résonnait la voix grave.

Draco apparut et resta plus qu’ébahi devant sa chambre.

« Comment tu as fait tout ça ? »

« Et c’est ton manoir ? » demandait narquoisement Harry.

« Oui, mais il ne m’a jamais permis de faire tout ça. »

« Je l’ai un peu aidé avec ma magie pour certaines choses mais pas tout. »

« Je vois. » avait dit Draco blasé.

« Quoi ? »

« Et bien le manoir réagit au potentiel de magie de chacun. Tu ne peux pas lui demander de crée une salle si tu n’en as pas la capacité. Il puise dans tes ressources magiques et imaginatives. »

Harry se contentait de le regarder avec une moue d’excuse. Puis il avait pris le miroir de son parrain et le faisait incorporer au mur. Avec quelques cadres de photos de ses parents et de son parrain.

« Je suis désolé pour Black. »

« Ne le sois pas, ce n’est pas toi qui l’a poussé à travers le voile, ni ton père. C’est Bellatrix Lestrange. »

Draco avait regardé un moment le lit et avait cru y voir une forteresse ! D’aspect extérieur, un entrechat de ronce entourait complètement le lit qui semblait rond. Une fois qu’Harry avait eu fini d’aménager sa chambre, il s’était diriger vers le lit et les ronces s'étaient dégagées doucement pour lui laisser un passage. Il s’y était assis et fixait Draco.

« Tu crois que je suis un monstre ? »

Draco le fixait avec des yeux ronds et demandait silencieusement le droit de s’asseoir sur le bord du lit. Harry acquiesçait et Draco avait pris place.

« Merlin tu n’es pas un monstre ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu imagines ça, mais le seul monstre c’est ton oncle. »bCrachait Draco avec haine. « Je regrette de ne pas avoir été gentil avec toi avant, je regrette tout ce que j’ai dit, j’étais jaloux d’une image que les autres faisaient de toi. Mais au fond tu es un garçon extra. Tu as peut-être, même sûrement, plus le droit au bonheur que les autres. Je suis vraiment fier d’être ton frère de cœur. »

Harry était touché par ces paroles réconfortantes mais était un peu perdu. Il devait payer les atrocités, il devait payer…non ? Draco l’avait pris dans ses bras pour le rassurer et Harry en était encore un peu plus perturbé. C’était peut-être vrai, il avait lui aussi peut-être le droit au bonheur d’avoir une famille.

* * *

La troisième semaine était entamée, quand Lucius lui avait fait la proposition de cacher durablement ses cicatrices par des tatouages sorciers. Ils recouvriraient les marques sans douleur qui plus est. Vernon avait fait une croix gammée sur le front et Harry avait gardé les bandes pour ne pas la voir le matin dans le miroir. C’est avec un certain soulagement qu’il avait donné ses envies au tatoueur. Il avait donc des lianes tropicales avec des petites feuilles vertes tendre et des épines pour cacher les cicatrices qui partaient du haut de sa main et entouraient son avant-bras jusqu’au coude.

Sur le front, un dragon magnifique noir et violet assis sur le haut du sourcil droit. Il ne bougeait que la tête et la queue en pointe, son corps immobile cachant sa cicatrice en forme d’éclair et la croix ajoutée par-dessus. Les lianes de son bras remuaient leurs feuilles de temps en temps, comme une brise fait bouger les feuilles. Les pics eux étaient immobiles pour cacher les cicatrices. Le dragon crachait de la fumée noire quand il était en colère et remuait la queue en fonction de son humeur, influencée par celle du porteur.

Il avait une petite fée à la basse de la nuque pour cacher une autre cicatrice. Elle battait des ailes et semait de la poussière de fée. Il avait fait tatouer un lion enlacé d’un serpent qui prenait tout le dos. Seule la tête du serpent bougeait avec la langue sortant en cadence. Le lion lui rugissait par moment mais silencieusement et sa queue se balançait en rythme. Harry avait fait rajouter un petit serpent qui lui pouvait bouger sur tout son corps et qui adorait se placer sur son poignet ou sa cheville. Ce petit serpent était un peu spécial puisque Lucius lui avait rajouté un enchantement. Il pouvait parler en fourchelang avec lui et il pouvait décider de passer sur le corps d’une autre personne. C’était le cadeau de Lucius et des Malfoy à Harry.

Harry était très touché, il se doutait que cela devait coûter très cher un tatouage de ce genre car extrêmement rare. Mais Lucius l’avait dissuadé de dire non, il n’avait pas commandé ce tatouage depuis une semaine pour rien. Draco était stupéfait de la nouvelle allure de son frère, il était terriblement beau et classe avec ses tatouages. Un coiffeur était passé juste après pour lui rallonger les cheveux et faire des mèches colorées. Il avait maintenant des cheveux lui tombant au bas des fesses avec des mèches rouges, oranges et violettes. Il les avait remontés en une queue haute histoire de ne pas s’assoir dessus.

« Tu es magnifique mon chéri ! » avait fait Narcissa sous le charme.

« Merci Mme Malfoy. » avait répondu Harry de sa voix rauque.

« Harry chéri, oublies le Madame Malfoy, appelles-moi Narcissa mon chaton. »

« Uniquement si vous ne m’appelez plus mon chaton. » avait rétorqué Harry avec un grand sourire.

« Tu es vraiment bien foutu comme ça ! »

« Draco ton langage ! Si Lucius était là tu aurais été puni. »

Draco chassa la remarque dédaigneusement de la main.

« Tu es quand même très sexy comme ça. »

Harry avait rougi et Narcissa avait ri de bon cœur avant de les traîner au dîner. Lucius, après avoir mis sous oubliettes les deux pauvres inconnus, était venu lui aussi à table. Harry craignait toujours les réactions de sa nouvelle famille, il avait toujours peur de faire mal. Il fut totalement rassuré en voyant le sourire en coin de Lucius.

« C’est vrai que c’est beaucoup mieux. Au moins comme ça tu peux discipliner tes cheveux. »

Les sujets dérivaient sur des choses beaucoup moins agréables.

« Harry, le monde sorcier est en plein désarroi. Ils te croient mort ou disparu. »

« Qu’ils croient ce qu’ils veulent. J’ai envoyé une lettre confidentielle à mes amis. »

« Très bien, tu a reçus ta lettre de Poudlard ? »

« Oui mais je me suis inscrit à Salem pour l’année qui vient. Gabriel Black fera sa rentrée en 6ème année. »

Lucius regardait son nouveau fil avec étonnement et fierté.

« Si c’est ce que tu veux. Tu as ta liste de fourniture ? »

« Oui ... je pourrais venir avec vous pour les fournitures ? » demandait anxieusement Harry de sa voix déraillante.

« Bien sûr Harry ! » lui avait répondu Narcissa. Draco était surprit de savoir que son frère serait à Salem mais à bien y réfléchir c’était sûrement mieux de lui laisser du temps pour souffler.

La dernière semaine était décontractée. Harry était maintenant un membre à part entière de la famille Malfoy, il avait fait ses achats avec Draco et Narcissa. Il était anxieux et excité de voir sa nouvelle école. Et rapidement la semaine s’était écoulée. Lucius avait emmené Harry par portauloin à sa nouvelle école alors que Narcissa accompagnait Draco à la gare.

« Donnes-nous de tes nouvelles souvent. »

« Oui Mère. »

« Ramènes-nous des bonnes notes. »

« Oui Mère. »

Elle avait fait un dernier signe de la main à Draco avant de le retrouver pour Noël.

* * *

Rapidement, Draco avait reprit son statut de prince froid et cynique. Blaise, Pansy et Théo retrouvaient leur ami très en forme cette année. Draco cachait bien son angoisse. Harry allait-il bien s’entendre avec ses camarades ? Allait-il être heureux là-bas ? Et si ça se passait mal ? Et s'il était frappé ? Ou pire ?

La répartition se passait calmement et il avait prit ses quartiers normalement comme chaque année. À son petit-déjeuner, il avait été entièrement rassuré quand l’aigle de son frère lui avait apporté une excellente nouvelle.

Le reste des élèves et surtout les gryffondor semblaient, eux, pris de dépression sans leur héros. Personne ne savait ce qui était arrivé à Harry Potter et beaucoup de rumeurs couraient sur lui. Hermione et Ron avaient eu une simple lettre où leur ami leur disait qu’il lui fallait souffler, il leur donnerait des nouvelles régulièrement mais il ne parlait de rien de plus.

Draco recevait des lettres toutes les semaines de son frère et ses parents en recevaient tous les mois. Rapidement les vacances de noël étaient arrivées. Harry avait passé les plus belles vacances de Noël depuis bien longtemps. Le calme du manoir n’était coupé que par certains rires des deux frères qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Harry doucement se confiait à son frère sans aborder vraiment franchement le problème, mais Draco savait être patient et il était persuadé qu’un jour Harry lui parlerait en totale confiance. Doucement les plaies cicatrisaient sur le cœur du brun.

Harry s’était fait des amis à Salem : Zack et Maya, ils étaient connus pour être un groupe particulièrement étrange. Zack qui ne parlait que pour râler, Maya un vrai moulin à parole et Gabriel un garçon froid comme le pôle nord. Maya et Gabriel passaient le plus clair de leurs temps à s’engueuler… les Malfoy en avaient fait la découverte pour les vacances d’avril en invitant le trio de Salem pour deux jours. Deux jours inoubliables entre les éclats de voix, les rires et les coups fourrés. Narcissa s’imaginait que même une tornade n’aurait pas pu faire autant de dégâts que ces monstres. Mais tous étaient heureux de voir Harry revivre insouciant du monde extérieur.

C’est la première semaine des grandes vacances que la sentence était tombée. Dumbledore obligeait Harry à revenir à Poudlard où qu’il soit. Pour le bien de la communauté sorcière soi-disant. Harry était rentré dans une fureur noire.

« Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! » la voix grave résonnait dans le salon.

« Malheureusement si. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment tes tuteurs. »

« Alors faites en sorte de le devenir ! Je vous dois bien plus qu'à ce vieux fou ! »

Si Lucius était surpris, il ne laissait rien voir.

« Tu voudrais que nous devenions tes tuteurs ? » Harry s’était calmé.

« Oui, je croyais que c’était déjà le cas en fait. Vous m’avez élevé comme un fils depuis un an… mais si vous ne voulez pas... »

Harry était vraiment gêné et sa voix grave tressautait avec la peur du rejet.

« Tu es un fils pour nous, et si tu le veux il n’y a pas de soucis, je ferais une demande au ministère. De toute façon, depuis que ma couverture d’espion est tombée, tu n’as plus à te cacher. Mais je doute que ça se règle simplement. »

« Je vais devoir faire ma 7ème année à Poudlard alors ? »

« Je le crains. »

C’est la mort dans l’âme qu’Harry s’était résigné à faire sa dernière année à Poudlard. Draco en avait été scandalisé en l’apprenant mais pour le moment personne ne pouvait rien y faire. Comme toujours Draco se faufilait dans le lit de son petit frère pour le bercer avant la nuit, ça leur arrivait de discuter un peu avant de s’endormir.

« Draco, tu m’aimeras comme ton petit frère quoique je fasse ? » sa voix était rauque et hésitante.

« Bien sûr, quelle drôle d’idée. »

« Parce que je suis un monstre, je suis sale. » Draco lui caressait les cheveux pour le rassurer.

« Tu n’es pas un monstre Harry, et tu n’es pas sale. C’est l’autre pourriture qui est sale. Mais pourquoi as-tu peur de ma réaction, tu sais très bien que papa et maman nous soutiennent. Et tu sais très bien que je t’aime comme mon frère quoiqu’il arrive. » fit Draco doucement.

Harry baissa les yeux de honte, comment dire ça avec ce qu’il avait vécu.

« J’ai peur… »

Draco lui remontait le visage avec sa main.

« Et tu as peur de quoi petit frère ? »

« De le salir. » c’était à peine un murmure rauque mais Draco avait comprit ce que cela impliquait.

« S'il t’aime alors tu ne le saliras pas. L’amour ne peut pas salir les gens, il les lave justement. Rien n’est plus beau que l’amour tu sais, tu as de la chance d’être amoureux. » Draco lui faisait un sourire bienveillant mais Harry ne semblait pas détendu du tout au contraire.

« Il y a autre chose n’est ce pas ? » Harry se mordait la lèvre inférieure signe d’un grands stress.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je suis là pour ça. »

« Je… je crois que j’aime Zack, ça veut dire que je suis gay ? »

« Peut-être, si tu es attiré par les filles ça veut peut-être dire que tu es bi. » Draco imaginait le trouble de son frère, il essayait de lui faire comprendre que ça ne changerait rien à leur vision à lui et ses parents.

« Tu sais ce n’est pas parce que tu es gay que ça changera quoique ce soit à notre vision de toi. Père et mère nous aiment comme nous sommes, hétéro, bi ou gay. Bons, méchants, avec nos mauvais jours, notre bonne humeur… tout. »

« Merci, merci de rester le même, merci de m’accepter. Merci d’être là tout simplement. »

« C’est normal tu es mon frère, mais tu sais, c’est courant chez les sorcier et très bien accepté. Ils ont même le quartier gay. Le chemin de traverse a plusieurs bifurcations. Tu as l’allée des embrumes, l’allée des gallions après la banque, c’est le quartier des affaires. Tu as l’allée de la paix où toutes les nationalités sont représentées. Tu as des magasins de tous les endroits du monde, sorcier ou moldu. Et tu as le quartier gay. C’est, à mon avis, le plus beau et coloré de tous, particulièrement à Noël. C’est aussi là-bas que tu trouves tout ce qui touche à l’art, ils gardent le monopole je dois dire. Les plus beaux tableaux sont là-bas. Si tu veux, on ira faire un tour demain, je te montrerais tout ça. »

Harry se mordait toujours la lèvre.

« J’aurais dû être dégoûté avec ce que m’a fait mon oncle mais j’ai juste peur d’avoir mal. »

« Écoute Harry, ce que t'a fait ton oncle est loin de tout ce que peut t’apporter l’amour et au fond de toi tu le sais. Si Zack t’aime, et comptes sur moi pour y veiller, il fera attention de ne jamais te faire mal. Ça sera la plus belle expérience de ta vie et ta véritable première fois. Crois-moi, ça effacera toutes ces horreurs, peut-être pas tout de suite mais au fur et à mesure oui, mais pour ça tu dois être prêt et ne pas le faire pour lui faire plaisir. Si tu en as vraiment envie ça ne pourra qu'être le plus beau moment de ta vie. »

Draco essayait de rassurer Harry, il aurait pu lui dire que ça faisait un peu mal mais Harry se serait braqué complètement. S'il avait confiance en lui, alors il profiterait de ce moment sans angoisser. Il veillerait personnellement à ce que Zack soit à la hauteur de son frère. Mais, en plus, Draco devait réfléchir à comment aborder les choses de la vie avec Harry, ayant vécu chez les moldus il devait lui manquer quelques notions élémentaires.

« La belette n'a jamais abordé le sujet difficile de ton éducation sexuelle sorcière ? » Draco grimaçait : ça y était, il s’était jeté à l’eau. Merlin, il détestait vraiment parler de ça mais c’était nécessaire et son père ou sa mère s’en sortaient vraiment mal…. Expérience personnelle de Draco ! Il valait mieux qu’il le fasse lui-même. Harry le regardait avec des yeux ronds, son éducation sexuelle sorcière ?! Bien sûr, il avait les bases mais il se doutait que si Draco, qui arborait une moue contrariée visiblement d’aborder le sujet, lui en parlait c’est que certaines choses liées à la magie entraient en ligne de compte.

« Non Ron ne m’a jamais parlé de ça. » Draco soupirait résigné, il n’y couperait pas.

« Le sida fait aussi des ravage chez les sorciers, heureusement on arrive à bien le soigner. Pour éviter la contamination, on a bien mieux que les moldus, une potion. Ensuite, tu dois savoir qu’un sorcier très puissant, peut enfanter. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, lui était un sorcier très puissant….

« La magie du sorcier est capable de faire comme pour les femmes et de donner la vie. Pour éviter de se retrouver enceints, les homosexuels ont une potion qui bride leur magie et empêche la création de l’utérus magique. »

En fait, ça n’avait pas été si compliqué que ça, Draco ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ses parents en avaient fait toute une histoire. Harry le regardait les yeux écarquillés.

« Ça bride toute la magie ou seulement au niveau du ventre ? » demanda Harry.

« Je n’en sait rien 'Ry, c’est trop technique comme question pour moi. On demandera au quartier gay si tu veux des informations. » Harry rougit, il se voyait mal demander ce genre de choses à un inconnu.

« Il n’y a que le sida chez les sorcier ou d’autres MST ? »

« Non, notre magie élimine les autres MST. Mais elle n’arrive pas à lutter complètement contre le sida. Je te ferais la potion, tu la garderas avec toi. »

Harry rougit une nouvelle fois.

« Pour le moment il ne se passera rien avec Zack tu sais. » Draco le regardait et souriait doucement.

« Comme ça, tu seras tranquille et tu ne me dérangeras pas à la dernière seconde pour en avoir une. »

Draco, comme promis, emmenait Harry visiter les différents quartiers et particulièrement le quartier gay sorcier. Harry avait vu tout les couples gay se balader librement en se tenant par la main, s’embrasser. Quelques couples hétéros faisaient des achats ou flânaient par-ci par-là. Comme Draco l’avait dit, la rue était multicolore et vraiment très belle. Beaucoup de galeries d’art exposaient leurs œuvres en vitrine rajoutant de la couleur et de la fantaisie au lieu. Draco menait son frère chez un apothicaire.

« Il n’y a qu’ici qu'on trouve la potion anti-grossesse mâle. Ils gardent jalousement la recette. »

Ils entraient dans le magasin tenu par un vieil homme barbu.

« Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous ? Oh Mr Malfoy, c’est un honneur de vous voir ici. »

Draco soupirait intérieurement.

« Bonjour, pourrions-nous aller dans l’arrière-boutique pour plus de discrétions ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Le vieux monsieur les installait dans une petite pièce.

« Je ne viens pas ici pour moi, mais pour un ami timide, Gabriel ici présent. »

Harry rougissait et le vieil homme lui fit un sourire apaisant.

« Ne soyez pas si tendu, je suis connu et réputé pour tenir ma langue, sinon personne ne viendrait dans ma boutique. Je suis là pour répondre à toutes vos questions. »

Harry devenait aussi rouge qu’une tomate bien mûre et Draco souriais narquoisement.

« Pouvez-vous nous expliquer les effets de la potion ? » demandait Draco.

« Bien sûr. Elle agit essentiellement sur les spermatozoïdes et les détruits. Mais elle doit aussi agir sur le ventre pour bloquer la fabrication d’un utérus relié à l’intestin. Il est arrivé que, sans semence, le coït donne naissance à un enfant. C’est pourquoi on bride la formation de l’utérus dès le départ. »

Harry était choqué.

« Sans gènes ? La magie crée la vie ? »

« Oui monsieur, chez les sorciers les plus puissants la magie instinctive fera tout pour satisfaire les envies primaires du sorcier. La potion la restreint pour un trimestre, sans occasionner aucune gêne sur le reste de la magie du propriétaire. L’effet commence deux minutes après ingestion. »

Harry rougissait comme une pivoine et Draco se moquait doucement de son frère.

« Je peux vous en faire une parfaitement adaptée à vous si vous le désirez ? »

« Ce serait parfait. » Draco savait qu’ils pouvaient faire confiance à cet apothicaire qui n’aurait jamais pris part dans un camps sous peine de perdre ses clients.

« Pouvez-vous patientez ici une demie-heure ? »

Draco lui faisait signe que oui et le vieil homme s’en était allé dans son laboratoire. Une demie-heure plus tard, il les avait fait entrer dans le laboratoire.

« Mettez un peu de votre magie dans le chaudron jeune homme. »

La potion avait prit une couleur rose pastel. Il la mettait en bouteille et tout en remontant pour payer, l’apothicaire la lui donna. Au comptoir, ils étaient seuls, il n’y avait pas un rat dans le magasin.

« Je garde votre nom d’empreint pour vous enregistrez ou je mets votre vrai nom jeune homme ? »

« Comment savez vous que je vous ai donné un faux nom ? »

« Votre magie monsieur Potter est bien trop spéciale. »

Harry grognait.

« Gabriel Malfoy, et pourquoi enregistrez des informations ? »

« Pour vous renvoyez vos futures potions, Monsieur Malfoy. Vous n’aurez qu’à me renvoyer cette clé qui permettra d’ouvrir votre coffre ou 4 autres potions sont entreposées. Au delà des 4 fois, il faudra repasser. »

Harry restait sous le choc, on venait de le nommer Malfoy, par un adulte. Maya et Zack lui disait souvent mais sa lui faisait drôle venant d’un inconnu. 

Draco le rassurait sur le vendeur et il l’avait emmené finir leurs emplettes.

A la fin de la journée c’est Lucius qu’ils avaient retrouvé dans le salon.

« C’était très calme au manoir sans vous. Où avez-vous été ? » Fit Lucius en lisant son journal.

Draco se servait un thé.

« J’ai fait découvrir à Harry l’allée de la paix et le quartier gay. »

Harry rougissait adorablement. Lucius en bon Serpentard remarqua vite ce phénomène.

« Ah oui ! Vous avez visité les coins les plus intéressants je suppose ? » Lucius changea un regard de connivence avec son fils à mesure qu’Harry devenait un homard à la sortie de la marmite. Lucius attendait une réponse de son fils de cœur en le fixant. Il bafouilla.

« Oui, oui, c’est vraiment très beau et très coloré. Je ne suis pas très fan des tableaux mais certains sont magnifiques. » Draco décida de sortir son frère de l’embarras.

« On est passé chez Gérard l’apothicaire. »

Lucius souleva un sourcil. 

« Oh ? Et pour lequel de vous deux ? »

Harry ne savait plus où se mettre mais garda un peu de courage de gryffondor.

« C’était pour moi. » Harry attendait la bonne ou la mauvaise réaction de son père de cœur. Mais Lucius se contenta de prendre la tasse de thé devant lui et de regarder Harry en tailleur sur l’accoudoir du canapé et Draco confortablement installé dans le même canapé, le mollet sur le genou et les bras sur le dossier.

« Je suppose que Draco t'a expliqué ce que tu devais savoir ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Merci merlin ! » soupira Lucius ce qui fit rire Draco.

« Je vous ai déchargé de cette corvée, vous n’avez jamais su y faire pour expliquer les choses de la vie. » Lucius grogna.

« Je te revaudrais ça fils. » Il était si soulagé que Harry, lui, pouffait intérieurement.

« Ça ne vous fait pas un choc ? » demanda timidement Harry.

« Merlin si ! Mes enfants grandissent sans que je m’en rende compte. Il va falloir que je me résigne à vous voir en adultes, et bientôt être grand-père sans que je ne vous vois grandir. »

Harry souffla, décidément il n’imaginait pas que ça se passe aussi bien, il avait en permanence peur du rejet et particulièrement des Malfoy. Complètement détendu à présent, Harry fit un petit rictus narquois.

« Le grand et froid Mr Malfoy fait dans le poufsouffle maintenant ? »

Lucius parut choqué, réellement choqué et Harry se tendit, il était peut-être allé un peu trop loin dans la rigolade.

« Tsss, Serpentard vicieux va ! Je ne me remettrai jamais de m’être fait traité de Poufsouffle par le grand Harry Potter. » Fit Lucius un brin théâtralement ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Narcissa entra et fut émue par la scène.

« Quel est l’objet de tant de rires ? »

« Ma douce le grand Harry Potter vient de me traiter de Poufsouffle ! Je suis profondément choqué ! » Fit plaintivement Lucius.

Narcissa regarda tout le monde sceptique.

« Ah et en quel honneur ? »

« Ma douce nos enfants grandissent et nous ne nous en sommes même pas aperçus. »

« Oh. » fit Narcissa doucement pleine de mélancolie.

« Narcissa, bientôt nos chérubins seront des adultes. Un jour, le manoir sera plein d’enfants, nos petits enfants courant partout. »

Les yeux de la maîtresse de maison s’illuminèrent.

« Et comment t’est venue cette révélation ? »

« Harry s’est fourni cher Gérard l’apothicaire. »

Harry vit Narcissa devenir inquiète.

« Harry s'il te fait le moindre mal je le tue. » Puis elle lui fit un grand sourire.

« Pardon, je suis un peu trop protectrice après tout si tu l’aimes ça ne peut qu'être merveilleux. »

Harry était soulagé, elle s’était sûrement inquiété qu’on ne lui fasse du mal et pas de voir son fils se transformer en monstre. Draco lui mit la main sur l’épaule.

« Je te l’avais dit qu’ils en seraient heureux. »

Harry était songeur ce soir-là. Demain, il prendrait le Poudlard express et reverrait tous ses amis. Il était dans les bras de son frère et semblait bien mélancolique.

« Dray ? »

« Oui 'Ry ? »

« Je veux pas retourner à Poudlard, Maya et Zack me manquent, je serais complètement perdu là bas. »

« Ne t’en fait pas, je serais là moi. Et puis tes amis seront contents de te revoir, l’ambiance sans toi est assez plombée. Les griffys semblent tous dépressifs et n’ont plus aucune repartie ça en devient ennuyeux. »

« Tu ne me quitteras pas ? »

« Non, comme père s’est fait démasqué l’année dernière, plus rien ne nous oblige à jouer la comédie et faire semblant d’être ennemis. Dorénavant, pour tout le monde tu es mon petit frère. Père ne risque rien puisqu’il reste ici au manoir et mère fait de même. Le lord ne viendra jamais nous embêter à Poudlard, trop dangereux. »

« Ce n’est pas du lord que j’ai peur mais de la réaction des gens face à moi et toi par la même occasion. »

« N’aies pas peur je te protégerais, et s'il ne le prenne pas bien c’est que ce ne sont pas de vrais amis. Tu viendras à notre table pour manger, tu viendras dans ma chambre de préfet pour dormir et tu suivras les cours de Serpentard si tu veux. Personne ne peut rien te dire et encore moins le vieux sénile. »

Harry se lova encore plus contre son frère et s’endormit. Draco tira la couverture sur eux et s’endormit avec lui dans son lit à baldaquin.

* * *

Le lendemain à la gare, beaucoup avaient les yeux rivés sur un étrange phénomène. La famille Malfoy avec un membre de plus, un garçon qui était en totale contradiction avec le reste à bien y regarder. Brun aux cheveux tressés et longs avec, au bout, des perles argenté. Tatoué de partout, un peu plus petit que Draco Malfoy et portant une robe de sorcier noire. Draco, à côté, portait un ensemble pantalon, chemise et cape blanche et argentée. Les cheveux blonds parfaitement lisses lui tombaient dans le cou. Lucius, dans une robe verte, les cheveux coiffés comme les hauts elfes, et Narcissa ses cheveux blonds tenue en chignon tiré aux quatre épingles, dans une superbe robe avec bustier violet.

« Mes chéris ne faites pas de bêtises. »

« Non Mère. »

« Non Narcissa. »

« Rapportez des bonnes notes et s'il y a un problème, envoyez un hibou express... »

« Oui père. »

« Oui Lucius. »

Sous les yeux incrédules, Narcissa prit ses deux enfants dans les bras et Lucius fit une accolade à ses deux monstres. Le quai était devenu bien silencieux pour une gare, mais les Malfoy ne s’en formalisaient pas. Plus d’obligation d’être froids et de porter un masque puisque le lord ne les menaçait plus.

« Passe le bonjour à Sévérus de ma part Draco. »

« Je n’y manquerai pas père. »

Dans le train, les rumeurs les plus folles courraient déjà. Harry et Draco, dans le compartiment, riaient à une blague.

« Ils vont mal le prendre j’en suis sûr ! »

« Pas nécessairement p’tit frère. »

« Pas avec moi Draco, tu peux bien mentir aux autres mais avec moi ça ne marche pas. »

Draco leva les mains au ciel.

« Je capitule tu me connaît trop bien, je vais devoir t’éliminer. »

« Comment le grand Draco Malfoy ne sait pas jeter le sort d’oubliette ? Quel déshonneur ! »

Nouveau fou rire quand la porte s’ouvrit, Blaise, Théo et Pansy s’immobilisèrent devant la scène surréaliste sous leurs yeux. Leur prince et ami se tenait à un autre garçon dans un fou rire commun. Ils notèrent la voix du nouveau, une voix grave, comme abîmée.

« Grand frère, voilà les ennuis. »

Draco releva la tête et se reprit en une seconde comme son frère.

« Bonjour, asseyez-vous. »

Sans s’en rendre compte, les trois arrivants s’étaient assis.

« C’est une blague ? » demanda Blaise.

« Non, c’est bien mon petit frère. Je vous présente le nouveau membre de la famille Malfoy : Harry, Gabriel, James Potter Black Malfoy. Merlin 'Ry tu ne pouvais pas faire encore plus long ! »

« Non, c’est un hommage à mon parrain et hors de question d’abandonner un de ces noms. »

Les trois autres étaient stupéfaits. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy amis, frères, riaient pas plus tard que tout à l’heure. Potter dans la famille Malfoy… Harry se rendait compte de l’état de poisson des trois autres.

« Ah ! Si vous voulez, vous pouvez m’appeler Harry Potter, ou Harry Malfoy. Et si c’est trop difficile pour vous je me contenterais de Gabriel Black ou Gabriel Malfoy. En fait, peu importe. » Sa voix rauque réveilla tout le monde. C’est vrai que sa voix rauque en plus de son ton froid était impressionnante. Draco devait avouer qu’il ne l’avait jamais vue en dehors du manoir protecteur, sauf pour les fournitures mais il se débrouillait en général seul.

Harry s’assit en tailleur sur le bord d’un siège dans un équilibre précaire droit et le visage complètement fermé. Draco attendait que ses amis sortent de leur léthargie.

« Je crois qu’ils sont morts. » fit Harry derrière son livre.

« Mais ? » fit Pansy.

« Comment ? » renchéri Blaise.

« Depuis quand ? » fini Théo.

« Ils ont au moins un cerveau pour trois. » fit cyniquement Harry.

« Tu es méchant Harry ! Ils sont choqués. » S’était outré Draco.

« Oh les pauvres chéris ! C’est mon côté Malfoy qui prédomine je suppose. »

Draco balaya la remarque de son frère de la main.

« Harry est arrivé au manoir, et vous n’en saurez pas plus, on est devenu amis et frères. Père est officiellement son tuteur à sa demande. »

« Alors c’était vrai ? » demanda Blaise.

« Oui, le jugement a été rendu hier. Ce n’est pas un canular. Vous le considérerez comme mon frère à partir de maintenant. »

Pansy se releva brusquement.

« Tu lui as fait boire une potion ? Un sort ? C’est impossible ! »

Harry leva ses yeux du livre et prit sa voix rauque et traînante à glacer le Sahara.

« Parkinson assis ! » Pansy obéit en blêmissant.

« Le pourquoi du comment ne vous concerne pas le moins du monde. Mais il est impossible de pénétrer le manoir Malfoy sans y avoir été invité. Je n’ai pas pu forcer Lucius à m’adopter. Si c’est trop difficile à concevoir pour toi je ne te retiens pas la porte est sur ta droite. »

Tout le monde eut la désagréable impression d’avoir été plongé dans l’eau du pôle nord. Personne n’osait plus faire de remarque et Harry reprit son livre comme si de rien n’était. C’est après un petit moment que les discutions sur un autre sujet reprirent sans la participation d’Harry.

« Ça fait un choc quand même. »

« A ça je te le fait pas dire Blaise ! » fit Pansy.

« Et depuis combien de temps vous êtes amis ? » demanda le petit Théo.

« Un an. »

« Vous ne vous êtes pas hurlés dessus ? Ni entre-tués ? » Demanda Blaise curieux de savoir.

« On se chamaille, mais jamais le ton n’est monté. Et comme tu le constates nous sommes toujours vivants. »

Effectivement, Draco n’avait jamais élevé la voix contre Harry, il arrivait qu’ils s’envoient des répliques cyniques au visage mais jamais l’un ou l’autre ne levait la voix. Harry réagissait très mal aux éclats de voix et se recroquevillait sur lui-même en tremblant. Draco prit un air sérieux et un ton grave.

« Le premier qui lève la voix devant Harry, qui essaye de le frapper ou de lui faire mal je le tue de mes mains. Vous pourrez faire passer le mot. »

Jamais les trois autres n’avaient vu leur ami comme ça. Il était surprotecteur mais Potter n’était pas une choses sans défense pourtant pensaient-ils. Harry avait fini son livre et s’était allongé sur les genoux de Draco qui par habitude jouait avec ses cheveux. Blaise ne montrait rien de son effarement, Théo lui voyait une facette étrange du nouveau Potter et Pansy était jalouse de l’attention qu’avait Harry.

« Dray, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je dois revenir à Poudlard ! Salem était vraiment bien mieux. »

« C’est plus possible p’tit frère, depuis que père est ton tuteur tu n’es plus en sécurité à Salem, et Dumbledore a accepté uniquement si tu revenais à Poudlard. »

« Vieux grigou ! » rageait Harry la voix rauque.

« Pourquoi ta voix est si rauque Potter ? » Blaise essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qui se passait. Harry le regardait avec froideur.

« J’ai les cordes vocales brisée. »

« On n'en saura pas plus ? » demanda Théo.

« En effet vous n’en saurez pas plus. »

A la grande salle, tout le monde avait remarqué le nouveau Malfoy. Harry était allé vers la table des lions. Hermione l’avait regardé dans les yeux et lui avait sauté dans les bras.

« Harry tu m'as manqué.»

« Je sais Mione désolé. »

Hermione le fixait l’air horrifié.

« Ta voix ! Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à ta voix. »

Harry resserra la prise sur son amie.

« J’ai les cordes vocales brisées. Mais c’est rien, je peux parler c’est déjà ça. »

« Comment ? »

« Plus tard Mione. »

« Harry je suis si heureuse. Mais Ron ne veux rien entendre pour lui tu es un traître. Moi je m’en fiche tant que tu es heureux. »

« Merci Mione. J’ai adoré tous vos cadeaux tu sais, ils sont magnifiques. Un jour Ron comprendra. Désolé Hermione mais je ne reste pas. Je t’expliquerais mais je serais de la maison Serpentard sans l’être cette année. »

Hermione pleurait dans les bras de son ami.

« C’est pour être digne des Malfoy ? »

Harry lui fit un sourire réconfortant.

« Non, mais je reste avec mon grand frère. C’est pas facile pour moi de revenir ici comme ça. Dis bien à Ron qu’il reste mon frère de cœur. » Harry déposa un baiser sur le front de son amie et retourna s’asseoir en tailleur de profil à son assiette. A la table des Serpentards.

« Potter, je conçois très bien que Draco est maintenant ton frère mais tu a été réparti à gryffondor. » lui fit remarquer Pansy.

« Ah ! Et où est le problème ? »

« C’est ici la table des Serpentards. Et ce n’est pas une manière de se tenir à table. »

« Je me tiens comme il me plaît. Lucius n’a jamais fait une seule réflexion à ce sujet et je trouve déplacé que d’autres me le fassent remarquer. Maintenant le choixpeaux voulait autant me mettre à Gryffondor que Serpentard. Je peux lui redemander si vous ne me croyez pas. »

Harry toisait la table de son regard et sa voix rauque avait pétrifié les autres élèves fraîchement repartis. Harry se leva et demanda à McGonagall de le repartir de nouveau.

« Mais Monsieur Potter personne ne se fait répartir une deuxième fois ! C’est insensé ! »

« Potter-Malfoy-Black. Et j’y tiens vraiment. »

Elle remit le tabouret en place avant que le directeur ne fasse son discourt. Harry s’assit sur le tabouret d’une manière totalement étrange une jambe pliée sous lui et l’autre par-dessus son genoux, sous les yeux médusé des autres élèves. Elle annonça d’une voix claire.

« Exceptionnellement Mr Potter-Malfoy-Black va de nouveau être reparti. »

Mais Harry ne mit pas le choixpeaux sur sa tête, il le tenait devant lui.

« Je ne reviens pas sur ce que je vous ai dit la première fois. Serpentard serait une aide vers le chemin de la grandeur. Mais votre maison de cœur est gryffondor. Vous avez fait votre choix la première année, vous ne vouliez pas de Serpentard. Maintenant je sens que vous avez beaucoup changé, Serpentard vous conviendrait bien mieux. »

Harry fit un beau sourire malicieux au choixpeaux.

« Merci bien. »

Il le déposa sur le tabouret. Rogue était pâle et McGonagall avait son air pincé, contrariée. Ron devenait presque vert jurant vraiment avec le roux de ses cheveux et Hermione se répétait des « Je le savais ! Je le savais ! ». La table des Serpentards fut irrémédiablement silencieuse quand Harry se rassit, seul Draco avait un petit sourire.

« Tu n’as pas pu t’empêcher de te mettre en avant. »

Harry le regardait contrarié sa voix rauque portait un peu plus qu’il n’imaginait et la table participait en silence à la conversation.

« Ah pas toi ! Je t’en prie, tu sais plus que moi comme je déteste ça ! Tu ne vas pas me ressortir l’affiche du saint Potter comme Rogue ! » Harry roulait des yeux visiblement entre la contrariété et être excédé de l’attitude de son frère.

« Pas besoin de monter sur tes grands hippogriffes. Je sais très bien que tu ne voulais pas revenir ici. »

Harry balaya la remarque de la main dédaigneusement.

« Comme ça on évitera de me prendre la tête avec des futilités de maison ridicules et de toute façon je n’ai pas de maison puisque je suis incapable de choisir. »

« Ça tombe bien, tous les Malfoy ont toujours été à Serpentard ! » Draco le regardait le défiant de le contredire.

« Merveilleux puisque tous les Potter ont toujours été à Gryffondor. »

« Les black vont aussi à Serpentard ! »

« Mon parrain a été à gryffondor je te rappelle. »

Aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher le morceau. Blaise souriait, ses deux là se chamaillaient comme des frères et ça l’amusait beaucoup, Théo lui essayait de cacher sa curiosité qui grandissait de minutes en minutes et Pansy se calmait visiblement rassurée de ne pas se faire voler son amour. Rogue se faufila derrière le ‘survivant’.

« Mr Potter quelle joie de vous voir vivant. » susurra le maître des potions.

« Joie non partagée je vous rassure. Et pour, vous ça sera Mr Potter-Malfoy-Black. » La voix du brun choqua intérieurement l’adulte

« Vous serez prié de faire attention à votre langage jeune homme. Je ne souhaite pas le moins du monde vous avoir dans la maison des Serpentards. »

« Et moi j’aurais souhaité ne jamais vous avoir connu. Mais on a rarement ce que l’on souhaite professeur. » L’attitude du brun irritait vraiment Rogue.

« Et tenez-vous correctement ! »

« Aucune chance, je ne vous ferais pas cet honneur alors que même Lucius et Narcissa ne m’en ont jamais tenus rigueur. »

Rogue fut surpris d’entendre le nom des Malfoy dans la bouche de Potter, mais après tout la gazette avait fait un article sur ‘ l’adoption’ de Potter par les Malfoy…

« Votre comportement est inqualifiable. »

Harry le fixait dans les yeux.

« Virez-moi donc de cette école je n’attends que ça ! »

Rogue ne pouvait rien dire à ça ! Ce sale mioche allait le faire tourner en bourrique. Par soucis d’avoir le dernier mot Rogue ajouta.

« Et aller voir l’infirmière pour votre voix insupportable ! »

« Navré de vous décevoir mais vous aurez ma voix douce à vos oreilles encore longtemps, je suis suivi par le médicomage de famille et il ne peut rien pour mes cordes vocales brisée. »

Rogue dut battre en retraite en fulminant et Harry ricanait sous le regard noir de son frère.

« Quoi ? »

« Petit frère tu en fais trop avec Rogue. »

Harry se replongea dans son livre.

« Merci pour le soutient fraternel.... »

« C’est mon parrain. Et un ami de père ! »

« C’est un connard qui me déteste. Et ce n’est pas parce que j’estime beaucoup Lucius que je vais me mettre à copiner avec tous ses amis ! Rien que pour rire invitez donc les Lestrange à dîner, que je m’amuse. » Harry avait un rictus en coin et Draco se renfrogna sous les mines incrédules de leur amis.

« C’est pas des amis, c’est de la famille ! »

Mais Harry ne dit plus rien du repas et laissa Draco discuter avec ses amis des vacances. Peu à peu, il s’immisçait dans les conversations et put s’apercevoir des caractères des amis de son frères. Blaise, très intelligent, s’amusait vraiment de la situation, Théo, un curieux maladif, assiégeant tout le monde de question et Pansy jalouse toujours pendue à Draco. En fait l’ambiance était agréable, calme et agréable. C’était une sorte de famille où Harry se sentait bien, et visiblement les autres l’avaient accepté, en tout cas Blaise l’avait bien accepté. Harry prit note mentalement de faire attention à Blaise qui était une Hermione au masculin, trop intelligent pour son propre bien.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Harry fut le premier réveillé et alla se préparer dans la salle de bain. À sa sortie Draco entra à son tour et mit un temps record à se laver et s’habiller, 1h34minutes et 24 secondes. Draco bouda contre son frère si tâtillon sur le temps et Harry pouffa adorablement contre son maniaque de grand frère.

« C’est moi la tafiole mais c’est toi qui passe deux heures dans la salle de bain ! » Draco lui tira la langue très puérilement les bras croisés sur le torse en boudant. Quand on tambourina sur la porte.

« Bon vous sortez oui ! Ça fait une plombe qu’on attend nous ! Oh les frangins vous êtes sourds ou quoi ? »

« Ça va ! On sort Blaise cesse de taper. »

Ce matin, il avait une coupe de cheveux particulière, les mèches de couleurs étaient tressées et le tout était en queue de cheval haute sauf deux trois mèches sur le visage. Il était le nez dans un livre.

« 'Ry tu veux pas lâcher ce livre, tu va finir par te prendre un mur ou louper une marche. »

Harry sans lever son nez de son livre lui mit une pichenette sur l’arrière du crâne.

« Dray ! Vous m’entourez complètement je ne vois pas comment je pourrais me faire mal. »

« On ne tape pas son grand frère ! »

« Et si je te chatouille devant tout le monde dans la grande salle ? »

« Saleté de faux frère. »

« Moi aussi je t’adore. »

Harry claqua son livre pour sortir du rang et ouvrir la porte au groupe qui le regardait avec beaucoup d’amusement.

« Il est redoutable comme frère. » fit remarquer Pansy. Étrangement Draco ne fit qu’une grimace et passa le premier les portes.

Tout le groupe, Draco en tête, alla donc à la table, Harry comme à son habitude s’assit de manière décontractée mais non conventionnelle. Il s’installa sur les genoux sur le banc large. Malgré sa drôle de position, il était toujours le dos bien droit, habitude de la famille Malfoy.

« Harry, tu sais qu’il y a des bancs et qu'ils sont faits pour y poser ses fesses. » fit remarquer Théo.

Harry le regarda avec amusement.

« Au japon, on mange dans cette position. » Draco secoua la tête.

« Ne cherche pas Théo, il ne s’assoit jamais normalement sur une chaise et s'il peut, il s’assoit partout sauf sur les chaises, bancs ou matériel prévus à cet effet. »

Leur passionnante discution fut interrompue par le courrier, Harry fut surprit de voir Edwige lui apporter une lettre qu'elle laissa tomber sur son assiette vide. Un cri aigu d’aigle retenti et Harry leva son poing. Il décrochât son colis et prit la lettre, il prononça quelques mots en russe et arborait un merveilleux sourire. Il releva brusquement son poing pour donner l’impulsion à son aigle et qu’il reparte mais celui-ci ne décrocha pas. Harry roula des yeux et chercha le bacon. Il tendit la main et le bacon vint à lui dans un silence effroyable seulement coupé par Draco.

« Je suppose que l’on n'obtiendra rien de toi tant que tu n’auras pas lu ton manga ? »

Harry lui fit un sourire d’excuse tout en donnant la viande à son aigle.

« On commence par quel cours ? »

« Binns, tu pourras lire tranquille t’en fais pas. »

Une fois l’aigle repu, il reprit son envol.

« Il est têtu ce bestiau. »

« A l’image de son propriétaire. » fit remarquer Draco à son frère avec un sourire sadique s’attirant un regard noir. Doucement, les papotages de la grande salle reprirent et Harry lut sa lettre, il finit par la replier et ouvrir le petit colis, ses yeux partirent instantanément dans la lecture dudit manga.

« 'Ry, Zack ne me passe pas le bonjour ? »

« Si. » fit Harry, par réflexe, pris dans la lecture et visiblement pas prêt à porter une quelconque attention au monde environnant.

Draco souffla. Ses amis le regardait visiblement très amusés.

« C’est quoi un manga ? » demanda Théo toujours très curieux.

« Un livre d’images, avec des histoires étranges, un truc moldu Théo. » lui expliqua Draco.

« Et c’est qui ce Zack ? »

« Un ami qu’il s’est fait à Salem. »

Blaise avait analysé la situation.

« C’est le même aigle que celui qui t’apportait le courrier toutes les semaines. Tu recevais des nouvelles d’Harry par son aigle ? »

« Oui. » fit Draco.

Harry, plongé dans son manga suivait les autres en cours d’histoire de la magie où pratiquement tous les élèves dormaient, lisaient ou faisaient des choses bien plus passionnantes que d’écouter un fantôme parler pour la septième année consécutive des guerres gobelines. Harry ayant fini son manga entreprit un tournoi de morpion avec les Serpentards. Draco avait gagné haut la main et bombait le torse sous le regard narquois de son frère et de ses amis. Il avait été temps ensuite de se rendre en métamorphose.

Le cours se déroula dans un silence pesant, même si la professeur de métamorphoses savait parfaitement se faire respecter, il était inquiétant que personne ne parle si ce n’est pour prononcer la formule, tous sauf Harry qui n’utilisait plus de baguette ni de formulation depuis un an suite à son traumatisme. En effet, celui-ci avait dû apprendre à maîtriser ses instincts de peur, ses défenses magiques incontrôlables et avait doucement réussit à contrôler parfaitement sa magie instinctive pour ne pas expulser les gens au moindre faux mouvement vers lui. Plusieurs fois, Maya dans un geste brusque s’était retrouvée contre un mur.

Le cours fut fini et c’est dans un grand silence que le flot d’élèves fut ramené vers la grande salle par leurs estomacs. Alors que le groupe allait passer le couloir pour arriver dans le hall avant la grande sale, Dumbledore avec sa sempiternelle robe de sorcier bleue ornée d’étoiles et de lunes en argent s’approchait de Harry et ses camarades.

« Harry mon garçon pourrais-tu me rejoindre dans mon bureau ? »

Harry lui lança un regard si polaire que Blaise, Théo et Pansy pourtant habitués à Malfoy, eurent un frisson. Draco, lui, étant habitué à voir ce regard de fureur froide, ne fit rien mais pensa très fort que si l’enfer existait les flammes seraient gelées en un regard de son frère et que les esquimaux pourraient chasser le phoque entres les grands démons. Il dut se retenir de rire à cette vision grotesque. Dumbledore ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre la réaction d’Harry et pour une fois son petit sourire s’effaça rapidement laissant un visage songeur. Harry fit descendre encore le thermomètre de plusieurs degrés en parlant d’une voix froide.

« Si vous voulez me parler, je ne vous retient pas, mais je n’ai pas l’intention de vous suivre bien sagement dans votre bureau. »

Dumbledore se racla la gorge et reprit un petit sourire.

« Et bien je voulais savoir comment tu te portais, et si tout allait bien dans ta reprise de cours. »

Harry prit un sourire ironique.

« Tout se passe pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes oniriques, maintenant en ce qui concerne la dure réalité de la vie, vu que vous n’y portez pas un grand intérêt, je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne, vous m’excuserez mais cette conversation n’ayant pas lieu d’être je vais retourner à des occupations bien plus passionnantes. »

Devant l’incrédulité totale des personnes présentes, Harry se dégagea du groupe pour aller déjeuner. Dumbledore se tourna vers Malfoy.

« Savez-vous pourquoi Harry me voue une si grande colère ? »

Draco le fixait, il avait bien sa petite idée mais... il fit d’une voix froide en soutien à son frère et aussi par animosité au vieux fou.

« Il ne m’en a jamais parlé. »

Dumbledore partit déçu et passablement dérouté par l’attitude du brun, Lucius était venu lui dire que Harry avait été recueilli chez eux et qu’il voulait être scolarisé à Salem. Dumbledore en était presque choqué mais après tout pourquoi pas, et Lucius ne lui avait jamais dit la raison. Si Harry voulait lui cacher des choses, il ne pouvait pas trouver mieux comme confidents que la famille Malfoy, tous aussi muets les uns que les autres dès que l’on s’approchait de la famille ou des sujets sensibles. Dumbledore avait espéré que cette année profiterait à Harry, qu’il oublie la guerre, les morts, qu’il fasse le deuil de son parrain et des autres. Il ne s’attendait pas à un tel changement de comportement, ni de physique.

A la table, aucun Serpentard n’aurait osé demander des explications à Harry, il avait été plus que clair sur les limites de sa vie privée. Ou il en parlait ou personne ne saurait rien. Draco ne divulguerait jamais rien sans l’accord de son frère, il était devenu si protecteur avec Harry que ça en devenait presque surréaliste. Harry n’était pourtant pas une petite chose sans défense, c’était le survivant, le garçon qui devait tuer le lord noir. Blaise en pleine réflexion se demandait comment Draco et Harry avaient pu tant changer. Et puis, dans le train au départ, Harry avait paru si fragile, jamais il n’aurait pu croire que c’était Potter sur les genoux de Malfoy. Après il était devenu froid et faisait presque peur.

Harry, lui, essayait de se calmer comme il pouvait mais savoir que Dumbledore, cet hypocrite, venait lui demander comment il allait, alors qu’il l’avait laissé aux bons soins de ses moldus de tuteurs le révulsait. Où était le gentil et protecteur directeur alors qu’on lui entaillait la peau ? Ou étaient-ils donc tous ses soi-disants protecteurs alors qu’on l’affamait dans son placard minable. Où se planquaient ces connards alors qu’il crevait ? Comble de l’horreur son sauveur était Lucius Malfoy, la seul personne qu’il n’aurait pu imaginer. Il se voyait déjà se faire tuer dans son sang sous les escaliers. Harry se leva lentement et sortit de la salle, s'il ne se calmait pas tout de suite, sa magie allait exploser et ce serait pas vraiment sans conséquence.

Le groupe le regarda se lever calmement en apparence mais son tatouage dragon qui crachait du feu indiqua bien vite son état. Draco le suivit à sa chambre de préfet et vit Harry assis en tailleur essayant de faire le vide en lui les yeux dans le vague. Draco s’assit près de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Vas y 'Ry, défoules-toi. »

Harry se mit à faire une crise de hurlements de rage entrecoupés de sanglots contre son frère. Les objets explosèrent tous de concert et la porte eut du mal à encaisser les diverses explosions. Harry se confia vraiment pour la première fois à son frère.

« Où, où … ils ... étaient quand moi j’étais en train de me faire charcuter ? Dans leurs beaux bureaux alors que moi je crevais !.... Protection de l’ordre mes fesses. Je les hais tous, ils savaient très bien que ces moldus de tuteurs étaient des connards. Ils n'ont pas bougé, pas pris de nouvelles, rien ! Et Dumby qui me demande si je vais bien, c’est pas grâce à lui que je suis vivant, c’est grâce à Lucius. Je souhaitais qu’une chose, que Voldemort arrive et me tue, quand Lucius est apparu, j’ai prié fort qu’il m’achève vite, de toute façon j’aurais pas vraiment pu survivre à un sort mineur. Et eux ils n’ont rien fait, ils m’ont laissé crever comme une bête. »

Draco ouvrit grand les yeux, c’était donc ça qui rongeait son frère. Il lui caressait doucement le dos et les cheveux, assis au milieu des ronces protectrices du lit d’Harry. Au bout d’une bonne heure, Harry finit par s’endormir doucement contre lui. Draco avait la chemise trempée de larmes mais ne s’en formalisa pas, il mit la couverture sur son frère tremblant dans un de ses nombreux cauchemars. Chaque nuit, il revivait ces horribles traitements et le gaver de potion de sommeil sans rêve n’était pas une solution. Draco releva la tête alors que Blaise essayait de passer la porte qui tenait par miracle sur un gond avec le bois brisé par endroits. C’est à ce moment que Draco constata, en même temps que ses amis, l’état de la pièce. La lumière passait difficilement entre la poussière des décombres. Plus un seul objet ne semblait être entier. La seule chose intacte était le lit de Potter. Blaise s’avança prudemment entre les débris et dit d’une voix douce et basse.

« Il dort ? »

« Oui, il est tombé de fatigue. »

« J’imagine avec ce qu’il a du déployer de magie. »

Théo s’approcha.

« Ne bouges pas Draco, on va réparer sa. »

Les trois amis réparèrent les objets alors que Draco caressait toujours les cheveux du brun d’un air détaché mais affectueux. Une fois tout redevenu comme avant, Blaise s’assit sur le sol en face de l’ouverture des ronces pour regarder Draco dans les yeux.

« Je suppose que nous n’aurons pas d’explications. »

Draco ne répondit rien, c’était une question rhétorique et chacun le savait bien.

Le silence fut rompu par un gémissement et des tremblements d’Harry, Draco le secoua doucement.

« 'Ry tu fais un cauchemar, réveilles-toi. »

Harry papillonna des yeux toujours secoué de tremblements.

« Dray ? »

« Oui, calmes-toi, c’était juste un cauchemar. »

Harry se calma doucement dans les bras protecteurs de son frère et se tourna pour voir le trio qui s’était déplacé pour s’asseoir sur le canapé. Harry ne fit pas de commentaire en constatant qu’ils avaient dû aider à réparer toute la chambre. Finalement, tout le monde remonta le petit couloir de la salle commune à la chambre de préfet des cachots pour aller faire ses devoirs.

« Qui se rappelle du sort de McGo de ce matin ? » demanda Pansy.

« Et que faisais-tu à la place d’écouter Pans’ ? » demanda mutinement Draco.

« Mon verni à ongle. » affirma Pansy comme si c’était l’évidence même.

« Évidemment, suis-je bête, le verni c’est en métamorphose, et le rouge à lèvre en DCFM. » dit cyniquement Draco.

« Qui est prof de DCFM cette année ? » demanda doucement Harry ayant visiblement peur de déranger le trio et son frère. Il avait sa bouille du garçon timide qui faisait craquer Draco et qui étonnait un peu le trio après la rage qu’il avait déployé quelques heures avant. Blaise se demandait s'il ne préférait pas le Harry froid à cet Harry complètement dépendant de la protection d’autrui. Un Harry introverti et vulnérable.

« Une vieille mégère à ce qu’on ma dit. » lui affirma Théo.

« Il parait qu’elle est cinglée et le vieux l'a quand même embauchée. » dit Pansy les yeux au ciel en signe de résignation face au directeur loufoque.

« Tu ne fais pas tes devoirs ? » demanda Blaise.

« Non, je me fiche de ce qu’on dit, je ne suis pas de Poudlard. »

Tout le monde regardait Harry en soupirant, il avait une dent très coriace contre le dirlo, Merlin seul sait pourquoi, mais nul doute qu’il allait en faire baver l’ancêtre. 

« Petit frère, si père apprend que tu as des mauvaises notes, il va te passer un savon. »

Harry se recroquevilla sur le coin de la table où il était en tailleur et posa ses yeux suppliants sur Draco. Draco se traita de crétin, Harry n’allait pas bien et lui comme un abruti remuait le couteau dans la plaie en lui lançant les représailles de leur père. Même si jamais Lucius n’aurait frapper Harry ou Draco, le simple fait qu’il élève la voix sur Harry le faisait se recroqueviller de peur. Ce qui était valable pour tous les adultes en présence d’Harry. Draco changea le sujet pour détendre Harry sur les nerfs depuis la rentrée.

* * *

Cinq jours plus tard, mercredi matin :

Harry et la troupe était devant la classe de potion, Hermione s’approcha de lui et ils se mirent à l’écart pour discuter à l’entrée d’une classe vide. Ron s’approcha sans un regard pour le brun mais une voix dédaigneuse lança.

« Mione je te rappelle que tu parles à un ennemi. »

« Ron ! Ne dis pas de bêtise. »

« Il a préféré trouver refuge chez Malfoy qu’il y reste ! » commençait à s’énerver Ron. Hermione se mit face au roux.

« Laisse Hermione, Ron m’en veux parce que j’ai quitté vos vies un an. Il se fiche que je vous ai envoyé une lettre pour vous prévenir. Il me déteste parce que j’ai trouvé refuge chez les Malfoy. » La froideur d’Harry mit Ron dans une colère rouge, il se défit de l’emprise de la brunette et mit un coup de poing à Harry qui se recroquevilla automatiquement en tremblant sur le sol. Hermione, affolée, retint Ron qui hurlait des insultes à Harry sans voir la détresse du brun en position fœtale sur le sol. Alerté par le bruit, Draco accourut dans la pièce attenante au couloir. Quand il vit Harry, au sol, son sang ne fit qu’un tour. Il s’approcha du brun doucement.

« Harry, petit frère, c’est Draco. Calmes-toi, calmes-toi ce n’est que moi. Tu m’entends ? Je suis là, c’est fini personne ne te fera plus de mal, Harry ouvres les yeux et regardes-moi. Voila, chut c’est fini, plus personne n’élèvera la voix. »

Ron et Hermione, en voyant Malfoy doux et calme prendre un Harry tremblant dans ses bras et le consoler, furent sous le choc et ne dirent plus un mot. Draco les gratifia d’un regard froid et plein de haine. Rogue fit son entrée et sans regarder aboya :

« C’est pas bientôt fini ce raffut ! Je veux vous voir dans ma classe dans la seconde… » Il ne put finir sa phrase, Draco, excedé, avait utilisé sa plus belle voix basse et traînante.

« Ça suffit, maintenant ! Le premier qui élève encore la voix, professeur ou élève, je lui envois un sort ! »

Rogue fut plus que choqué et encore plus en voyant Harry, tremblant, tenir convulsivement la robe de sorcier de Draco. Le professeur aurait pu croire à une crise d’épilepsie si le jeune Potter ne semblait pas aussi désemparé, les larmes aux yeux et avec une mine de petit garçon pris en faute.

Draco souleva délicatement Harry et passa près des trois autres en leurs lançant des regards assassins.

« Vous pouvez êtres fiers de vous tous autant que vous êtes, vous venez de foutre en l’air un an d’efforts en moins de dix minutes. »

Il s’éloigna suivit de très près de ses trois amis qui avaient aperçu Draco par la porte ouverte de la salle de classe. Harry entre deux sanglots s’efforçait de ne pas céder à la panique mais ce fut trop dur pour lui, les flashs des pires moments avec son oncle lui revenaient avec une précision de chirurgien.

« Même Ron ... je dois payer, c’est de ma faute. Lucius avait tort, je ne suis qu’un bon à rien. Je dois payer pour tout. C’est à cause de moi. »

Draco était mortifié de ce qu’il entendait.

« Non petit frère, ce n'est pas ta faute, Weasley est un abruti qui réfléchit avec ses poings. S’il te plaît, ne dit pas que tu dois payer quoique ce soit Harry. »

« Si, les morts, c’est ma faute, je dois payer. Ils ont raison, je devrais être mort ce jour-là. »

Draco entra dans sa chambre les larmes aux yeux.

« Je t’en prie Harry ne dit pas ça, tu as plus qu’un autre le droit de vivre, c’est absurde. Ta mère n’aurait pas voulu que tu te sentes obligé de mourir pour payer. Elle a juste voulu te protéger c’est tout. Comme tous les autres. »

« Ils étaient où alors ? Pourquoi ils m’ont laissé là-bas si je ne devais pas payer ? Ils savent tous, ils croient tous que je dois payer. Pour ma mère, Cédric, mon parrain, mon père, tous, tous les morts. Pour tout le mal que j’ai fait. Je… je dois…payer. »

Il finit par s’endormir en pleurs, alors que Draco lui caressait les cheveux, lové contre lui, il serrait la fouine en peluche que Draco lui avait offert à Noël pour que jamais il ne l’oublie à Salem et qu’il l’ait toujours près de lui. Draco plus pour lui-même murmura au brun.

« Tu ne dois pas payer, c’est eux qui doivent payer tout le mal qu’ils t'ont fait petit frère. »

Théo le petit Théo sans que Draco ne le sente ou l’entende était monté sur le lit et caressait le dos du blond en faisant des petits cercles, que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Le trio, avec tout ça, commençaient à comprendre lentement mais semblaient désarmés. Alors ils passaient toute leur amitié pour soutenir Draco et par extension Harry.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda doucement Théo.

« Oui merci d’être là. »

Le trio ne se formalisa pas des remerciements même si c’était la toute première fois qu’ils en recevaient. Draco était tellement changé dans son rôle de grand frère protecteur.

« Et pour Harry ? » s’enquit Pansy.

Draco regarda le brun dormir sur lui pour la deuxième fois en si peu de temps. 

« C’était une très mauvaise idée de le faire revenir ici, à cause de Dumbledore il a été forcé de revenir. Et tout ce que l’on a durement acquis en un an vient de voler en éclat. En dix minutes, ils se sont passés le mot pour le détruire encore plus. »

Malfoy passa sa main sur son visage comme pour effacer ce qui venait de ce passer.

« Tout ça parce que monsieur Dumbledore voulait absolument que son joujou revienne. »

Tout le monde resta pensif un moment, Blaise fit son analyse.

« Il se sent coupable des morts, même s'il n’a rien fait ? »

« Oui visiblement. Je n’en sais pas plus que vous, il se confie si peu. Si jamais un de vous répète ce qu’il vient d’entendre je le tue. Et si Harry apprend que vous le savez aussi il vous tue. »

Draco les regardaient avec des yeux de tueur et le trio déglutit.

« Et je ne vous ferais pas de cadeaux, une seule fuite et je saurais que c’est vous, je ne chercherais pas à savoir qui. Une seule fuite et vous trois y passer. Ou alors vous acceptez le serment magique, ces infos sont trop importantes pour que Volde…le lord tombe dessus, notre amitié et la confiance n’a rien à voir là-dedans. »

Les trois prirent un parchemin et scellèrent avec leurs noms et sang le serment de ne rien révéler sur la vie privée de Potter. Serment relativement vague mais comme ça pas de moyen de le contourner puisque tout ce qu’ils voyaient et entendaient entre Draco et Harry, particulièrement dans la chambre était, en soi, sa vie privée. Tout de sa vie publique était de toute manière sue en un temps plus que record.

Draco soupira.

« Je vais devoir prévenir père et il ne va vraiment pas être content ... Et Zack ... qui saura lui remonter le moral j’espère. »

Draco fit une lettre à son père où il lui expliquait la situation, il demanda à son père d’attendre un peu avant de se pointer à Poudlard, attendre de voir comment réagirait Harry. Il avait prévu que samedi Zack, et peut-être Maya, viennent pour Pré-au-lard. 

Draco se tournait vers le lit du brun où les ronces enchantées ne laissaient plus un seul centimètre de libre. Pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, Draco passa sa main sur son visage en signe d’inquiétude et de grande lassitude. D’un coup, il venait de prendre des année en plus et il se sentait vieux et fatigué. En fait très inquiet, devait-il tuer Weasley ? Ou Rogue en premier ? Mettre sous doloris Dumbledore pour sa brillante idée de le faire revenir en face de la réalité et de la violence, alors qu’il était à peine remis de tout ça. Draco s’exhorta au calme, ce n’était pas le moment de craquer. Il mit un mot pour son frère et emmena ses amis à la grande salle pour manger. Draco avait l’estomac noué entre appréhension, culpabilité et déception. Il mettait la rage et la colère de côté plus qu’habitué à ces sentiments.

Il restait deux jours avant que Maya et Zack ne viennent et il espérait vraiment, qu’à eux trois, ils arriveraient à rattraper la bourde faite par Weasley et Rogue. Le déjeuner se fit dans un silence complet à la table des Serpentards. Le prince, sans Harry, semblait plus que de mauvais poil et personne n’osait faire le moindre bruit pour se faire réprimander. Étrangement une partie de la table des rouge et or semblait trop calme elle aussi, seul les discrets bavardages des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffle brisait le silence.

A la fin du repas, Malfoy fut étonné de voir Hermione Granger s’asseoir en face de lui dans un silence gêné. D’un ton assez frais, Draco lui demanda des explications à son comportement.

« Que nous vaut le non plaisir de ta présence ? Vous n’avez pas fait suffisamment de mal comme ça ? »

« Ne te trompes pas de cible Malfoy. Je suis aussi inquiète que toi au sujet d’Harry. Ron s’est comporté comme le dernier des abrutis, je ne viens pas plaider sa cause, s'il a le courage de ses actes il fera lui même ses excuses à Harry. »

Draco se leva hors de lui et hurla à Hermione.

« Je lui interdis de l’approcher ! Tu entends, il lui a fait suffisamment de mal comme ça, s'il approche à moins de 5 mètres de mon petit frère je l’EXPLOSE ! »

La salle se tue, Malfoy normalement si maître de lui venait d’exploser sa colère et chacun priait pour ne pas se trouver sur son chemin dans la journée. Granger surprise se ressaisie.

« C’est à ce crétin que tu devrais hurler ça, je n’y suis pour rien. Comment va Harry ? » Demanda poliment et calmement Hermione ce qui calma Draco qui se rassit.

« Mal ! Il dort pour le moment, je ne peux pas prédire sa réaction à son réveil. Pries pour que ton abruti de copain n’ait pas tout gâché. »

Hermione prit une mine triste et profondément touchée.

« Je suis désolée, j’aurais du l’arrêter, mais quand il est en colère, il n’écoute rien. »

Si Malfoy fut touché par les excuses de Granger il n’en montra rien.

« Que s’est-il passé avant que je n’arrive ? » demanda durement Draco.

« Ron a crié et frappé Harry, celui-ci s’est recroquevillé sur le sol et ensuite tu es arrivé. » Hermione baissa la tête et Blaise constata que Draco avait de plus en plus pâli. Draco avais pris un coup de masse et ferma les yeux, il imaginait que Weasley avait crié mais pas qu’il l’ait frappé, tous leurs espoirs avaient donc bien été réduits à néant. Harry imaginait que si même ses amis le frappaient c’est qu’il l’avait mérité, qu’il méritait d’être battu et que son oncle avait raison. Draco eut un haut le cœur dignement dissimulé en essayant de chasser l’image du corps méconnaissable sous la cape de son père. Blaise regardait avec appréhension son ami et semblait prendre conscience de l’étendu du problème. C’est Théo qui annonça avec sa petite voix.

« On devrait attendre qu’il se réveille, ne pas le laisser seul après ça. » Sa remarque fut approuvée et tous, même Hermione, entrèrent dans la chambre de préfet de Draco où Harry semblait encore dormir puisque les ronces étaient encore hermétiquement closes.

Hermione fut surprise à la vue du lit étrange mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle prit un livre et se fit toute petite dans un fauteuil. Draco lui était sur son lit à baldaquin, la tête entre ses mains il fixait le sol, cherchant une solution miracle qui n’existait pas. Une fois n’est pas coutume il murmura à tous les saints connus.

« Merlin, Salazar, et tout ce qui peut exister, faites que je puisse aider Harry comme il faut. Qu’il oublie tout ce qu’il a subi, que de nouveau il ait un beau sourire, que son rire s’élève de nouveau comme avant. »

Harry s’était réveillé doucement dans son lit. En position fœtale, dans le noir complet de son lit, il réfléchissait. Draco lui avait dit les larmes aux yeux que rien n’était de sa faute, mais si même Ron le frappait c’est qu’il était vraiment méchant et méritait de payer. Il aurait dû mourir des suites de ses blessures dans son placard. Il n’aurait plus été un fardeau ni pour son oncle, ni Lucius, ni le monde. Il sanglotait doucement sur son lit, si sa mort pouvait réparer les erreurs de sa vie et payer pour les morts alors Lucius, Draco, Narcissa, Maya et Zack ne devaient pas vouloir le garder près de lui. Il les ferait souffrir, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Pourtant il avait tant besoin d’eux tous.

Doucement une ombre se faufila dans son lit, Draco venait de le tirer sur ses genoux et l’entourait de ses bras protecteurs. Il l’avait fait tant de fois. Presque tous les soirs au manoir, après que son père de cœur l’ait sauvé. Et Harry se laissait aller à cette étreinte si douce.

Draco, dans l’après midi, essaya de le sortir du cocon de la chambre mais il ne voulait voir personne et resta dans son lit sans dire un mot. Draco envoya ses amis en cours. Si lui avait une bonne raison de ne pas aller en cours eux devaient y assister. McGonagall passa brièvement. Draco lui expliqua juste qu’Harry était mal et qu’il devait le surveiller de très près. La professeur se montra bienveillante et ne demanda pas plus d’explications. Elle essaya de faire intervenir l’infirmière mais Draco la remercia en lui expliquant qu’il avait l’habitude et que même l’infirmière ne pourrait rien y faire. Harry avait déjà mit un an à se confier à lui, il doutait que l’infirmière en quelques heures réussisse à avoir un résultat positif.

Draco, avant que celle-ci ne parte et enlève le sort d’intimité, la questionna.

« Pourquoi Dumbledore voulait qu’Harry ne revienne à Poudlard ? »

« Pour l’ordre. Nous ne devons pas oublier qu’Harry est le garçon qui doit détruire Voldemort. Il est plus en sécurité ici qu’à Salem. Vous n’êtes pas sans savoir que le directeur de Salem est un mangemort. »

« Il ne savais pas qu’il était Harry. Même vous ne l’avez pas reconnu. Vous auriez pu le laisser finir sa scolarité à Salem où il était épanoui et avec ses amis. »

McGonagall parut étonnée.

« Mais ici aussi il a tous ses amis. »

« Et aussi tous ces ennemis, il y a beaucoup de souvenirs ici qui lui rappellent amèrement des années difficiles. Il avait besoin de ne plus revenir ici. Père vous avait prévenu. Si Harry est brisé par son retour à Poudlard, il ne sera pas capable de tuer Voldemort, mais en plus vous aurez la famille Malfoy entière sur le dos. Enfin pas vous mais Dumbledore oui. »

« Jeune homme, ces décisions ne sont pas vos affaires. Les adultes ont fait les meilleurs choix pour lui et le reste de la communautés magique. » Dit un peu sèchement le professeur. Draco la fusilla du regard, un regard plein de douleur et de haine.

« Encore une fois vous jouer avec la vie des gens en vous moquant bien de ce que les autres pensent et ressentent. Les adultes et les enfants, comme si Harry n’avait jamais eu son mot à dire pour un seul instant de sa vie. C’est pas parce que la prophétie le désigne, qu’il doit être mis de côté pour les décisions de SA vie. »

Le professeur de métamorphoses soupira.

« Vous aussi vous trouvez ? Par moment je me dis que ce pauvre gosse devrait aller se planquer et ne plus ressortir, mais je tiens à ce que la paix revienne. De toute façon, maintenant tout le monde connaît le nouvel Harry Potter, impossible de le replacer à Salem. » Le professeur mit la main sur la porte.

« S'il y a le moindre problème n’hésitez pas à me prévenir en toute discrétion. »

Draco acquiesça, il n’appréciait pas particulièrement cette prof mais elle avait un bon fond et adorait Harry à sa manière, au moins Draco pouvait compter sur elle s'il avait un problème.

Lucius fit une visite impromptue le lendemain et étrangement il avait été longuement dans le bureau de Sévérus. Il avait aussi demandé à voir le directeur assez longuement.

« Vous êtes fier de vous j’espère ? Si Harry ne voulait pas revenir à Poudlard pour le moment c’est bien qu’il avait de bonnes raisons ! »

« Mr Malfoy, je suis navré mais vous devez comprendre que la présence d’Harry est indispensable pour la communauté. »

« Vous me répugnez ! Harry n’est pas une arme que vous pouvez manipuler et exhiber à tout va. Vous vous fichez bien de ce qu’il pense, tout ce qui vous importe c’est qu’il tue le lord et peu importe si ça le détruit lui ! »

Ne voulant pas en entendre d’avantage Lucius était ressorti en fulminant.

« Père ? Tout va bien ?»

« Ce n’est pas moi qui vais mal, mais ton frère ! Comment réagit-il ? »

« Mal, il ne sort pas de son lit. Je m’occupe de lui, j’espère que l’arrivée de Zack et Maya sera bénéfique pour lui. »

« Je l’espère bien Draco, je l’espère bien. Je ne vais pas aller le voir pour ne pas envenimer les choses. Dis-lui bien que, s'il veux, Cissa et moi pourrons venir à tout moment. J’ai peur qu’il ne fasse une bêtise, il est très fragile. »

« Je sais. » avait soufflé Draco.

« Et ne t’en fais pas, je sais qu’il n’aimerait pas que Weasley ait des représailles et encore moins serpentardes. Après avoir admonesté Sévérus, je lui ai fait comprendre qu’il devait coller Weasley par n’importe quel moyen. J’étais à deux doigts de l’avadakedavriser. »

Draco ferma les yeux et revit le corps tremblant de fièvre et de douleur dans les bras de son père le jour où il avait été ramené au manoir. Lucius lui mit une main sur l’épaule.

« Je sait que c’est particulièrement dur pour toi. On ne devrait jamais demander à des enfants de grandir trop vite, malheureusement la guerre fait rage et j’ai les pieds et poings liés. J’aurais changé d’école ou gardé Harry au manoir si j’avais pu. »

« Ne vous en faites pas Père, je fais de mon mieux pour Harry. Moi, comparée à lui, ma vie a été une balade champêtre. »

Lucius se stoppa.

« Tu n’imagines pas à quel point je suis fier de toi Draco. Mais ne minimises pas ta douleur parce que ton frère a vécu pire. Si tu as besoin toi aussi n’hésites pas une seconde. » Lucius serra son fils dans une étreinte plutôt rare chez les Malfoy mais infiniment réconfortante pour Draco. Lucius se dégageait de son fils lentement et murmura.

« Pardon. Je me rends compte que je n’ai peut-être pas été très présent toutes ces années. »

Draco fut soufflé et même ému de cet aveu.

« Vous avez été parfait. »


	2. Chapter 2

Depuis l’incident, Harry n’était pas sorti de son trou. Draco avait bien tout essayé : du ton suppliant à la douceur, en passant par le chantage et le cynisme…. Rien ne l’avait fait bouger de son lit où il pleurait de temps en temps mais où il restait le regard vide la plupart du temps. Draco était allé à la grille pour chercher les deux nouveaux arrivants et les avait menés à la salle commune des Serpentards pour faire les présentations.

« Zabini, Nott, Parkinson, je vous présente Maya et Zack. » Chacun se serra la main, tout en regardant son vis-à-vis.

Maya, en tenue presque indécente malgré le froid, avait une robe chinoise noire qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses. Les dragons et autres décorations qui enluminaient sa tenue scintillaient de leur couleur argent. La coupe de la robe, très spéciale, était courte, coupée en diagonale. Ses cheveux noirs et lisses lui arrivaient à l’oreille du côté droit, à l’épaule du côté gauche et étaient rasés sur la nuque. Ses petites lunettes noires lui donnaient un air doux mais aussi pincé et sérieux. Zack, à ses côtés était vêtu de rangers, d'un pantalon noir moulant avec des chaînes sous une chemise noire, ressortie négligemment de son pantalon et qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux noirs dans une sorte de coupe au bol étrange.

Draco avait mené les deux intrus à sa chambre de préfet et les laissa ensemble pour les retrouvailles. Au bout d’une bonne demi-heure Maya en ressortit la mine sombre et se dirigea, tout en élégance vers Draco pour lui parler en privé.

« Ça ne va vraiment pas ! Il est dans un sale état. J’espère que Zack aura plus de résultats avec lui. Je ne sais pas qui est ce Ron, mais il mériterait que je le castre ! »

Draco était du même avis mais faisait la moue de laisser son petit frère avec Zack, tout seul. Il devait vraiment le coincer entre quatre z'yeux pour lui promettre mille malédictions s'il osait toucher un seul cheveu de son frère.

« Tu crois qu’il réussira à faire quelque chose pour que 'Ry se reprenne ? » Avait demandé anxieusement Draco.

« Je pense, mais je n’en suis pas sûre. Tu connais ton frère ?! De toute façon, il ne se confie à personne, même Zack et moi n'avons rien appris de sa bouche, il reste un grand mystère. On en a déduit qu’il avait été battu mais ça s’arrête là. »

Draco était plus que surpris : il pensait vraiment que Maya et Zack étaient au courant, pas de tout mais de certaines choses… il fallait croire que non, Harry ne se confiait à personne, sauf à lui de temps en temps.

« Merci à toi Maya, n’hésites pas à t’installer. Théo, Pansy et Blaise sont des amis, ils seront ravis de faire ta connaissance. » Maya lui avait mis la main sur l’épaule et lui souriait.

« Vas le voir, tu es le seul à qui il fasse confiance. Tu es son seul pilier de soutien, il semble ne pas vouloir que d’autres personnes sachent ce qu’il a vécu. »

Draco acquiesça et entra dans la chambre. Zack était à genoux devant un Harry recroquevillé sur le bord de son lit. Zack lui tenait la main en répétant des mots apaisants.

« Harry, tu ne veux rien me dire à moi ? »

Harry fit non mais déposa tout de même un baiser sur le coin des lèvres de Zack. Il avait mal de rester refermé face à son petit ami, depuis le temps qu’ils flirtaient tous les deux, ils avaient fini par se mettre ensemble avant les vacances et Harry avait peur de cette nouvelle relation mais était heureux avec lui. Malheureusement, il n’arrivait pas à lui parler de ses problèmes et le Russe avait tendance à le prendre pour lui, d’imaginer qu’il avait fait quelque chose alors que c’était juste un blocage de Harry.

Draco eût une montée de jalousie en les voyant s’embrasser, mais la fit taire rapidement, après tout il devait laisser les autres aider son frère puisque, en deux jours, il n’avait pas réussi lui-même à le sortir de son mutisme.

Même après une heure de discussion, ou plutôt monologue puisque Harry refusait d'ouvrir la bouche, Zack n’eût pas de meilleurs résultats et c’est la mort dans l’âme que Draco laissa Harry dans la chambre pour aller à Pré-au-Lard. Zack ne parlait toujours que par monosyllabes et Maya semblait vouloir combler les silences de son ami Russe en parlant plus que de raison…. Ce qui amusait beaucoup Blaise, ravissait Pansy et comblait la curiosité de Théo. Ce fut, à la surprise générale, que Harry, muet comme une tombe, sortit de la chambre pour les rejoindre le soir-même dans la salle commune.

Harry aimait les serpentards pour ça : personne n'était venu l'agresser pour lui demander ce qui se passait, s'il allait bien, pourquoi il ne parlait pas. Il était sorti de son trou et était venu se coller contre son frère.

-/R/ Tu ne viens pas ?- avait demandé Zack, jaloux que le brun soit avec Draco.

Harry avait fait non avant de poser sa tête sur les genoux du Serpentard et automatiquement Draco avait approché sa main pour lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Maya, de son côté, n'arrêtait pas de discuter avec Pansy, un petit sourire en coin que la Serpentarde ne s'empêcha pas de noter. Draco avait, quant à lui, remarqué avec inquiétude que Zack était de plus en plus mauvaise humeur d'après ses monosyllabes qui ressemblaient maintenant plus à des grognements.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Harry était parti se coucher rapidement et Draco avait pris Zack en aparté.

« Si tu fais le moindre mal à Harry, je te jure que tu auras la famille Malfoy sur le dos et que je m'occuperais personnellement de t'arracher la peau des couilles lentement. »

« Ça va ! J'ai compris le principe. » Grommela le brun. Draco alla se coucher et les deux invités furent installés, avec l'aimable autorisation du directeur, dans les dortoirs de Serpentard pour la nuit. Draco passa la sienne à calmer un cauchemar du brun.

Le lendemain, Harry passa sa journée avec les autres dans la salle commune. Il ne parlait toujours pas mais participait aux activités, et aux jeux aussi. Blaise nota la mauvaise humeur du Russe qui semblait bouder. En effet, même si celui-ci savait que les deux frères étaient fusionnels, il n'aimait pas particulièrement que son petit-ami ne lui parle pas et ne lui montre aucune marque d'affection depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il avait accepté qu'il ne lui dise rien sur son passé, il avait compris que, en tant que Harry Potter, le garçon le plus célèbre de la communauté sorcière, il ne veuille pas afficher ses relations en public mais il y avait une limite à tout et l'indifférence du brun à son égard lui devenait insupportable.

Zack rongeait son frein mais ne disait rien. Maya était partie dans une grande description de son palais au Japon, entre les cerisiers roses et blancs, les temples dans les montagnes faisant rêver le groupe de serpentards, de plus en plus suspendu à ses lèvres. Elle avait raconté quelques histoires et légendes de son pays.

« Racontes la légende du poisson-chat. » Avait demandé Harry de sa voix rauque qui résonna dans la salle. Tout le monde souriait et particulièrement Maya : il avait enfin fait entendre sa voix.

« Si tu veux. »

Maya pris alors un air sérieux :

> _« Cela se passe dans des temps anciens. Le roi poisson-chat devenait bien vieux et sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus diriger son royaume indéfiniment, il prit une décision sage du haut de ses 289 ans. Il convoqua ses trois fils._
> 
> _\- Mes enfants, je confirai la tâche de gouverner sagement la rivière à celui qui me rapportera le plus beau joyau._
> 
> _Les fils partirent donc chacun dans une direction un en amont, l'autre en aval et le dernier plongea au plus profond de la rivière._
> 
> _Le premier remonta la rivière jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir avancer et, en s'extirpant de la vase où il avait failli se coincer et mourir, il mit à jour une pépite. La trouvant exceptionnellement belle et brillante, il décida de la rapporter à son père. Le deuxième, en aval, était arrivé à la mer, ses écailles le brûlaient mais il continua à avancer quand il tomba sur une énorme palourde. Elle exhibait une superbe perle d'un blanc nacré qui brillait avec les rayons du soleil passant à travers l'eau._
> 
> _Le poisson demanda gentiment à la palourde sa perle qui lui céda en échange de services, ce qu'il fit. Il rapporta ensuite la perle à son père. Le troisième des fils, après avoir atteint le fond de la rivière, tomba sur un minuscule poisson doré._
> 
> _\- Bonjour à toi petit poisson._
> 
> _\- Bonjour ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_
> 
> _\- Je cherche un joyau, quelque chose de beau pour pouvoir régner sur la rivière._
> 
> _\- Par ici il y a une grotte avec, caché, un passage qui donne sur un étang du palais royal. On m'a dit que certaines fois, des choses brillantes étaient jetées dans l'eau. Tu y trouveras certainement ton bonheur._
> 
> _\- Merci. »_
> 
> _En effet, il trouva le passage et se retrouva entouré de carpes chinoises qui lui confirmèrent que parfois des choses brillantes étaient lancées ici. ... »_

« Maya, on doit rentrer. » Fit Zack en consultant sa montre. Elle soupira et toute la salle parut déçue.

« Je finirai l'histoire la prochaine fois. »

Ils firent donc leurs au-revoirs à tous et rentrèrent à Salem. Harry passa le reste de la soirée dans la chambre et, à la fin du repas, Draco vint s'enquérir de l'état de son frère.

« Ça va, petit frère ? »

« Oui. C'est vraiment gentil à toi de les avoir fait venir. C’est dommage que Maya n'ait pas pu finir l'histoire, elle est vraiment belle. »

« C'est normal Harry, je savais qu'ils te manquaient, et puis Maya finira la prochaine fois. »

Harry poussa un soupire qui donna une sorte de grognement à cause de sa voix cassée.

« Harry ... tu viendras en cours demain ? » Le brun se tendit un peu mais Draco le serra dans ses bras.

« On sera là, et s'il y a le moindre problème tout le monde sera prêt à te protéger, tu le sais bien. »

Draco déglutit devant les yeux de pur effroi de son frère mais Harry finit par acquiescer.

« Tu sais, Harry, que tu ne dois rien à personne. Weasley s'est très mal comporté et même Granger te l'a dit. Père a passé un sacré savon à Snape et je peux te dire que, en connaissance de cause, je n'aurais voulu être à la place de mon parrain pour rien au monde. Père a exigé qu'il colle Weasley pour lui apprendre à utiliser ses poings à la place de sa cervelle et même Granger a approuvé quand je lui en ai parlé. »

« C'est vrai ? »

Draco passa sa main sur les cheveux tressés.

« J'ai pour habitude de te mentir ? »

Harry fit non de la tête avant de se pelotonner contre son frère.

« Tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Ça me fait mal de te voir souffrir parce que ton oncle t'a mis dans la tête des choses horribles qui ne sont pas vraies. »

« Pardon. » Fit la voix dérapante d'émotions de Harry.

« Ne t'excuses pas, je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce sont ces monstres les coupables. »

Harry reprenait doucement confiance dans les gens qui l'entouraient. Le lendemain, il fut entouré des serpentards et il affichait un visage froid. Officiellement, il avait eu une anémie et il avait dû se reposer toute la semaine. Aucun serpentard n'aurait même eu l'idée de contredire la version officielle ou de dévoiler l'état psychologiquement faible du sauveur puisque l'anémie pouvait expliquer la "petite mine" du brun et la grande famille des verts et argents était soudée ! Ce qui se déroulait dans la salle commune n'en sortait jamais.

* * *

Hermione passait assez souvent voir Harry dans la bibliothèque ou chez les serpys pour garder le contact. Ron avait interdiction d'approcher le brun et même quand il avait voulu s'excuser, il s'était retrouvé devant Blaise et Théo. Il avait tenté de parler par-dessus leurs épaules mais Harry avait tourné les talons pour partir dans la direction opposée. Hermione lui faisait la tête, comme certains gryffys.

« Ron, tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup, mais tu as agi comme un crétin! » Avait fait Neville dans leur dortoir, approuvé par Dean et Seamus.

« Je me fiche pas mal qu'il soit avec Malfoy, du moment qu'il se sente bien. » Avait renchéri Ginny qui venait de temps en temps faire une bataille explosive. Ron grognait.

« Il aurait pu quand même nous prévenir, on est sa famille de cœur, il était comme mon frère! » Hurlait Ron.

« Espèce de crétin congénital ! Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que c'est justement par peur de nous dire ce qui c'était passer, sûrement pour nous protéger! » Ginny avait crié plus fort que son abruti de frère.

« Mais c'est ridicule ! Il nous a envoyé une lettre, l'année dernière, pour nous dire que tout allait bien et qu'il avait besoin de souffler. » Neville secouait la tête face à la stupidité du roux.

« Mais Ron, tu as vraiment gobé ça ? Harry t'envoie une lettre pour te dire qu'il va disparaître de la circulation, qu'il a besoin de souffler et toi tu gobes son petit mot du « tout va bien » ? Tu sais très bien que c'est quand il dit que tout va bien que ça ne va pas ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais je remercie Malfoy de prendre soin de lui. »

Devant les paroles sages de Neville, Ron fit la moue et bouda en silence.

* * *

Un bon mois passa, Maya et Zack venaient toutes les semaines dès qu'ils pouvaient et Harry allait de mieux en mieux. Pansy s'était fait une vraie copine en la personne de Maya, Théo adorait les écouter parler et Blaise arrivait à arracher quelques mots à Zack. Draco était de plus en plus séduit par la beauté de la jeune Japonaise. Harry lui passait un peu de temps avec Zack à l'abri des regards mais pas suffisamment au goût du Russe qui le lui avait fait remarquer.

« Je veux bien être patient mais ça fait un an et j'ai à peine le droit de te prendre dans mes bras. Par contre, Draco lui il te prend toujours contre lui ou tu te blottis de toi-même dans ses bras. »

« Zack, ne me fais pas une crise de jalousie. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux pas. Je voudrais bien mais je n'y arrive pas. »

« La bonne excuse ! Tu ne m'aimes pas, ou tu l'aimes plus que moi ! Qu’est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu m'interdises de te toucher ? Si tu voulais au moins me dire pourquoi ?! »

« Je ne peux pas, ne me demandes pas ça. Tu sais que je t'aime. » Harry tremblait un peu face à l'éclat de voix de son petit-ami. Zack, parti dans sa crise de jalousie, ne le voyait pas.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te laisserais câliner Draco alors que moi je n'ai le droit à rien ! Je ne veux plus que tu l'approches ! » Hurla Zack. Théo, alerté par l'éclat de voix, entra dans la chambre et analysa très rapidement la situation. Il prit sa voix la plus froide et cinglante, bien loin du gentil Théo que chacun connaissait.

« Oulianov, dehors ! »

Cela eût le mérite de calmer le Russe qui prit conscience de l'état d’Harry. Il allait approcher pour s'excuser mais Harry fit deux pas en arrière.

« Je suis désolé Zack, mais c'est fini. Jamais je ne pourrais être avec quelqu'un qui m'interdit de voir mon frère. » Harry avait les larmes aux yeux et Théo s'était interposé entre les deux. Zack prit un coup de masse en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait.

« Je suis désolé Harry, je ne voulais pas m'emporter... »

« Sors avant que l'on ne se quitte en de trop mauvais termes. » Fit la voix rauque du brun. Le Russe baissa la tête pour sortir et Harry s'effondra dans les bras d'un petit Théo complètement ahuri.

« Tu veux que j'appelle Draco? »

« Non ! Si Draco sait que Zack s'est énervé sur moi, il va lui en vouloir. »

« Ça faisait longtemps que Zack et toi vous étiez ensemble ? »

« Un an environ. »

Théo lui caressait le dos doucement et Harry sanglotait. Quand Harry fut calmé, Théo l'emmena aux cuisines pour prendre un bon chocolat chaud.

« Quand j'ai une peine de cœur, je viens prendre un bon chocolat et, après, ça va toujours beaucoup mieux. »

Harry essaya de faire un maigre sourire à Théo entre deux gorgées de chocolat.

« Merci, ça fait du bien. Je suis désolé de t'embêter et de prendre sur ton temps... »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, ça ne m'ennuie pas du tout. Et puis, je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état sans rien faire. »

« Merci » murmura Harry de sa voix cassée.

Le soir Draco vit revenir Harry et Théo et fut soulagé jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre les yeux tristes de son frère. Faisant fi de toute éducation, il se précipita sur Harry.

« On m'a prévenu qu'il y avait eu des éclats de voix dans la chambre. Ça va ? » S’enquit immédiatement Draco.

« C’est rien grand frère, c'est fini avec Zack et Théo m'a remonté le moral avec un chocolat chaud. »

Harry avait contourné de ce fait la discussion sur l'éclat de voix de Zack. Il ne l'avait pas frappé, il avait juste eu peur du ton du Russe. Harry s'en voulait, il avait sûrement provoqué Zack. Mais le brun avait suffisamment de caractère pour ne pas supporter que l'on veuille le séparer de la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux avec Lucius. Draco, lui, s'en voulait à mort de l'avoir laissé avec Zack pour le samedi après-midi alors que visiblement son petit frère avait besoin de lui.

« je suis désolé Harry, j'aurais du être là.. »

« Non, j'ai demandé à Théo qu'il te laisse profiter de ta journée. »

Draco vit Maya rentrer avec Zack dans la salle commune, Zack avait les yeux rivés sur le sol et une marque rouge sur la joue. Visiblement, elle avait dû passer un savon au Russe. Les quatre se retrouvèrent dans la chambre pour s'expliquer loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Je suis désolé » Avait articulé, penaud, Zack. Harry le regardait froidement.

« Draco est tout pour moi, je suis peiné que tu n'aies pas compris ça plus tôt. Mais, si tu me demandes de choisir, alors ce sera Draco, sans même une seconde de réflexion. Je suis désolé si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ce n'était pas intentionnel. » Zack était très mal.

« Non, j'ai été jaloux et je n'aurais jamais dû m'emporter comme je l'ai fait. C’est de ma faute. »

Zack avait la voix tremblante d'émotion.

« Je n'ai plus confiance en toi Zack. Tu resteras un très bon ami, mais je ne me sens pas capable de continuer une relation avec toi sans confiance. »

« Je comprends. » Articula le Russe, les larmes aux yeux. Il sortit de la pièce et Maya eût l'air très embêtée.

« Harry, je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment mais on voulait te faire la surprise lundi. Zack et moi avons fait la demande et les modalités de changement d'école. On voulait rester auprès de toi et on finira notre scolarité ici. »

Contre toute attente, Harry eût un petit sourire.

« C’est vraiment génial, c'est gentil à vous, même si ça fait mal, j'ai besoin de savoir que Zack est près de moi. »

Maya prit Harry dans ses bras pour le bercer et, avec elle et son frère, Harry pleura entouré d'amour et de soutien.

« Demain, on ira passer la journée au manoir histoire de te changer les idées. » Fit Draco. Harry acquiesça, il avait vraiment besoin des bras de Narcissa.

Narcissa passa la journée à le câliner comme une mère qui soutient son enfant. Harry était de plus en plus proche avec sa mère adoptive et ça lui faisait du bien. Ils étaient dans le petit salon, seuls, et Harry était dans ses bras.

« Tu veux en parler mon chaton ? »

Harry ne disait rien au petit surnom affectif, au fond il aimait bien que Narcissa lui donne des surnoms mignons, personne ne lui en avait jamais donné à part le balafré et le binoclard.

« Il était jaloux parce que j'étais souvent sur les genoux de Draco ou qu’on soit souvent en train de se câliner. Il ne voulait pas comprendre que Draco est tout pour moi, j'ai besoin être dans ses bras et tout oublier. J’ai besoin de retrouver ses bras protecteurs pour me sentir bien. Il voulait m'interdire de voir et être avec Draco. »

Narcissa lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

« Je comprends très bien, chaton. Tu es très proche de Draco depuis et ça peut paraître étrange pour les gens que tu connais, mon cœur. Ils ne sont pas habitués à te voir avec lui, en de si bons termes. Zack a pu croire que tu attendais plus de Draco et ça l'a rendu jaloux, mon cœur. »

« Il a levé la voix devant moi, je n'ai plus confiance et pourtant je l'aime toujours. C’est tellement difficile. »

« Je sais mon chaton, mais avec le temps ça passera. »

« Narcissa ? Je peux vous appeler Mère ? »

Elle le regarda avec étonnement.

« Je ne veux pas remplacer ta mère biologique, Harry, surtout qu'elle a fait tant pour toi. »

« Je sais, je ne veux pas que vous la remplaciez, Maman sera toujours Lily, mais vous êtes ma seconde mère. »

Narcissa lui fit un beau sourire.

« Si tu gardes ça en tête, alors cela me ferait très plaisir que tu m'appelles Mère ! »

« Merci Mère. » Avait fait la voix timide et déraillante. Narcissa lui fit un bisou sur le front pour le consoler et le remercier.

Le lendemain, Harry avait constaté que ses deux amis avaient été répartis, dans le bureau du directeur la veille, et Maya était venue à Serpentard, alors que Zack était à Serdaigle. Le groupe, suivi de Zack en retrait, s'installa à la table en discutant de tout et de rien, Harry parlait avec Théo et Maya avec Pansy. Draco jetait des coups d’œil à Zack : il avait promis à Harry de ne pas intervenir dans ses histoires de cœur mais son élan protecteur surveillait quand même Zack de très, très près. Tout le monde s'assit.

« Au fait Maya, maintenant que tu es dans la même classe que moi, on va pouvoir reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes. » Fit Harry sur le ton de la conversation.

« Ça m'avait manqué. » Lui fit la Japonaise avec un grand sourire. Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous n'allez quand même pas recommencer à vous chamailler? »

Harry lui fit un grand sourire canaille.

« Dis ça à la teigne en face de toi. » Draco roula des yeux et Maya les plissa.

« Ah ! Parce que monsieur le soi-disant futur sauveur du monde n'est pas insupportable peut-être ? »

« Pas tant que toi miss-je-pète-plus-haut-que-mon-divin-postérieur ! »

Maya prit un air outré.

« Comment oses-tu parler de mon postérieur de la sorte ! Sale aristo coincé, arrogant et méprisant ! » Harry la regardait méchamment.

« Moi aristo ? Tu t'es regardée, Mayasuka Sakura Teimei, cinquième du nom, qui vit dans un palais avec 258 chambres, 50 domestiques prêts à lui cirer les pompes au moindre claquement de doigts. Moi je ne suis pas né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. » Maya souriait devant les mines effarées de Blaise, Théo et Pansy.

« Allons, allons, Harry, tu as omis de préciser que je possédais la plus grande garde robe qui existe. » Harry fut pris de fou rire et Maya le suivit rapidement. Tout le monde les regardait comme s’ils étaient des aliens.

« Ça fait du bien de te retrouver Harry. » Fit la Japonaise.

« Pareil Maya. »

Une bonne semaine passa, Harry était redevenu le même qu'à Salem et, de plus en plus il renouait avec Zack, il blaguait même de temps en temps avec lui. Maya et lui continuaient à se rendre la vie dure et rigolaient de leurs disputes incessantes. Rapidement les même surnoms qu'à Salem leur fut donné. La petite vie reprenait doucement son court dans la grande école.

Harry était à son énième dispute avec Maya, assis de manière droite mais non conventionnelle, sur le banc quand il l’entendit hurler à travers la porte du réfectoire… elle ouvrit les deux battants avec force et énonça avec froideur mais force.

« Harry James Gabriel Potter Malfoy Black ! Espèce de demi-cerveau de veracasse, déjection de scrout à pétard dégénéré ! Rognure de troll des montagnes, bouse de Dragon ! »

Draco resta un moment choqué et la salle fut en une seconde couverte par un silence de mort. Maya s’avançait le pas rageur vers Harry qui n’avait pas daigné lever le nez de son livre, toujours de biais à la table face à une Maya dans une rage folle. Draco savait que, quand Maya énumérait les noms et prénoms de son frère au complet, c’était signe d’une tempête. En observant Maya, il comprit tout de suite. Elle avait les cheveux jaune canari. Les professeurs étaient partagés entre rire franchement et arrêter le massacre mais pas un seul ne fit de mouvement de peur d’éclater de rire.

« Qu’as-tu osé faire à mes cheveux magnifiques, immonde déchet ! » Harry sans quitter son livre lui répondit d’une voix calme.

« Je ne vois absolument pas ce qu’ils ont tes cheveux. Si ce n’est que j’aime beaucoup la couleur. »

« Je te préviens que si tu ne m’enlèves pas ça immédiatement, je te tue. »

Harry releva le nez de son livre.

« Sachez, chère princesse Mayasuka Sakura Teimei, que l’on ne profère pas des menaces de mort à un Malfoy Potter Black sans en subir les conséquences ! »

La voix était froide et posée. Il la dévisageait et elle en faisait autant.

« Très bien ! Le survivant veut jouer les aristocrates, pas de problème ! »

Elle se mit droite et invoqua un gant de femme en dentelle noire. Elle lui mit un coup de gant sur la joue, rituel de la haute société pour annoncer un duel.

« Je vous défie de vous comporter comme une personne de la haute société et gentleman pour la durée de 15 jours. Passé ce délai, si vous n’avez eu aucun écart de conduite, vous serez désigné vainqueur. Prouvez-moi très cher que vous êtes capable d’honorer le nom que vous portez. »

Harry se leva et lui fit un sourire sadique. Il prit la main qu’elle lui tendait et qui était dégantée pour lui faire un baise-main.

« Je saurais me montrer digne de mon nom et ce même si vous en doutiez très chère. » Il s’effaça pour lui permettre de s’installer.

« Veuillez m’excuser, je me dois de faire acte de présence en cours de potion. Mesdames. » Fit-il en salut respectif pour les filles avant de s’en aller dignement de la table. Draco, lui, avait la bouche ouverte et pendante, Zack regardait tour à tour Maya et la porte d’entrée. Les serpentards, eux, fixait Draco. Maya parut très amusée.

« Vous devriez ne pas montrer votre étonnement ainsi M. Malfoy, cela ne sied guerre à votre rang. »

Draco atterrit.

« Vous allez vraiment parler comme ça pendant 15 jours ? »

« Cela vous choque-t-il ? »

Draco mit son coude sur la table et sa tête sur sa main dans une attitude excédée et absolument pas aristocrate.

« On dirait Père et Mère en sortie mondaine ! » Tous les amis éclatèrent de rire sauf Maya qui se permit juste un sourire.

« Tu penses qu’il a une chance de tenir 15 jours ? » Fit Zack en grommelant.

« J’en ai pas la moindre idée. On ne lui a jamais enseigné l’aristocratie, les bonnes manières oui mais pas le reste. » Fit Draco. Tout le monde restait les yeux écarquillés face à Malfoy.

« Il suffit qu’il ait regardé tes parents et toi pour copier vos manières d’être. » Fit Blaise. Draco souleva son fin sourcil.

« Je vais casser un mythe, Père et Mère ne jouent pas les bourges à la maison. On se tient bien, c’est sûr, mais on n’a jamais poussé l’éducation de mon frère sur l’aristocratie. Je ne sais pas où il a appris à faire le baise-main et tout le reste, même pour moi il reste un grand mystère. » Il se leva et, dans un bel ensemble, la table le suivit pour aller dans leurs cours respectifs.

Tout le monde regardait Maya et Harry se comporter comme une princesse et un aristocrate averti. La journée fut pompeuse pour leurs amis, pas habitués à ce genre de choses, mais pour les serpentards de la haute société c’était comme s'ils étaient dans leur élément. Malfoy jouait le jeu ou, sans s’en rendre compte, par automatisme, avait reprit ses habitudes de « gamin de la haute ». Tout le monde, même Maya, furent très surpris de voir Harry aussi à l’aise qu’un poisson dans l’eau avec les formules de politesses et le vocabulaire soutenu. Il était un vrai gentleman, ouvrant les portes, prêtant son bras pour aider les femmes quelles qu'elles soient. Il se mettait toujours devant les femmes pour monter les marches et à leur bras pour les descendre. À la droite d’une fille pour manger, pour pouvoir la servir. Pansy avait été plus que surprise la première fois de se faire servir par Harry. La seule concession de faite, était qu’il ne s'asseyait jamais correctement, mais sur les genoux. Il tirait la chaise à Maya ou Pansy pour les installer en cours. Bref il était parfait et avec un naturel qui faisait pâlir tous les serpentards et particulièrement Maya. Draco regardait cela avec amusement et Zack ne se privait pas de râler comme à son habitude.

Au détour d’un couloir Ron avait réussi à approcher Harry et lui faire ses plus plates excuses. Harry avait posé ses yeux froids sur Ron.

« Je n’ai plus confiance, Ronald, mais tu resteras mon frère de cœur quoique tu fasses. J’accepte tes excuses, mais ce n’est pas pour autant que je te pardonne. Je pensais que, toi au moins, tu comprendrais, visiblement je m’étais trompé. »

Ron palissait à vu d’œil, les autres avaient donc raison et lui avait été le seul à ne pas le voir…

« Harry, j’ai fait une connerie mais ne me demandes pas de te haïr. Au mieux, je pourrais t’ignorer mais je voulais au moins savoir si j’avais un jour une chance de racheter ma connerie et de redevenir ami avec toi. » Ron fixait le sol, attendant la sentence.

« On n'oublie jamais son meilleur ami malgré tout ce qu’il fait, je pensais que ça aussi tu l’avais comprit, Ron. » La voix était plus cassée que la normale et Ron sentait toute l'émotion contenue dans cette simple phrase qui lui avait redonné espoir de retrouver un jour son meilleur ami.

« Merci » souffla le roux avant de disparaître.

Les jours passaient sans anicroches aucunes. Le samedi matin Maya arriva avec une robe de princesse. Elle faisait parti de sa garde robe personnelle du château et était faite d'un col en fourrure laissant les épaules dénudées sans toute fois être vulgaire, en soie noire avec les manches évasées et finies en dentelle laissant à peine dépasser les ongles parfaitement manucurés et vernis en blanc. Ses cheveux longs et noirs étaient tenus en un chignon japonais avec baguettes d’où pendaient des perles en argent finement travaillées. Quelques longues mèches avaient été tressées et tenues au bout par des perles en argent incrustées de pierres précieuses. La robe longue finissait au sol et était ourlée par de la dentelle fine et des fils d’argent remplaçaient les coutures. Son visage, très peu maquillé, laissait voir toute sa beauté. Elle entra dans la salle commune où ses amis l’attendaient. Un ange passa puis deux, puis trois, puis tout un troupeau. Sa beauté et sa robe ne passèrent pas inaperçues et plus personne dans la salle commune n’osait dire un mot, croyant voir l’apparition d’un ange. Elle remonta délicatement sa robe pour descendre les trois marches et se posta devant ses amis.

« Maya, tu es...resplendissante. » Fit Draco complètement sous le charme en lui faisant le baise-main. Elle retira sa main doucement en frôlant bien la paume de l’aristocrate blond.

« Vous me flattez, séducteur. » Fit maya un peu gênée en ramenant sa main contre son cœur aussi délicatement qu’une poupée de porcelaine vivante.

Puis Harry entra. Lui avait opté pour une robe de sorcier simple et noire, aux coutures en argent, et aux arabesques argentées sur les ourlets. Ses cheveux étaient tressés et tenus en une queue haute. Chaque tresse était, elle aussi, finie par une ou deux perles argentées aux motifs tribaux ou chinois. Il avait laissé une mèche orange et rouge sur la droite de son visage qui descendait le long du torse et finissait par une perle d’émeraude sur sa hanche. À la droite de son visage, une tresse violette, elle, était lâche et finie par une perle en jade bleue. Dans son dos, les perles des tresses remuaient en suivant les mouvements du corps et en frôlant les fesses du brun. Ses tatouages, le dragon sur le front et la fée, étaient parfaitement visibles et mis en valeur par les tresses colorées. Ses yeux ressortaient comme deux phares d’une beauté époustouflante. Il prit la main de Maya, une fois arrivé à son niveau, et lui fit le baise-main. Sa manche remonta un peu, laissant voir le tatouage sur le dos de la main et remontant sur son poignet. La fine et douce main de Maya dans la main virile, elle aussi, parfaitement manucurée de Harry était un geste en lui seul érotique.

« Vous êtes très en beauté, princesse. »

Maya retira sa main rapidement mais délicatement.

« Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus. »

« Si vous vouliez vous faire violer dans les couloirs, il fallait le dire plus tôt. » Fit Blaise.

« On est dans une dimension parallèle ? » Demanda Théo en arrivant à leur niveau.

« Moi, depuis que Draco m'a dit être le grand frère de Potter, plus rien ne m'étonne. » Fit Pansy.

Harry proposa son bras à la princesse pour la mener au déjeuner. Tout le monde bavait plus ou moins devant le couple.

« Je comprends bien mieux la raison des rumeurs entre Draco et Pansy. » Fit Harry avant de claquer des doigts pour transformer le banc en chaise et permettre à la princesse de s’asseoir dignement. Il tira la chaise et s’installa en tailleur, de côté, comme toujours.

« Tu pourrais faire l’effort de t’asseoir correctement et aristocratiquement. » Fit Pansy.

« Lucius n’a pas réussi à me faire asseoir correctement, ce n’est pas vos récriminations qui viendront à bout de cette attitude » Lança froidement Harry qui en avait particulièrement marre qu’on l’agace avec sa façon de s’asseoir. Hermione coupa court en s'approchant.

« Je peux venir ? »

« Certainement. » Harry se leva pour tirer la chaise à Hermione qui piqua un fard monumental. Les discussions reprirent plus légèrement jusqu'aux cours.

* * *

Draco avait donné rendez-vous à Maya dans la bibliothèque et ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Draco aimait sentir l’odeur des vieux livres et des parchemins anciens. À un moment donné, il prit son air prédateur pour se coller à Maya. La Japonaise avait un petit sourire entendu et ils se retrouvèrent enlacés sensuellement entre deux rangées de livre désertes.

« Maya, tu me plais énormément. »

Elle lui mit l’index sur la bouche sans quitter son sourire.

« Je ne suis pas pour toi Draco. Une personne a bien plus besoin de toi, même si elle ne s’en rend pas encore compte. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, baiser que Draco approfondit mais rapidement elle se détacha et le planta avec un bécot sur la joue.

Elle avait beaucoup perturbé le blond qui se demanda de qui elle avait parlé.

Il décida de rejoindre son amant dans son dortoir vide. Il le plaqua durement contre le mur de pierre pour l’embrasser.

« Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que tu n’étais pas venu réclamer mon attention ! »

« J’ai envi de toi. »

Son amant émit un rire.

« Avoues que tu as besoin de te changer les idées. »

Draco le stoppa dans sa tirade en lui léchant le cou et baladant ses mains déstabilisant son amant.

« Viens sur mon lit, on sera plus tranquille. » Lui fit l’autre homme. Draco s’installa et tira les rideaux du lit et mit une batterie de sorts de silence et d’intimité. Il n’avait pas particulièrement envi de faire la une des journaux pour une histoire de cul.

* * *

Le soir, Harry discutait dans la chambre avec son frère.

« Dray ? Tu voudrais participer activement à la guerre et ne plus être qu’un spectateur impuissant ? »

Draco regardait Harry qui était assis précairement en tailleur sur l’accoudoir du canapé.

« Evidemment pourquoi cette question ? »

« J’ai une idée, elle serait un bon départ pour affaiblir un peu plus Voldemort. »

Draco fixait intensément son petit frère.

« Vas-y, je t’écoute. »

« Au sein même de Poudlard, il y a les futurs mangemorts. Le but est d’organiser, dans l’ombre, une surveillance active des élèves et les arrêter avant qu’ils ne reçoivent la marque des ténèbres ou, au cas extrême, remettre les élèves marqués en prison. Je ne ferai pas les même erreurs que Dumby, aucune confiance, tout le monde passera sous véritasérum et pacte de fidélité. »

Draco parut réfléchir.

« C’est en effet une très bonne idée ! Voldemort veut introduire le plus d’espions au sein même de Poudlard, puisque tu y es. Les élèves reçoivent la marque en 6ème ou 7ème année à Noël. Ce qui veut dire que certains l’on déjà ou vont l’avoir dans un mois. »

« J’ai déjà une idée de qui vont être rassemblés pour les premières fois, tu peux me faire une grande quantité de véritasérum ? »

« Oui, tu le veux pour quand ? »

« Demain soir, c’est possible ? »

« Oui. »

« Parfait. »

Harry déposa un bécot sur le front de son frère et repartit dans la lecture d’un livre de sorts. Draco lui réfléchissait aux ingrédients qu’il devait rassembler pour faire plus de potion pour l'avenir.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, dans une salle oubliée derrière un passage secret, un petit groupe d’élèves étaient rassemblés.

« Bonsoir à tous. » Lança assez froidement Harry au petit groupe réuni.

« Ceux qui veulent prendre part au combat contre Voldemort, seront les bienvenus, les autres sont libres de partir immédiatement »

Personne ne bougea d’un pouce. Ni Hermione, ni Ron, ni Ginny, ni Pansy, Théo, Blaise, Luna, Neville, pas plus que Fred et George rentrés par le passage secret menant de leur boutique à Poudlard. Bien sûr, Draco, Maya et Zack ne bougèrent pas non plus.

« Parfait, à partir de cette seconde, vous serez placés sous serment de fidélitas, le premier qui révèle quoique ce soit sur ces réunions se verra mis dans un profond coma. Je ne fais confiance à personne et, à partir de cette seconde, vous ne faites plus confiance à personne non plus. Les missions seront individuelles pour la plupart. Pas un mot sur notre organisation, missions ou plans. Pas de signes distinctifs. Si vous êtes ennemis, vous restez ennemis, même si, ici, plus aucune rivalité ne doit exister, nous avons tous le même but : détruire Voldemort de l’intérieur. » Harry fixa particulièrement Ron puis tout le monde durement et personne ne fit la moindre remarque.

« Voici une cape pour chacun de vous. Elle sera votre seconde peau pour venir ici. Et ceci ... est un bracelet magique. Seule une personne qui porte lui aussi le bracelet peut le voir, il est particulier puisque personne ne peut l’enlever à part moi-même. Il détecte le polynectar et les sortilèges d’apparence ou de possession comme l’imperium. Avant de vous remettre vos affaires et devenir un membre de l’organisation de l’ombre, tout le monde passera sous véritasérum. »

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Mais Harry… »

« Je ne fais confiance à personne ! Je passerais moi-même sous véritasérum pour vous prouver que je ne suis pas un mangemort qui vous tend un piège. »

Tout le monde parut abasourdi, même Harry passerait sous véritasérum. Les interrogatoires commençaient et chacun prouva sa bonne foi et sa non-affiliation à Voldemort, aux mangemorts ou n’importe quel double rôle. Harry se plia lui aussi à l’interrogatoire fait par Draco. Chacun prit sa cape et son bracelet.

« Nous avons une semaine avant Noël, phase un l’observation. Essayez au maximum d’observer les comportements de vos camarades, si possibles dans les douches, et particulièrement ceux ou celles qui ne les prennent jamais en même temps. Retenez bien les noms des personnes marquées ou suspectes. Les prochaines réunions seront toujours aléatoires et changeront toujours de salle. Vous serez tenus au courant par le bracelet en serpent. Jour, mois, heure, salle. »

Harry regarda tous les autres.

« Nous devrons rallier le plus de personnes à nous mais les gens présents ici resterons le cœur de l’ombre ou le cercle de l’ombre. Les informations données dans les réunions du cercle ne pourront pas êtres transmises aux soldats de l’ombres. Le cercle restera le cerveau de tout ça pour réfléchir aux plans, les informations qui seront traitées ici seront très importantes. Les soldats n’auront que leurs missions et aucunes autres informations. Comme cela, pas de risques d’être trahi par un inconnu. N’hésitez pas à m’envoyer les personnes susceptibles de vouloir se battre et n’ayant pas peur. Dites leur juste de m’envoyer un courrier avec leurs noms et prénoms »

Tout le monde fut époustouflé par le charisme de leader du brun. Il avait réfléchi à tout dans les moindres détails. Chacun mit le bracelet en argent en forme de serpent qui se mord la queue. Puis enfila la cape qui ressemblait plus à un manteau, assez moulant au corps mais lâche pour laisser aux jambes l’espace pour des mouvements amples. Les manches étaient évasées sur les poignets, couvrant la main et cachant ainsi les mouvements. La capuche qui cachait presque entièrement le visage avec deux petits cordons terminés par la représentation en argent de l’animal de la maison de l’élève qui la portait, comme les attaches du devant de la cape.

Ainsi, Harry avait à ses cordons deux éclairs comme sa cicatrice et les attaches de sa cape étaient les 4 animaux des maisons de Poudlard plus en haut un dragon. Il regarda tout le monde avec la cape et eût un petit sourire.

« Vous avez remarqué que chaque cape s’adapte à son propriétaire, impossible d’essayer d’interchanger de cape. Vous remarquerez aussi qu’à la place du blason apparaît un symbole, la chose qui vous caractérise le mieux. Pour certaines réunions, nous devrons rester cachés sous nos capes, mais je me suis dit qu’entre-nous un petit signe distinctif serait bien pour ne pas se tromper de personne même si les attaches indiquent la maison. »

Harry fit apparaître une grande table ronde autour de laquelle tous s’assirent.

« En parallèle à la mission de reconnaissance, nous allons répartir les tâches. Il y a l’organisation en elle-même, et ensuite les cours en parallèle. »

Tout le monde le fixait avec des yeux ronds quand Fred demanda. 

« Cela ne fera pas un peu trop ? Et même nous, on devra suivre les cours ? »

Harry les regardait tous.

« Tout le monde recevra les cours. Mon but est de vous former à la guerre. Malheureusement, en face, ils tuent. En DCFM on aura : attaques, défenses, la magie noire, les impardonnables et les bases de l’occlumencie. En métamorphose, recherche de son animagus. En potion, il faudra reconnaître tous les poisons à l’odeur et savoir les fabriquer en plus de quelques potions utiles pas encore au programme. »

Tout le monde le fixait et Blaise demanda.

« Je suppose que tu as déjà une idée de comment repartir tout cela, mais comment vas-tu faire pour accorder tous les emplois du temps en plus des cours ? » Le plus simplement du monde Harry répondit :

« Dès à présent, oubliez les heures de repos, les week-ends et les ballades. Tous les soirs après les repas nous aurons cours, lundi en potion avec Draco et Hermione qui seront nos professeurs. Mardi attaque et défense avec moi-même, mercredi magie noire pour Blaise, jeudi occlumencie pour Théo qui, je sais est très avancé. Vendredi en impardonnables avec Blaise et Draco. Samedi animagi avec Pansy qui a déjà trouvé le sien. »

Tout le monde acquiesça et Harry continua.

« En ce qui concerne l’organisation de l’ombre, Zack tu te chargeras d’interroger les nouvelles recrues et des les remettre à niveau avant de les intégrer dans nos cours. Pour ce qui est de donner les missions et de récupérer les informations discrètement, Maya sera parfaite. Pour les éventuels recherches, Hermione et ses connaissances sont une mine d’or, comme Blaise et son analyse. Comme fouineuses et espionnes à temps pleins, Luna et son apparente tête dans la lune seront faites pour ce poste. Pansy glanera les rumeurs qui pourraient nous intéresser. Ainsi, toutes deux vous serez les espionnes en chef et vous aurez plus tard à vous occuper d’autres espions. Pour nous fournir en potions, Fred et George nous seront d’un grand secours. Neville, je veux que tu te spécialises dans la botanique et les plantes soignantes, les potions et les soins de médicomage, je sais que ça te passionne et je te ferais venir les grimoires que tu veux pour te faire progresser le maximum là-dessus. Comme groupe d’interventions de choc, Ron s’occupera des soldats de l’ombre. Pour les plans, nous avons des cerveaux particulièrement brillants, Draco, Blaise et Hermione. Je sais que nous pourrons aussi compter sur Maya et Pansy pour ce qui est de la fourberie parfaitement féminine. Ginny je ne pensais pas que ton frère te laisserait venir, je n’ai pas encore réfléchi à ce que tu pourrais faire ou apporter à l’organisation. »

Tout le monde fut soufflé par cette répartition des tâches qui collait au mieux a la capacité de tous. Personne n’avait été oublié. Tout le monde souriait et réfléchissait. Zack étonna tout le monde et fut le premier à parler clairement d’une voix neutre.

« Harry, il nous faudrait clairement 2 soldats espions dans chaque maison. Un garçon et une fille. Ensuite si tu veux réellement que tout ceci fonctionne à plus large étendue, je dois placer un espion au sein de l’ordre du phénix, et un au près de Voldemort. Si en plus on pouvait avoir un espion au ministère, alors Voldemort et ses mangemorts ne serons plus qu’un vulgaire souvenir. »

Harry le fixa.

« Tu as carte blanche pour le recrutement Zack, n’oublies pas que tu ne dois pas leur parler des actions et plans du cercle. Pour l’espion au ministère il y a bien Percy ou Lucius qui pourraient éventuellement être la personne qu’il nous faut. Pour l’espion de l’ordre je ne sais pas trop. Et pour Voldemort c’est trop dangereux pour le moment. »

Zack notait consciencieusement tout cela. Draco prit la parole.

« Les jumeaux, il va me falloir un nombre de potions important, en plus des poisons pour les cours et des ingrédients, je vous donne la liste dans deux jours. Ginny réfléchissait.

« Il faudra un lieu pour stocker tout ça, je me charge donc de l’intendance et de mettre tout ça en lieu sûr. » Harry lui fit un signe de tête.

Une fois les discussions finies, chacun repartit comme une ombre sous sa cape vers son dortoir. Comme promis, tout le monde s’activait méticuleusement à sa ou ses tâches. Les observations étaient soigneusement gardées en mémoires par tous.

Ce matin, c’était la fin du duel entre Maya et Harry. Les deux semaines étaient passées assez vite et Harry avait tellement à faire à côté que finalement il n’avait pas vu beaucoup Maya durant les quinze jours. Tout le monde était réuni autour du petit déjeuner avant le départ du lendemain pour leurs vacances bien méritées. Hermione avait même réussi à s’incruster avec Zack à la table des serpentards qui ne faisaient même plus attention qu’une gryffondor et un serdaigle soient à leur table. Blaise et Théo semblaient, eux, impatients de savoir qui avait gagné.

« Harry, j’ai été agréablement surprise de voir que tu savais te tenir comme un noble. » Fit Maya admirative. Il lui envoya un sourire mystérieux que chacun intercepta.

« Charmé de vous l’entendre dire princesse. » Fit Harry sur un ton entre le rauque doucereux et l’amusement.

« On ne saura pas d’où te viens une si bonne éducation ? » Fit fatalement Théo, malade de curiosité.

« Pas pour le moment. Mais ce ne sont pas les Malfoy qui me l’ont apprise. » Draco le regardait étrangement, Harry était, même pour lui, un sacré mystère sur bien des points… et notamment celui-ci ! Il était vrai que, par moment, il disparaissait quelques jours du manoir pendant les vacances mais Draco pensait qu’il allait voir ses anciens amis, sauf peut être Ronald Weasley…

Tout le monde soupira.

« Tu es déclaré vainqueur du duel Harry. » Fit Maya la mort dans l’âme.

« Encore heureux. » Souffla Harry pour lui-même. Il n’avait pas reçu l’éducation de Damien pour rien depuis presque un an. Harry ricanait intérieurement, encore une histoire de fou ça aussi. Merlin, il avait le chic pour s’empêtrer dans la bouse de dragon jusqu’au cou.

* * *

Les vacances de Noël furent reposantes et Harry, entouré de sa famille, fêtait Noël au manoir Malfoy. Harry eût une discussion avec Lucius au sujet de l’organisation de l’ombre. Tous les deux, seuls dans le bureau de Lucius, prenaient le thé.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler Harry ? » Harry regarda dans le vague le paysage qui était blanc de neige par la fenêtre à sa gauche.

« De la guerre, enfin surtout de la guerre que certaines et moi personnes allons mener. »

Lucius regarda Harry mais ne dit rien, il le laissa s'expliquer.

« Pour battre Voldemort, je dois faire comme lui. C’est à celui qui sera le plus fourbe. Malheureusement pour eux, l’ordre du phénix est pieds et poings liés. Voldemort connaît son existence et cherche par tous les moyens à l’infiltrer. J’ai créé une organisation, totalement secrète, qui pourra agir dans l’ombre et ce sans que le lord ne s’en rende compte. Qui soupçonnerait des gamins de glaner des informations ? Qui les soupçonnerait de mettre des mangemorts en prison ? Tu me connais Lucius, je ne ferais pas les mêmes bêtises grotesques qu’Albus. Chaque membre est passé au véritasérum, tout le monde est placé sous le sort de fidélitas. J’ai pris soin de découper méticuleusement les informations au sein même de l’organisation. Si un membre est mis sous véritasérum ou légilimencie, il ne connaîtra pas grand-chose. Surtout si c’est un simple soldat qui ne fait que recevoir ses ordres de missions anonymement. »

Lucius fut un moment décontenancé, son fils de cœur avait bien fait les choses.

« Le problème Lucius, c’est que maintenant que tu sais tout ça tu fait parti de l’organisation de l’ombre, et particulièrement du cercle des ombres. Tu devras te soumettre au véritasérum devant le cercle ou passer sous oubliettes. »

Lucius plissa les yeux un moment : oui, Draco n’avait pas tord en disant que ce garnement serait un parfait Serpentard, il venait même de l’étonner.

« Bien Harry, mais je suppose que me forcer à rentrer dans l’organisation à un but bien précis, je me trompe ? »

« En effet je suis navré de te faire ça, moi qui te considère comme mon père, mais je suis sûr que tu me comprends parfaitement. Nous avons besoin des informations de l’extérieur de Poudlard et particulièrement de l’intérieur de l’ordre et du ministère »

« Je comprends, tu laisses à Dumbledore le soin de faire diversion sous les projecteurs, mais veux garder un œil sur lui et les informations qu’il glane. Narcissa et moi serons ravis de nous joindre à vous, je pourrais vous fournir les informations sur le ministère, malheureusement pour l’ordre je ne suis pas au courant. Je ne sors pas du manoir seulement pour me rendre au ministère par cheminette sécurisée. »

« Les réunions du cercle des ombres se font à Poudlard. Tu pourras passer par cheminée directement dans le magasin de farce et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley. Il y a dans leur magasin un vieux passage secret qui donne directement dans Poudlard. Je serais ravi d’avoir parmi nous Narcissa. »

« Je suis fier de toi Harry. »

« Merci Père. » Cette simple phrase fit tellement plaisir à Lucius qu'il lui fit un très grand sourire.

« Files maintenant. »

Harry fut touché des paroles de la personne qui comptait sûrement le plus pour lui. Lucius lui était fier que son fils de cœur se comporte comme un vrai Malfoy et surtout ne soit plus farouche et fragile en présence d’homme. Harry mit sous sort de fidélitas Lucius et le reste des vacances se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Le grand sapin de Noël qui trônait dans le salon redonnait le goût de Noël à Harry. Déjà l’année dernière, Noël avait été festif mais cette année Harry en profitait pleinement.

* * *

Les vacances passèrent bien trop vite. Le dimanche, veille de la reprise des cours le cercle fit une réunion. Peu à peu, les ombres entrèrent dans la pièce redécorée par Harry. La salle sur demande accueillit au fur et à mesure les personnes encapuchonnées qui s’assirent autour de la table sans se découvrir, questions de sécurité.

Tout le monde était installé quand Lucius et Narcissa entrèrent et s’assirent eux aussi. Tout le monde montra son bracelet pour prouver qu’ils n’étaient pas sous polynectar ou sous emprise d’un sortilège. Harry enleva sa capuche.

« La réunion du cercle des ombres est ouverte. Ce soir, nous avons deux nouveaux membres du cercle. Je suppose que tout le monde aura reconnu Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Ils apporteront une aide précieuse en nous donnant les informations qui traînent au ministère de la magie. J’en profite pour annoncer que les cours sur les impardonnables du vendredi seront dispensés par Lucius et Narcissa. »

Les jumeaux prirent la parole.

« Nous avons fourni les potions demandées par Draco, Ginny tient les comptes du nombre exact, il faut s’adresser à Draco pour en avoir et il se chargera de prévenir Ginny pour que les stocks soit toujours optimum. »

Lucius était étonné de l’organisation qui semblait se faire d’elle-même au mieux.

« Pouvez-vous nous dire ce que contient la liste des potions ? » Demanda froidement Lucius. Ginny sortit sa liste.

« Quatre flacons de véritasérum, 2 fioles de tous les anti-poisons connus à ce jour, 4 fioles des poisons connus à ce jour, 7 fioles de polynectar. »

Lucius et Narcissa furent stupéfaits intérieurement : pour une liste faite à la hâte comme leur avait dit leur fils, elle contenait le plus important. L’organisation de l’ombre était visiblement autant offensive que défensive. Neville prit la parole.

« J’ai fourni la liste de tous les onguents et potions soignantes à Ginny. Je les lui ai moi aussi donné à stocker. »

Ginny sortit une autre liste.

« Set complet contre les blessures légères, larmes de phénix, potions particulières contre les sorts courants de magie noire. »

Harry était fier de tous les membres du cercle.

« Parfait, Zack qu’en est-il pour les soldats ? » Comme l’autre fois, Zack ne grommela pas et dit clairement.

« J’ai pris soin de contacter chaque nom que tu m’avais donné. Premièrement, après analyse, Percy Weasley n’est pas digne de l’organisation ! Sur les 23 noms que tu m’avais donné, j’ai testé un par un les recrues. Dix sont satisfaisantes pour faire des espions, 7 pour faire parti des soldats d’interventions sous les ordres de Ronald Weasley. Enfin les 6 derniers sont passés sous oubliettes car ne ils convenaient pas à l’organisation. Pour les espions, 4 sont de Gryffondor, 3 de Serdaigle, 2 de Poufsouffle et un de Serpentard. J’ai fourni les noms à Pansy et Luna pour qu’elles les forment à l’art d’écouter. »

« Merci Zack, comme toujours, tu es parfait. Vous avez tous été parfaits. » Dit Harry avec le sourire.

« Pour résumer, nous avons donc les espions du ministère mais pas encore celui ou celle de l’ordre. Nous avons suffisamment d’espions parmi les élèves pour tenir à l’œil les mangemorts ou futur mangemorts de chaque maison. Maya, je compte sur toi pour les comptes rendus de chaque personne tous les jours. »

Maya lui fit un sourire.

« J’ai étudié un code pour pouvoir recevoir les courriers de manière cryptée et donc inutilisable dans les mains de l’ennemi. Je prendrais donc contact par hiboux postaux le plus naturellement du monde. Grâce à ses parchemins enchantés, l’écriture est invisible et pour la rendre visible seule une goutte de sang de la personne destinataire révélera le contenu. C’est 4 ans de recherche que je vous donne ce soir. »

Harry souriait à pleines dents : Maya ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se faire mousser… mais c’était un génie.

« Merci Maya. Vous vous arrangerez avec Pansy et Luna pour les formalités. Ginny se chargera de tenir les stocks de parchemin vierge à ta demande Maya. »

Pansy prit la parole.

« En ce qui concerne les observations des espions, Luna et moi avons fait un rapide briefing de la réunion d’avant les vacances de Noël et récupérer les observations de tout le monde. Nous avons commencé une liste des noms de mangemorts adultes, d’une part, et élèves de Poudlard, d'autre part. Quand nous aurons suffisamment d’informations, nous aurons aussi la liste des mangemorts élèves des autres écoles. »

Luna prit une liste.

« Commençons par les plus évidents chez les adultes. Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange, Regulus Black, les Grabbe, les Goyle, les Parkinsons, les Nott, Croupton, McMillan, Yaxley, Bullstrode, Peter Pettigrow, McNair, Avery, Wikes, Travers, Antonin Dolovoh, Evan Rosier, Augustus Rockwood, Rabastan Lestrange, Mulciber, Igor Karkarof, Greyback. Cette liste est non exhaustive et nous n’avons pas les preuves pour tout le monde juste des suspicions pour certain. » 

Luna fit une pose pour voir les réactions, beaucoup restaient pensifs, Lucius lui avait vu la plupart des mangemorts et était certain de la culpabilité des noms cités ici.

« Cette liste est exacte pour les noms cités. Je suis impressionné que vous ayez les noms de tous les mangemorts. » Fit Lucius.

« N’oublions pas qu’Harry en a vu beaucoup dans le cimetière, et d’autre au ministère. » Fit remarquer Draco justement. Harry fit taire le groupe.

« Nous verrons plus tard pour les mangemorts adultes, leur culpabilité sera faite en fonction des preuves que nous avons, et n’oublions pas que certains peuvent être espions. La meilleure preuve est encore la présence des Malfoy ici ce soir. Pour les élèves ? » Pansy prit une autre liste.

« De sur à 100 pour cent Goyle, Grabbe, McMillan et Flint. »

Harry regarda tout le monde.

« Bien, soyez prudents, même si vos parents ne peuvent rien contre vous à Poudlard, faites bien attention. Je sais que pour les enfants de mangemorts, vous avez demandez à attendre la fin des études pour recevoir la marque parce que vous seriez immédiatement repérés. Faites très attention à vous. Ensuite, nous trouverons un moyen sûr de vous protéger. Et enfin, j’ai un rappel important : n’ayez aucune pitié, même si ce sont vos parents n’ayez pas pitié d’eux, eux n’en auront pas pour vous. Quand ils sauront que vous n'êtes pas mangemorts ils feront tous pour vous mettre hors d’état de nuire. C’est ignoble, mais c’est comme ça. Soyez les premiers à les stupéfixer, je ne veux pas imaginer ce qu’ils vous feraient si vous hésitez une seconde. Et de toute façon, si ce ne sont pas vos parents qui vous tuent, Voldemort lui se fera un plaisir de vous torturer pour traîtrise. »

La réunion continua sur des ébauches de plans d’actions dans Poudlard, des actions à mener pour mettre hors d’état de nuire certains élèves, d’autres pour les cours, enfin le passage sous véritasérum de Lucius et sa femme. Les yeux un peu vitreux, ils affirmèrent leur trahison au lord. Harry leur remit le bracelet et la cape à leur taille. La réunion se finit et, par petits groupes, les ombres repartaient. Harry, resté avec Draco, ironisa :

« Elle commence bien la nouvelle année. »

« 'Ry, ne t’en fais pas, tout ira pour le mieux et tu gagneras contre face de serpent. »

« Je l'espère grand frère, je l'espère. »

Les deux ombres prirent, elles aussi, le chemin de la chambre de préfet.

Au petit déjeuner Harry soupira en voyant l’énième lettre de Pétunia dans la patte de sa chouette. Une semaine qu’il recevait des lettres d’elle, malgré le fait qu’il ne veuille pas en entendre parler. C’est d’ailleurs rageur que Harry repoussa sa chouette qui hulula de mécontentement. Il soupira et détacha la lettre de sa chouette pour la faire brûler d’un claquement de doigt. Draco et la table le regardaient la mine étonnée.

« Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec eux. » cracha Harry pour son frère

« C’est peut être important pour qu’elle t’envoie une lettre tous les jours depuis une semaine. »

« C’est pas mon problème. » Fit Harry bougonnant. Draco n’insista pas plus de peur de mettre son frère dans une grande colère. Ils prirent ensuite la direction des cachots pour leur cours de potions. Rogue mena la vie dure à Harry qui lui rendait pour le mieux. Rogue fulminait de plus en plus, en ayant apprit que, le fait qu’Harry se déclare sans maison, l’immunisait contre le retrait de points.

« M. Potter, votre potion est encore de la mauvaise couleur. Votre cerveau de veracrasse ne retiendra donc jamais rien ? »

« Il m’est difficile de retenir quoi que ce soit quand on me crie dans l’oreille professeur. » Répondit candidement Harry.

« Vous insinuez que je vous crie dessus ? Pauvre petite chose sans défense, aller me faire croire que je vous fais peur ! »

« Pas le moins du monde professeur. Même si vous preniez l’apparence de Voldemort, vous seriez toujours aussi moche mais certainement pas terrifiant. »

« Vous resterez toujours ce sale mioche trop gâté Potter ! Et si vous ne prenez pas une posture correcte sur votre chaise, je vais sévir ! » S’énerva le professeur.

Draco appréhendait la réaction d’Harry même si, depuis peu, il allait nettement mieux. Maya et Hermione, elles, assistaient impuissantes à l’altercation. Harry planta ses yeux assombris par la haine dans les prunelles naturellement sombres du professeur de potion. Et demanda d’une voix polaire :

« Et vous ferez quoi professeur ? Vous allez me frapper ? » Le professeur, complètement, décontenancé recula d’un pas.

« Vous êtes un grand malade Potter ! » Siffla le professeur en regagnant son bureau. Draco était soufflé, Harry n’avait plus du tout peur.

Finalement, la journée se passa correctement après le cours de potion. Après le repas, des petits groupes se dirigèrent dans un couloir désert. Le cours du lundi soir pour l’organisation pouvait commencer. Tout le monde restait encapuchonné, les soldats ne devaient pas connaître les membres du cercle, mais malgré les tentatives Harry voulais que, eux aussi, soient préparés au mieux et donc suivent certains cours.

Malfoy et Granger sous les capuches les maltraitaient à essayer de reconnaître les poisons dans différentes boissons. A chaque erreur, ils devaient boire une gorgée de liquide et reconnaître rapidement le poison pour trouver l’antipoison. Les quantités étaient si infimes que cela ne pouvait pas les tuer, mais la douleur, elle, les motivait à trouver vite l’antipoison. Les deux professeurs furent apparemment contents, si, pour la plupart à l’odeur, ne savaient pas encore reconnaître le poison, tout le monde en avait parfaitement assimilé nom, effet et antidote. Même les soldats de l’ombre ne se trompaient plus une fois pliés de douleur.

Mardi soir, ce fut la DCFM, Harry entraîna, pour commencer, tous à créer un bouclier de protection. Ce n'était pas encore gagné mais ça venait doucement. Beaucoup arrivaient à tenir un mini bouclier quelques secondes. Draco et certains autres doués arrivaient à le tenir plusieurs minutes mais, au moindre sort, il volait en éclats. Harry, à la fin du cours, leur demanda de, tous en même temps, lui jeter violemment un stupéfix. Le bouclier ne vacilla pas d’un pouce et pourtant il tenait son bouclier depuis le début des deux heures.

« Je veux qu’à la fin de la semaine, vous parveniez tous à faire un bouclier comme si vous respiriez et le tenir inconsciemment. Le cours est fini. »

Mercredi, seuls les membres du cercle avaient les cours sur la magie noire. Tous pouvaient enlever les capuches et écouter attentivement Blaise.

« Bonsoir vous tous, on va éviter de s'étendre sur la théorie, je vais vous apprendre à reconnaître un sort de magie noire, à vous en défendre convenablement et en faire. La magie noire demande énormément de magie pure et est toujours néfaste pour le corps. Soit elle prend directement votre énergie vitale, soit elle affecte les organes. Les sorts peu puissants vont vous fatiguer comme si vous aviez couru un marathon, poursuivi par une chimère, durant deux jours. Les sorts bien plus puissants vont essayer d'attaquer vos organes pour les détruire. Les mages noirs, pour éviter ce genre de désagrément, compensent instinctivement en contrant les effets avec des sorts de magie pure en protégeant leurs organes. »

Blaise fixait les enfants de mangemorts.

« Quand on n'a pas été élevé dans la magie noire ces réflexes instinctifs de défense n’existent pas et mon travail sera de vous aider à les développer. Chacun en trinôme avec un membre de l’organisation qui pratique couramment la magie noire, vous aller apprendre à vous protéger des effets néfastes. »

Draco se mit avec Harry, Pansy avec Hermione et Ron, Blaise avec les jumeaux, Théo avec Luna et Ginny, Zack avec Neville et Maya. Ils leurs apprenaient à canaliser leur magie pure pour entourer leurs organes et les régénérer. Harry, habitué à devoir manier sa magie comme un rien avec les entraînements de l’ordre, y arriva au bout de dix minutes. Draco en fut à peine étonné, il commença donc à lui lancer des sorts mineurs de magie noire pour tester la régénération de ses organes. Une fois sûr, il apprit quelques sorts mineurs. Supprimer l’eau d’un endroit par exemple. Harry vida complètement la bassine, puis ensuite l’eau d’une plante sans altérer le reste de la plante. Les résultats étaient époustouflants.

« Dray, si je me concentre, je pourrais enlever entièrement l’eau d’un corps humain ? »

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

« En théorie oui. Mais un corps humain est bien plus complexe qu’une fleur. L’homme est composé à 80 pour cent d’eau mais celle-ci est repartie dans les cellules, le sang et autres liquides corporels. C’est bien plus compliqué qu’une plante, les liquides sont en perpétuel mouvement. »

Harry ne se laissa pas démonter et transforma une épingle en rat pour ensuite essayer. Il se concentra un long moment et fit un mouvement du poignet sans baguette. Le rat couina et ce contorsionna mais rien ne se passa. Draco le regardait faire les bras croisés. Harry se tourna vers Luna.

« Luna peux-tu me citer tous les liquides du corps, et tout ce qui contient de l’eau dans le corps ? »

Luna le regarda un moment et lui récita les contenances exactes en pourcentages. Harry était stupéfait, une encyclopédie vivante cette fille. Il retourna à son rat, entoura le rat d’une bulle de magie qui lentement semblait absorber les liquides de la bête créée par magie. Au bout de deux minutes, le rat était tout desséché. Draco n’en revenait pas, ce n’était pas du tout le sort qu’il lui avait apprît.

« 'Ry comment t'as fait ça ? »

Harry se sentait un peut nauséeux, son estomac, protégé par sa magie pure, se régénérait mais la sensation était très désagréable. Draco le soutint un moment.

« J’ai combiné le sort à un autre de bouclier, c’est celui-ci qui faisait disparaître l’eau. Et combiné à un accio pour attirer l’eau hors du corps vers le bouclier. Mais c’est raté. »

Draco faisait des gros yeux.

« Comment ça raté ? Tu viens de mélanger trois sorts, dont un de magie noire fraîchement appris et tu viens me dire que c’est raté ? »

« Oui, ça a duré deux minutes sur un rat de 300 grammes, imagines le temps qu’il faudra sur un mage noir de 60 kgs ? »

Blaise qui avait assisté de loin à la scène prit le court de la discussion.

« Harry, le problème c’est que tu ne peux pas contrôler la puissance de ton accio, combiner avec d’autres sorts. Sinon tu penses bien que certain en aurait profité. »

Harry acquiesça et se remit droit sans son frère. Le reste de l’heure Harry apprenait des petits sorts, et les autres fignolaient la protection de leurs organes avec plus ou moins de difficulté.

Le lendemain, ce fut le même principe pour l’occlumencie : seul le cercle était présent et chacun se faisait tour à tour maltraiter par Théo. Si les autres cours avançaient bien, en occlumencie, matière très compliquée, les changements n’étaient pas au rendez-vous. Mais Théo ne désespérait pas. Par contre, tout le monde appréhendait le cours sur les impardonnables. Et c’est avec mauvaise grâce pour tous que le cercle se retrouva en présence de Lucius et Narcissa. Une fois tous installés, Lucius prit la parole d’une voix froide.

« Bonsoir, vous apprendrez à haïr ce cours, mais c’est pour votre survie. Nous allons apprendre à nous protéger de deux impardonnables et à en lancer au moins deux aussi. Je ne me fais pas beaucoup d’illusions, peu de personnes savent résister à un Imperium et encore moins à un doloris. Quant au fait de lancer un doloris convenable, je doute qu’il y en ait plus de 4 ici ! Nous allons tourner entre Narcissa qui vous soumettra à l’imperium à tour de rôle et moi qui vous soumettrais au doloris. Alternez entre l’un et l’autre pour mieux supportez la douleur. »

Narcissa reprit.

« Je commencerais avec un imperium très faible et sur les bras uniquement. Essayez de comprendre le mécanisme pour lutter contre. » Lucius reprit avant de commencer sur le petit groupe devant lui.

« Je commencerais de mon côté par un doloris qui va reproduire la douleur d’une petite crampe. »

Lamentablement, Narcissa constatait que les enfants mis sous imperium n’arrivaient pas à s’en défaire. Lucius, lui, regardait Hermione Granger se tordre de douleur, puis se fut Ginny. Maya, Blaise, Ronald, les jumeaux ne firent pas mieux. Luna et Pansy, elles, réussirent à ne pas se tordre de douleur mais juste grimacer fortement en essayant d’analyser comment se défaire du doloris.

« C’est très bien les filles, combattez-moi avec toute votre magie pour m’en empêcher. »

Narcissa, de son côté, vit avec bonheur Zack lutter très fortement et Maya se défaire de l’emprise quelques secondes.

Lucius ne montra rien de son trouble face à Draco qu’il devait soumettre au doloris. Il fit comme avec tous les autres et vit son fils se tordre de douleur. Ron était partagé entre ricaner face au fils de mangemort soumis au doloris ou compatir à la douleur du premier doloris qui était, même minime, vraiment atroce. Lucius vit Théo s’avancer et trembler légèrement.

« Tu en as déjà reçu ? » Demanda doucement Lucius.

« Oui. » Fut la simple réponse de Théo qui fit écarquiller les yeux de stupeur au groupe.

« Quel âge le premier ? »

« 8 ans. »

Lucius acquiesça.

« Cries stop si tu veux que j’arrête, combat avec tout ce que tu as dans les tripes, sers-toi donc de toute ta haine, de toute ta magie. Ne me laisses pas faire comme tes parents, je ne suis qu’un mangemort ignoble et tu va sûrement souffrir. Combats-moi avec toute ta haine contre les mangemorts. Doloris ! »

Théo se retrouva plié au sol, pris de convulsions mais ne cria pas. Il se battait comme un diable pour sortir de l’emprise du sort. Au bout des longues et interminables secondes, il cria la voie rauque.

« STOOOOOP ! »

Il resta à genoux les mains au sol quelques instants, Lucius à ses côtés pour le relever.

« Ça va aller ? »

Nott acquiesça doucement en finissant ses sanglots.

« Oui M. Malfoy, ça ira. Vous n’avez pas été bien méchant. »

« Tu as bien résisté, il faut dire. »

Le groupe les regardait en imitant la carpe sortie de l’eau, sauf Harry qui imaginait déjà son passage. Une fois Théo assis sur un pouf et requinqué, Lucius se retrouva devant Harry. Lucius palit considérablement.

« Harry, si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais. »

« Voldemort ne me demandera pas mon avis. » Cette réplique rassura et inquiéta encore plus Lucius. Draco regardait lui aussi la scène, en retrait. Lucius baissa sa baguette avec, sur le visage, les traits crispés. Draco savait pertinemment que les personnes à côté de lui étaient sidérées de voir Lucius dans un état de faiblesse comme ça.

« Harry.. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » Harry comprenait que Lucius n’y arrivait pas, par peur de détruire la confiance installée entre eux et que son père d’adoption était incapable de lever la main la baguette ou la voix face à lui.

« J’ai confiance, Père. » La voix rauque choqua tout le monde et surtout Lucius. Draco était agréablement surpris que Harry ait appelé Lucius "Père" et les autres n’en revenaient pas non plus mais Lucius était soufflé de la confiance qu’il pouvait lire dans les yeux de son deuxième fils.

« Tu es sûr Harry ? »

« Certain, vous m’avez sauvé la vie ce n’est pas pour me la reprendre. »

A part les Malfoy, personne ne savait que Lucius avait sauvé la vie du brun et Hermione plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un petit cri. Ron avait considérablement pâli. C’était donc pour ça que son meilleur ami avait tissé des liens avec les Malfoy, ils lui avaient sauvé la vie.

« Très bien, imagines le lord à ma place, imagines la personne que tu haïs le plus, et combats mon doloris comme si ta vie en dépendait. Cries "stop" quand tu jugeras la douleur insoutenable. J’irais de plus en plus fort. »

« Très bien. N’arrête pas tant que je ne t’ai pas dit stop ou que je sois évanouis. »

La remarque surprit Lucius mais il lança le doloris. Harry ne cilla pas et Lucius augmenta la douleur, petit à petit les trais du brun se crispaient mais il ne fit rien, même pas bouger.

« C’est tout ce que tu as à me donner Lucius ? »

Lucius augmenta radicalement le doloris et Harry mit un genou au sol en tremblant de partout. Lucius augmenta encore. Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux et des larmes coulèrent d’elle-même, son corps transpirait et tremblait. Harry mit le deuxième genou à terre et avec une autre convulsion posa une main au sol. Toute sa rage et sa haine commença à se recentrer pour l’aider à lutter contre le sort et il se redressa.

« Alors… Lucius… c’est… tout ce … que tu… as ? ... »

Lucius le sentait se débattre avec toute sa force et il augmenta encore de beaucoup son doloris. Harry tomba sur le sol en chien de fusil et semblant convulser. Narcissa intervint paniquée.

« Lucius arrête tout de suite, ses organes ne vont pas le supporter plus de deux minutes ! » La voix chevrotante d’Harry s’éleva.

« Non ! …. J’ai…protégé…mes …organes…et mon... cerveau. »

Il se releva encore une fois sur les genoux avec difficulté.

« Lu… cius…en... voyez... un vr... ai …dolo... ris. »

Lucius mit toute la puissance et Harry crachat du sang. Lucius se mit bien face à lui.

« Harry tu va te laisser faire ? Tu vas le laisser te faire du mal sans bouger ? Tu le hais non ? Alors montres-le moi. »

Comme l’avait deviné Lucius, à l’évocation des souvenirs de torture, Harry se mit dans une haine telle que sa magie instinctive réagit instantanément. Lucius fut projeté durement sur le mur cinq mètres derrière lui, Harry s’était recroquevillé sur lui et sanglotait. Plus personne ne brisa le silence. Draco s’approcha rapidement de lui et le prit dans les bras.

« C’est fini 'Ry, c’est fini, calmes-toi maintenant. »

Draco caressait le dos du brun alors que Narcissa s’était précipitée sur son mari pour le relever.

« Il m'a pas loupé ! Je vais avoir un bleu ! »

« Tu n’es qu’un inconscient Lucius ! » S’énervait Narcissa.

« Tu te rends compte, il a réussi à stopper mon doloris à pleine puissance et à m’envoyer valser dans le mur. »

Narcissa vit Draco consoler le brun sous les yeux médusés des autres.

« Petit frère ça va aller ? »

« C’est fini ? » Demandait entre deux sanglots Harry.

« Oui, petit frère, il ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Plus jamais je te le jure. »

« Juré ? »

« Juré ! Tu sais qu’un Malfoy n’a qu’une parole ! »

Harry entre deux sanglots se mit à rire ce qui donna un drôle de mélange.

« Je t’interdis de te moquer des principes de la famille ! » Bouda Draco, choqué. Le rire d’Harry redoubla un peu plus.

« Je ne te consolerais plus, à chaque fois tu finis plié de rire. » Mais le rire d’Harry devenait peu à peu hystérique.

« Désolé, …Dray… les... nerfs… qui... lâchent. »

Au bout de quelques secondes, Harry se calma doucement. Narcissa avait repris les essais sur l’imperium avec les enfants encore valides.

« Ça va aller ? » Demanda Lucius.

« Oui ça va bien mieux. Grâce à la magie noire apprise la dernière fois, j’ai protégé mes organes du sort, seuls mes muscles étaient atteints. »

« Je comprends mieux, pourquoi tu n’avais pas l’air d’avoir si mal. »

« Tu as compris le principe pour combattre le doloris ? »

« Oui, mais je me perfectionnerais la prochaine fois, là je suis trop faible. »

« Très bien. Veux-tu déjà apprendre à en lancer un ? »

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme Draco.

« Cela pourrait déstabiliser les mangemorts. Si je me souviens bien, tu as essayé d’en lancer un à Bellatrix au ministère. »

Harry bégaya.

« Sous le coup de la colère oui. »

Lucius le remis debout et se posta en face de lui.

« On n'utilise pas la colère pour lancer un bon doloris, mais la haine. Utilises ta haine contre tout ce que t'a fait subir Voldemort. Concentres-toi sur ta haine envers lui. C’est lui qui a tué tes parents, c’est lui qui a tué Cédric Diggory, c’est à cause de lui que Sirius Black est mort ! Concentres-toi et envoies-moi un doloris ! »

Harry se concentra sur toute sa haine et envoya un doloris sur Lucius mais ne parvint qu’à le faire tressaillir.

« Ta haine Harry, ta haine, que veux-tu lui faire pour tout ce qu’il a fait ? Lui, et tous ceux qui t’ont fait souffrir ! Quand tu étais entre ses mains à quoi tu pensais ? »

Les yeux du brun devinrent noir par la haine et d’une voix polaire qui fit retourner tout le groupe, calmement Harry parla.

« Ho non, la mort serait trop douce. Il y a des choses bien pires ! »

« Alors imagines ce que tu voulais lui faire ! Souviens-toi donc de tout ce que tu as subit ! La douleur ! »

« TAIS TOI ! » Hurla Harry.

Lucius reprit plus fort.

« Non souviens-toi donc de tout Harry ! Souviens-toi... »

« TAIT TOI DONC ! JE NE VEUX PLUS ME SOUVENIR DE ÇA ! » Lucius continuait d’une voix forte et glaciale mais pas colérique qui fit tressaillir tout le monde, même Draco qui n’avait jamais vu son père comme ça.

« C’EST À ÇA QUE TU DOIS PENSER ! TU VEUX ME LANCER UN DOLORIS ALORS FAIS-LE BIEN ! SOUVIENS-TOI DE TOUT ÇA HARRY DE LA DOULEUR, DE LA SOUFFRANCE, DE CETTE CROIX SUR TON FRONT. »

« DOLORIS ! » Hurla Harry, Lucius se retrouva au sol tremblant et crachant du sang. Cela ramena Harry à la réalité, mortifié, en regardant le digne aristocrate continuer à convulser par terre. Lucius fini par se relever doucement.

« Pardon, pardon, pardon Lucius.. père… »

« Voldemort, ne méritera pas ton pardon Harry. »

Harry aida à relever son père adoptif.

« Je suis désolé. »

Narcissa s’occupait de donner à tous du chocolat pour les requinquer même son mari. Tout le monde était assez silencieux dans les fauteuils apparus magiquement. Harry lui était assis une jambe repliée sous lui et une autre pliée par-dessus la première. Une position particulièrement bizarre et acrobatique puisqu’il était sur l’accoudoir large d’un gros fauteuil en cuir. Draco sur le même fauteuil serrait sa main en caressant du pouce le dos de la main. C’est Narcissa qui rompit le silence gêné.

« Je suis assez satisfaite des résultats de ce soir, si vous progressez encore comme ça dans deux mois tout le monde saura résister à l’imperium. »

Blaise assemblait les derniers morceaux du puzzle de l’histoire d’Harry, les tatouages, la peur. Finalement les discutions reprirent surtout par Lucius.

« Pour lancer un doloris correct vous devez impérativement penser aux pires choses que vous voulez infliger à la personne. Vous devez imaginer que même la mort ne serait que la punition la plus douce. Imprégniez vous de ce que vous avez vécu au départ ensuite votre inconscient prendra le relais. »

Ginny regardait mortifiée Lucius.

« Mais si on ne veut pas lancer de doloris ? »

« Alors je ne vous forcerais pas, je doute de toute façon que vous ayez les ressources pour le faire. »

Ron vit rouge d’entendre Lucius parler de sa sœur comme si elle était une incapable.

« Insinuez-vous donc que ma sœur est une bonne à rien ! Je… » il fut coupé par Harry :

« Il n’insinue pas qu'elle est incapable de faire le sort, mais qu'elle ne pourra pas, elle n’est pas suffisamment méchante et haineuse pour pouvoir le faire, je pense que les gryffondors sont trop généreux pour pouvoir en lancer un correct. »

Hermione s’insurgea.

« Mais tu es un gryffondor Harry, et je sais que tu n’es pas haineux, ni méchant. »

« Tuer ou être tué, Hermione, c’est le résumé de ma vie. Je ne suis pas bon ou mauvais, je sauve ma peau. »

« Je ne te crois pas capable de faire sciemment du mal à une personne juste pour ton plaisir. »

« Alors ne me regardes pas le jour ou je tomberais sur Pettigrow, Bellatrix Lestrange ou Albus Dumbledore. »

Cette remarque souffla beaucoup de monde sauf Draco et ses parents qui savaient d’où venait sa haine contre le directeur plus ou moins au courant de la situation à Privet Drive et qui n’est jamais allé chercher plus loin, sans lui fournir de protection, la preuve c’est un mangemort qui l’avait sauvé…

Luna le regardait dans les yeux.

« Le cœur pardonne bien avant la raison. »

Harry haussa les épaules, Draco avait la tête sur sa jambe et Harry lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

« Demain c’est le cours sur les animagi, je vous conseille d’aller direct au lit, à demain pour tout le monde. » Après la phrase du brun, tout le monde repartit par petits groupes, comme toujours. Restaient Lucius et Narcissa qui, après des embrassades, quittèrent eux aussi, tels des ombres, le château.

Le lendemain midi, alors que tout le monde se rendait au réfectoire, Albus arriva avec Pétunia. Ils venaient sûrement de s’entretenir dans son bureau.

« Harry, mon garçon. » Fit Albus, l’interpellé se stoppa.

« Harry ? » Fit la petite voix de Pétunia, il se retourna et la fixa avec froideur puis son regard se porta sur le regard compatissant de son directeur, compatissant et un peu honteux de n’avoir été au courant que maintenant de toute l’histoire. Il s’en voulait de ne pas avoir pris plus de précautions pour Harry. La voix rauque du garçon glaça l’assemblée.

« C’est trop tard pour les remords. »

Les yeux verts rivés dans ceux bleus de son directeur qui n’avait plus ce sourire en coin et ce regard pétillant.

« Harry, je suppose que tu ne veux pas venir dans mon bureau ? »

« Pour vous voir vous pavanez la larme à l’œil de remords et d’excuses dans une superbe comédie pour vous faire pardonner ? Non merci, je vous épargnerais le ridicule de la situation et j’occuperais mon temps à mieux. » Il fit un mouvement du menton en désignant Pétunia.

« Et elle ? Que fait une **Moldue** ici ? » Tout le monde fut ahuri de l’entendre parler de la sorte et presque cracher le mot moldu.

« C’est ta tante et… »

« Elle n’est rien pour moi. » Ces paroles rudes firent se ratatiner Pétunia et prendre une mine sombre au Directeur.

« Elle est venue s’entretenir avec moi puisque tu ne veux pas lire ses lettres. »

« Elle n’existe plus pour moi ! Mettez-vous ça dans la tête. »

Pétunia était triste que Harry ne la regarde pas et parle d’elle de cette façon.

« Harry, je sais ce que tu as subi… » commença Pétunia.

« SUFFIT ! » Cingla la voix rauque.

« Vous, je ne vous permets pas de parler de ma vie privée à qui que ce soit ! Il fallait se soucier des conséquences avant ! Ça ne sert à rien de traîner ici pour avoir mon pardon, vous n’existez plus pour moi. »

Sur ce, il fit demi-tour et alla manger.

Dumbledore aurait beaucoup de mal à se faire pardonner tout le mal qu’il n’avait pas vu. Ça lui apprendrait à faire confiance à des personnes comme les Dursley.


	3. Chapter 3

« Je ne veux pas le savoir ! » Fit Harry les yeux plissés.

« Harry ! » Geignit Draco.

« Je ne veux plus en entendre parler et encore moins les voir ! C’était pourtant très clair entre nous, Père et Mère étaient au courant aussi ! JE. NE. VEUX. PLUS. RIEN. AVOIR. A. FAIRE. AVEC. EUX ! » Fit Harry de sa voix froide.

Draco fut, encore une fois, surpris d’entendre Harry appeler ses parents "Père" et "Mère". Il avait encore du mal à s’y faire mais il étira un petit sourire et prit son frère dans les bras.

« Aller, calmes-toi. »

« Je souhaite juste oublier ! C’est vraiment trop demander ? »

« Chut ! Calmes-toi petit frère. »

Draco ne voulait pas continuer sur cette voie-là. Harry avait été plus que clair : il ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Lucius avait bien eu l’idée de se venger des Dursley mais Narcissa lui avait fait justement remarquer que, s’il était enfermé à Azkaban pour le meurtre de ce moldu, Harry se sentirait coupable, le pauvre garçon avait déjà tendance à tout se mettre sur le dos…

Lucius avait aussi repensé qu’ils étaient étroitement surveillés : le ministre n’avait pas ‘confiance’ en lui à cette époque puisqu’il était présumé mangemort. Et, avec Harry chez lui, ce n’était vraiment pas le moment de faire de gaffe. Lucius en aurait bien mordu sa canne : laisser ce connard en vie ! Et puis Harry ne voulait pas porter plainte… Il aurait dû revivre chaque détail, encore et encore. On allait lui poser des questions, on allait écrire des choses sur lui dans le journal, les gens allaient le regarder avec pitié… Bref Lucius ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de ne pas se jeter avec joie dans ce tunnel.

* * *

Ce fut avec soulagement que les deux garçons firent leurs devoirs dans la salle commune, avec leurs amis. Ce soir-là, avait lieu le cours tant attendu : le cours sur les animagi. Ce fut essentiellement de la méditation avec de l’encens et une ambiance propice aux rêves prémonitoires ou transes, mais personne ne fit de transe, ni même de rêves prémonitoires. Pansy fut enthousiaste et leur demanda de persévérer seuls, chacun de leur côté. Ron bougonnait : déjà qu'il devait faire ses devoirs, les matchs de quidditch, ensuite travailler le bouclier, la protection des organes en magie noire, méditer pour trouver son animagus, bosser sur les poisons, maintenant, en plus des réunions du cercle des ombres et former les soldas, il devait travailler son animagus. Harry le fixa.

« Tu veux avoir toutes les chances de vivre plus de 3 secondes face à un mangemort ? Alors mets toutes les chances de ton côté. Si tu meurs bêtement en laissant Hermione ici, je t’en voudrais. Elle a besoin de toi vivant ! Pas mort. »

Cette remarque fit rougir Hermione et eut l’effet d’un électrochoc à Ron qui rougit lui aussi avant de reprendre le chemin de la tour gryffondor. Harry lui salua tout le monde et imperceptiblement caressa la main de Zack pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Drago et lui se dépêchaient pour ne pas être en retard et traîner après le couvre-feu dans les couloirs. Ils s’arrangeaient toujours pour être rentré à 22h30 à leurs dortoirs. Ça leur laissait presque 2h pour les cours, après manger. Harry avait quitté l’équipe de quidditch mais continuait d’aller régulièrement sur le terrain, souvent le matin avant les cours pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé. Il avait fini par se plier à faire ses devoirs et lui-même, qui n’était pas très organisé, arrivait à boucler ses devoirs de 17h à 19h, entre la fin des cours et le repas du soir. Il lui était arrivé de finir un devoir en cours de Binns par exemple, mais il arrivait à tout gérer, il savait qu’Hermione aiderait Ron à s’organiser correctement pour ne pas prendre de retard.

Ce fut après que tout le monde ait quitté la salle, qu’il regarda Draco.

« Je vais au manoir ce soir, je dois parler avec Père et Mère. Demain, je ne serais sûrement pas là non plus. »

« Où pars-tu comme ça de temps en temps ? » Demanda son grand frère, inquiet de voir Harry s’éclipser par moment. Même pendant leurs vacances, Harry avait filé quelques jours sans prévenir personne sur sa destination.

« Peu importe grand frère, ne t’en fais pas, je vais prendre l’air rien de plus. » Il lui fit un beau sourire et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue.

« Fais attention à toi Harry. » Draco n’aimait pas savoir son frère loin de lui ou de ses parents mais Harry avait bien besoin de souffler, seul, de temps en temps et Draco acceptait de le laisser à lui-même pour réfléchir.

Harry se faufila à la grille, simplement habillé de sa robe de sorcier. Il se fichait éperdument de se faire coincer. Il passa les grilles et, avant de transplaner, fixa la fenêtre de la tour directoriale et fit un magnifique doigt d’honneur. Harry ricanait, il était sûr que passer la grille avait déclenché une alarme et que le directeur l’avait vu, il lui faisait bien comprendre que, quoiqu’il fasse, il ne le garderait jamais enfermé dans ce château. Harry n’avait rien contre l’amas de pierre qu’il considérait comme maison, mais sa rancune envers le directeur était plus grande que son affection pour l’antique bâtisse.

Il se retrouva dans le hall du manoir où il fut accueillit par Dobby à grand renfort de couinements de joie. Harry le remercia et fila rejoindre ses parents adoptifs au salon. Il leur expliqua la venue de Pétunia et tout ce qui allait avec. Il passa un long moment à se calmer avec l’aide de Narcissa et Lucius. Celui-ci lui fit remarquer qu’ils devaient aller se coucher pour la réunion du lendemain matin au château où ils iraient ensemble.

Le dimanche matin s'était la réunion du cercle.

Toutes les ombres entrèrent dans la salle et s’installèrent autour de la grande table ronde. Une ombre de plus arriva, accompagnée par un membre de l’organisation.

Tout le monde, sauf le ou la nouvelle, montra son bracelet et Harry enleva sa capuche.

« Bien ! La réunion du cercle des ombres est ouverte. Zack, présentes-nous je te prie ! »

Zack fit signe à l’ombre d’enlever sa cape. Tout le monde fut étonné de voir Severus Snape.

« J’ai pris contact avec lui pour voir si on ne pouvait pas faire d’une pierre deux coups. Un membre du phénix et un mangemort est idéal. Je vous vois tous me questionner sur la dangerosité. Pas de réel soucis avec ça, il ne sera pas mis au courant de toutes les réunions du cercle. Le seul vrai lien qu’il aura, sera Pansy puisque c’est elle qui s’occupe des espions. »

Lucius regardait alternativement Snape et Harry qui lui-même fixait le maître de potion.

« Snape, êtes-vous prêt à fournir des informations sur les mangemorts et l’ordre du phénix à l’organisation de l’ombre ? »

« Oui. » Fut la réponse calme et froide de Snape.

« Êtes-vous prêt à vous soumettre au véritasérum pour nous le prouver ? Tout le monde y est passé, même moi. La devise de la maison est de ne faire confiance à personne. »

« Sage décision, M. Potter. Je veux bien me soumettre au véritasérum si Lucius, et seulement lui, me pose les questions. »

« Très bien ! Je ne sais pas par qui, ni comment, vous avez été convaincu de venir mais vous serez une aide précieuse, bienvenue dans le cercle des ombres. »

Snape fut questionné par Lucius qui ne lui laissa pas le temps d’éluder les réponses. Snape lui-même prouva sa bonne foi. Harry, comme aux autres, lui donna la cape et le bracelet.

« Le bracelet est indétectable par d'autres personnes, seuls ceux qui en portent eux-mêmes peuvent le voir. Et la cape, c’est cadeau même si votre attirail de mangemort doit être bien mieux. »

Snape admira le bracelet que Potter lui mettait.

« Je suppose que seul vous peut l’enlever, et qu'il détecte l'utilisation du polynectar, des métamorphoses, et même de l’imperium ou autres potions. Joli travail Potter ! »

Harry se rassit.

« Très bien alors, Snape s’occupera avec les jumeaux à fournir Ginny en potions. Nous allons pouvoir ainsi améliorer la liste que nous avons. Je tiens à rajouter que, dorénavant, les potions seront distribuées par Ginny, qui aura reçu l’accord de Draco, à Ron pour les soldats de l’ombre et à Pansy ou Luna pour les espions. Narcissa et elles seront les seules à savoir où se trouvent les stocks et à avoir l’autorisation de toucher au stock. Les soldats n’auront de contacts qu’avec Ron et les espions qu’avec Luna et Pansy. Celles-ci récupéreront les rapports de missions pour les donner à Maya. Cela sera moins voyant que de recevoir 20 hiboux au petit déjeuner. Snape ainsi que Lucius et Narcissa, donneront leurs informations à Pansy et les espions de Poudlard à Luna. Zack, où en es-tu avec les recrues ? »

« 5 nouvelles recrues sont aptes à rejoindre le rang des espions. 4 pour les soldats. »

« Parfait ! Ron les soldats et leurs formations avancent ? »

Ron prit une voix sûre de lui.

« Leur formation est en bonne voie, les sorts de défenses sont parfaitement sus et ils maîtrisent tous le stupéfix avec brio. La méthode accélérée donne de très bons résultats. Dans 10 jours, ils seront à niveau pour les misions. »

« Parfait, merci Ron. Neville tu en es où ? »

« Je maîtrise les sorts de soins de bases et quelques sorts avancés. J’ai donné encore quelques potions contre les sorts de magie noire à Ginny. »

« Seras-tu capable de soigner convenablement un sectusempra, par exemple ? »

« Nous avons en stock le baume et la potion, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème. Je ne suis pas au point sur les lésions cérébrales et nerveuses par contre. Bras, jambes cassée, plaies magiques, je sais bien les soigner et faire les bandages ou recoller les membres. »

« Parfait Neville. »

Harry fixait tout le monde.

« Dobby ? » L’elfe apparut dans un pop.

« Oui monsieur Harry Potter ? »

« Dobby, j’ai 3 missions très importantes à te donner et tu ne devras pas en parler. La première est de recruter le plus d’elfes qui se mettront à mon unique service. La seconde, de rassembler des elfes fiables pour capturer des mangemorts, donc des elfes qui n’auront pas peur et qui n’obéiront qu’à Ron ou moi. Et la dernière de rassembler des elfes qui espionneront les elfes des mangemorts, écouteront ce qui se dit entre elfes pour avoir un maximum d’informations sur les familles de mangemort et si possible Voldemort. Insistes bien sur le fait que ça ne les fait pas désobéir. On organisera tout ça quand tu auras trouvé quelques elfes prêts à t’aider. Pas un mot sur le pourquoi ni qui ni comment. »

« Bien monsieur Harry Potter, Dobby fera de son mieux. »

« Tu as bien tout compris ? »

« Parfaitement monsieur Harry Potter, si monsieur veut, je peux essayer avec d’autres créatures prêtes à vous prêter main forte, des créatures qui ont peur de disparaître. »

« Oui merci Dobby tu es vraiment génial. »

L’elfe devant tout le monde se mit à pleurer.

« C’est trop d’honneur monsieur ! »

« Ne pleures pas, je sais que tu es digne de cette mission. »

« Oui monsieur ! Dobby fera tout ce qu’il peut ! »

L’elfe partit dans un pop sonore. Et Snape prit son ton goguenard.

« Potter, vous allez utiliser ces choses pour la guerre ! » Mais contre toute attente ce n’est pas Ron, aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre, qui coupa le professeur de potions.

« Severus, voyons, oses au moins reconnaître le génie quand tu le vois ! Dumbledore, tout aussi doué qu’il est, n’a jamais pensé à infiltrer les maisons des mangemorts par les elfes de maisons. » Lucius fut content de voir que sa tirade avait fait grogner Severus

« Ça ne marchera jamais, aucun elfe n’acceptera. » Narcissa eut un petit rire.

« Dobby étant un ancien elfe à nous, je sais qu’il est prêt à tout pour Harry. Il nous a bien trahi… alors persuader ses congénères, il y parviendra. »

Certains souriaient de voir le grand maître des potions, aussi sarcastique soit-il, se faire clouer le bec par la froide Mme Malfoy. D’autres semblaient surpris de savoir qu’un elfe avait trahi les Malfoy. Harry, la tête sur les épaules, reprit :

« Les formalités passées, nous allons rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Pansy, Luna, la liste des mangemort adultes et enfants a-t-elle changée ? »

Luna prit la liste.

« Pour les adultes non, pour les élèves, deux Serdaigles et 4 Serpentards ont été identifiés. »

« Parfait, merci. J’ai le rapport de Lucius et Narcissa sur les actions du ministère et la société sorcière. Je ne vous étonnerai pas en vous disant qu’il est très mauvais. Fudge est, comme tout le monde le sait, un incompétent notoire et nous ne pourrons pas avoir l’appui du ministère. À part Rockwood, nous ignorons si d’autres mangemorts sont infiltré, si Voldemort graisse la patte à ces bureaucrates ou s’il en a placé sous imperium. Pareil pour Ste Mangouste. Azkaban n’est qu’une grande passoire où les mangemorts rentrent et sortent comme si de rien n’était. On ne peut plus compter sur les détraqueurs, le bilan est mauvais, très mauvais. Récupérer les preuves plus vite, je veux la preuve de la culpabilité de tous les mangemorts sur la liste au plus vite. Dès que nous aurons les elfes, le plan est de renforcer Azkaban pour que les mangemorts ne puissent plus nuire une fois enfermés. Ensuite, dans l’ombre, nous commencerons à mettre hors d’état de nuire les mangemorts, un par un. Snape fournira à Pansy toutes les futures actions du lord, nous frapperons parallèlement à l’ordre du phénix, nous les laisserons agir sous les projecteurs. Maya avec les informations de Snape pourra donner les ordres de mission à Ron. Pour les plans plus subtils, elle verra avec les cerveaux. »

Harry regardait tout le monde qui semblait le regarder avec respect. Même Snape, après ce qu’il venait de voir et entendre, ne pouvait que respecter le brun. Certes, il était nul en potion, mais il savait gérer un groupe, son charisme en faisait un leader né. Les jumeaux posèrent une question.

« Harry, si on ne fait plus toutes les potions, pourrait-on être sur le terrain ? »

« Malheureusement non, je ne veux pas que vous vous embrouilliez avec l’ordre. Vous mettriez votre couverture en péril. Mais j’ai une mission particulière à vous fournir. Trouvez un plan pour que Grabbe et Goyle soient attrapés sans que personne ne se doute de rien. Puisez dans votre imagination et vos farces pour qu’ils se fassent attraper en tant que mangemorts. J’attends votre plan dans les mains de Draco dans une semaine. »

« Ok »

« Maya, Blaise, Théo, Draco, Lucius, Hermione, vous travaillez déjà sur différents plans pour faire attraper, mine de rien, les mangemorts adultes les moins influents. Vous avez un mois. Prenez en compte que nous aurons au moins Dobby pour nous aider. »

Tout le monde acquiesça.

« Plus de questions ? Pas d’autres choses ? »

« Si pour les cours, Harry on va peut-être être en retard jeudi. » Dit George.

« Si vous loupez les cours d’occlumencie de Théo, je me ferais un plaisir de demander un cours de rattrapage avec le professeur Snape. » Harry souriait d’un air carnassier.

« Heu... non, non, ça ira, nous serons présents, promis. » Fit Fred.

« Bon puisque ça, c’est réglé, je propose que nous allions déjeuner. »

Snape ne savait plus trop quoi penser et, avant que tout le monde ne sorte, il demanda à parler à Lucius. Il fut mis au courant pour les cours et d’autres petites choses.

« Il est stupéfiant comme enfant, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Je n’ai pas l’habitude de reconnaître les actions de Potter mais je dois bien admettre qu’il fait très fort. Et tu as pris en main les cours sur les impardonnables ? »

« Oui, pour le moment, seul Harry sait se défaire complètement du doloris et sait en lancer un. »

« Impressionnant. Je suppose que son doloris ne doit pas être bien virulent après tout c’est un gryffondor trop gentil. »

« Détrompes-toi, pour l’avoir testé, je peux t’affirmer qu’il n'a rien à envier à celui du maître. »

Snape écarquilla les yeux en soulevant son fin sourcil.

« Mais même toi tu n’en fais pas des si douloureux. »

« Si je continue à l’entraîner, ses doloris seront bien plus douloureux que ceux du lord. Il n’est pas comme toi ou moi qui pensons à faire souffrir à mort quand nous lançons le doloris. Lui imagine clairement la pire souffrance à la limite de la mort tout en te gardant bel et bien conscient. La souffrance à l’état brut, c’est vraiment atroce. »

« Je ne savais pas qu’il pouvait imaginer ce genre de choses. »

« Dumbledore et toi ne savez pas grand-chose sur ce garçon exceptionnel. »

Ceci finit la discutions et chacun put aller manger… sauf Harry qui s’éclipsa comme une ombre pour sortir de Poudlard. Après un transplannage, il se retrouva dans une forêt couverte de neige. Il soupira de plaisir et se transforma en son animagus.

Il adorait cette partie du monde où la neige lui mouillait les coussinets et où elle était presque toujours présente.

« Alors petit loup, on s’est perdu ? » Fit une voix de derrière la cabane fumante où Harry s’était approché à pas feutrés. Il reprit alors sa forme humaine sous les yeux pétillants de Lupin.

« Comment fais-tu pour m’entendre arriver de si loin ! » Lupin émis un rire.

« Tu es si peu discret ! Et puis la pleine lune approche. » Harry soupira en souriant, après avoir été recueilli chez les Malfoy, Harry avait envoyé une lettre à Ron et Hermione mais aussi à Lupin. Celui-ci avait fait une longue réponse où il lui avait dit s’être exilé en Russie dans une meute de loups-garous ancienne qui l’aidait à maîtriser son loup. Il avait écrit qu’il s’inquiétait énormément pour lui et qu’il allait passer rapidement le voir, décelant que quelque chose n’allait pas dans sa lettre. Harry lui avait dit de ne pas bouger, il viendrait lui-même le voir en Russie.

Après avoir beaucoup parlé, Lupin l’avait réconforté, et lui avait parlé de sa vie ici. Harry avait même rencontré la meute sous sa forme d’animagus : un gros loup noir aux yeux émeraudes avec une tache banche sur le haut de la tête. Lupin et la meute étaient les seuls à savoir pour son animagus et maintenant il venait régulièrement les voir.

« Tu restes ce soir ? Ludvin a prévu une fête autour d’un grand feu. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Fit Harry, les fêtes chez les loups-garous étaient toujours extraordinaires, étranges mais géniales. Lupin fit rentrer Harry avant qu’il ne tombe malade et lui servit un verre de vodka pour le réchauffer. Ils discutèrent tout l’après-midi, puis, à la tombée de la nuit, ils se rendirent à la fête, dans une sorte de clairière non loin d’une petite cascade, entourée par la forêt.

Par quelques sorts, la neige avait été enlevée pour que tout le monde puisse s’asseoir dans l’herbe autour du grand feu de joie ou sur des rondins de bois, de la mousse et même un énorme champignon rouge à pois bleus, invoqué magiquement par une sorcière.

La clairière fut rapidement remplie de sorciers ou simples loups-garous, tous reliés par le simple appel de la nature et de leurs animal intérieur. La meute de Ludvin était conséquente et chacun y était accepté pour la seule condition de suivre les règles de vie. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants même. Harry aperçus cinq personnes se mettre en retrait du cercle et caler entre leurs jambes des sortes de tambours plus ou moins gros. Rapidement la vodka tourna dans les rangs et une femme, habillée en peau de bête, peinturlura les torses des hommes presque nus. Les percutions commencèrent à jouer un rythme entêtant qui rentrait par tous les pores de la peau, le genre de musique primaire qui résonne fort et bas en même temps que votre cœur pour vous remplir.

Harry ferma les yeux de contentement et d’apaisement : il adorait vraiment. Les fêtes, comme celle-ci, arrivaient à lui faire sortir tout le reste de la tête. Rapidement, il se retrouva dans une sensation cotonneuse, comme dans une sorte de transe avec, en fond sonore, les percussions tribales. Tout le monde dansait autour du feu, certains même crachaient du feu. Harry, lui, restait assis, les yeux fermés, se laissant porter par la musique et les sensations, comme s'il flottait sur la musique. Il ne remarqua même pas que sa tête heurtait le sol en mousse après plusieurs heures. Ce fut seulement lorsque les percussions ralentirent pour annoncer la fin de la fête qu'il ouvrit difficilement les yeux comme s'il venait de dormir des heures. Lupin vint à ses côtés.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui. » Il lui fit un grand sourire entre ses mèches colorées, salies par la boue et l’ocre qu’on lui avait mis sur son torse nu.

« Tu devrais rentrer à Poudlard maintenant, tes amis vont s’inquiéter. »

« Il est quelle heure ? »

« Un peu plus de 7h 30. »

« Oh merde ! » Poussa Harry. Il se releva en quatrième vitesse et fit un bécot sur la joue de Lupin.

« Je repasserai la prochaine fois, salues Ludvin pour moi. » Puis il disparut en transplanant.

Il réapparut devant la grille de Poudlard, il fut prit de bouffée de chaleur, passer du froid polaire à l’air frais de Poudlard en moins de dix secondes était franchement difficile. Il mit sa robe de sorcier sur son bras et remonta l’allée pour arriver dans le hall, il croisa les élèves qui le regardaient bizarrement mais n’y fit pas plus attention et rentra dans la grande salle pour son petit déjeuner vu qu’il lui restait moins d’un quart d’heure pour le prendre.

Draco, en le voyant entrer, en recracha son jus d’orange sur Théo qui hurla d’indignation.

« Mais ça va pas ! »

Draco suivait du regard Harry qui s’assit en face de lui.

« Bonjour. » Fanfaronna-t-il alors que tout le monde le regardait comme un alien. Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Harry James Gabriel Potter Malfoy Black ! Où as-tu passé ta nuit pour revenir couvert de peinture tribale ? » Harry fronça les sourcils puis regarda son torse où perlait de la sueur sur des dessins ocres. Il regarda son frère avec une moue d’excuse.

« Heuuuu. »

« Tu as intérêt à me répondre franchement ! »

« Si je te dis en Russie tu ne seras pas content. » Fit Harry en plongeant la tête dans son bol.

« PARDON ? » Fit Draco prêt à s’évanouir. Sa voix était blanche et d’ailleurs son teint aussi.

« Et que faisais-tu là-bas ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je suis allé voir Rémus. » Draco fut détendu ce qui ne dura pas grâce à l’intervention étonnée d’Hermione venue s’incruster après l’entrée colorée d’Harry.

« Mais Rémus est avec sa meute. » Draco arborait de nouveau son teint pâle.

« Oui, et aux dernières nouvelles, il va très bien. D’ailleurs je crois que la fête de cette nuit était pour un nouveau venu. Mais ne t’en fais pas grand frère, on n’est pas encore la pleine lune. » Draco soupira.

« Père et mère sont au courant ? »

« Pas jusque là. Mais je ne sais pas, l’intuition me dit que, de toute façon, ils vont le savoir rapidement. »

Draco eut un rictus : pour sûr, la gazette ou lui-même se chargerait de les en informer. Dumbledore en personne s’avança.

« Je vais devoir te punir Harry pour tes écarts de conduite. Je suis triste que tu ne prêtes pas plus d’intérêts aux mesures de sécurité pour ton bien. »

Harry se releva sans un regard pour le directeur.

« Je me fiche pas mal de ce que vous pouvez en penser. Je me fiche de vos mesures de sécurité, je profite de la vie après tout ce n’est pas comme si Voldemort n’en avait pas après moi. Ah ! Et j’oubliais, collez-moi donc, mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir venir à vos heures de colles, vous savez mon emploi du temps est assez chargé. Je dois aller prendre le thé avec Voldy d’ailleurs mais avant je vais aller me doucher. »

Harry laissa là tout le monde, plus que choqué de l’insolence du brun. Il était vrai qu’il détestait le dirlo mais là, il avait fait fort quand même. Draco se retenait de rire face à la mine déconfite du directeur. Celui-ci sortit sans rien dire de plus… il allait avoir beaucoup de mal avec cet élève.

Une fois douché, Harry soupira, il était si bien en revenant de la fête et l’intervention de Dumbledore avait avorté dans l’œuf sa bonne humeur. Pourquoi cet abruti devait toujours la ramener quand il ne fallait pas ? C’est rageusement qu’il se mit à écrire à Narcissa et Lucius, il leur devait bien une explication claire avant les autres. À la pause de midi, Draco entra dans la chambre pour voir Harry la tête dans les mains sur le bureau.

« Ça va ? » Demanda le blond.

Les joues en larmes, Harry lui fit un petit sourire.

« Ce n'est rien, un petit coup de déprime, rien d’alarmant. » Draco le prit dans ses bras.

« Aller, ça va passer, ce n'est rien. » Harry se détendit instantanément puis il sentit une bouffée de jalousie monter.

« Draco, qui a dormi ici ? »

Draco, s'il ne serrait pas Harry dans ses bras, serait tombé fort peu élégamment sur son séant ! Harry savait-t-il qu’il avait fait venir une personne cette nuit ?

« Je ne suis pas stupide Dray, je sais très bien que, quand je m’éclipse pour la nuit, tu fais venir tes conquêtes ici. »

« Comment ? »

« Les objets qui ne sont pas placés comme tu les mets ou que je les mets, les choses qui traînent, l’odeur de sueur et de sexe qui se dégage du panier de draps sales. »

Draco se sentait vraiment... honteux. Pourtant, il ne faisait rien de mal, mais que ce soit Harry qui lui fasse remarquer le mettait très mal à l’aise.

« Ça te dérange ? » Et là Harry fut mit devant un dilemme : il n’avait pas à lui interdire de voir des personnes, et c’était leur chambre à eux deux, Draco pouvait faire ce qu’il voulait dans son lit, mais en même temps voilà, c’était justement leur chambre à eux deux et pas à quelqu'un d'autre et Harry voulait que ça reste leur sanctuaire. Que devait-il répondre ?

« J’aurais aimé que tu m’en parles avant, surtout si c’est sérieux. »

« Je suis désolé Harry, surtout que ce n’est pas sérieux entre nous. J’ai besoin de compagnie par moment et il répond toujours présent pour une nuit. »

Harry eut un rictus.

« Il ? »

Draco se mordit la langue.

« Tu m’avais caché ça grand frère. » Draco reprit contenance avec un signe de main.

« Je ne me formalise pas du sexe de mes partenaires, si tu veux tout savoir. »

Harry plissa les yeux de malice.

« Oh mais je veux tout savoir, à commencer par le nom de celui qui ne dit pas non à une nuit de débauche. » Draco souriait.

« Blaise, mais ne me dis pas que tu serais intéressé ? »

Harry resta interdit.

« Blaise ? Merde, il cache bien son jeu le bougre, moi qui le croyais hétéro dur comme fer. » Harry réfrénait sa jalousie contre Blaise, et puis Draco l’avait bien dit, ce n’était pas sérieux.

« Tu ne m’as pas dit si ça te dérangeait. » Demanda Draco d’une petite voix. Harry bouda.

« C’est ton lit après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux. »

La discussion s’arrêta là puisque Draco et Harry allèrent manger. La semaine passa à une vitesse affolante. Ron, qui formait les soldats en plus des cours de l’organisation, avait un peu de mal mais il était épaulé par Hermione qui lui fournissait ses notes. Les cours de potions avançaient à grands pas, tout le monde savait faire le bouclier de protection et le tenir instinctivement. Tout le monde avait à son actif au moins 5 sorts de magie noire parfaitement maîtrisés. En occlumencie, les résultats n’étaient pas encore vraiment bons : au mieux certains bloquaient leur esprit deux secondes. En impardonnables, Harry avait encore un peu de mal à se défaire complètement du doloris mais y parvenait un tant soit peu. Maya résistait à l’imperium, Zack et Théo se libéraient au bout de cinq secondes. Harry, Théo, Pansy, eux s’entraînaient à perfectionner leur doloris. Harry canalisait sa fureur et sa haine dans son doloris, Lucius finit par le faire stopper, en le voyant lancer le doloris de la main sans baguette et avec un petit rictus sadique sur le coté. Il jugea préférable de le faire arrêter. Alors qu’Harry luttait contre un imperium, Lucius lui expliquait à Fred, George, Luna et Maya comment lancer un doloris. Après un moment, il regarda tout le monde.

« M. Zack Oulianov, pourquoi je ne vous ai pas vu une seule fois pour le doloris ? »

Zack ne bougea pas et fixa Lucius.

« Viens me montrer ce que tu sais faire. »

Lucius lança donc un mini doloris mais Zack ne bougea pas d’un pouce, Lucius augmenta son doloris progressivement de plus en plus sans aucune réaction de la part du Russe. Il finit par lui envoyer un doloris à pleine puissance mais Zack se contenta d’avoir les muscles raidis tout au plus. Lucius, étonné, stoppa.

« Tu en as déjà reçu, tu résistes déjà à ce sort. Pourquoi ne pas l’avoir dit ? »

« Parce que je ne le savais pas, c’est la première fois qu’on me soumet au doloris. » Fit Zack comme s’il parlait de la pluie ou du beau temps.

« Alors comment fais-tu ? »

« Entraînement russe. Depuis que j’ai l’âge de 3 ans, on nous apprend à fermer notre esprit à la douleur, physique et morale et, croyez-moi, personne ne peut plus éprouver la moindre douleur ou le moindre sentiment après cet entraînement. Si on rajoute à ça que mon père n'a jamais été un tendre, alors le doloris à côté n’est qu’une promenade de santé. »

Si Lucius était surpris, il n’en montra rien ainsi que Harry qui avait eu vent de son entraînement lorsque, par mégarde, il l’avait envoyé valser contre un mur avec sa magie instinctive et que le Russe n’avait pas bronché malgré son bras en angle droit mais pas à l’emplacement d’une articulation. Zack avait regardé son bras froidement en les avertissant qu’il allait à l’infirmerie pour qu’on lui répare… c’était plus pratique d’écrire avec un bras valide. À son retour, Maya et lui, lui avaient demandé des explications et Zack leur avait vaguement parlé de son enfance... Mais très vaguement.

Le samedi passa, lui aussi, à une vitesse fulgurante et déjà le jour de la réunion dominicale arriva. Tous, assis à la table, attendaient le signal. Après le rituel du bracelet, Harry enleva sa capuche suivi des autres.

« La réunion du cercle des ombres est ouverte. »

Harry prit une liste.

« Dobby a rassemblé 15 elfes qui seront sous mes ordres pour sécuriser Azkaban, les elfes gardiens, 7 elfes courageux et qui n’ont jamais eu de maîtres pourront devenir des elfes soldats sous les directives de Ron, enfin 3 autres espionneront ceux des mangemorts et nous rapporteront des informations sur leurs familles. Deux chimères veulent se rallier à notre cause ainsi qu'un centaure et un cllan de loups-garous. Nous sont aussi dévoués 6 nymphes et un détraqueur. »

« Dobby a fait des miracles ! » S’exclama Narcissa.

« Oui, les elfes gardiens sont d'ores et déjà en train de sécuriser Azkaban. Nous allons pouvoir rapidement commencer les offensives. J’ai eu les plans de tout le monde ainsi que les rapports des espions. Je veux deux groupes d’interventions de 3 personnes plus un elfe pour Crabbe et Goyle fils. Une fois attrapés selon le plan des jumeaux, les elfes les mettront en lieu sûr dans les geôles du manoir Malfoy. Comme convenu, avec Lucius, les prisonniers seront bien traités et auront le droit à contacter par miroir magique leurs avocats. Nous déterminerons le procès plus tard. Je veux un groupe d’intervention de 5 soldats plus deux elfes pour Grabbe père ainsi que pour Goyle père, accompagnés d’un adulte. Des choses à ajouter ? »

Ron prit ses ordres de mission à Maya ainsi que le médaillon pour appeler les elfes. Personne ne fit de commentaire.

« Parfait, j’attends donc le rapport de Ron au plus vite, une fois les missions remplies. Peaufinez les plans pour les membres les plus influents, je compte sur Snape pour fournir les lieux où ce seront cachés certains d’entre eux. Et Ron, faites attentions à vous, appliquez bien les plans, je ne veux pas de casse-cou, ni de blessés et encore moins de morts ! »

Ron donna rendez-vous à ses soldas dans une salle vide. Tous encapuchonnés attendaient les ordres de leur supérieur.

« Bien, les missions commencent, je veux 2 groupes de trois et deux groupes de 5. Chaque groupe fera équipe avec un elfe de maison et recevra un set de potions. Les groupes alpha et bêta vous interviendrez cet après-midi à Pré-au-Lard. Voici vos ordres de mission. À 14h précises, les elfes vous remettront les noms des mangemorts à intercepter dans le plus grand secret. Le lieu de rendez-vous avec l’elfe est indiqué sur vos feuilles. Le groupe delta et gamma, même principe le lieu et l’heure du rendez-vous sont aussi indiqués. Vous interviendrez hors de Poudlard, accompagnés d’un adulte et de deux elfes, mercredi soir. Suivez scrupuleusement les instructions et le plan, il en va de votre survie. Merci à tous et bonne chance. »

Ce fut tendu que le groupe fit l’embuscade avec des gâteaux bourrés de somnifères. L’idée était géniale quoique répétitive et la mission fut un succès : les deux morfales n’avaient même pas fait attention au repas chez Mme Rosmerta et avaient enfourné les gâteaux. Ils étaient tombés, une demi-heure plus tard, profondément endormis dans une ruelle et furent emmenés au manoir Malfoy. La rumeur de deux mangemort découverts en train de fuir circula rapidement. Le plan était parfait !

Harry était tendu, entre la venue de Pétunia et la future capture de deux mangemort adultes... il doutait plus que jamais. Et si ça se passait mal ? Et si tout ceci était en fin de compte une mauvaise idée ? S’il y avait des blessés ou peut-être un mort ?

Draco le sentait se tendre sur ses genoux, alors qu’il lisait un livre sur les potions.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? »

« J’ai peur que ça se passe mal. Et s’il y avait un blessé ou un mort mercredi ? » Draco referma son livre et regarda son frère pâle.

« Ne t’en fais pas, on s’entraîne comme des fous et le plan est plus une ruse qu’un combat. »

« Mais… » Harry ne put finir que son frère lui mit l’index sur les lèvres.

« Harry, rassures-toi, un adulte les accompagne, un elfe de maison aussi, s’il y a le moindre problème il retransplaneront à Poudlard. »

Harry se détendit. Après tout, il était vrai que le plan était une simple ruse, mais Harry avait un pressentiment avec sa tante et ça l’inquiétait affreusement.

« On n'a pas de nouvelle de Lucius et Narcissa ? »

« Non pourquoi ? » Draco le rassurait une main sur le ventre.

« Je me demande pourquoi Pétunia est venue et ça ne me dit rien de bon. J’ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

Draco déposa un bisou sur son front.

« Elle cherche peut-être à se faire pardonner. Vu comment tu l’as rembarré, je doute qu’elle te dérange encore. »

Harry se retourna pour regarder les flammes en face du canapé. Draco savait comment diminuer ses angoisses, il lui caressa alors doucement le ventre et Harry s’apaisa rapidement. Mais un truc clochait, la boule dans l’estomac d’Harry ne partait pas et pire elle s’intensifia quand Draco enleva sa main pour tourner la page de son livre. Pourquoi donc avait-il cette sensation étrange ?

Le mardi matin, Harry eut un courrier du manoir et la boule dans son estomac se fit chape de plomb. Ils avaient en général une lettre une fois par semaine et elle arrivait le samedi. Était-il arrivé quelque chose de grave ? Il lut la lettre à grande vitesse et souffla de soulagement. Après quelques minutes, il se mit à rire. Draco en face releva la tête de son bol.

« Il se passe quoi ? »

« Oh, Lucius a voulu monter à cheval hier. Sur le nouveau pur-sang arabe. Narcissa raconte qu’il est tombé et s’est cassé le poignet. Bien que le médicomage soit passé réparer les dégâts minimes, tu connais Lucius ! » Harry roula des yeux et Draco eut un rictus.

« Oh oui, il va geindre une semaine qu’il va mourir et rendre mère folle. »

Les deux frères éclatèrent de rire attirant des sourires de la part de leurs amis.

« Comme Draco avec son égratignure avec Bick, Blup. » Fit Blaise.

« Buck. » Harry avait arrêté de rire mais avait un sourire triste.

« Oui c’est ça. » Approuva Blaise ne voyant pas le changement d’attitude du brun.

Maya reprit afin de détourner le sujet.

« Mais il ne l’a pas fait dresser avant ? »

Draco avala sa bouchée de pain et confiture.

« Père est têtu, il a décidé de dresser lui-même l’animal, j’ai le pressentiment que le médicomage va revenir souvent au manoir. » Maya se mit à rire comme les autres à la table.

Finalement, Harry était bien plus calme, il devait se faire des idées, rien de fâcheux n’était arrivé, si ce n’est que Lucius allait être invivable pendant une bonne semaine, si tant est qu’il ne se blesse pas encore. Cette pensée lui arracha un rictus alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son prochain cours… finalement tout allait bien.

Le mercredi soir, les deux groupes d'intervention se retrouvèrent avec deux adultes encapuchonnés et quatre elfes. Furtivement, ils sortirent de Poudlard et prirent un portauloin pour chaque groupe. Le groupe gamma se retrouvait lui devant une grande maison. Ils devaient attendre la sortie du mangemort, et tous lancer un stupéfix dans le dos de l’homme, après que les deux elfes aient tendu une corde en nylon pour le faire trébucher.

Le deuxième groupe, lui, devait intercepter le mangemort à la sortie d’un appartement moldu où il était placé en filature. Un groupe de jeunes vendant des gâteaux pour une œuvre caritative devait accaparer son attention alors que l’adulte le stupéfixerait dans le dos, caché dans un coin du couloir.

Narcissa vit avec bonheur revenir Lucius tenant Grabbe père, le nez en sang et stupéfixé et Snape avec Goyle lui aussi stupéfixé. Ils les mirent dans les cachots.

Harry et toute l’organisation étaient fiers du déroulement des opérations, ce fut avec joie que chacun alla en cours et même les cours stricts et durs de l’organisation avaient un petit parfum de joie qui leur faisait donner le meilleur d’eux-mêmes à tout le groupe. Harry annonça une session extraordinaire le dimanche matin suivant.

* * *

Ce dimanche-là, l’organisation au grand complet, exceptés Snape, Narcissa et Lucius, se réunissait. Tout le monde, sous sa cape, montra son bracelet et Harry distribua les portauloins. De la forêt interdite, ils furent amenés dans une pièce sombre et glaciale où des bureaux étaient installés pour recréer un procès. Lucius arriva, tel une ombre, avec le ministre de la magie Cornelius Fudge, plutôt impressionné de voir toutes ses ombres en cercle au milieu de la pièce. Narcissa, aussi visage couvert, arriva avec ce qui devait être l’avocate d’une des deux familles et Snape avec un vieil avocat rabougri. Harry les fit rentrer dans le cercle.

« Nous allons juger ici 4 mangemorts. Selon leurs droits, ils ont pris un avocat. Le jugement se fera loin du ministère trop corrompu, M. le ministre vous êtes là pour témoigner de la bonne marche du procès. Ici vous n’êtes pas soumis à la pression et tout se passera sous huis clos. Les accusés seront soumis au véritasérum et, s’ils sont jugés coupables, auront le droit à choisir leur peine parmi trois proposées. »

La voix de Lucius se fit entendre.

« M. le ministre, il est de votre devoir de garder le secret sur ce qui se passe ici. Si vous faites mention de l’organisation à qui que ce soit, vous serez immédiatement discrédité auprès du grand public. »

« Je comprends tout à fait, même si ces mesures sont un peu expéditives. Je suppose que je n’ai pas vraiment le choix, puisque vous me placerez sous sortilège de fidélitas. »

« Vous avez le droit de rester pour attester de la bonne marche du procès ou vous pouvez repartir après avoir été mis sous oubliette. » Fit Harry glacial.

« Bien, je reste. »

Snape prit la parole.

« Veuillez prendre place ! »

Tout le monde s’assit et les elfes de maison amenèrent le premier mangemort. Harry, entouré du cercle des ombres toujours encapuchonné, prit la parole.

« Maitre, je vous en prie. »

L’avocat fit son plaidoyer pour Grabbe père. Ensuite, on fit boire à l'accusé du véritasérum et il fut longuement questionné. L’organisation de l’ombre et même le ministre votèrent la culpabilité du mangemort. Harry reprit.

« Vous avez admis être coupable d’appartenir aux mangemorts et ne rien regretter de votre appartenance au lord noir. Vous êtes reconnu coupable pour 20 meurtres par Avada kedavra et une dizaine de tortures. Vous avez reconnu ne pas être espion pour l’ordre et ne pas être devenu mangemort par peur de représailles ni même pour protéger votre famille. De même vous avez avouer que votre fil porte la marque des ténèbres ainsi que vous-même mais pas votre femme. Vous avez le choix : la prison à vie à Azkaban, le baiser du détraqueur ou bien la mort par Avada kedavra. »

Le mangemort parut réfléchir un moment.

« L’Avada kedavra. »

« M. le ministre veuillez prendre note que le souhait de l’accusé est de mourir par Avada kedavra. »

Lucius, reconnaissable par le symbole de sa cape : un serpent formant un "S", s’approcha.

« Une dernière volonté ? Écrire à votre femme et votre fils pour leur dire adieu ou leur parler ? »

« Non. »

« Avada kedavra. »

Le corps sans vie tomba à terre et fut emmené par les elfes. Le ministre fit un papier attestant en ce jour que Grabbe avait demandé la mort par ce sortilège. Lucius rajouta son nom sur le parchemin magique qui se scella, personne ne pourrait lui reprocher l’Avada de sa baguette. Goyle père fut amené à son tour, le procès prit la même tournure sauf qu’il demanda la prison. Fudge fit donc un courrier officiel pour les gradiens d’Azkaban, les elfes prirent ensuite l’enveloppe et transplanèrent directement à la prison. Les deux enfants, eux, furent condamnés à la prison le temps que le lord noir soit tué. Harry prit une voix plus douce.

« Vincent Grabbe, je suis désolé de vous apprendre que votre père a été jugé coupable, il a choisit la mort par Avada kedavra sans émettre le moindre souhait, je suis navré. Si vous voulez, un psychomage pourra vous accompagner dans votre deuil en prison. »

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues du garçon qui ne dit plus un mot, se laissant emporter docilement vers la prison. Les avocats et le ministre furent raccompagnés, et tous les élèves rentrèrent à Poudlard.

Dans la chambre de préfet de Draco, Harry, Zack, Maya, Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Théo et Blaise avaient un goût amer dans la bouche : mettre un mangemort en prison était génial mais en tuer un, même de sa propre volonté, les avaient choqué, plus encore de voir Vincent, un élève de Serpentard qu’ils avaient tous plus ou moins côtoyé, pleurer son père qui n’avait pas eu une seule pensée pour son fil, les avaient profondément choqué. Pansy et Théo particulièrement qui redoutaient le jour où leurs parents seraient jugés.

Ce fut Maya, que l’ambiance de mort pesait, qui fit reprendre les discutions bien plus légères. Elle profitait d’avoir des gryffondors pour parler quidditch et instaurer un débat véhément entre les partisans des différentes équipes nationales. En moins de dix minutes, ce fut un véritable boxon dans la chambre, seul Harry dans les bras de Draco ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait. Harry finit par s’endormir, lové sur lui. Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard, au moment où tout le monde retrouvait un semblant de calme, qu’ils remarquèrent Harry accroché à Draco comme un bébé koala à sa mère, la tête posée sur son épaule, les jambes autour de la taille et les bras autour du cou du blond. La position était vraiment incongrue. Blaise en voyant ça se mit à rire doucement.

« Ils sont mignons. » Fit narquoisement le métis.

« Même endormi, il trouve le moyen d’être assis bizarrement. » Rigolait Maya.

« Vous avez de la chance d’être frangins, la position pourrait prêter à confusion. » Lâcha le Russe, un tantinet jaloux. Il récolta un regard noir de la part de Draco et Théo. Intérieurement, Draco était troublé, le Russe n’avait pas tord, Harry et lui se rapprochaient de plus en plus en s'en rendre compte.

Le déjeuner fut accueilli avec joie pour remonter le moral des troupes. Ce fut avec joie également qu’Harry, Zack et Maya eurent leurs mangas par leurs aigles qui attendaient depuis ce matin en tournant au plafond.

« Cool, nos mangas ! » Fit Maya, surexcitée.

« Par Merlin faites-la taire ou alors on ne pourra plus l’arrêter ! » Fit Harry sarcastique.

Maya roula des yeux.

« Gaby-chan, on ne t’a pas demandé ton avis ! »

« Bien sûr, sale teigne, personne n’ose te dire que tu vrilles nos tympans à longueur de journée. »

« Deviens sourd ça arrangera le problème. En plus d’être un ancien binoclard, tu seras sourd comme une vieille cruche. »

« La vieille cruche n’a rien à apprendre d’une vieille rombière sénile qui radote. »

Maya plissa les yeux. Tout le monde soupira en souriant : et aller, c’était reparti pour un tour.

« Vieille rombière ? La vieille rombière n'a pas de leçon à recevoir d’un écervelé. »

Ce fut au tour d’Harry de plisser les yeux après son rictus.

« C’est marrant pourtant, c’est un écervelé comme moi qui a eu optimal à ses diplômes l’année dernière ! »

Maya balaya de la main la réplique.

« Coup de chance, tu es tombé sur des examinateurs sympas qui ont été charmés par ta bouille d’ange trompeuse ! »

Harry souriait.

« Bouille d’ange ? Tu aurais des vues sur moi Maya, je comprends un beau jeune homme comme moi à mettre sur ton tableau de chasse. » Harry était sûr que sa réplique ferait mouche. De toute façon, Maya était plus du genre volage, elle accumulait les conquêtes d’une nuit ce qui n’intéressait pas Harry et surtout pas pour une fille. Au lieu de ça, Maya eut un rire.

« Quel sot, c’est voué à l’échec, tu ne vois même pas ce que tu as sous le nez. »

Harry ne trouva rien à répliquer et réfléchit à ses dernières paroles quand il eut l’illumination.

« Maya, dis-moi, tes dons de voyance ont donné quelque chose sur moi que je ne sais pas ? »

« Peut-être. » Fit la brune mystérieusement. Harry se renfrogna, Maya ne serait pas décidée à lui dire et ça il le savait parfaitement.

« Tu as des dons de voyance ? » Demanda Théo toujours très curieux.

« Oui, je les tiens de ma grand-mère, qui les tenaient de sa grand-mère. C’est exclusivement chez les filles et ça saute une génération… »

Elle partit dans une longue explication qui ravissait Théo.

Mine de rien, la vie elle continuait, la gazette avait fait un article complet sur l’invasion des elfes de maison dans la prison. Le ministère perdait totalement le contrôle, tous imaginaient par-là une action de l’ordre du phénix et surtout d’Albus Dumbledore pour sécuriser Azkaban. Le fait que 3 mangemorts y soient arrivés par jugement à huis clos où seul le Premier ministre pouvait attester de la bonne marche du procès, soulevait beaucoup d’interrogations. Les 3 mangemorts avaient parlé de personnes encapuchonnées donc impossible à identifier. L’opinion publique glorifiait l’ordre du phénix pour faire la chasse au mangemort.

Harry relisait les rapports des espions : tout était parfait et marchait selon les plans montés par les cerveaux de l’ordre. Dumbledore et l’ordre du phénix ne comprenaient rien à cette histoire si ce n’est qu’ils avaient un nouvel allié qui désirait rester dans l’ombre et Voldemort fulminait encore plus contre l’ordre.

Harry avait réaménagé l’organisation de la prison grâce aux elfes. Trois parties distinctes et non communicantes avaient été réaménagées. La partie des mangemorts adultes, les mangemorts enfants et la partie des autres prisonniers. Les elfes s’occupaient avec beaucoup de soins des enfants, les entourant d’attentions et même pour certains d’amitié même non-partagée. Les prisonniers pouvaient s’occuper dans la journée à travailler. Faire la cuisine ou rédiger un journal des prévenus. Des cours par correspondances étaient même proposés. Les cellules pour les enfants étaient, en fait, des chambres avec bureau individuel pour leur permettre de continuer leurs études dans une ambiance correcte et propice à l’étude. Ils avaient même le droit à un animal de compagnie non magique. Beaucoup de prisonniers avaient ri en voyant les changements mais quand les elfes, pas intimidés, leurs avaient dit :

« Si monsieur veut, on lui remet son ancien lit de paille et on retire le bureau. »

Beaucoup s’étaient tus et avaient demandé de laisser le bureau et le lit, certes pas à baldaquin, mais un vrai lit à lattes avec un vrai matelas confortable. Les elfes avaient même proposé de leur donner le choix de la couleur de leurs draps et oreillers. Quelques-uns uns avaient timidement demandé s’il était possible d’avoir deux oreillers. Ces elfes, très peu farouches et sans maître jusque là, avaient légèrement ri et fourni deux oreillers à tous pour éviter les jaloux. Mais le plus étonnant fut le jour où un membre de l’organisation de l’ombre passa, impossible de savoir son identité sous sa capuche mais tous les elfes reconnurent leur nouveau maître depuis peu. Il fit rassembler tout le monde dans le réfectoire. Un silence surpris s’installa parmi les prévenus.

_« Bonjour à vous tous. J’espère que les changements que j’ai demandé vous ont plu. À voir vos visages reposés, je dirais que vos nuits sont plus agréables. Bien, n’oubliez jamais que, même si j’ai apporté un peu de confort, vous devez une dette à la société, vous avez pour beaucoup du sang sur les mains. En ce qui concerne la partie des prisonniers ici pour un temps relativement court, vous aurez l’obligation de suivre une formation pour un travail si vous n’en aviez pas. Les enfants, eux, poursuivront leurs cours dans leurs écoles par correspondance. Vous aurez la possibilité de travailler pour la société en fabriquant des objets ou d’autres choses. Évidemment ce n’est pas un centre de vacance, ils vous incombent les taches ménagères et culinaires sous les yeux attentifs des elfes... (Beaucoup hurlèrent leur désaccord mais furent stoppés par un claquement de doigts des elfes qui les placèrent sous silencio.) Enfin je vous présente votre psychomage qui suivra tout le monde. Hélène est la sœur moldue d’une sorcière et a travaillé comme psychologue dans des prisons moldues avant de répondre à ma demande de venir ici. Je vous entends crier contre les moldus d’avance mais ne vous en faites pas, elle a vu beaucoup de prisonniers avant vous et a eu d’excellents résultats sur les plus coriaces et récalcitrants. Vous pourrez demander des améliorations aux elfes responsables de vos sections. S’ils en ont le droit, ils vous donneront ce que vous voulez et c’est inutile d’essayer quoique ce soit, vos cellules ainsi que toute la prison sont entourées de puissants sorts qui vous empêchent de vous échapper, de vous blesser ou de tenter des mauvais coups. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée à tous et un bon appétit. »_

Après ça, la gazette fit un long article qui mit tout le monde sur le cul, même les membres de l’organisation qui n’étaient pas au courant. Fudge n’en revenait pas et le ministère devait faire face à beaucoup de courriers contre cette nouvelle disposition qui, selon la population, rendait la prison aussi confortable qu’une maison et ne ferait plus peur à qui que ce soit. Fudge, qui ne pouvait pas se mettre à dos la population mais ne pouvait pas non plus leur dire que la prison n’était plus du tout sous son contrôle, fit un communiqué expliquant que, pour les cas graves, ils ne pourraient pas sortir de là-bas avant leur mort et donc c’était en soit une punition suffisante. Plaidant que l’on devait un minimum de respect à l’être humain même pour la pire espèce des mangemorts, il expliqua que les enfants de mangemorts étaient forcés à porter la marque et étaient donc enfermés là-bas pour leur sécurité et pour les empêcher de devenir de vrais mangemorts avec du sang sur les mains. Ce qui expliquait leur cellule confortable et la continuité de leur scolarité. Pour les non-mangemorts, l’obligation de suivre une formation devait aider les délinquants à se réintégrer dans la société tout en étant toujours suivis psychologiquement, même une fois sortis de prison. Fudge eut une phrase marquante.

« Nous ne nous abaisserons pas aux même méthodes que le lord par la peur et la maltraitance des autres sous prétexte que se sont des personnes différentes. »

Harry était fier, il avait fait le texte au ministre qui l’avait à peine arrangé à sa sauce. Lorsqu'il raconta au cercle qu'il avait lui-même écrit le discours, Lucius fut fier de voir qu’Harry pouvait tout aussi bien manipuler le ministre que Dumbledore. Snape, avec un sourire en coin, fit son rapport.

« Et bien, Dumbledore est content des changements opérés dans la prison mais en même temps il fulmine de ne pas y avoir pensé lui-même. Il a été surpris du discourt du ministre et est en rogne qu’une autre personne sache le manipuler à sa guise dans l’ombre. Voldemort lui se marre en l’appelant le camp de vacances pour mangemort. Il a tenté d’y faire infiltrer un mangemort mais s’est cassé les dents sur les protections magiques et les détecteurs en tout genre. Depuis, il maudit toutes les générations futures de Dumbledore, car il est persuadé que seul le vieux fou pouvait penser à une idée comme celle-là. »

« Bien, bien, bien, fit Harry avec un sourire de dix kilomètres de large. Ça devient de plus en plus intéressant. Quand le reste du monde va apprendre comment fonctionne vraiment la prison, les mangemorts dehors ne voudrons plus aller au ''camps de vacances''. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce qui peut leur faire peur à ce point ? » Demanda Ron à la table. C’est Hermione qui eut la réponse, l’index posé sur la bouche.

« Je suppose que tu as repris un semblant de model carcéral moldu Harry ? »

« Oui. » Hermione explosa de rire.

« J’aurais voulu voir leurs têtes quand tu leur as annoncé qu’ils feraient les tâches ménagères sous les yeux des elfes de maison. »

Tout le monde explosa de rire sauf les sangs purs, totalement horrifiés.

« T'as pas fait ça ? » Demanda Pansy, la main sur la bouche.

« Si. »

« Tu es machiavélique Harry. » Fit Lucius, un mélange de dépit et d'horreur dans la voix et le regard.

« Comme je l’ai dit, ce n’est PAS un camp de vacances, les repas seront servis dans des assiettes avec des couverts, certes, mais ils devront faire la vaisselle après. Ils ont des lit avec matelas et ils ont voulut deux oreillers, très bien mais ils feront la lessive et en auront deux fois plus à faire. Ménage, repassage, cuisine tout est à leur charge et forcément …sans magie. »

« Je les plaindrais presque. » Fit Fred approuvé par George. Cela fit redoubler les rires.

Harry et le cercle continuaient les cours comme toujours, mais en plus Harry avait été très occupé par des réunions d’elfes qu’ils avaient mit sous véritasérum et serments inviolables. Les loups-garous de la meute de Ludvin avaient, eux aussi, eu le même traitement, les chimères restaient craintives mais s’étaient pliées au même traitement pour prouver leur bonne foi. Harry n’avait pas arrêté une seconde, et Ron se plaignait d’avoir ses rendez-vous avec les soldats de l’ombre qui lui prenaient tout son temps…

Ces quinze derniers jours, personne n’avaient vu Harry en dehors des cours de l’organisation et réunions du cercle. Même Draco le voyait passer comme un coup de vent dans son lit. Il voyait sous ses yeux des cernes qui s’étendaient petit à petit, si bien qu’il dut le séquestrer un soir à 22h pour qu’il dorme vraiment. Après quelques protestations, Harry s’écroula comme une souche sur son lit.

Zack continuait de recruter, élèves, adultes et autres créatures plus ou moins identifiées. Pour les tester, il jouait au grand méchant sous sa cape, les secouaient, les insultaient. Si, après une séance de pareille torture et des tests en magie, l’élève ne s’était pas pissé dessus et n'était pas parti en courant, alors Zack s’adoucissait et lui expliquait où il allait être placé.

« Toi mon p’tit gars, t'as du cran et tu es plutôt bon en magie défensive, bienvenue soldat de l’ombre, ton supérieur sera l’ombre avec le symbole du griffon. Ce bracelet te permettra de savoir le lieu, la date et l’heure des réunions et des missions qui te seront assignées après une mise à niveau. Ne divulgues jamais ton nom ni celui de tes possibles camarades, ne fais confiance à personne sauf ton supérieur. Maintenant tu prends ta cape pour tes misions et tu débarrasses le plancher en vitesse ! »

Le garçon ne prit pas la fuite mais prit son temps pour sortir. Dans l’ombre Zack souriait, celui-là ferait une excellente recrue.

Ce matin-là alors qu’Harry prenait son petit déjeuner avec tous ses amis, il reçut une lettre de ministère. Il prit précautionneusement l’enveloppe et lut. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son teint devenait de plus en plus pâle.

> _« Mr. Potter Malfoy Black,_
> 
> _Suite à la plainte déposée contre Vernon Dursley par Pétunia Dursley et son fil Dudley, vous êtes cité à comparaître._
> 
> _Les autorités magiques, au vu du cas grave, et par l’appui de M. Albus Dumbledore, commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès sorcellerie, Enchanteur en chef, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des mages et sorciers, directeur de Poudlard, ont arrêté Vernon Dursley sous les chefs d’accusations suivants :_
> 
> _Violence._
> 
> _Abus de pouvoir sur mineur._
> 
> _Tentative de viol sur la personne de Dudley Dursley._
> 
> _Ainsi que :_
> 
> _Violence conjugale sur la personne de Pétunia Dursley._
> 
> _Vous avez été cité comme témoin à charge et êtes prié de venir lors du procès qui se déroulera le 26 mars à 10h00. »_

Harry mit la lettre sous le nez de Draco, il ne savait pas s’il avait envi de vomir pour Dudley ou s’il voulait tuer Dumbledore par doloris dans la seconde. En parlant du connard, le voilà qui s’approchait à pas calculés comme un condamné va à l’échafaud.

« Tu as reçu ta convocation à ce que je constate. Pétunia a besoin de toi…. »

Et là, pour la première fois depuis son traumatisme, Harry se mit en colère mais surtout leva sa voix cassée et déraillante.

« ET M'A-T-ELLE AIDÉ QUAND J’EN AI EU BESOIN ? NON ! Je n’irais pas ! Elle n’est plus rien pour moi et si je LE croise, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau, je plains juste ce pauvre Dudley, lui n’y est pour rien dans ce bordel. »

Harry qui était debout pour faire face à Albus, se calma devant les mines surprises de tous, Harry s’énervait rarement et, depuis son traumatisme, n’avait jamais hurlé. Il parlait polairement mais ne haussait pas le ton ! Beaucoup frissonnèrent et surtout Draco, qui après lecture avait le teint tout aussi pâle.

« Je ne vous pardonnerais JAMAIS d’avoir foutu votre nez dans ma vie ! »

Albus soupira en marmonnant.

« Si tu viens, je pourrais faire en sorte que tout se passe à huis clos pour que _personne_ ne soit au courant… »

Harry décela le chantage sous cette phrase anodine, Damien ne l’avait pas formé pour rien.

« Vous oseriez infliger ça à Dudley ? »

Albus ne répondit rien. Harry fit une moue de dégoût en reculant de deux pas, le nez froncé comme face à un déchet peu ragoûtant.

« Vous me débecquetez, je n’ai pas le choix mais vous ne l’emporterez pas au paradis, ALBUS ! »

Aïe ! Quand Harry appelait un adulte par son prénom comme ça, c’était très mauvais signe et Draco remarqua que son frère venait de mettre le directeur au même niveau que Voldemort qu’il appelait Tom. Albus fronça les sourcils.

« Harry, c’est pour le bien de tous… »

« Ne me ressors pas les louanges avec les angelots pour le bien de l’humanité, Albus. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Tom. Je trouverais le moyen de te coincer. »

Harry sortit suivis de ses amis. Il expliqua rapidement le chantage fait par son directeur à son frère.

« Mais c’est un monstre ! »

Harry tournait dans sa chambre depuis bien une demi-heure pour se calmer. Il n’osait pas se défouler sur les meubles de peur de faire littéralement sauter la chambre.

« On va au manoir ! »

Après quelques minutes, Harry était en train de discuter au manoir Malfoy avec Lucius.

« Harry calmes-toi. »

« Que je me calme ? C’est facile à dire ça ! Je suis en pétard, ce vieux con me fait un chantage ignoble ! Ou je vais au procès, et je serais forcé de dire toute la vérité, ou je n’y vais pas et la gazette va se déchaîner sur moi comme toujours. Et les gens ne vont pas mettre longtemps à assembler les deux bouts ! Dumbledore m'a insidieusement fait comprendre qu'il se chargerait personnellement des médias ! Il aurait du aller à Serpentard celui-là ! Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il ait été mage noir dans une vie antérieure !»

Harry, après cette constatation fut plus blanc que la neige. Voir tous ces gens le regarder avec pitié, il ne le supporterait jamais ! Mais s’il recroisait Vernon, il le tuerait. Et on allait lui faire revivre tous ces supplices ! Rien que l’idée le rendait malade. Il courut aux toilettes vomir tout ce qu’il pouvait. Les deux choix étaient hors de question et Lucius ne pouvait rien faire. Dumbledore était le dépositaire de la plainte magique et seule la victime pouvait choisir de demander l'huis clos. Dumbledore avait sûrement manipulé Pétunia.

Harry ressortis des toilettes la mine pâle et les jambes flageolantes. Narcissa le soutenait avec Draco pour le garder debout, Lucius se redressa.

« Bien, je pense qu’il est temps de demander de l’aide de Damien. »

* * *

Après le tumulte, Hermione était allé à la bibliothèque. Seul endroit où elle pouvait enfin être au calme et réfléchir posément. Mais malgré tout, elle ne savait pas quoi penser de la réaction de Harry, de celle de Dumbledore, et de cette fichue tête de mule qui lui servait de petit ami ! Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Elle devait prendre les choses par le bon bout ! Déjà elle pouvait parler à Ron... c’était un bon début après tout.

Elle entra dans la tour gryffondor, ses livres contre sa poitrine, et vit du coin de l’œil, Ginny et Neville débattre avec Luna, encore sur un truc inexistant ! Hermione trouvait Luna gentille, mais agaçante. Elle monta pour entrer dans le dortoir des mecs à vive allure. Elle ouvrit la porte... pour la refermer en rougissant furieusement.

« Excusez-moi, la porte était entrouverte, je ne savais pas que vous... enfin que vous étiez occupés. »

Dean vint lui rouvrir.

« Ce n’est rien Hermione ce n’était qu’un baiser. »

Seamus ricanait.

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu venais de nous surprendre dans une position compromettante. »

Hermione rougissait encore plus… et ce n’était sûrement pas le moment de repenser à ses mangas yaoi qu’elle adorait... vraiment pas le bon moment.

« Je cherche Ron. »

« Sous la douche. » Lui fit Dean en cherchant sous son lit une chaussette. Elle alla s’asseoir studieusement sur le lit de son petit ami. Avec toute cette histoire, elle lui faisait la tête depuis un moment et, pour le bien de tous, il fallait que cela cesse ! Et tout de suite ! Que son crétin de roux, redevienne ami avec Harry, qu’il arrête de faire la gueule et ça serait parfait !

Ron sortit avec juste une serviette autour des hanches et fut surpris de voir Hermione.

« Mione ? »

« Non, tu vois bien Ron, c’est le baron sanglant. » Fit Dean amusé. Ron roula des yeux.

« Oh ça va les deux limaces ! » Hermione le regardait interrogateur.

« Oui ils sont constamment collés l’un à l’autre avec d'ignobles bruits de sucions. »

Hermione pouffa.

« Je dois te parler, ça suffit de faire ta tête de mule avec Harry ! Vas t’excuser et redevenez ami. Et reviens, tu me manques. » Fit-elle plus bas.

« Mais je suis allé le voir Mione. Je me suis excusé. Seulement, je ne sais plus comment aborder Harry, il est si différent. »

« Je sais. » Avait soufflé Hermione. Ron la prit dans les bras.

« Alors comme ça, je te manque ? »

« Oui crétin. » Elle détourna le regard pour voir les deux autres pouffer en se faufilant vers la sortie et fermer la porte du dortoir.

« Je crois qu’on est seul. » Fit Ron le regard brillant, ses mains passèrent sous le chemisier de la jeune fille. Il l’embrassa sauvagement, depuis le temps qu’ils étaient fâchés, Ron était en manque et il allait en profiter. Hermione ne fut pas en reste, c’est ainsi que les deux amants se retrouvèrent rapidement sur le lit avec un sort de silence sur les tentures fermées.

Dans la salle commune, Neville vit débouler ses deux amis de dortoir.

« Hermione est en haut ? On voulait lui poser une question avec Ginny. »

« Houlà ! Si tu tiens à la vie, tu n’as pas intérêt à monter; C’est la grande réconciliation avec Ron qui vient de sortir de la douche. » Fit Dean le sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui, et à mon avis, ça va déraper… on s’est enfui. » Fini Seamus. Neville parut déçu mais ne prêta pas le moindre intérêt au couple sûrement en plein ébat.

« Luna, on n'a qu’à demander au professeur Chourave. »

« Oui, tu pourras me montrer ta collection de plantes carnivores ? » Neville prit la main de Luna et l’emmena.

« Ils sont mignons. » Fit Ginny.

« Oui, et quand te décideras-tu à passer le cap, toi aussi ? »

« Moi ? Le jour où les femmes seront des hommes. » Elle poussa un soupire.

« Et encore. »

Elle repartit laissant Dean et Seamus plus que perplexes. Ginny se serait entichée d’un homo ? La pauvre.

* * *

Harry et Draco étaient revenus dans la soirée après être allés voir Damien. Draco rassurait Harry sur la suite de la situation. Malgré le fait que tout ceci le libère d’un poids, il gardait une rancune tenace envers Dumbledore et la perspective du procès le terrifiait. Ce fut avec le cœur plus léger qu’il fit son apparition dans la salle commune, entouré de ses amis.

Harry et son œil de Moscou remarqua rapidement un fait étrange.

« Maya, tu es bizarrement calme. Et Théo tu ne poses pas de question ? » Draco lui aussi était choqué par le calme.

Mais leur discutions fut stopper là par une entrée.

« C’est qui ? » Fit Zack en pointant l’entrée du doigt. Un gros garçon était posté là, semblant chercher quelqu’un des yeux.

Harry pâlit et se leva pour aller vers le garçon. Il prit une voix polaire.

« Tu fais quoi ici ? »

« Je… je suis désolé. Mais ... on est logé ici en attendant le procès. Je ne connais personne et je ne sais pas faire de tour de magie. »

Harry voyait son cousin aussi faible que lui-même l’avait été face à ce morceau de lard.

« Et ça fait quoi d’être inférieur maintenant ! » Le ton était frais et Dudley baissa les yeux.

« Je suis désolé Harry. J’avais peur. Je ne voulais pas… »

Harry mit un violent coup de poing dans le mur à deux centimètres du visage de Dudley qui couina. Il se mit à hurler.

« Ah oui ? Tu ne voulais pas ? Et tes coups de poings dans la gueule ? Les coups de pieds ? Les passages à tabac avec tes connards d’amis, tu ne les voulais pas peut-être ? Tu te fous de ma gueule j’espère ? À cinq contre un j’avais une chance ? »

Dudley se mit à genoux en pleurant.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire plus souffrir, j’ai été con. Pardonnes-moi. Je sais que tu hais mon père et que tu ne veux même plus entendre parler de maman mais je pouvais rien faire moi. »

Harry se fichait pas mal que tous les yeux soient braqués sur eux, il fit relever Dudley avec le bout de sa baguette. Dudley tremblait de tous ses membres.

« Regardes-moi dans les yeux. Si tu me fais le moindre mal, je te jure que toutes les personnes derrière moi se feront un plaisir de te faire souffrir plus que de raison. »

Dudley couina une fois de plus en posant ses yeux effrayés sur toute la salle qui les regardait.

« Juré, je ne ferais plus jamais de mal à personne. »

Harry baissa sa baguette.

« Viens, il faut qu’on parle. »

Personne n’avait esquissé le moindre mouvement. Draco n’avait jamais vu Harry comme ça et il lui faisait un peu peur. Le groupe de Draco, le plus prêt de l’entrée et de la cheminée, avait entendu toute la conversation et Draco se demandait tout ce qu’avait eu à subir Harry. Visiblement, il n’avait entendu qu’une petite partie de l’histoire et rien dans l’enfance d’Harry n’avait été épargné puisqu'il avait même eu un cousin tyrannique. Draco secoua la tête de dépit. Personne n’avait rien vu et on l’avait laissé sombrer seul. Merde ! Ces meilleurs amis avaient de la bouse de dragon dans les yeux ou quoi ?! Ça rajoutait à la culpabilité de l’avoir si durement traité durant tout ce temps. Et dire qu’il avait remué consciencieusement le couteau dans la plaie pendant 5 ans… il ne valait pas mieux que les autres.

Harry dans la chambre regardait Dudley trembler.

« Harry, je m’excuse, sincèrement. Je sais maintenant ce que tu as vécu. »

« TAIS-TOI ! Tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne pourras jamais savoir ! »

Dudley avait les larmes aux yeux.

« J’aurais préféré ne pas avoir de famille, Harry. J’aurais préféré être orphelin et imaginé ma famille comme des héros, comme des gens biens. »

Cette réplique eut l’effet de couper la colère d’Harry.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu’il t’a fait, même pendant le mois où j’étais là, j’étais dans un autre monde. » Harry contenait sa voix déraillante comme il le pouvait, c’était si difficile de se souvenir de tout ça. Dudley, les yeux ruisselants de larmes, détourna le regard.

« On le voyait seulement te battre. Je partais me réfugier dans ma chambre rapidement. Je suis désolé mais je préférais que ce soit toi à moi. »

Harry souffla, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir à lui pour ça, il aurait fait la même chose ou peut-être pas, son fichu courage aurait essayé de stopper les sévices, même pour prendre des coups à la place de Dudley. Et en parallèle, il lui en voulait de n’avoir rien dit.

« Plusieurs fois j’ai mis de la nourriture et de l’eau dans ton placard. Mais je crois qu’il le savait et qu’il l’enlevait. Tu dormais ou étais inconscient. À la fin, il ne se planquait même plus. Plusieurs fois j’étais dans le jardin ou ma chambre et j’ai plaqué mes mains sur mes oreilles pour ne plus t’entendre hurler. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Je suis désolé. Maman m’interdisait de faire quoi que ce soit qui l’énerverait. »

Dudley essuya du bras ses larmes. Harry serrait convulsivement son bras tatoué et des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son visage. Mais il ne voulait pas arrêter son cousin. Inconsciemment, il avait besoin de l’entendre.

« Quand tu es parti ça a été pire. Il tapait maman. Et puis ça ne lui a plus suffi. Il s’en est prit à moi plusieurs fois. Plusieurs fois, il a même essayé de me toucher. Il puait l’alcool. Maman ne le sait pas mais il a réussi. Il.. Il m'a forcé à le... sucer. IL N’EST PLUS MON PÈRE ! »

Alors Harry, face à cette douleur, prit Dudley contre lui. Après tout, il n’était pas un monstre. Pour Dudley, la souffrance devait être atroce : son propre père… Harry le serra un peu plus contre lui.

« C’est fini. Je te jure qu’il ne s’en tirera pas comme ça. »

« Merci. » Le silence s’installa entre les pleurs et le réconfort. Harry avait eu besoin de l’entendre et Dudley se sentait libéré, il était la première personne qui savait ce que lui avait vraiment fait son père.

« Harry ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je peux rester avec toi ? Même cette nuit ? »

Harry soupira un ''oui''.


	4. Chapter 4

Dudley avait suivi Harry à la sortie du dortoir.

« Je vous présente mon cousin Dudley. Dudley, voici, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Mayasuka Teimei, Zackary Oulianov. Et mon frère Draco Malfoy. »

Tout le monde regardait le nouveau.

« C’est un moldu, il est hébergé ici pour un moment, mais vous ne saurez rien de plus. » Harry s’était empressé de rajouter cette information pour couper court aux questions de Théo. Dudley était un peu en retrait derrière Harry : il n’était pas particulièrement à l’aise avec tous ces sorciers. Son père en aurait fait une syncope… Dudley s’intima au calme, il ne devait plus penser à cet être abjecte. C’était pourtant son père.. Dudley avait envie de pleurer, son propre père. Il s’était persuadé que, tant que Harry était là pour prendre les coups, son père l’aimerait toujours… que jamais il ne pourrait le frapper lui, son propre fils… Harry, lui, avait trouvé une nouvelle famille, c’était bien mieux pour lui.

« C’est ton frère ? Ils t’ont adopté ? » Fit Dudley de sa petite voix inquiète.

« Oui, les Malfoy sont devenus ma famille. »

Harry s’installa sur les genoux de Draco qui lui caressait les cheveux et le gros garçon s’installa craintivement à côté d’Harry. Théo ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

« Tu es ici pour longtemps ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Fit Dudley en s’enfonçant dans le canapé.

« Tu es le cousin d’Harry ? C’est vous qui l’avez recueilli bébé ? » Demanda Maya.

« Oui. » Dudley répondait le plus simplement du monde, certains sujets, il l'imaginait, étaient tabous pour son cousin.

« C’est comment le monde moldu ? » Demanda Théo.

« Heu, je sais pas comment expliquer, c’est différent. »

Les questions fusèrent un bon moment et Dudley expliqua le fonctionnement de la télévision moldue, des jeux vidéos, des voitures.

« Aller, j’ai faim à table ! » Fit Harry. Comme toujours, les Serpentards étaient très organisés : on suivait toujours, plus ou moins bien alignés, le prince et ses amis qui discutaient en petit groupe. C’était devenu une habitude…

À table, Harry mangeait doucement assit de côté, comme toujours. Dudley le regardait et soupira.

« Tu ne t’assois toujours pas normalement. »

« Non. »

« Pardon. »

« Ce n’est pas de ta faute. Tu n’aurais même jamais du le voir. »

Dudley baissa la tête vers son assiette. Oui mais il l’avait vu et surtout entendu, son père avait gardé Harry droit sur cette chaise alors qu’il lui passait de l’alcool à 90 degrés sur toutes les plaies infectées. Autant dire qu’Harry avait hurlé de douleur. Et il devait rester assis droit sur sa chaise. Sans tomber dans l’inconscience, Vernon lui mettait des baffes pour le tenir éveiller… ça avait été atroce, surtout quand Dudley avait vu les cicatrices et les plaies sur le bras et le front de son cousin. Une croix gammée ! Il en avait envie de vomir. Il était content qu’Harry ait caché ces horreurs par des tatouages.

« Manges Dudley. » Fit Harry assez doucement. Draco, lui, avait entendu la conversation mais il était le seul puisque Maya s'était lancée dans une grande discution et personne ne faisait attention à Harry et son cousin. Alors, c’était donc sûrement son oncle qui avait traumatisé Harry au point de le faire asseoir partout sauf sur une chaise !

« J’ai pas faim. » Harry eut un petit rictus.

« C’est bien la première fois que je t’entends dire ça, tiens ! » Dudley repoussa son assiette.

« Moi aussi je pourrais avoir un tatouage ? »

Harry prit conscience que Dudley devait lui aussi avoir des marques.

« Je pense que ça peut se faire. Tu demanderas à ta mère. »

Le reste du repas se passa bien, Harry ne vit pas Pétunia qui s'était installée à la table des professeurs et maintenant s'approchait d'eux. Arrivée à leur hauteur, elle se racla la gorge.

« Harry, Dudley, je suis contente que vous vous entendiez bien. Je te remercie pour ce que tu fais Harry. »

Harry crispa sa main, comment pouvait-elle encore venir devant lui comme ça sans honte ?

« Maman, pour une fois fait quelque chose de bien dans ta vie pour Harry ! Disparaîs de sa vie. »

Harry regardait, halluciné, Dudley comme Draco et ses amis qui attendaient le débordement ou l’explosion de colère d’Harry. Mais son cousin avait coupé l’herbe sous le pied de tout le monde et sa mère en fut si stupéfaite qu’elle s’en alla sans un mot. Harry soupira.

« Merci Big D. »

Dudley souriait, Harry utilisait son surnom, peut-être qu’il pourrait se faire pardonner ses erreurs un jour.

Pour Maya, Zack, Théo et Blaise, c’était très clair : l’enfance d’Harry avait été houleuse et pas forcement très agréable. Sûrement tabassé par son cousin qui visiblement n’avait pas été très tendre. Ils ne comprenaient pas tout, et sûrement ne comprendraient-ils jamais, mais visiblement Harry ne voulais plus entendre parler de sa tante, ni de son oncle et avait définitivement fait un trait de son passé pour refaire sa vie avec la famille Malfoy.

Ron, lui, n’avait pas tout compris de l’altercation à deux mètres d’eux, mais Hermione avait de plus en plus de gros doutes : le silence d’Harry, les tatouages, sa voix toujours pas guérie malgré les soin, la disparition à Salem pendant un an… cela faisait beaucoup et elle était persuadée que, pour une fois, Voldemort n’était pas à l'origine de toute cette bouse de Dragon !

Elle se leva pour venir rejoindre Harry à sa table.

« Hermione, je te présente Dudley, mon cousin. Dudley, voici ma meilleure amie Hermione. »

« Bonsoir. » Fit Dudley.

« Aller, viens t’asseoir Hermione et demandes à Ron s'il veut venir. »

Hermione lui fit un beau sourire et ramena un Ron bougonnant.

« Mais Mione, je vais quand même pas m’asseoir à la table des Serpentards ! »

« Tu te tais Ron et tu t’assois ! »

Neville plaignait Ron : si Hermione avait décidé quelque chose, mieux valait obéir ! Ce n’était pas pour rien qu’elle était préfète-en-chef ! Dean échangea un regard avec son petit-copain, tout allait rentrer dans l’ordre. Harry sans Ron c’était une plante sans feuille, un oiseau sans ailes, un animal sans poils ! Bref, il manquait quelque chose.

Et la table des rouges et ors l’avait senti, les discutions reprirent avec bien plus de légèreté.

Harry avait présenté Ron et Dudley, puis s’était tourné vers Hermione.

« Toi, tu t’es réconcilié avec Ron ! »

« Oui. » Fit Hermione en rougissant, sa main dans celle de son petit-ami.

« Désolé de pas avoir été là pour assister à votre mise en couple. Enfin, vous avez ouvert les yeux c’est déjà ça. » Hermione lui fit un beau sourire.

« J’en connais un qui ferait bien d’ouvrir aussi un peu les yeux de temps en temps. » Fit Maya tout sourire. Harry eut un sourire sadique et posa son menton sur sa paume. Comme s'il n’avait pas vu que Maya avait jeté son dévolu sur Théo …

Avec tout ça, Harry était un peu crevé. Non seulement, en ce moment, il y avait eu tous ces événements mais, en plus, ils continuaient les cours de l’organisation et les réunions. Harry, d’un coup, rêvait d’un lit ! De son lit moelleux et des bras protecteurs de Draco.

Harry soupira.

« J’ai besoin de repos. Hermione, Ron, demain vous pourrez venir à la chambre, ce soir je veux mon lit. »

Hermione lui fit un câlin.

« Bien sûr, ça nous ferait plaisir. »

« Mais Mione, tu avais un devoir à faire avec moi. » Se plaignit Ron.

« On les ferra ensemble. » Proposa Harry avec un doux sourire fatigué à Ron.

« Oui, comme tu veux. Mais on n'a pas le mot de passe.. »

« Hermione le connaît. » Coupa Blaise. Ron avait du mal à entendre Blaise parler de sa copine comme d'une vieille amie. Il avait du louper un gros chapitre… ou peut-être deux.

Arrivés dans la chambre, les trois garçons se mirent en pyjama. Harry lisait un livre avec sa façon étrange de s’asseoir sur le dossier large du canapé.

Dudley soupira en le voyant : décidément, ça le ferait toujours culpabiliser de le voir comme ça. Même avec le dos droit et son air concentré sur le livre, Dudley lui voyait les flashes du passé. Les blessures. Les plaies. Le sang. Les cris. Il alla s'asseoir au fond d’un fauteuil, les genoux contre lui.

« Dudley, arrêtes de te traumatiser avec ça. » Fit Harry en fermant son livre, sans bouger de place.

« C’est facile à dire. »

Draco lui faisait semblant de lire, il ne se planquait pas et Harry savait très bien qu’il était là, à écouter, mais il n’imposait pas sa présence. Il n’avait rien à faire dans leur discussion et il aurait les explications un jour, quand Harry aurait le courage de lui dire ou s'il en parlait normalement à cet instant. S’il voulait une discutions privée, il savait poser un sort de silence…

Donc Draco écoutait.

« Écoutes Dudley, tu ne m’as pas tenu sur cette putain de chaise ! Tu n’as pas participé. Tu m’as juste vu et entendu. Ce n’est pas de ta faute. »

« Je sais. » Souffla Dudley, il changea de sujet.

« Tu es heureux avec ta nouvelle famille ? Il te traite bien ? »

Harry lui fit un sourire.

« Ils sont géniaux. Je regrette beaucoup d’avoir cru qu’ils étaient des connards pendant si longtemps. Si j’avais su ce que je loupais.. »

Harry essuya une larme.

« Tout ça à cause d’une histoire de camp. »

« Voldemort ? » Demanda Dudley. Draco souleva un sourcil.

« Tu sais qui c’est ? » Demanda Draco qui entrait maintenant dans la conversation.

« Harry parle de lui dans ses cauchemars. J’ai entendu son nom plusieurs fois. Dumbledore nous a expliqué un peu ce qui se passait. »

« Tu sais Dudley, ici, avec moi, c’est dangereux : Voldemort veut me tuer et ça sera entre lui ou moi, c’est pour ça que mes parents sont morts. Dans mes cauchemars, je le revois les tuer. »

Dudley prit un peu plus conscience de tout ce qui se passait loin de chez eux. De l’énorme poids qui pesait sur les épaules d’Harry et Draco lui expliqua, avec ce dernier, les implications de cette guerre, des camps, des problèmes, de sa célébrité, des mois de sa vie ici.

Et plus les deux autres parlaient et plus Dudley se sentit honteux. Harry avaient besoin de soutien, pas de se faire taper dessus pendant les vacances.

« Je veux aider ! Si j’ai bien compris, ce Voldemort tue les gens comme moi. Je veux aider, racheter mes fautes. »

« Si tu veux. Mais tu es bien conscient que sans magie, et même avec, tu mets ta vie en danger ? » Fit Harry.

« À cause de mon silence et de mon inaction, tu as failli mourir, alors je veux racheter mes fautes et si, pour ça, je mets ma vie en danger, alors ce n’est qu’un juste retour des choses. »

Harry prit Dudley dans ses bras. Il lui était reconnaissant de vouloir faire quelque chose, il était conscient du danger et après tout il était concerné aussi dans cette guerre.

« Harry ? » fit Draco.

« Hum ? »

« Je voudrais bien comprendre pourquoi ta tante ose se montrer devant toi sans honte. »

« Je n’en sais rien Dray. » Dudley semblait gêné.

« Elle ne se rend pas compte. Enfin je préfèrerais que ce soit ça plutôt que de savoir ma mère aussi cruelle que mon père. » Dudley fit la grimace, quelle famille merveilleuse il avait !

Harry regarda Draco puis Dudley.

« Big D, le procès sera un procès à huis-clos particulier. Toi et moi, serons les victimes et avec mon appui, Vernon sera condamné pour longtemps. »

Dudley le regardait incrédule.

« Tu vas porter plainte ? »

Harry lui expliqua en gros ce qui allait se passer ainsi que les raisons pour lesquelles il avait du faire ça.

« Ce... Il allait rendre le procès public pour te discréditer si tu n’étais pas venu témoigner ? Mais il se prend pour qui ? Ça me révolte ! J’aurais le droit de prendre une personne pour me soutenir moi aussi ? »

« Bien sûr. Mais je ne sais pas trop à qui tu vas demander. »

Dudley baissa la tête.

« Je suppose que je ne peux pas demander à mon amie Lydie. Elle est sans magie elle aussi. »

« Je demanderai à Damien, ça devrait pouvoir se faire. »

Il se tourna vers Draco.

« Draco, tu te sens capable de me soutenir au procès ? » Draco n’eut même pas une seconde d’hésitation.

« Je serais toujours là pour toi. »

« Merci. »

Après un moment, Harry bailla franchement.

« Harry, tu dors avec moi et tu laisses ton lit à ton cousin ? » Demanda Draco en allant poser son livre.

« Ça te dérange pas ? » Demanda Dudley, il ne voulait pas déranger. Harry lui fit un sourire.

« Non, prends mon lit, j’ai l’habitude de dormir avec mon frère à cause des crises d’angoisses. » Dudley lui fit un maigre sourire. Harry fit apparaître un passage dans les ronces.

« C’est ça ton lit ? » Dudley était vraiment surpris, c’était un château fort plus qu'un lit.

« Oui, ça me rassure d’être enfermé dans une petite pièce noire. » Dudley comprenait.

« Elles ne m’enfermeront pas à l’intérieur ? »

« Non je les laisse ouvertes, sans magie tu ne peux pas les bouger et je suis le seul avec Draco à pouvoir le faire. »

Dudley, rassuré, se cala dans les couvertures avec délectation : c’était moelleux à souhait.

Harry, lui, était allongé dans les bras de son frère et se sentait franchement bien, apaisé et en sécurité. Avec les derniers événements, il en avait vraiment besoin. Draco, quant à lui, était un peu gêné, ce qu’il trouva fort dérangeant : même si Harry et lui étaient fusionnels, jamais il n’avait trouvé leurs gestes déplacés, pourtant tenir Harry dans ses bras lui semblait en ce moment un poil hors propos. Ce n’était pas la première fois, par Merlin, qu’il avait Harry dans ses bras… mais c’était bien la première fois que son corps réagissait comme ça. Encore heureux que son frère soit tombé comme une masse, il n’aurait pas vraiment su expliquer son état... tendu !

Draco s’endormit d’un sommeil très, très agité. Et le réveil ne fut que plus difficile. Harry, encore endormi comme une marmotte, le serrait comme une peluche. Draco fut encore plus réveillé quand il sentit franchement l’érection matinale de son frère contre lui. Doux merlin, pensa Draco, qui dut se faire violence quand Harry se colla plus à lui dans un petit gémissement de bien-être. Après s’être mordu très fortement la lèvre, Draco reprit le contrôle de lui-même et se leva. Il lui fallait régler certains petits soucis purement réactionnels …

N’ayant aucune envie de penser à Harry de façon érotique, il opta pour la douche froide et poussa un juron étouffé. C’était violent comme réveil….

Tout le monde était frais et dispos à la table de travail. Hermione avait ramené la bibliothèque tant elle avait de livres pour les devoirs. Ron grommelait des choses inaudibles ce qui fit rire le groupe. Zack l’imitait : visiblement, se pencher sur les devoirs de bon matin n’était vraiment pas son truc. C’est donc une Maya babillant avec Théo qui détendit l’atmosphère. Hermione distribuait déjà les livres à tout le monde. Draco était un peu dans la lune, repensant aux derniers événements… Harry allait devoir aller au procès, mais tiendrait-il le choc ?

« Le moldu, rends-toi utile et donnes le livre d’astronomie près de toi. » Fit Pansy autoritaire. Dudley bredouilla quelque chose d'inaudible à part pour lui-même puis lui donna le premier livre qu’il tombait sous la main.

« Tu sais lire ? Ça, c’est l’arithmancie, l'autre est à ta droite. T'es vraiment pas débrouillard ! »

Dudley lui donna le livre demandé et tout le monde se mit aux devoirs. Harry ricanait : Dudley en gentil elfe de maison, voila qui était bien différent de ce que son cousin faisait d’habitude… à savoir traiter Harry d’elfe. Draco souleva son sourcil… puis retourna à son devoir de potion.

« Mione. » Se plaignit Ron, « Tu as suivi les cours de divination toi aussi, alors aides-moi, je patauge. » Hermione allait l’aider quand Draco nota un fait étrange.

« Comment Granger pouvait suivre les cours de divination, elle était en cours de runes il me semble ? »

« Grâce au retourneur de temps du vieux fou. » Fit Harry sans lever le nez de son devoir. Draco regarda Hermione sans ajouter quoique ce soit, il ne cherchait même plus à comprendre. Harry lui avait raconté deux-trois histoires, notamment leur escapade dans leur salle commune... Il avait été difficile pour lui de ne pas hurler à ce moment là ! Deux griffys dans LEUR salle ! Alors un simple retourneur de temps… mais mener la conversation à Dumbledore n’était vraiment pas indiquée, pas en ce moment.

Ron boucla son devoir avec soulagement et Hermione était déjà sur le devoir de runes anciennes, échangeant par moment quelques idée avec Pansy qui était avec elle à ce cours. Même Draco avait débattu avec les filles. Maya aidait Théo et Zack sur le cours d’histoire de la magie... Elle était une des rares à ne pas dormir en cours.

Draco se mit dans le dos de son frère et soupira... Ce dernier n'avait écrit que deux lignes sur son devoir de potion. Il lui prit le livre des mains.

« Hé ! Comment veux-tu que je finisse mon devoir ? »

« Harry, ça fait une heure que tu es sur ces deux lignes. Voyons, pour mélanger deux ingrédients, tu dois faire attention à quoi ? »

« Heu, les interactions ? »

« Bien, et quelles sont les interactions entre le sang de dragon et le poil de licorne ? »

Harry inscrivit rapidement sur un parchemin, Draco continua à mettre son frère sur la voie. Mais le calme environnant fut interrompu quand on tambourina à la porte.

« Blaise, tu veux bien aller voir ? » Demanda Draco. Ledit Blaise ouvrit le tableau et fut surpris de tomber nez à nez avec la petite rouquine. Ginny se mit à rougir furieusement.

« Excuse-moi... Heu, her... Hermione... est ici ? »

Blaise eut un sourire.

« Oui, c’est important ? »

« Heu... Non, j’ai... une question ... heu... à lui poser. »

« Entres. »

Ginny parut presque détaler en direction d’Hermione, aperçue au loin. Elle lui parla un moment en privé.

« Sauves-moi la vie Hermione, il faut que je l’approche mais si toi tu es ici pour Harry, moi c’est vraiment plus délicat. »

« Ginny, je ne vois pas trop ce que je peux faire... ok arrêtes de me faire des yeux pareils ! Quel devoir tu n’as pas encore fait ? »

« Celui d’astronomie. »

« Ok, donc je vais faire mine de t’aider sur ton devoir. Installes-toi. »

Ginny embrassa la joue d'Hermione qui était vraiment la meilleure et s’installa à la table puis prit un livre sur l’astronomie pour se plonger dedans. Hermione griffonna deux-trois idées sur son brouillon et lui fit un clin d’œil.

Tout le monde était entre ses piles de livres à gratter furieusement sur son parchemin. Dudley était rabroué en permanence par Pansy : soit il était dans la lumière, soit il ne savait pas chercher un pauvre livre dans une pile. Ou encore il ne savait pas ouvrir un encrier proprement. Et Dudley, intimidé, bredouillait des excuses. En voyant ça, Théo commença à parler à Maya à voix basse cherchant sûrement le soudain intérêt de la brune pour ce gros garçon. Draco lui ricanait intérieurement : il avait bien sa petite idée mais il voulait voir comment ça allait évoluer.

Ginny lançait des petits coups d’œil à Blaise qui ne disait rien mais avait remarqué tout de même son petit jeu. Quand soudain, rageur, Harry fit valser un livre à travers la salle commune. Draco le regarda en haussant un sourcil et tout le monde avait sursauté au bruit de verre cassé, le livre ayant rencontré sur sa trajectoire un vase qui avait explosé. Harry avait le front crispé et les bras croisés sur le torse, ses mèches lui tombant devant les yeux. Il se releva rapidement et s’enferma dans sa chambre en faisant claquer la porte violemment à tel point que Draco crut que les gonds allaient sauter. Draco nota que, sur son parchemin, deux taches avaient fait baver l’encre. Sûrement des larmes.

« Il lui prend quoi ? » Demanda Dudley. Draco le regarda avec ses yeux gris.

« Ça lui arrive par moment. Il a tendance à trop réfléchir. »

Tout le monde se remit à son devoir, conscient que personne n’aurait mieux comme explication. Draco lut le parchemin et comprit : certains sorts devaient avoir une sonorité spécifique, surtout pour la magie elfique et Harry, avec ses cordes vocales brisées, ne pouvait pas les faire.

Deux explosions retentirent et Draco soupira :

« Mon pauvre vase Ming ! »

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry réapparaissait. Draco leva à peine le nez.

« Tu es calmé ? »

« Oui. Et désolé mais ton vase est en morceaux. » Fit piteusement Harry.

« Comme toujours, tu t’es défoulé dessus ?! »

« Pour une fois non, j’ai trébuché dans le tapis en entrant et je l’ai bousculé du coude. Par contre, il n’y a plus de tapis. »

Draco releva la tête pour le regarder.

« Comment ça plus de tapis ? »

« Et bien à la place il y a un magnifique tas de cendre. Ne me regardes pas comme ça, je ne contrôle pas ma magie ! »

« Il serait peut-être bien que tu travailles à ça d’ailleurs. »

Harry lui jeta un regard neutre.

« Tu tenais à ta veste griffée ? »

Draco le regarda avec son regard de Malfoy qui dit : si c’est ce que je pense, tu vas mourir !

« Pour me faire pardonner, je t’achète ce que tu veux. »

Draco, passablement énervé, le regarda avec défi.

« Ah oui ? Très bien alors mon cher frère j’apprécierais un éclair de feu. Le meilleur balai du monde. »

Harry ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Sans soucis. »

Draco le regarda, sceptique, alors que tous le regardait, étonnés. Maya ricana.

« Harry, veracrasse, tu sais combien coûte une chose pareille ? Tu es inconscient. Même ma famille réfléchirait deux ans à l’avance pour un cadeau pareil. »

Harry regarda Maya avec un rictus.

« Et c’est ça les grandes familles soi-disant riches ? » Maya le regarda et eut un éclair de lucidité.

« Black était ton parrain, non ? Il t’a tout légué ? »

Draco ne comprenait pas : oui les Black étaient une des plus grandes familles, la plus grande à vrai dire, la plus influente et... la plus riche. Merde, Harry avait hérité de toute la fortune des Black ? Visiblement puisque Harry ricanait.

« Faites pas cette tête, on dirait que vous me voyiez comme un pauvre orphelin SDF. »

Draco reprit contenance.

« De toute façon, c’est ridicule tu ne vas tout de même pas remplacer une veste par un balai hors de prix. Gardes ton argent, un Malfoy n’a pas besoin de charité. »

« Pas de ça entre frères. » Fit Harry abruptement coupant toute réplique. Hors de question que Draco s’enfonce dans l’honneur des Malfoy face à lui !

Ce fut dans la bonne humeur que le groupe se retrouva, plus tard, à table dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. Réfléchir intensément comme ils venaient de le faire toute la matinée leur avait ouvert l’appétit. Harry vit, du coin de l’œil, Pétunia faire comme s'il n’existait pas.

* * *

Le ministère de la magie était bondé de monde, avec les cheminées recrachant sans discontinuer des sorciers par ses flammes vertes, le hall, avec sa fontaine gigantesque, était surpeuplé. Cela ressemblait à une fourmilière en beaucoup de taille humaine. Personne ne s’occupait de son voisin et la foule était telle que cela aurait été chose impossible. Le vacarme qui provenait de cette foule résonnait dans les hauteurs du hall.

Les cheminées du fond recrachèrent 20 personnes vêtues de noir. Les personnes autour firent un pas de côté craintivement. D’un même mouvement, les personnes se découvrirent laissant leurs yeux fluorescents deviner leur état de vampire. D’un même mouvement, ils se mirent en route pour le hall, les gens s’écartant à leur passage. Les vampires ne se mêlaient jamais aux sorciers sauf cas exceptionnel et, pour en faire déplacer 20 en même temps, le cas devait être grave. La réceptionniste sursauta en voyant la main pâle lui tendre un parchemin. Une voix caverneuse la renseigna.

« Damien Krouchkin, premier du nom, bras droit de sa majesté Irvin Caïn, demande audience exceptionnelle pour un procès Vampirique. Demandeur : moi-même. Bénéficiaire : Harry Gabriel James Potter Malfoy Black. »

La réceptionniste blêmit et un silence de mort régna dans le hall pourtant bondé de monde. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. La réceptionniste bégaya.

« Bien, attendez ici, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Damien regardait le vide : il devait vraiment aider ce gamin, après tout ce qu’il avait vécu, il pouvait bien passer quelques dizaines d’année la colère d’Irvin. Il avait désobéi : les procès vampires pour un sorcier devaient obligatoirement avoir l’approbation d’Irvin et du conseil vampire. Et pour cela, Damien avait clairement forcé la main de son maître, mais Irvin n’était pas mauvais et avait accepté, par contre, foi de suceur de sang, Damien allait le sentir passer longtemps ! En plus, il avait congédié les dirigeants vampires dans une affaire grave pour recevoir les Malfoy au complet…

> FLASH BACK
> 
> _Lucius, avec une robe de sorcier impeccable, suivi d’Harry, Narcissa et Draco remontait un couloir lugubre mais étrangement classieux. Devant une immense porte en chêne, il s’arrêta._
> 
> _« Nous demandons l’audience auprès de Damien. » Fit-il hautainement au garde devant lui. Il fut un moment sondé par deux yeux rubis puis le garde entra. Quelques minutes après, il réapparut._
> 
> _« Le maître vous recevra dans une minute. »_
> 
> _Et exactement une minute plus tard, les deux battants de la porte s’ouvrirent en grand sur une salle somptueuse, où beaucoup de personnes encapuchonnées étaient installées autour de la table mais Draco notait bien les yeux luisants de toutes les couleurs. Son père les avait menés chez des vampires ! Alors que Draco allait geindre de peur face à tous ses suceurs de sang, un beau vampire aux yeux violets s’avança._
> 
> _« Oh Harry ! Ça va pas du tout ! Tu es encore plus pâle que moi c’est pour dire ! »_
> 
> _L’assemblée ne bougea pas, ils n’essayaient pas non plus de comprendre leur chef. Damien était le bras droit d’Irvin, le chef des vampires. Lucius n’appréciait pas particulièrement qu’on le snobe ou l’oublie._
> 
> _« Bonjour à toi aussi Damien, ça fait plaisir de te revoir. »_
> 
> _Damien le regarda froidement._
> 
> _« Oui, oui. Harry, racontes-moi ce qui met ton esprit dans une pagaille monstre, je ne comprends rien et tout ce mélange. »_
> 
> _« Dumbledore me fait du chantage pour le procès de mon oncle. » La voix blanche et complètement cassée du brun sera le cœur de Draco et Damien se redressa comme si subitement il avait mal au dos._
> 
> _« Ha ! » Fit le vampire puis il se tourna vers les autres._
> 
> _« On finira la réunion demain. »_
> 
> _Il fit installé Harry, Draco et leurs parents sur les chaises et leur servit un remontant._
> 
> _« Expliquez-moi tout. »_
> 
> _Lucius commença._
> 
> _« De ce que nous savons, Pétunia Dursley a porté plainte contre son mari et demandé à Harry d’être témoin. Mais s’il est auditionné comme tel, il va falloir qu’il dévoile aussi ce qu’il a subit. Les jurés se demanderont pourquoi, en étant à Poudlard au moment des faits, Harry peut affirmer la violence de cette pourriture… ce qui va entraîner une plainte avec une audition et de nouveaux chefs d’accusation, Harry sera entendu comme victime, on devra lui demander de raconter et revivre ces horreurs qu’il a mis tant de temps à, peut-être pas oublier, mais passer outre. »_
> 
> _Damien semblait réfléchir._
> 
> _« Il lui suffit de ne pas aller à l’audience. »_
> 
> _Harry reprit._
> 
> _« C’est là que ça ce complique. Dumbledore me fait du chantage et manipule ma tante, si je ne viens pas, il rendra le procès public, la gazette, aidée par Dumbledore, ne mettra pas longtemps à faire le lien avec moi et tout le monde saura que le survivant c’est fait… »_
> 
> _Sa voix dérapa et Harry ne put se résigner à prononcer ce mot._
> 
> _Damien se mit en face d’Harry, à son niveau._
> 
> _« Je pense que, pour toi, il serait bon qu’un procès juge ton oncle. » Harry se releva d’un bon._
> 
> _« Comment tu peux dire ça ! Putain, je te faisais confiance merde, tu as été mon psychomage depuis le début ! Tu sais mieux que personne ce que j’ai vécu et tu veux me le faire revivre ! Tu es un monstre. »_
> 
> _Damien rassit Harry sur sa chaise, il était en tailleur mais ce n’était pas le plus important. Draco comprenait maintenant où allait son frère régulièrement. Il avait vaguement entendu ses parents parler de ce Damien, un ami d’enfance de son père, et maintenant ça lui paraissait logique. Les vampires sont connus pour être très doués psychologiquement et impartiaux, sans jamais vraiment se mêler de la vie politique des sorciers, une communauté dans une communauté. Il semblait que Draco avait entendu l’histoire de ce vampire, sauvé par son père et qui lui était resté très proche. Lucius avait donc fait appelle à Damien pour aider Harry. Draco fut soulagé : au moins son frère s’était confié à une personne._
> 
> _Damien reprit._
> 
> _« Harry, calmes-toi, je t’en prie. J’ai peut-être une solution : il y aura effectivement un procès, mais un procès vampire. »_
> 
> _Narcissa ouvrit les yeux en grands. Lucius en lâcha même sa canne. Draco ne comprenait pas._
> 
> _« Un procès vampire ? »_
> 
> _« Un procès vampire, ne peut être demandé que par un vampire, en général, ce sont des procès entre vampires eux-même mais il arrive qu’un d'entre nous demande ce genre de procès pour protéger un sorcier. Et je tiens à te protéger Harry, je sais ce que tu as subit et Dumbledore ne réussira pas à te détruire comme ça. Saches que le procès sera particulier. »_
> 
> _Harry ne comprenait pas tout. Et Lucius n’en revenait pas._
> 
> _« Tu es sûr de toi. En général, vous faites ça pour protéger des intérêts, pas juste pour ce genre de choses, là ça n'a rien de politique... »_
> 
> _« Détrompes-toi Lucius, si Harry est brisé, c’est Voldemort qui sera avantagé, s'il y a des fuites, ce dernier en profitera pour l’affaiblir encore plus. Mais, avant tout, je veux que ce procès soit celui d’Harry. Ce procès sera ta renaissance Harry, utilises-le pour passer définitivement à autre chose. »_
> 
> _« Merci. » Fit Harry incrédule. Que pouvait bien avoir de différent un procès Vampire ?_
> 
> _« Un procès vampire, Harry, est un procès à huis-clos où seul le magenmagot est présent avec les jurés vampires. Mais personne ne te demandera de parler puisque les souvenirs sont projetés sur un écran. Ce sera un moment difficile mais tu as le droit d’être soutenu pendant les audiences par la ou les personnes de ton choix. Après avoir rendu le verdict, le magenmagot est placé sous oubliette conformément à la loi et les vampires présents se sépareront du souvenir du procès pour le détruire. Si tu le désires, les personnes avec toi pourront être légalement placées sous oubliette ou garder les souvenirs. »_
> 
> _Harry était blanc._
> 
> _« Je vais revoir tout ce qu’il m'a fait. »_
> 
> _« Je sais que c’est très dur, mais c’est nécessaire. Harry, on ne te demandera pas d’expliquer les détails, mais c’est la seule façon que nous les vampires ayons pour avoir toute la vérité. Les souvenirs fraîchement sortis de ta tête ou de celle de ton oncle ne pourront pas mentir. Et nous sommes un peuple neutre et impartial. »_
> 
> _« Je pourrais choisir les personnes qui m’accompagneront ? »_
> 
> _« Oui. »_
> 
> _« Et, si c’est trop dur pour elles, les mettre sous oubliette ? »_
> 
> _« Oui. »_
> 
> _Harry finit dans les bras de Damien. Depuis que Lucius lui avait demandé de suivre un psy, Harry allait voir Damien. Personne à part Lucius et Narcissa n'était au courant pour éviter la moindre fuite. Et lentement, un lien s’était créé, Damien avait eu du mal à faire transférer la vision paternelle qu’Harry avait de lui. Mais, avec patience, il avait fait comprendre à Harry que son pilier paternel était maintenant Lucius et depuis Harry allait bien mieux. Avec le problème de Ron, il avait du utiliser des subterfuges et, avouons-le, de sa magie vampirique pour venir faire les consultations à Harry dans la chambre sans mettre Draco au courant, cela valait mieux. Il avait réussit à comprendre le lien que Draco et lui échangeait et ne voulait pas interférer. Si Harry voulait le dire c’était à lui de le faire comme aujourd’hui._
> 
> _Damien était fier de son patient et ami, il avait fait un bond prodigieux mais ce n’était pas gagné et le procès serait difficile, très difficile. Il espérait que lui-même et les soutiens d’Harry l’aideraient à faire son travail sur lui-même. Ce fut sur un ton plus léger que les conversations dérivèrent, notamment comment Lucius avait connu Damien en le sauvant d’un loup-garou et le soignant. Harry expliqua que, en même temps, il avait demandé à Damien de lui apprendre le maintien et les bonnes manières, il se refusa à dire pourquoi, mais Lucius avait sa petite idée. Narcissa posa quelques questions sur le futur procès mais Damien ne pouvait rien dire, maintenant tout se jouait entre Harry et lui._
> 
> _« Ça ira mon chaton ? » Demanda doucement Narcissa._
> 
> _« Oui. » Fit Harry pas vraiment rassuré mais déjà bien plus confiant. Si Damien était persuadé que ça l’aiderai alors il lui faisait confiance._
> 
> FIN FLASH BACK

La réceptionniste réapparue pour annoncer que le ministre les attendait. Le groupe de vampire se déplaça avec aisance et on s’écarta pour les laisser passer. Fudge, en ouvrant sa porte, pâlit en voyant les 20 créatures de la nuit mais les laissa entrer.

« Bonjour M. Krouchkin. » Fit poliment le ministre en désignant des places pour qu'ils puissent s'installer.

« Nous n’allons pas tergiverser M. le ministre, votre temps est précieux. À la demande d’Harry Potter et moi-même une plainte est déposée contre Vernon Dursley. Et toutes les autres plaintes à son encontre sont mises sous serment du procès vampire. »

Fudge parut surprit.

« Mais ça n'a rien de politique, c’est une affaire tout ce qu’il y a de plus banal. »

Damien eut envie de hurler mais, en bon vampire, il ne fit rien.

« Comprenez M. le ministre que des personnes tentent de manipuler le procès pour affaiblir Harry Potter. En temps de guerre, mieux vaut prendre toutes les précautions. »

« Bien, bien. » Fit le ministre embarrassé. Il se racla la gorge.

« Je vous laisse prendre les mesures nécessaires donc. »

« Merci M. le ministre. »

Damien vit les autres partir dans des directions opposées, chacun sachant ce qu’il avait à faire, entre convocation, mise sous serment, les avocats, la cour du magenmagot et… Damien lui-même sortit pour vaquer à ses occupations. Il trouvait ridicule les entretiens avec le ministre pour les procès vampires, puisque le ministre ne pouvait rien faire ni dire pour contrer une telle décision.

À Poudlard, Harry était dans les bras de son frère pour dormir.

« Dray ? Tu dors ? »

« J’essaye. » Fit Draco en grommelant. 

« Tu m’en veux de pas t’avoir dit pour Damien ? »

Draco resserra sa prise sur Harry.

« Non. Je suis plus rassuré de te savoir entouré. Et c’est mieux pour toi de suivre un psy, je suppose que certaines choses sont difficiles à dire à des personnes qui sont proches de toi. » Harry soupira.

« Oui. Mais tu vas voir toutes ces horreurs au procès. Je sais que ça t'a beaucoup affecté de me voir le jour où Père m’a ramené. »

« Personne ne devrait subir ce que tu as subit Harry. Je sais que c’est difficile à dire, comme c’est très dur pour moi de les entendre. Tu es mon frère et je veux pouvoir te protéger de tout ça. C’est une partie de toi, pas la plus agréable, mais c’est ton passé. Elle fait que tu es toi maintenant et c’est vrai que souvent il me manque des éléments pour te comprendre. Je commence à peine à te cerner. Comme je commence à comprendre par exemple ta manière de t’asseoir. »

Harry soupira. Draco lui avait envie de pleurer, il voulait de plus en plus protéger Harry et de moins en moins en tant que frère. Il avait beau se reprendre à chaque réflexion mentale déplacée, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de serrer Harry comme un damné pour l’avoir contre lui et apaiser ses songes.

« Merci d’être toujours là pour moi. » Fit Harry apaisé.

« De rien. »

Le lendemain Harry, plus confiant que jamais, avançait la démarche droite les yeux froids, à côté de son frère dans le même état. Maya pendu au bras de Zack discutait. Théo, lui, jetait de fréquents coups d’œil à Pansy qui continuait de réprimander Dudley. Un seconde année eut la désobligeance de bousculer le gros garçon avec une insulte pour les moldus. Le sang de Pansy ne fit qu’un tour. Elle le fixa méchamment.

« On t’a autorisé à ouvrir la bouche de façon si vulgaire ? »

Le seconde année se ratatina. Mais le groupe regardait Pansy sourire machiavéliquement.

« Fait bien attention à toi, je suis la seul à pouvoir l’insulter. C’est **mon** souffre douleur ! »

Le garçon couina un 'pardon' et un 'désolé' avant de s’enfuir. Le reste du groupe ricanait : Pansy pouvait paraître effrayante quand elle avait une idée en tête. Draco était sûr que son amie était possessive et jalouse. Merlin que ça allait être drôle !

À table, les messes basses entre Théo et Maya avaient reprit de plus belle. Harry se sentait bien ce matin : toute la nuit il avait été rassuré par son frère. Il avait fait un cauchemar et deux crises d’angoisses mais Draco l’avait calmement et patiemment rassuré. Ils avaient un peu discuté et Harry lui avait expliqué comment se comportait son oncle et Dudley avant l’incident. Il avait ressenti besoin de parler et tout naturellement il avait tout raconté à Draco qui l’avait écouté religieusement en lui caressant le dos.

Le courrier arriva et Harry perçut un brouhaha inhabituel.

« Harry ? Tu vas bénéficier d’un procès vampire ? » Fit Maya presque choquée.

« Oui. Et ne posez pas de question, c’est inutile. Seules les personnes impliquées sont au courant. »

Ce qui cloua le bec de toute la table surprise. Forcement si c’était 'vampire', ce n’était pas pour le crier sur les toits. Harry vit Dumbledore pâlir et un doux sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

« On l’a bien baisé ! » fit Harry rayonnant et Draco lui fit un sourire un peu cynique.

« Langage ! » Fit-il à son frère en lui tendant la gazette sorcière. Harry lut : il était impressionné.

Rien n’avait filtré sur le procès et Damien avait donné l’explication d’une possible malversation de Voldemort pour s'assurer que personne ne viendrait fouiner dans leurs affaires. Pour remplir la une, il y avait une biographie de sa vie franchement améliorée. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Rita Skeeter mais là aussi visiblement, l’influence des vampires avait sûrement joué. Harry grimaça en voyant la photo de son oncle enchaîné dans une cellule.

Le dragon sur son front était paisible et Draco fut rassuré. Harry avait l’air de bien prendre l’article. Par contre Dumbledore fulminait sur place, il avait perdu tout contrôle sur Harry et ça il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pour la victoire, il devait absolument avoir ce garçon de son côté mais, depuis qu’il lui avait filé entre les pattes pour rejoindre les Malfoy, il ne pouvait plus le manipuler. Tout ça à cause de ce crétin de Vernon ! Au moins, il assisterait au procès étant tout de même membre du conseil !

Dans la salle commune Harry passa près de Zack.

« Ça va en ce moment ? Tu as l’air très distant. »

« Ça va. » Fit Zack toujours grommelant. Ils furent stoppés dans leur discution passionnante par des bruits provenants du coin de couloir. Le bruit d’une gifle retentit.

« Tu me prends pour qui ? Je refuse d’être un nom de plus sur ton tableau de chasse ! Tu sais bien que ton surnom c’est la mante religieuse, tu es loin d’être une sainte ! » Harry reconnu la voix de Théo.

« Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois ! Théo ! Théo ? Écoutes-moi s’il te plait. »

Harry et Zack virent passer Théo dans un autre couloir Maya sur les talons. Harry se tourna vers Zack.

« Ça devait arriver. Je crois que notre Maya est amoureuse. » Fit Harry avec le sourire. Zack lui rendit son rictus.

« Elle a viré tous ses amants. Ça fait une semaine qu’elle n’a plus personne. »

« Sérieusement ? Elle est vraiment accro alors. »

« Faut croire. » Fit Zack. Ça lui faisait du bien de reparler calmement avec Harry. Il l’aimait encore, mais plus aussi passionnément qu’avant. Il voulait son bonheur et si celui-ci était sans lui alors il se ferait une raison même si c’était difficile et douloureux.

Dans la salle de classe désaffectée, tout le monde s’installait sur les coussins, les matelas et les tapis confortables. Une ambiance tamisée avec quelques bougies flottant de-ci de-là. Lentement les membres de l’O.O. (Organisation de l’Ombre.) enlevèrent leurs capuches et leurs pulls. Certains étaient assis en tailleur, d’autres simplement affalés sur des coussins. L’air était saturé de senteurs entêtantes. Pansy avait mis le paquet pour aider tout le monde à trouver son animagus, que ce soit par des rêves prémonitoires, visions ou autres. Harry, lui, faisait semblant puisque son animagus s'était déjà révéler à lui.

Il se stoppa un moment : Hermione non loin de lui tremblait faiblement. Lentement, comme au ralenti, il vit sa taille diminuer et sa forme se dévoiler….

Ron se retenait très difficilement d’éclater de rire. Harry lui avait un affreux rictus et échangeait des regards entendus avec le roux, quand, dans un bel ensemble, ils explosèrent de rire.

« Je le savais que tu étais un rat de bibliothèque ! » Fit Ron, se tenant les côtes. La salle se retenait de rire à son tour.

« Weasley ! » fit Pansy. « Tu pourras faire une réflexion sur son animagus quand tu auras découvert le tien ! Pour le moment c’est la seule ici qui a le sien ! »

Ron semblait piteux.

« Parfait Granger, retransformes-toi. » Demanda Pansy. Mais le rat brun aux poils ondulés la regardait de ses petits yeux sans bouger.

« Merde, retransformes-toi Granger. »

Harry prit son amie dans la main.

« C’est normal Parkinson. Elle ne se retransformera que dans une heure. Le corps doit s’habituer. »

Pansy le regarda suspicieux. Draco lui avait comprit, d’ailleurs c’était tellement évident ! Harry était un sorcier franchement puissant !

« Je suis impressionné Hermione, en si peu de temps. Tu as dû beaucoup t’entraîner. Et ça ne sert à rien de bouder, les rats sont les animaux les plus intelligents. Je ne vois vraiment pas un autre animal te caractériser mieux que ça. »

Hermione se retourna sur sa main et commença sa toilette. C’était vraiment trop mignon. Ses petites pattes, son petit museau. Elle monta sur son épaule à toute vitesse puis fit le tour de la pièce. Elle courait en faisant des petits bonds vraiment trop drôles. Elle se mit debout face à Harry avec un air interrogateur et lui sauta sur les genoux pour quémander des gratouilles.

Harry lui gratta le dos doucement.

Ron boudait, mais essayait de trouver le calme pour son animagus quand, à nouveau il fut interrompu, par un cri perçant. Harry prit Hermione pour la mettre sous son pull : Maya venait de trouver son animagus et le pygargue à tête blanche (plus classe que l’aigle si vous ne me croyez pas aller voir sur le net) n’hésiterait pas à passer du rang de mangeur de poisson à mangeur de rongeur.

Ses yeux perçants regardaient tout le monde.

« Fabuleux ! » S’exclamaient les autres. Harry rassurait le rat terrorisé sur son ventre qui tremblait.

« Un aigle ? »

« Trop grand. »

« Un pygargue il me semble. » Fit Luna.

Alors que tout le monde regardait le rapace, Hermione reprit enfin sa forme normale. Harry lui mit un panier repas sous le nez.

« Mange, ça donne toujours très faim. »

Hermione ne se fit pas prier et Ron lui demandait déjà des conseils comme les autres.

Harry retourna à sa chambre où Dudley les attendaient lui et Draco.

« Harry, que vas-tu faire faire à propos de ton cousin ? »

« Bonne question. Pour le moment pas grand choses. On va le laisser se reconstruire tout doucement avec le procès. Aprs j’envisagerais une place pour lui dans L’OO. »

« Tu as déjà ton animagus il me semble ? »

« Oui. »

Draco ne demanda rien de plus. Si Harry ne voulait pas lui dire, il avait ses raisons. En fait, il s’étonnait lui-même de la patience dont il faisait preuve avec Harry. Depuis qu’il était entré dans sa famille, Draco couvait Harry, était prêt à attendre sans s’énerver, sans s’impatienter, sans se vexer des cachotteries…

Lucius, il y a un an, lui avait dit de faire attention de ne pas confondre amour fraternel et amour tout court. Draco avait protesté avec bonne foi. Mais, aujourd’hui, il n’était vraiment plus si sûr de lui. C’était tendre et fusionnel. Mais rien n'avait changé depuis le jour où Harry avait été ramené au manoir. Si, son corps avait changé, il reconnaissait Harry comme un homme désirable et non plus comme un être asexué à protéger. En fait, depuis que Harry avait rompu avec Zack, Draco n’avait plus à donner dans le grand frère ultra protecteur. Harry lui avait bien fait comprendre qu’il était un homme, libre de penser, de réfléchir. Il lui avait caché des choses, il avait sa vie à côté. Et Draco l’avait compris mais un peu plus tard.

Harry entra dans la chambre.

« Big D, j’ai une bonne nouvelle. Ton amie Lydie pourra venir pour t’épauler. J’ai eu le courrier ce matin. Par contre, elle sera directement amenée au procès. »

Dudley lui fit un sourire soulagé.

« Merci Harry. »

« De rien. »

Harry alla dans son lit avec délectation. Dudley avait son lit dans un coin et Draco se glissa sous les draps de soie. Il eut un petit sourire en repensant à l’animagus de Granger…

Harry, lui, roulé en boule, serrait sa fouine en peluche… peu de gens, en fait personne à part les Malfoy et Maugrey, savaient que c’était l’animagus de Lucius. Et Draco, à l’époque, l’avait vraiment très mal prit. Et puis, après avoir été recueilli au manoir, Harry avait beaucoup ri en voyant Lucius en fouine faire le pitre. Harry n’avait jamais autant ri de toute sa vie. Draco et Lucius s’étaient allié pour lui remonter le moral et voir Lucius faire le pitre en fouine ça valait tous les galions du monde ! Il avait chopé précipitamment un gâteau des mains de sa femme qui l'avait regardé sévèrement et grondé. La fouine lui avait lancé un regard noir qui avait failli avoir la peau du brun. Ça n’avait pas duré longtemps mais Harry avait toujours un grand sourire en voyant sa peluche.

* * *

Harry était devant sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

« Rémus, je vais avoir besoin de toi à la prochaine réunion. » Fit Harry sombrement. Rémus se versait du café dans un bol et s’assit en face de lui.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. » Harry soupira.

« L’O.O. veut se charger seule de Bellatrix et Peter. Sur le fond, c’est une bonne chose mais j’ai peur qu’on ne s’attaque à trop gros. Bella est folle mais pas stupide. Peter est peut-être peureux mais rusé. Même si on a de grands cerveaux, il va nous falloir bien plus qu’un fil de nylon ou des gâteaux au somnifère pour avoir ces deux-là. »

« Je vois. » Fit Rémus gravement face à Harry qui souffrait encore de la mort de Sirius par sa faute.

« Écoutes Harry, si Snape et Lucius Malfoy approuvent vos méthodes, alors tu n’as aucune crainte à avoir. Ils ne laisseraient jamais prendre tant de risque à des enfants. Et puis vous avez déjà fait des missions dangereuses. »

« Je sais. » Souffla Harry, en effet la capture de Grabbe et Goyle pères et des enfants de mangemort, bien que moins doués que leurs parents, était toujours dangereuse. Ça restait toujours des mangemorts malgré l’âge.

« Aies confiance en leur potentiel. » Lui fit le loup-garou avec un sourire encourageant. Harry se sentit bien mieux.

« Tu as raison, on n'est plus des gamins après tout. Chacun connaît les risques qu’il prend et je dois arrêter de vouloir protéger tout le monde. »

« Bien parler gamin. » Lui fit Rémus narquois face à la grimace du brun.

« On va gambader dans la neige ? » Fit le plus jeune qui avait une furieuse envie de poser ses coussinets sur la poudreuse crissante. Rémus fini son bol et se leva.

« Aller, viens courir chien fou ! »

* * *

Une semaine.. Une semaine que Dudley suivait Harry comme un petit chien et, pour tout dire, il était dérouté. Ici, Harry était un héros, craint, adulé, respecté, il avait un fan club, des amis soudés… bref il était loin le temps où il lui mettait des coups à la récré. D’ailleurs, son accueil le premier jour l’avait particulièrement marqué. Depuis, il regardait son cousin évoluer ici, parfois froidement, parfois chaleureusement avec ses amis, indifférent aux personnes le voyant comme un héros ou aux groupies bavant devant son corps, ses tatouages et ses cheveux tressés. Et puis il y avait le Harry en privé, celui qui avait besoin d’être rassuré, calmé. Dudley avait assisté à un cauchemar franchement virulent et même traumatisant après quoi il avait vu Harry pleurer et aller se blottir contre Malfoy. Contre son frère… Dudley n’en revenait pas qu’il ait trouvé une nouvelle famille, mais c’était bien mieux pour lui, il pourrait se reconstruire complètement avec eux. Lui ne savait pas trop ce qui allait lui arriver… son père… ce monstre allait être enfermé, sa mère sûrement aussi incriminée pour non-assistance à personne en danger s'il avait bien suivit le discourt entre Harry et Draco.

Si sa mère était mise en prison, Dudley ne savait pas trop ce qu’il allait devenir... il était déjà majeur, donc pas de foyer pour lui, il faudrait que, du jour au lendemain, il se prenne par la main et se débrouille seul… lui qui comptait sur papa, maman.

Il était pitoyable. Non seulement il n’avait pas pris ses responsabilités et avait laissé torturer le seul membre de sa famille qui ne méritait pas ce traitement, mais en plus, si demain il se retrouvait seul, il était incapable de se débrouiller.

Il était dans un lieu inconnu, ce matin que tout leur serait expliqué, le déroulement du procès, qui serait présent. Damien ainsi que deux autres vampires étaient là. Harry était assis à côté de lui, calme comparer à lui qui avait les mains tremblantes. Sa mère était en retrait et Lucius était assis à côté de son cousin.

« Je vais vous expliquer en détail comment se déroulera le procès. » Fit la voix froide de Damien.

« Tout se déroulera sur un minimum de journée, mais cela dépendra de la quantité de souvenirs à visionner. Pour un premier temps, tout le monde sera présent, c'est-à-dire les membres du jury vampire constitué de 20 d'entre nous, le magenmagot ainsi que le conseil supérieur de sorcellerie, vos tuteurs légaux, le ou les accusés et les personnes que vous avez choisies pour vous soutenir. »

Damien fit une pause pour que tout le monde ait le temps de réfléchir à d’éventuelles questions.

« Mme Pétunia Dursley sera aussi mise en examen mais aura le droit de circuler librement entre Poudlard et le ministère et uniquement dans ses endroits comme il lui a été clairement indiqué dans sa première lettre. Une fois tout le monde présent dans la salle, un sort de fidélité très puissant sera posé, il sera impossible de parler du procès en dehors de cette salle et tous les souvenirs de chaque personne présente seront gardés en fiole d’un jour à l’autre pour éviter toute fuite. Ce qui veut donc dire que tout ce qui se dira dans la salle restera, pour toute la durée du procès, dans cette salle sous scellés. »

Damien fixait Harry et continua.

« Nous aurons ensuite à visionner tous les souvenirs liés aux chefs d’inculpation. Le procédé est simple et connu seulement des vampires, tous les souvenirs seront triés par un vampire grâce à la légilimencie et retirés pour être projetés à la salle sur un écran. Toutes les personnes présentes pourront voir et entendre les scènes des souvenirs. C’est la partie la plus difficile pour les victimes mais aussi la plus longue et éprouvante. Mais le jury doit tout visionner pour avoir une appréciation impartiale puisque les souvenirs sont impossibles à modifier. Après, suivra une analyse des images avec les avocats vampires pour chacun des partis. Au terme de toutes les explications et des plaidoiries pour la défense et la partie civile, le jury composé du magenmagot, le conseil supérieur de sorcellerie et le jury vampire délibérera. »

Lucius regarda inquiet Harry et lui mit une main sur l’épaule.

« Le juge ou magenmagot, suivant le verdict du jury, donnera la sentence aux accusés. La sentence prendra effet immédiatement sous bonne garde des vampires. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle seront soumises à la loi vampirique des procès à huis-clos. C'est-à-dire que le jury vampire, le conseil, et le magenmagot sont soumis au sort d’oubliette et ne se souviendrons de rien, absolument rien concernant cette histoire, que ce soit avant et pendant le procès. Je serai la seule personne à me souvenir du procès puisque la victime m’a désigné comme détenteur du serment vampirique. Je serai le seul à lancer le sort de scellée, de fidélité et d’oubliette. Les victimes peuvent choisir de faire effacer entièrement ou partiellement la mémoire des spectateurs. C'est-à-dire que si Dudley Dursley le demande, j’effacerais tout ce qui le concerne de la mémoire des témoins. C’est aussi valable pour Harry Potter. »

Damien attendait que des questions viennent et Harry demanda :

« IL sera présent tout le long du procès ? Dans la même pièce que nous ? » Son ton était dédaigneux.

« Oui. » Harry fixait Damien.

« Alors avant qu’il ne rentre dans la salle, et ce à chaque convocation, menottez-moi avec des liens qui scellent la magie. » Fit calmement Harry comme si c’était normal. Damien le regardait avec peine et Lucius écarquilla les yeux. Pétunia avait l’air ridicule la bouche ouverte. Dudley baissait les yeux.

« Tu es sûr Harry ? » Demanda Damien.

« Si je le revois, je le tuerais de sang froid. Et comme je ne contrôle pas toujours ma magie instinctive si vous voulez un procès qui aille jusqu’au bout, vous avez intérêt à me menoter. »

« Très bien. » Damien était conscient que cette solution était la meilleure. Un vampire nota sur un carnet.

« Si vous n’avez pas d’autres questions je vais vous laisser partir. »

« J’ai une question. » Fit Dudley intimidé.

« Oui. »

« Le sort de fidélité sera posé le jour du procès mais si Dumbledore ou une autre personne désire en parler là, maintenant rien ne l’en empêche ? »

Damien sourit.

« Tu as reçu une lettre pour la convocation le jour même où le procès a été annoncé, cette lettre contenait un sortilège très puissant qui empêche de révéler ou parler du procès à toute personne n’étant pas une victime. Ce qui explique que personne, à part toi ou Harry, ne peut parler du procès. Et chaque personne à qui vous en avez parlé est magiquement annoté sur un parchemin scellé. Ces personnes ont reçu dans l’heure une convocation qui les garde elles-mêmes au secret. »

Dudley paraissait soulagé.

Une fois rentré, Harry s’enferma dans son lit assis la tête sur les genoux, Dudley ne fit pas de commentaire et Draco n’avait pas fini les cours. Il n’était pas indispensable qu’il soit présent et le directeur avait refusé de le laisser manquer des cours uniquement pour affaiblir Harry. Dudley se rendait de plus en plus compte de la pourriture qu’était le soi-disant mage blanc….

Une heure plus tard, Draco entrait dans la chambre silencieuse et Harry sortait de son lit. Ils firent leurs devoirs dans la salle commune qui était bruyante, ce qui s’expliquait par la présence d’irréductibles gryffondors invités par Draco pour remonter le moral du brun.

Harry avait le sourire, ses amis ne le laisseraient jamais tomber, et il échangea un regard complice avec Zack en voyant Maya faire un effort surhumain pour approcher Théo sans le brusquer. Quinze jours que la Japonaise avais arrêté ses coups d’un soir pour montrer sa bonne volonté. Harry la connaissait suffisamment pour dire qu’elle devait être plus que mordue. Pansy s’acharnait sur le pauvre Dudley. En ce moment, elle le regardait sous toutes les coutures et lâcha mine de rien :

« On a un remplaçant de Grabbe et Goyle, il est encore plus gras que ces deux abrutis. » Hermione la regardait choquée, Ron se retenait de rire, comme les autres alors qu’Harry lui avait éclaté de rire franchement. Dudley était rouge de honte, on lui avait déjà dit qu’il avait du gras, qu’il était gros ou enrobé, mais de là à être si directe et méchant avec lui ?

« Tu es méchante avec moi simplement par ce que je suis un... moldu. J’ai perdu du poids depuis que je ne suis plus avec mes parents... » Jeta Dudley sur la défensive. Pansy le considéra.

« Tu pourrais bien être un sorcier, peu importe, tu es gros ! Et ce n'est sûrement pas en nous regardant travailler que tu vas mincir. » Harry regarda son frère qui avait un petit rictus. Draco posa sa plume.

« Et bien Pansy, tu n’as qu’à te charger de lui trouver un programme pour le faire maigrir, puisque visiblement tu t’y intéresses. » Draco regarda son amie rosir puis ses yeux briller.

« Très bonne idée Draco. Je vais te faire transpirer petit moldu et crois-moi tu vas pleurer ta maman pour avoir été un glouton. »

Dudley se mit en colère mais à l’étonnement de tous pas pour l’insulte sur son poids.

« Je préférerais encore être orphelin ! Plutôt mourir que d’appeler mes parents ! Je vous emmerde tous et si encore une personne parle d’eux, je vous jure que même sans magie je lui fais bouffer sa baguette par le cul ! »

Cela jeta un froid. Seul Harry et Draco pouvaient comprendre, Harry regarda son cousin et parla calmement pour l’apaiser.

« Plus personne ne parlera d’eux, cousin. »

Dudley se réfugia dans la chambre d’Harry et Draco pour aller pleurer sur son lit. Harry se leva à sa suite et le trouva à sangloter. Doucement, il s’assit et prit son énorme cousin dans les bras. Sa voix brisée et rauque, due aux cordes vocales brisées, firent encore plus pleurer Dudley.

« Aller Dudley, craques ça fait du bien et si tu veux parler alors n’hésites pas. » Entre deux sanglots Dudley parvenait avec peine à parler.

« Ma mère est pire que mon père. Elle ne regrette pas une seconde de t’avoir laissé quasiment mort. Pour elle, tu n’es qu’un gamin trop gâté. Elle est folle. Moi je sais que tu n’es pas trop gâté, c’est même le contraire. Elle voulait que je fasse pression sur toi pour échapper à sa sanction. Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça, elle doit payer pour ce qu'elle a fait. Je ne dirais rien pour l’enfoncer ou la sauver, toi, fais comme tu veux, elle n’existe plus pour moi. Ma propre mère est aussi monstrueuse que mon père est un connard. »

Harry lui frottait le dos doucement, c’était donc ça qui rongeait Dudley depuis deux jours. Harry comprenait que sa situation était vraiment atroce.

« Harry, après le procès, je ne sais même pas ce que je vais devenir. Je ne sais même pas vers qui me tourner... je suis encore plus seul que si j’étais orphelin. »

Dudley ne pouvait plus parler, il souffrait dans les bras d’Harry. Il aurait voulu être orphelin et ne jamais avoir su qui étaient ses parents. Parfois la vérité est trop difficile et on ne devrait pas la connaître.

« Écoute Big D, je sais que c’est dur, je ne vais pas te dire que tout est facile car rien ne l’est. Tes parents, tu ne les considères plus comme tels et c’est ton choix. C’est à toi de te construire ta nouvelle vie, fais-la la plus belle que tu puisses. Et n’oublies jamais que tu n’es pas seul. Il te reste au moins une personne sur qui compter. Je ne pourrais pas t’abandonner à ton sort sans rien faire. »

Doucement, Dudley s'était calmé par le réconfort que lui apportait Harry. Il finit par s’endormir les joues pleines de larmes. Harry lui mit la couverture sur le corps après avoir enlevé ses chaussures puis il retourna avec les autres pour aller manger.

Harry était parti dans ses pensées sur le trajet : il était fier de l’O.O., surtout des cours en fait. En DCFM, tout le monde tenait son bouclier instinctivement, l’érigeait par réflexe au moindre sort. Les sorts de l’expeliarmus et quelques autres d’attaques étaient très bien maîtrisés. En potion, chacun avait sa méthode pour reconnaître les poisons même dans les aliments ou les boissons. Certains avaient associé cette odeur par un réflexe du à la douleur, d’autres le goût avant de l’avaler, certains, mine de rien, trempaient un doigt dans le liquide pour le tester, le poison étant corrosif après une bonne minute au contacte de la peau. Bref, toutes les méthodes étaient efficaces. En magie noire, tout le monde savait lancer un sectusempra, se faire apparaître une paire d’ailes ou invoquer un spectre de dix centimètres de haut. Harry, lui, en était déjà à essayer de créer un dérivé de zombi et détraqueur.

En occlumencie, tout le monde savait enfin comment compartimenter ses souvenirs et ses pensées pour les protéger. Le plus dure était maintenant de tenir le plus longtemps possible avec Snape qui torturait ses élèves et même Théo, arrivé à la limite de son savoir.

Pour les impardonnables, pratiquement tout le monde savait résister à l’impérium. Pour le doloris, ce n’était pas encore gagné. Zack, Théo, Harry et Maya n’y étaient plus sensibles. Hermione, Blaise et Luna tenaient de longues minutes mais finissaient par lâcher et souffrir. Les autres ne résistaient même pas plus d’une minute. Harry lançait ses doloris de la main avec une facilité déconcertante et une intensité peu commune de son sort. Lucius refusait tout bonnement d’en recevoir un de plus. Snape en avait tâté une seule fois et il avait trouvé l’expérience très déplaisante, en vérité autant que de prendre un doloris de Voldemort. Aucun autre ne parvenait à maîtriser correctement le doloris, à peine une bonne crampe pour les plus doués. Et, à l’étonnement de tous Ron, étaient de ceux là. Ginny refusait tout bonnement et simplement de le lancer.

« Père, montres-moi l’avada. » Demanda Harry à Lucius qui avait un peu pâli. Les autres avaient stoppé leurs entraînements pour le fixer.

« Harry, je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne chose. Tu maîtrises mal ta magie instinctive pour le moment. » Mais le brun ne se laissa pas intimider et contra de sa voix rauque.

« Et si demain je me retrouve devant lui, je fais quoi ? Je lui demande de revenir quand je serai prêt ? Plus tôt je saurais faire ce sort, mieux ça sera. »

« Bien. Regardes bien mon poignet, reste fluide dans ton moulinet et sec, sans hésitation sur l'à-coup à la fin. »

Lucius pointa un mannequin au fond de la salle et montra le mouvement. Harry, sans parler, répéta le mouvement. Encore et encore. Les autres avaient reprit leur entraînement. Au bout d’une demi-heure, Harry maîtrisait le mouvement.

« L’intonation doit être franche. Tu dois imaginer la mort violente et le plus froidement possible de la victime. Avadakedavra. »

Fit Lucius sur un mannequin. Harry regarda le bras exploser. Il inspira à fond une ou deux minutes, Lucius vit clairement ses trais se crisper, se tendre. Il rouvrit les yeux presque noirs et Lucius frissonna. Harry tendit la main sans baguette vers le mannequin d’un geste vif et violent. Un trait vert fit exploser le mannequin en fins copeaux et fit un trou dans le mur du fond dans un vacarme effroyable.

Tout le monde était à terre pour se protéger du bois ou des morceaux de pierre. Lucius fit disparaître son bouclier. Harry toujours la main tendue regardait les yeux écarquillés son œuvre. Les autres n’osaient pas l’approcher. Draco s’épousseta et se mit devant lui.

« Harry ? Harry ? Ça va ? »

Harry regarda sa main.

« C’est moi qui ai fait ça ? »

« Oui. Tu n’es pas blessé ? »

« Non, je vais bien. »

Draco était soulagé.

« Tu n'as pas lancé un avada ? Un avada est fin et précis. »

Lucius se mit à ses côtés.

« J’ai pourtant bien vu un trait vert mais 5 fois plus gros que l’avada normal. »

Harry les regardaient l’un après l’autre.

« J’ai repensé à ce que je lui ferais si je le revoyais. Instinctivement, j’ai lancé un sort en pensant à l’avada et tout le mal que je lui voulais… ho mon dieu ! Je serais vraiment capable de le tuer de sang froid. » A cette prise de conscience, Harry s’évanouit. De l’avis de Lucius, c’était surtout que la quantité de magie lancée en une seule fois avait été trop importante et sa magie serait épuisée pour ce soir et même peut-être le lendemain. Cet incident clôt le cours et Draco ramena Harry à sa chambre. Il le mit au lit et ne put qu’avoir un gros mal au cœur. Son Harry devrait affronter Voldemort et peut-être mourir pour tous les sauver. Petit à petit, sa vue se brouilla et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Si Harry mourait, il en serait inconsolable. Et dire que, pendant longtemps, ils s’étaient haïs, maintenant Draco donnerait sa vie pour rendre Harry heureux. Il devait bien constater qu’effectivement il était amoureux. Il était amoureux de ce brun, écorché de la vie, avec un futur incertain, mais, pour Draco, ça ne le rendait que plus attirant. Il voulait passer de la crème imaginaire sur ses bobos de cœur. Il voulait revoir sourire Harry. Le serrer dans les bras à s’étouffer. L’embrasser, lui faire découvrir à lui aussi l’amour.

Lui montrer que, même si son oncle l’avait sali, il pouvait encore espérer être heureux. Il y avait droit. Harry avait plus le droit que n’importe qui au bonheur. C’est sur ces sages paroles intérieures que Draco se laissa aller à sangloter sur son oreiller, sur un amour sinon impossible, au moins douloureux.

Le lendemain matin Draco se réveilla avec un terrible mal de tête, il avait beaucoup pleuré la veille au soir et ce matin un troupeau de troll avaient décidé de danser la gigue dans son crâne. L’eau de la douche l’aida à calmer les palpitations de sa boîte crânienne douloureuse. Une fois habillé et coiffé, il ouvrit à la personne qui venait de frapper à sa porte, un samedi matin à 7h… lui était du matin mais il ne s’attendait pas à voir Pansy, en tenue de sport, entrer dans sa chambre.

« Excuses-moi du réveil matinal, mais c’est le programme d’entraînement de Dudley. Je peux aller lui secouer les puces ? »

Draco eut un sourire très Serpentard.

« Mais je t’en prie ma chère, par contre si tu réveille Harry je te tue. »

« Pas de soucis. »

Elle posa un sort de silence sur le lit d’Harry avant de mettre un sonorus sur sa gorge.

« Hum, hum. DEBOUT LA MARMOTTE ! UNE HEURE QUE TU DEVRAIS ÊTRE LEVÉ ET PRÊT ! » Dudley sursauta et s’écroula, emmêlé dans ses draps, sur le sol dur. Draco avait presque pitié de ce gros garçon malmené par son amie.

« Doux merlin, que tu as l’air pataud ! Aller relèves-toi et files à la douche ! Dans exactement dix minutes, je te veux prêt pour le tour du lac ! »

Là, Draco avait vraiment pitié pour lui. Le lac était immense… Dudley fila ventre à terre dans la douche. Et, exactement dix minutes plus tard, il était prêt, même si pas tout à fait de bonne humeur…

« Remues ta graisse un peu ! Ce que tu peux être lent ! »

Ils sortirent de la chambre et Draco rigola comme un bossu ! Il allait perdre plus que des kilos en trop le moldu ! Pansy était digne d’un militaire. Doucement, il se faufila dans le lit de son frère pour le réveiller mais, avant, il voulait le regarder dormir une petite heure… rien que pour lui.

À midi, Draco vit, avec le reste de la table, Pansy et Dudley arriver. Visiblement, il avait pris une douche et trottinait à la table avec un regard carnassier, la bave sur le menton… il déchanta très vite quand Pansy lui tapa sur les doigts avec sa baguette.

« Ah non, hors de question que tu t’empiffres ! Sinon le tour du lac en courant n’aura servi à rien. »

« Mais j’ai faim ! » S’offusqua Dudley. Harry était plié de rire à la table. Pansy mit une cuisse de poulet, une pomme de terre et des haricots verts dans son assiette.

« Si tu as le malheur de me laisser les légumes, demain matin on fait deux tours du lac. » Harry s’esclaffa encore plus alors que Dudley avait des yeux écarquillés d’horreur. Il dévora son assiette et regarda les autres manger avec envie. Il pleura presque en voyant son dessert : un yaourt au fruit. Il voulait des frites, un steak, même deux ! Des patates, une montagne de patates…

« Putain Harry ! Comment tu fais pour t’empiffrer comme un goret sans prendre un gramme ! » S’emporta Dudley, rendu méchant par le manque de nourriture. Harry le fixa de ses yeux froids.

« Estimes-toi heureux d’avoir à manger et je te permettrai ce genre de réflexion quand tu sauras vraiment ce que veux dire avoir faim. »

Ce qui coupa le sifflet à Dudley qui prit un teint grisâtre. Il était vrai qu’Harry n’avait jamais vraiment mangé à sa faim chez eux. Pire, souvent Harry faisait la cuisine sans pouvoir y toucher lui-même et les regardaient s’empiffrer de plats succulents.

Draco, lui, avait compris depuis longtemps que le brun n’avait jamais vraiment mangé à sa faim chez ces tortionnaires ce qui expliquait sa petite taille et son état rachitique. Même si, avec les années, il avait pris du muscle avec le quidditch.

Pansy reprit ses récriminations contre Dudley ce qui coupa court à la discution houleuse. Harry discutait avec Zack et projetait d’aller faire un petit match amical de quidditch entre Serpentard et Gryffondor.

Harry s’était beaucoup rapproché de Ron : ils n’étaient pas redevenus les meilleurs amis du monde mais avaient retrouvé une certaine complicité, comme le fait de rire de l’animagus d’Hermione. Entre lui et Zack, c’était redevenu comme à Salem. Harry envoyait toujours des répliques cyniques et vannes méchantes à Maya qui, avouons-le, le lui rendait fort bien. Bref, tout allait pour le mieux en apparence. Même Draco aurait put y croire s'il ne voyait pas les cernes sous les yeux du brun, son dragon tatouage était lui aussi assez agité : sa queue était toujours en mouvement même endormi sur le sourcil.

On était samedi, ce qui voulait dire qu’Harry et son frère recevait le courrier de leurs parents. Draco laissa Harry l’ouvrir, il était toujours très tendu à l’arrivée de la lettre, comme s'il attendait à chaque instant une mauvaise nouvelle. Bien sûr, Draco s’inquiétait mais il relativisait : ses parents étaient au manoir, forteresse intouchable même pour le lord noir. Autant que Poudlard. Draco fut complètement détendu en voyant Harry sourire à la lettre.

« Des bonnes nouvelles ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Père a encore eu des problèmes avec son cheval, mais il ne démord pas. Et après on dit que les gryffondors sont têtus... Mère raconte sa sortie pour la réception à l’orphelinat. D’après elle, les petits fours étaient moyens et Lucius a râlé toute la soirée. Damien leur a rendu une visite avant-hier. Malgré ses obligations, il pourra continuer avec moi la semaine prochaine. »

Draco était soulagé, il préférait savoir son frère, et détenteur de son cœur, suivi par une personne fiable. Petit à petit, Harry se confia de plus en plus à lui et, même si certaines choses étaient difficiles à entendre, le fait qu’Harry lui fasse confiance n’avait pas de prix.

Après le repas, la partie de Quidditch fut endiablée. Harry malgré le fait qu’il ne soit plus dans l’équipe de l’école était toujours redoutable. Exceptionnellement, Ginny lui avait demandé de la remplacer comme attrapeur, recréant les équipes comme à l’époque. C’est avec un certain naturel que Harry avait reprit ses habitudes au sein du groupe de rouge et or. Ron avait un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles et l’équipe était aussi remontée que lors d’un match officiel.

C’était dommage que Fred et George ne soient plus batteurs parce que leur équipe était vraiment géniale. Draco se démenait pour repérer le vif et feinter Harry mais cela marchait une fois sur deux. Après une bonne heure, Draco repéra la balle dorée et se jeta à sa poursuite, malheureusement Harry l’avait aussi repérée et se mit à ses côtés pour la poursuivre. Draco essaya de donner un coup de pied bien placé pour faire dévier son frère.

« Bravo pour l’esprit sportif ! » Fit Harry faussement outré. La balle fut perdue de vue et Draco jura bruyamment.

Ron venait d’échapper à un cognard et avait repoussé deux buts. Il se démenait comme un beau diable et le résultat était là ! Il ne s’étonnait même plus de voir les coups de pieds, de coudes, les crocs-en-manches… et autres joyeusetés serpentardesques. Draco scrutait le ciel quand il vit Harry foncer vers lui. Sûrement pour lui parler. Harry fit un freinage d’urgence, emmêlant leurs deux balais, et referma le poing sur le vif juste au-dessus de la tête de son frère. Il baissa les yeux, ils étaient face à face, yeux dans les yeux, leur visage à quelques millimètres de l’autre. Draco avait été très surpris, puis se rendant compte de l’ambiguïté de la scène, avait rougi comme une collégienne.

« Gryffondor gagne. » Avait soufflé Harry étrangement troublé. Et pourquoi Draco rougissait comme ça ? Draco ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que de trouver ses yeux verts magnifiques et cette bouche très tentatrice. Après quelques minutes, tout le monde alla aux douches communes. Un seul vestiaire avait été ouvert par Mme Bibine pour éviter le désordre. Harry se mit avec bonheur nu pour ne plus avoir les vêtements collant de sueur, sable, poussière et terre. Avec le temps, il avait appris à ne plus avoir honte de son corps. Il fermait les yeux laissant l’eau couler dans ses cheveux longs et sur son dos. Les autres entrèrent et eurent la vision étrange du brun de dos, la tête relevée vers la pomme de douche.

Ron eut un moment de flottement en découvrant les tatouages sur son dos et son avant bras. Il en avait vu une partie sur le dos de la main mais pas plus. En fait, il s’étendait sur tout l’avant-bras. Pour lui, comme tous les autres, le tatouage, à moitié caché par les cheveux dans le dos, était très symbolique du nouveau Harry. Un lion enlacé d’un serpent. Harry était incontestablement le digne mélange des deux. Draco tentait tant bien que mal de se reprendre. Chose difficile quand votre phantasme est nu devant vous.

Lui-même se mit à la douche à gauche pour se laver. Il entendait des petits sifflements, signe que son frère parlait avec son tatouage serpent qui était actuellement sur sa cheville et remontait sa jambe en tournant autour. Il passa sur la fesse et remonta le dos pour s’enrouler autour du cou de son propriétaire par-dessus la fée discrète placée à cet endroit. Il parlait souvent à son tatouage mais toujours très discrètement. Un jour, il lui avait demandé de quoi ils parlaient. Harry lui avait répondu d’un peu de tout, de la pluie du beau temps, comme avec un ami. Ils étaient sûrement en train de commenter le match.

Harry se retourna vers Draco qui déglutit discrètement devant ce corps superbe... ne pas penser à des choses déplacées… Ne pas penser… et merde ! Pensa fort peu élégamment Draco en se sentant réagir sous l’œil scrutateur du brun.

« Tu me fais ma tresse ? » Demanda en apparence innocemment Harry. Il avait bien vu Draco réagir, d’ailleurs comment ne pas le voir… mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment cette réaction de son frère…

Il se mit dos à Draco qui essaya de garder un semblant de calme pour faire une tresse au brun comme il lui était arrivé de faire à la sortie de la douche de très nombreuses fois. Sauf que, avant, Harry était habillé et pas nu, ruisselant d’eau… doux Merlin ce que c’était érotique. Pourvu que son frère n’ait rien vu…

Une fois la tresse finie, avec beaucoup de mal par le blond qui avait du se faire violence pour ne pas enlacer Harry, il se rendit compte que les autres étaient partis et Harry quitta la douche pour se sécher et s’habiller. Draco lui resta un moment pour faire passer à coup d’eau froide sa situation gênante. Une fois dehors, Draco soupira de soulagement. Harry, lui, avait une foule de choses contradictoires en tête et surtout sur son peut-être pas si frère que ça en tout cas pour Draco… il était choqué, avant Draco était un ennemi et jamais il n’aurait ne serait-ce qu'imaginé pouvoir être attiré par lui, ensuite il était devenu son frère, son confident. Il était élevé au statut asexué… le simple fait de le penser dans ses bras pour autre chose que des étreintes fraternelles le choquaient.

* * *

Harry entra dans la salle de classe vide pour le moment. Comme à chaque réunion, ils changeaient de classe et Harry préparait la venue de beaucoup de monde. Il envoya les tables et les chaises sur le fond de la salle. Il supprima l’épaisse couche de poussière sur le sol. Il répéta l’opération pour les tables, chaises, bureaux, tableaux, armoires. Une fois tout propre, il réinstalla les tables en U, face au tableau, avec les chaises. La réunion du jour était des plus importante et Harry avait besoin de prendre du temps pour réfléchir à tout le plan monté ces derniers jours dans sa tête. Toujours caché de sa cape avec capuche, il s’était assis au bureau avec sa pile de dossiers cryptés.

La première ombre entra et s’installa sur une chaise toujours sans ce découvrir, mais au vu du dessin sur sa cape c’était, à n’en pas douter, Snape. Deux autres ombres suivirent, toujours aidé du dessin, Harry reconnut Lucius et Narcissa. Suivis de près par Draco. Une autre ombre entra avec une pile de livre conséquente... sans même voir le dessin Harry avait un sourire.. Sa Hermione ne changerait jamais.

Suivirent les Serpentards, Blaise, Théo, Maya, Pansy, qui s’installèrent les uns après les autres dans un silence que seul le raclement des chaises coupa. Un moment après, Zack fit irruption, suivi de près par Ginny et Neville. Harry eut un sourire en voyant les jumeaux entrer reconnaissables puisque bras-dessus, bras-dessous à comploter sur une nouvelle farce à n’en pas douter. Enfin, Luna entra avec sa baguette sur l’oreille qui dépassait de sa capuche.

Harry secoua la tête, elle ne changerait pas non plus, comme Hermione. Il souriait intérieurement. Bon, comme toujours, il était 9h piles et Ron était en retard ! On aurait put croire que, comme Neville le réveillait, il serait au moins prêt en même temps que lui. Mais non !

Il arriva essoufflé en s’excusant. Pour une fois, ce n’était pas la faute de Miss Teigne, ni Rusard, ni même une autre excuse bidon mais un problème de douche…. Ouais à vérifier pensa Harry. Le brun insonorisa la pièce et montra à tous son bracelet, ce que tout le monde fit également, ouvrant donc la réunion de ce dimanche matin.

« Bonjour à tous. » S’en suivit dix minutes d’un étrange brouhaha où tout le monde se salua plus ou moins respectueusement, plus ou moins réveillé. Harry savait par expérience que cela aidait les derniers endormis à bien se réveiller pour ensuite être complètement attentif.

« Ce matin nous allons commencer la réunion avec des éléments d’une grande importance ! Je requière toute votre attention. » Comme ça, Harry était sur d’avoir toutes les oreilles rivées vers lui.

« Je tenais à féliciter celles et ceux qui ont trouvé leur animagus ces derniers jours. » Tout le monde applaudissait avec plus ou moins de ferveur.

« Après quelques recherches donc, nous avons identifié les animagus. Draco est un beau renard polaire. (Applaudissement.) Blaise est un blaireau. (Applaudissement malgré la moue de ce dernier qui aurait aimé un animagus plus ‘classe’) Maya est bien un Pygargue. (Nouveaux applaudissements.) Et enfin, il semblerait que, malgré nos médisances, Luna soit un ronflax cornu. »

Tout le monde la regardait étrangement même si elle avait un doux sourire. Harry applaudit et tout le monde le suivit. Pansy se leva.

« Ce serait peut être bien de récapituler les animagus de chacun, non ? »

« Si tout le monde est d’accord, je ne vois pas d’objection. »

Après un tour de table rapide où tout le monde acquiesça, Harry reprit la parole.

« Donc, Draco est un renard polaire, Blaise un blaireau, Théo : inconnu, Pansy : furet, Ron : inconnu, Hermione : rat, Maya pygargue, Zack : inconnu, Luna : ronflax cornu, Ginny : belette, Fred et George : des inséparables, des petits oiseaux (précisa Harry.) Neville : inconnu. » Harry reprit son souffle et avec un petit sourire en coin reprit.

« Moi-même je suis un énorme loup noir. » Draco tendit sa main vers son père.

« J’ai gagné mon pari, Père ! » Lucius grommela sur sa progéniture, sous les yeux rieurs des autres membres.

« Professeur Snape avez-vous un animagus ? Et voulez-vous nous le dire ? »

Snape devait reconnaître que Potter avait de la suite dans les idées. Il devait se douter qu’un mangemort tel que lui-même et espion aurait son animagus.

« Mon animagus est un sombral. » Fit froidement Snape, la salle le regarda incrédule sauf Potter qui bien évidemment semblait trouver ça logique.

« Merci professeur, Mère, Père ? »

Lucius avait encore beaucoup de mal à se faire appeler comme cela par Harry mais ça lui faisait toujours tellement plaisir. C’est Narcissa qui prit la parole en premier.

« Un beau chat siamois. » Visiblement tout le monde s’attendait à quelque chose de classe comme une bête racée pour une née Black. Tout le monde attendait avidement l’animagus de Lucius Malfoy…

« Une belle fouine. » Fit Lucius pas le moins du monde dérangé par son animagus. Harry avait un grand sourire et Ron se pliait de rire sur la table. Hermione essayait de résister mais c’était très dur. Draco lui pestait contre ceux qui se moquaient.

« Doux merlin ! Sérieusement ? Un Malfoy en fouine. Je ne m’en remettrais jamais ! » Visiblement Ron était parti à rire pour un moment. Harry, pas vraiment prêt à attendre une heure que son ami se remette, fit un mouvement de la main qui souleva Ron pour le secouer en l'air par les pieds.

« HEEEEEE ! » Criait Ron alors que les autres se moquaient de lui.

« C’est bon Ron, tu t’es suffisamment gaussé. Je sais que c’est drôle mais tu seras prié d’attendre la fin de la réunion et mieux que je ne sois pas là. » Ron était d’un coup plus calme et il avait été redescendu sur sa chaise. Harry reprit une mine sérieuse.

« Avant de commencer, nous allons avoir la visite de membre de l’OO qui nous viennent de Russie. »

Piles à l’heure, Lupin et Ludvin entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Je vous présente Lupin et Ludvin. Ludvin est l’alpha du clan de la griffe sanglante R/ кровавый коготь/ (précisa Harry en russe.). La toute première meute de loup-garou. »

Harry rajouta deux chaises pour les nouveaux venus alors que Snape avait une veine battant furieusement sur sa tempe.

« On ne va tout de même pas faire confiance à des clébards ! » Fit Snape incrédule. Harry le fixa froidement.

« C’est vrai qu’on ne doit faire confiance à personne, mais toute aide extérieure est la bienvenue, même les mangemorts espions sont admis, vous avez peut-être un problème avec ça professeur ?! Sinon libre à vous de prendre la porte sur votre droite, personne ne vous oblige à rester ni même être espion ici. »

Snape avait légèrement écarquillé les yeux, le ton mordant de Potter l’avait vraiment pris au dépourvu et lui rappelait les altercations entre le jeune brun à la voix froide et défaillante et le directeur. Lucius avait un petit rictus de victoire comme Draco.

« Puisque, visiblement, tout le monde est d’accord pour mettre ses griefs de côté, nous allons reprendre la réunion. Ludvin sera mis en relation avec Zack puisque Ludvin parle très mal l’anglais. »

Zack échangea quelques mots avec le loup-garou en Russe.

« Zack, vous ferez les présentations après. » Fit Harry avec un petit sourire, il savait que ça ferai du bien à Zack de parler sa langue maternelle un peu plus que les rares conversations qu’ils avaient. Harry sortit un dossier.

« La semaine dernière, à l’unanimité, nous avons voté pour capturer Peter Pettigrow. Moi, Draco, Blaise, Hermione et Maya, avons trouvé le moyen de faire sortir ce sal rat. En fait, nous avons eu une idée géniale. Lucius aura à manipuler un peu le ministre pour lui assurer qu’un manoir contient un artefact de magie noire extrêmement puissant. Ce qui est faux bien sûr mais seuls nous le savons. Il enverra donc des aurors inspecter le manoir… en parallèle, Snape préviendra Voldemort qu’il pourrait être intéressant de prendre cet artefact avant que le ministère ne mette la main dessus. Et quoi de plus facile pour un rat de se faufiler pour rentrer dans un manoir surprotégé ? Comme il est évident que nous seuls ne pourrions rien faire, Snape va aussi prévenir l’Ordre que Voldemort se prépare à prendre l’artefact. Pour éviter de faire démasquer notre espion, l’Ordre sera là en soutient aux aurors car le quartier est réputé pour être sensible aux attaques de Voldemort. Officiellement l’ordre est là au cas où… et nous couvrira pour la mission de capture. Voldemort y croira ou au moins n’aura aucune preuve de notre existence. »

Harry regardait les mines stupéfaites des adultes. Visiblement le plan était bien ficelé…

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d’agir à découvert et bien sûr, nos maîtres en la matière feront des potions d’invisibilité pour nous assurer de ne pas être reconnus. »

Snape, toujours grognon, prit la parole.

« Combien de potions ? »

« 17. »

« Très bien. »

Le reste de la réunion fut la mise au point du plan, le passage des loups-garous sous véritasérum, la mauvaise humeur du maître de potion qui allait encore avoir tout le boulot à faire… Harry reprit la parole pour clore.

« Pour les bilans, Azkaban se porte bien, les mangemorts ont eu beaucoup de mal à accepter les taches ménagères mais il semblerait que maintenant tout aille bien. Voldemort a, parait-il, failli faire une syncope en apprenant ça. Il est rentré dans une colère noire. Nous avons de bonnes informations glanées par les espions. Le recrutement devient difficile mais nos soldats sont à niveau. »

Tout le monde acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

« Bien, merci à tous, la réunion est finie. Bon appétit. »

Effectivement il venait d’être midi, chose confirmée par les estomacs synchronisés de Ron et Zack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Petites précisions historiques et parenthèses sur la meute de Ludvin :
> 
> Ludvin est un ‘ancien’ fils de Fenris, premier loup-garou de la meute du même nom. Il est né en 1102 dans la région qui sera plus tard la Transylvanie d’où son nom à consonance allemande/ slave. (La Transylvanie étant en Roumanie, coincée entre l’actuelle Hongrie, l’Ukraine et la Moldavie.)
> 
> Il vivra dans la meute des fils de Fenris un long moment, mais après l’éclatement de la meute à cause de la guerre entre vampires et loups-garous en Transylvanie et la chasse aux créatures maléfique par les hommes (et la chasse aux hybrides par les sorciers.) Les vukodlak (terme désignant les loups-garous mais aussi vampire en slave) sont obligés de devenir plus discrets et se cacher individuellement, ce que fera Ludvin. Le moyen-âge fut une véritable chasse aux sorcières et aux créatures magiques pour les détruire, malgré tout Ludvin a créé, sur une petite île reculée de l’actuelle Russie, une meute de loup-garou en totale autarcie. Protéger de la folie de l’homme, la meute devient une vraie communauté hétéroclite sur l’île de Valaam sur le lac de Ladoga. (Au nord de Leningrad.)
> 
> Le clan est maintenant reconnu comme le deuxième plus grand clan de loups-garous après le clan de la bête du Gévaudan, situé en France dans le Gévaudan ( actuellement la Lozère.) La communauté magique a signé un pacte de non-agression tant qu’ils restent en meute sur cette île et ne font pas de mal à des personnes non-lycanthropes. Malgré tout, plusieurs procès sont en cours pour déterminer si la meute est en cause dans les cas de plusieurs personnes mordues ou simplement des actes de loups-garous solitaires et non répertoriés.
> 
> Le clan de la griffe sanglante (кровавый коготь) et celui du Gévaudan font toujours une guerre intestine avec les clans de vampires (les fils de Caïn, les rivières pourpres, les ombres nocturnes, etc... ) Et il semblerait que le ministère des créatures magiques se désintéresse totalement des guerres entre suceurs de sang et rongeurs d’os…] [Même documenté et sur des bases historiques cela reste de la FICTION.]


	5. Chapter 5

Salle commune de Griffondor :

« Non, il est hors de question que je déplace mes chaussettes puisque ce ne sont PAS les miennes ! »

« Dean ! » Prévint Seamus. Le susnommé Dean s’avança langoureusement vers son compagnon.

« Oui ? » Souffla-t-il sensuellement.

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire contre ces chaussette peut-être ? » Il venait de susurrer dans le cou de Seamus qui perdait de plus en plus le fil de la dispute.

« Je…n’essayes pas de…m’amadouer. » Gémit presque le garçon en perdition.

« Mais je ne fais rien. » Contrairement à ses mots, il venait de passer ses bras autour des hanches de son petit-ami et avait déposé de doux baisers dans son cou.

« Alors n’arrêtes surtout pas de ne rien faire. » Capitula l’autre.

Rapidement, Dean fit basculer Seamus sur le lit et tira les rideaux. Ce dernier mit un sort de silence tandis que son amant sur ses genoux était déjà en train de lui retirer sa chemise et marquait sa peau brûlante de caresses. Seamus n’était pas en reste et happait ses lèvres douces tout en enlevant son pull à son compagnon décidément bien trop habillé. Très vite, les corps se cherchèrent, se frôlèrent, se touchèrent. Pour avoir plus, toujours plus. Les gémissements se mêlèrent à la danse sensuelle des corps.

De l’autre côté des rideaux, dans le dortoir, Ron et Neville avaient soupiré.

« Pas discrets ! » Grommela Ron.

« Moi je trouve ça... attendrissant. » Fit Neville.

« Bof. J’ai rien contre mais ça me dérange quand même. Je sais pas, c’est un peu contre nature ce genre de relation. Et puis... beurk ! Les voir s’embrasser à longueur de journée… je ne suis pas accroché à Hermione comme ça ! »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne trouve pas ça choquant, mais je comprends que tu ne sois pas habitué à ce genre de démonstration entre deux hommes. Moi tant qu’on ne me drague pas… par contre je t’assure que je préfère voir ces deux-là se bouffer la langue que de vous voir, toi et Hermione, vous bouffer le nez. C’est fatigant à force ! »

Ron avait la bouche grande ouverte.

« Tu préfèrerais que je saute sur Hermione à longueur de journée comme ces deux lapins ? »

« Je n’ai pas dit ça mais, en ce qui concerne vos engueulades, on s’en lasse vite. Je me demande comment Harry a pu tenir 5 ans. Merlin qu’il doit être patient ! » Fit Neville faussement compatissant. Ron bouda.

« C’est méchant ça Nev’ » Se plaignit le roux, arrachant un éclat de rire au garçon empôté.

« Et comment ça se passe avec Harry ? Vous avez l’air de vous être rapprochés ? »

« Oui, mais ce n’est pas encore comme avant. Il est tellement mystérieux. »

Neville regardait Ron avec insistance.

« Ron, je ne sais pas ce qui c’est passé pour que la famille Malfoy récupère Harry, mais ce que je peux dire c’est que, d’une certaine manière, Harry est mort. » Ron allait hurler mais Neville s’assis sur le lit, sa pile de vêtements sales dans les bras, face à Ron.

« Ecoutes-moi. Ce que je veux dire c’est qu’il n’a plus cette lueur au fond des yeux, plus cette joie de vivre qu’il avait avant. Il a le même regard vide que mes parents… »

Ron encaissa le choc sans rien dire mais Neville venait clairement de lui mettre une baffe mentale très violente.

« Tu es sûr ? » Coassa presque Ron.

« Certain, j’ai l’impression de voir papa et maman quand il me fixe. Bien sûr, il a encore des réactions de colère, et beaucoup d’autres. Mais contrairement au 'Harry' que nous avons connu, ces émotions sont plates. Et je suis certain que ça ne peut venir des Malfoy. La question que je me pose est : est-il vraiment utile de savoir ce qu’il a. »

« Voyons Nev' ! Évidemment que nous devons savoir ce qu’il a pour l’aider ! Je suis sur que ces abrutis de Moldus lui ont tapé dessus. »

« Pas seulement. Il a des réflexes d’enfants battus et crois-moi j’en ai vu à Ste Mangouste, mais pas seulement. Il n’aurait pas caché à tout le monde ce genre de chose. On sait tous très bien que son oncle le déteste. Mais cette histoire de procès vampirique avec Mme Dursley qui vient ici. Je me demande si ce qu'il y a là-dessous n’est pas trop difficile à entendre pour nous ou à dire pour lui et que c’est pour ça qu’il ne veut pas se confier. »

En fait, Neville réfléchissait plus à haute voix. Mais Ron avait de plus en plus peur de ce que pouvait cacher Harry. Hermione lui en avait touché deux mots mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Neville le forçait à accepter la triste vérité. Maintenant à lui de savoir s’il préférait être au courant ou pas. Harry détestait être pris en pitié ou décevoir ses amis et Ron malgré le fait qu’il ne soit pas un grand intellectuel connaissait bien son ami. À tous les coups, il devait avoir honte de leur dire et ce pour il ne savait quelle raison.

Hermione avait, elle, déjà depuis un moment eu une discussion avec Harry.

> _Flash back._
> 
> _« Harry, il y a déjà pas mal de temps tu m’avais dit que tu m’expliquerais ce qui c'était passé... » Harry avait une boule dans la gorge. Il regardait partout autour de lui pour trouver une échappatoire mais il ne voyait qu’un parc vide…_
> 
> _« Crois-moi Hermione tu ne veux pas savoir. » Fit abruptement Harry._
> 
> _« Alors expliques-moi pourquoi ta voix est brisée. » Demanda doucement la brune._
> 
> _« J’ai hurlé à me briser les cordes vocales. » Harry essayait de ne pas en dire de trop._
> 
> _« Ton oncle est-il derrière tout ça ? »_
> 
> _« Oui. » Harry triturait son poignet charcuté par automatisme. Hermione le vit aussi._
> 
> _« Il t’a battu c’est ça ? »_
> 
> _« Oui. » Souffla Harry de plus en plus mal._
> 
> _« Harry parles-moi. Je sais que, si ça n'avait été que ça, tu ne serais pas si réticent à m’en parler. »_
> 
> _Harry était tellement mal, sa colère remonta en un coup. Il se mit à parler fort en même temps que des larmes coulaient sur sa joue._
> 
> _« Et quoi ?! Tu crois être mieux placée que le psychomage qui me suit ? Rien que le fait d’être battu à mort est suffisamment humiliant et ce n’est pas 'juste ça' ! Ça va t’apporter quoi de plus de tout savoir ? Juste combler ta putain de curiosité maladive ? Mais moi ça va me torturer encore des années ! Je crève de honte déjà rien qu’avec ma voix brisée, ses marques cachées par des tatouages ! Faites comme si tout allait bien, c’est le mieux que vous puissiez faire pour moi ! »_
> 
> _Hermione se sentait honteuse. Non ce n’était pas par curiosité…enfin un peu mais elle voulait surtout l’aider._
> 
> _« Mais tu ne vas pas bien Harry… »_
> 
> _« Alors soyez gentils, laisser le psychomage faire son boulot. Respectez ma demande de vous garder hors de ces horreurs. Il m'a suffisamment détruit, pas besoin que ça vous détruisent vous aussi. Gardez une belle image de moi et pas celle d'un monstre. »_
> 
> _Harry était parti ensuite comme une furie, laissant Hermione culpabilisée. Celle-ci avait les yeux écarquillés, elle aurait voulu lui dire que non il ne serait jamais un monstre à leurs yeux. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qui se passait. La colère monta, elle aiderait son abruti d’ami même contre son gré._
> 
> _Elle trouva Malfoy dans la salle commune et demanda lui à parler. Une fois mis à l’écart, Hermione retint un sanglot._
> 
> _« Malfoy, je ne sais plus comment aider Harry…il semble souffrir, il est si froid et distant. »_
> 
> _Draco soupira intérieurement, il était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas venue réclamer des explications beaucoup plus tôt._
> 
> _« Écoutes Granger, si Harry ne veut rien te dire, ce n’est certainement pas moi qui vais t’informer. »_
> 
> _« Mais je veux l’aider… »_
> 
> _« Si tu veux l’aider ne cherche pas à savoir. »_
> 
> _« Comment peux-tu me dire ça ? Évidemment toi tu sais tout ! Harry te dit tout et toi tu peux l’aider mais moi je reste impuissante face à lui ! » Draco resta impassible face aux cris hystériques d'une Hermione qui ne supportait plus tant de mystères. Les larmes dégoulinaient sur ses joues et ses poings étaient serrés, chaque muscle tendu, debout face à un Malfoy calme._
> 
> _« Non, je ne sais pas tout et sûrement pas suffisamment pour comprendre Harry. Mais crois-moi le peu que j’en sais suffit à me donner des cauchemars. Toute vérité n’est pas forcement bonne à entendre et crois-moi si Harry ne te dit rien c’est pour de bonnes raisons. »_
> 
> _Cette déclaration suffit à calmer la brune._
> 
> _« Il... il ne te dit pas tout ? »_
> 
> _« Non. »_
> 
> _« Comment fais-tu pour l’aider alors ? » Demanda sincèrement Hermione, déconcertée._
> 
> _« Je me débrouille au mieux, avec ce que je sais. Je l’écoute, le réconforte. Mais je ne l’ai jamais forcé à me parler. »_
> 
> _Hermione sécha ses larmes._
> 
> _« Je me fais du soucis pour lui. »_
> 
> _« Et je t’assure que Harry est entouré. Que ce soient toi, ses amis de Salem, la famille ou d’autres personnes, Harry n’est pas seul. »_
> 
> _« Merci. Promets-moi de continuer à veiller sur lui. »_
> 
> _« Je te le promets, je le fais déjà depuis qu’on l’a recueilli. »_
> 
> _Hermione s’en alla le cœur un peu plus léger. Peut-être que finalement c’était mieux de ne pas tout savoir. Malfoy lui avait fait comprendre qu’il aurait préféré ne pas savoir et pourtant elle avait bien vu qu’il le surprotégeait. Cette attitude chez le blond était étrange sans doute parce que Malfoy avait été bouleversé…_

Depuis la situation gênante dans les douches, Draco se posait de sérieuses questions. En effet, Harry semblait l’éviter, il allait aux réunions, en cours, à la bibliothèque mais jamais avec lui, pour lui parler. Il allait même jusqu'à rentrer le tard soir pour éviter la confrontation. Draco replia ses genoux sur son torse, assis sur son lit. Il avait été con, le plus con de tous ! Harry était fragile et lui avait trouvé le moyen de lui faire peur.

« Mais quel con ! » Marmonna Draco dans un début de sanglot. Pour se rassurer, il se disait qu’au moins Harry ne l’avait pas envoyé sur les roses méchamment.

Dans son coin, Harry, lui, essayait tant bien que mal de recoller sa vie qui prenait un malin plaisir à s’échapper de son contrôle. Il était dans une salle vide à regarder le ciel cotonneux blanc et bleu par la fenêtre. Il ne se retourna même pas quand la voix grave de Damien lui parvint.

« Salut gamin. »

« Je suis pas un gamin ! »

« On en reparlera quand tu auras fêté ton premier siècle. »

Damien se plaça à sa gauche.

« Alors expliques-moi. » En bon vampire, il aurait pu lire les pensée de son ‘patient’ mais depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait, il avait renoncé. Harry était le seul à mélanger tout son psychique si bien que même lui n’en tirait rien de bon. Et puis le principe de la thérapie était de le faire parler.

« Je commence par quoi ? Le fait que ma vie sentimentale soit un grand désert, que mon frère semble être attiré par moi, que j’ai peur en permanence pour tout, que je veux tuer mon oncle, baffer ma tante, arrêter l’O.O. et m’enfuir pour disparaître de ce monde ? »

Harry mit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Peut-être tout bêtement disparaître une bonne fois pour toute, finir le travail de mon oncle. »

Damien croisa les bras et s’adossa au mur sans quitter Harry du regard.

« Tu penses que je vais te donner ma bénédiction ? » Fit calmement le vampire. Harry soupira.

« Cela aurait été trop beau. »

« Tu m’as fait venir en catastrophe uniquement pour me sortir ces âneries ? » Harry releva la tête, jamais Damien ne lui avait parlé comme ça.

« Je… ce ne sont pas des âneries. »

« Si ! Tu étais confiant le mois dernier, prêt à te battre, tu as crée l’O.O. justement pour ne plus te laisser manipuler. Tu avais repris les rênes de ta vie. Tu étais redevenu Harry Potter et pas une petite chose larmoyante sur son sort. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te plaindre Harry, tu le fais très bien tout seul. »

Harry grogna.

« Merci pour le soutien ! »

« Tu devrais savoir que je te soutiens quand c’est justifié ce qui n'est pas le cas ici. Tu empestes la peur à plein nez alors au lieu de tourner autour du pot, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas directement. »

« Je suis perdu ! » Fit Harry conscient qu’il avait mélodramatisé tout ça pour une choses qui ne méritait pas de déranger le vampire. Harry savait par expérience que Damien pouvait être mordant et cruel quand on essayait de noyer le poisson. Il détestait quand il lui parlait de suicide sans réellement y songer. Damien l’avait soutenu dans les pires moments avec douceur et gentillesse mais savait comment lui secouer les puces.

« Je.. Je croyais avoir des repères solides avec les Malfoy, mais Draco… je crois que Draco ne me voit plus comme un frère mais qu’il me désire voire même qu’il m’aime. »

Damien comprenait mieux le problème.

« Et alors ? Lucius et Narcissa sont toujours tes piliers eux. À toi de voir si tu es capable de prendre en compte que Draco puisse t’aimer autrement que comme un frère. Sauras-tu ne pas le blesser en le repoussant ? »

Harry parut outré.

« Mais je ne veux pas qu’il m’aime comme ça ! C’est mon frère ! »

« Plus maintenant il me semble. »

Harry fit une grimace.

« C’est de l’inceste ! »

« Tu as été adopté, techniquement vous n’avez pas les mêmes parents biologiques donc il a le droit de t’aimer. Il a le droit d’être attiré par toi. Ce n’est pas toi qui me disais que tu avais le droit d’aimer les garçons malgré ce que ton oncle t’avait fait ? »

« C’est différent ! » Se borna Harry.

« C’est la tolérance Harry. Tu sais très bien qu’il ne te fera jamais de mal. Mais il ne te protégera plus comme un frère, il te protégera par amour. »

Harry réfléchissait à ses sages paroles.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance s’il m’aime. »

« Mets-le à l’épreuve. Mais attention Harry, si tu lui promets quelque chose, donnes-le lui. L’amour pardonne beaucoup de choses, l’amour peut amener loin, ne le blesses pas inutilement par peur, tu pourrais le regretter. » Et sur ces mystérieuses paroles, Damien disparut laissant Harry démêler le reste seul. Il devait faire un choix et seul.

Les deux jours qui suivirent cet entretient, Harry fut…exécrable ! Même les Serpentards, pourtant très bien habitués aux sautes d’humeurs de leur prince et par moment d’Harry, n’en pouvaient plus.

Harry était glacial avec tout le monde, cynique, blessant, méchant même. Draco savait que c’était de sa faute et se faisait le plus discret possible. Harry souffrait mais en le connaissant, il souffrait à cause de lui-même, Draco le laissant venir à son rythme. Ils auraient de toute façon une discussion mais Harry devait le ‘tester’ comme il l'avait fait avec Zack en son temps. Draco savait qu’il avait perdu tout statut aux yeux de son 'plus si frère que ça'. Harry ne lui accordait plus sa confiance, c’était à lui de prouver que jamais il ne lui ferait du mal, pas comme son oncle. Pas comme Zack.

Le petit groupe lui devenait de plus en plus grand. En plus de Zack, Maya et Hermione, Ron et Ginny venaient régulièrement traîner avec eux. Ce groupe hétéroclite passait de plus en plus inaperçu dans les couloirs, à la bibliothèque, dans la salle commune et par moment même au réfectoire. Pansy réprimandait Dudley comme toujours, Maya essayait de prouver à Théo sa sincérité en se rapprochant de lui mais une chose était anormale pour les autres élèves. Harry restait en retrait et personne ne lui parlait. Pas plus qu’il ne parlait avec les autres.

Hermione s’était faite froidement envoyée chier par son ami quand elle avait voulu lui prendre le bras pour le mener avec les autres. Pansy avait eu le soutient d’Harry pour une réplique cynique à son cousin, mais s’était vue traiter d’ado puérile et immature juste après pour sa façon de draguer digne de maternelle qui se tapent dessus, étant incapable d’exprimer verbalement une émotion. Autant dire que Dudley avait rougi comme une pivoine et Pansy boudait, outrée de la comparaison. Ron avait ricané… que n’avait-il pas fait là !

« Tu peux vraiment parler Ron : 5ans que tu regardes Hermione comme si c’était la 8ème merveille du monde, à baver comme un chien devant un steak. Et pourtant tu as mis 5 putains d’années pour te décider à lui dire ! »

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu as décidé ces derniers jours de te comporter comme la pire des enflures ? » Jeta Maya excédée.

« Je ne fais qu’énoncer des vérités, je suis navré très chère que cela blesse les gens. » Le ton doucereux et rauque en plus des yeux plissés indiquait clairement qu’il s’en fichait comme de sa première chaussette. Maya se stoppa net les bras croisés.

« Je pense que tu es jaloux. »

Harry se stoppa lui aussi, il ne s’attendait pas à un truc pareil. En temps normal, ils se seraient jeter des insultes à la figure avec joie et hargne, mais visiblement le ton sincère de la brune ébranla un peu plus les piliers conducteurs du brun. Qu’avaient-ils tous à vouloir tout changer du jour au lendemain ?

« Moi jaloux ? Et jaloux de quoi je te prie ? »

« Tu n’as jamais eu de vraie relation avec quelqu’un et je suis sûre que ça te pèse. » Harry se mit à rire froidement. Les autres du groupe attendaient le verdict avec appréhension. Zack en apparence ne reflétait rien mais intérieurement il s’en voulait. Il savait Harry blessé et il en avait rajouté une couche. Et malgré tout ce que les autres pensaient, il avait perdu définitivement la confiance d’Harry. Il le savait, même si l’ex-griffondor le masquait, il voyait les petits mouvements de recul quand un de ses mouvements était trop brusque, pleins de petites choses qui le confortaient dans l’idée qu'une fois trahi, Harry ne redonnait plus son entière confiance à une personne.

« Moi, jaloux d’une relation ? Ne dis pas tant de sottise Mayasuka ! Je ne suis pas stupide, pourquoi je voudrais m’engager dans une relation qui sera de toute façon un échec ? Je dois te rappeler que je devrais affronter Voldemort et, au mieux, je serais dans un état proche de la mort, au pire bel et bien mort ? »

Harry savait que c’était un électrochoc douloureux pour Draco même en tant que frère il s’inquiétait pour lui et le brun voulait l’éloigner de lui surtout si ses sentiments étaient réels. Après tout, il n’avait pas d’avenir, il ne pourrait sûrement jamais donner ce qu’on attendait de lui dans une relation alors à quoi bon faire souffrir les gens ? Si Draco s’attachait, il allait de toute façon souffrir et Harry ne le voulait pas, pas pour lui qui avait été là autant de fois quand il en avait eu besoin.

Harry devait bien admettre que, lui aussi, d’une certaine manière, il voulait préserver et protéger Draco. C’était peut-être cruel de l’éloigner de cette manière mais il n’avait pas trouvé mieux.. Maya le regardait avec peine alors que Draco lui ne bronchait pas. Il savait que ces mots étaient pour lui et bizarrement il avait cru lire dans les yeux de son frère de la douleur en parlant d’échec à toute relation. Maya allait répliquer mais Draco lui coupa la parole.

« Tu pourras repousser tant que tu voudras les personnes autour de toi Harry, saches que quand tu en auras besoin, elles seront là pour toi. Je serais toujours là parce que je t’ai fait une promesse. Tu peux être cynique, méchant, tout ce que tu veux, je vois juste que tu souffres. Tu sais que je serai là si tu veux parler. »

Et sur ces paroles, Draco reprit la route de la salle commune. Le groupe le regardait en même temps que Harry qui lui n’avait pas bougé. Maya était satisfaite de voir Harry froncer les sourcils. Il soupira et alla ensuite reprendre les cours.

En cours cet après-midi-là, Harry regardait d’un œil morne la professeur de métamorphose. Les deux heures de Binns juste avant avaient ramolli les Serpentards et encore pire les Gryffondors, pas très doués pour cacher leurs bâillements. Quelle idée de mettre histoire de la magie après le déjeuner ?!

Le menton dans la paume Harry regardait le ciel, les paroles de Draco l’avaient touché c’est sûr mais il n’était pas prêt à faire face à ce nouveau chamboulement dans sa vie. Tout était si difficile…

« M. Potter si mon cours ne vous intéresse vraiment pas je ne vous retiens pas plus. Le directeur sera ravi de vous recevoir. » Fit sèchement McGonagall. Harry plissa les yeux, même s’il appréciait sa prof, ce n’était pas le jour, mais vraiment pas. Il la regarda de haut.

« M. Potter Malfoy Black ! Et si je ne me trompe, la magie que nous étudions est la magie des hauts elfes. Ce qui veut donc dire que je ne pourrais pas faire ces sorts à cause de ma voix cassée. » Trancha Harry avant toute exclamation de la professeur. Il prit son sac et, sous les yeux d’une classe médusée, il quitta la salle en claquant la porte.

La professeur se ressaisit en l'entendant hurler dans le couloir.

« Putain sale connard, t'as de la chance d’être à Azkaban ! »

Elle continua son cours comme si de rien n’était. Harry lui était en train de glisser dos au mur. Il en avait marre, en plus en ce moment tout lui tombait sur la figure : le procès, le plan de capture de l’autre sale rat, Draco qui est attiré par lui, sa magie qui subitement est tellement instable que c’est trop dangereux de l’utiliser. La veille, il avait failli faire exploser un mur avec un simple 'lumos'. Rémus qui était trop pris par la meute en ce moment pour le soutenir….

Il essuya ses larmes avec sa manche, certains jours la disparition de Sirius lui mettait vraiment le moral à zéro et il aurait tellement eu besoin de lui en ce moment. Il sursauta quand il sentis une présence. Ron se tenait face à lui en silence.

« Casses-toi. » Grommela Harry.

« Et laisser mon meilleur pote pleurer comme une fillette, seul dans un couloir ? »

Harry soupira, c’était de bonne guerre, après la réplique méchante de ce midi, Ron le secouait un peu mais le ton calme surprenait Harry.

« Je suis pas une fillette, juste que c’est trop, j’en ai marre. » Cette simple réplique mortifiait Ron qui n’avait jamais vu Harry craquer comme ça. Il s’assit à ses côtés, regardant le mur du couloir en face de lui.

« Tu sais Harry, par moment on a tous envie de tout envoyer chier et s’isoler dans un coin. On a grandi trop vite, la guerre est là et nous sommes dedans jusqu’au cou. Mais il faut savoir l’oublier par moment. Vis un peu pour toi, Harry. » Ron était calme et posé, ce qui rendait ses paroles sages et réfléchies, ce qui étonna Harry. Les moments comme celui-ci étaient rares chez le roux. Harry soupira.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment… je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas t’en parler comme ça. » Fit Harry mal à l’aise. Ron lui fit un grand sourire.

« Je sais. » Harry fut étonné, étonné et touché par son ami qui ne le forçait pas. Ron reprit face à la mine interrogative de son ami brun.

« J’ai parler avec Hermione et Neville. Nous sommes tombés d’accord sur le fait que tu ne nous diras sûrement jamais ce qui t’est arrivé et que cela vaut peut-être mieux pour tout le monde. Mais promets-moi Harry que quoi qui ait pu se briser en toi, tu essayeras de le réparer pour qu’on retrouve notre Harry. Promets-moi de prendre soin de toi et surtout de penser à nous quand tu vas mal. Même si on ne sait rien, on peut toujours te réconforter… après tout c’est fait aussi pour ça les amis. »

Harry était soufflé, Ron l’avait littéralement touché en plein cœur. Son meilleur pote. Alors sans vraiment crier gare, Harry prit Ron dans ses bras et pleura, pleura pour tout ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur depuis ces derniers jours. Ron, pas habitué à ce genre de marque d’affection ni ce genre de réaction venant d’Harry, fut surpris mais consola du mieux qu'il put son meilleur pote.

Harry se remémora tout ce qu'il s’était passé ces dernières années avec Draco. Ils s’étaient hais, puis il s’était retrouvé chez les Malfoy à qui il devait la vie. Draco et lui s’étaient, par la force des choses, beaucoup rapprochés, doucement mais inexorablement. D’ennemis, ils étaient passés à amis, puis confidents et frères de cœur. Harry devait bien admettre que même Fred et George, pourtant jumeaux, n’avaient pas une relation aussi fusionnelle.

« Ron, je crois que Draco m’aime. »

Ron souriait, ce n’était pas trop tôt ! Même lui qui n’était pas vraiment du genre rapide avait vu autre chose que de l’amitié ou de la fraternité dans leurs regards ou leurs gestes.

« C’est si horrible que ça ? » Demanda le roux.

« Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir. Notre relation est vouée à l'échec. »

Le grand roux tenait toujours affectueusement Harry dans ses bras.

« On se fiche de la guerre Harry, si tu l’aimes alors ne fais pas la même connerie que moi. Ne passes pas à côté de ta vie Harry, je m’en veux d’avoir perdu tout ce temps avec Hermione et pourtant on a failli mourir chaque année. J'aurais pu mourir ou elle sans savoir que nous nous aimions. Cela aurait été stupide toi-même tu l'as dis. »

Harry soupira, Ron pouvait être un ami formidable quand il voulait…

Ils se relevèrent doucement et, Harry ayant pris les manies des Malfoy, s’épousseta sous les roulements d’yeux du roux. Les traces de larmes avaient disparu et ils reprirent le chemin de la salle de classe. Ils s’adossèrent devant la porte attendant la sortie du cours.

« Harry, je croyais que tu avais réussi à faire tes sorts sans formulation. »

« Ouais, pour certains. Mais ça reste surtout de l’instinctif, je ne contrôle pas tout très bien et en ce moment je ne me sers pas de magie. »

« Il y a un soucis ? »

« Comme je te l'ai dis c’est plus de l’instinctif donc ça joue beaucoup avec mon humeur. Je dois déjà un éclair de feu à Draco à cause de ça. »

« Tu vas vraiment lui prendre un éclair de feu ? »

« Je sais pas… »

À la sortie des élèves, Hermione retrouva son roux et le groupe d’ami se reforma. Draco en retrait ne savait plus trop quoi faire ou dire, mais il avait tout de même constater que son frère avait une mine un petit peu plus détendue. Un éclat de rire retentit dans le couloir suite à une blague de Blaise, le groupe essayait de rester des enfants normaux malgré la guerre, malgré la gazette du matin annonçant les attaques, malgré le fait qu’ils soient tous déjà adultes et impliqués dans la guerre. Malgré l’angoisse des lettres, chaque matin, qui pourraient annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Chaque matin avait son lot de mauvaises nouvelles et certaines fois un hibou sombre tenait une lettre noire.

LA lettre tant redoutée, une missive du ministère annonçant un mort. Parfois deux, laissant une famille brisée et certaines fois des orphelins.

Pourtant, Blaise racontait des blagues et tout le monde riait aux éclat, Ron couvait d’amour Hermione, Maya s’accrochait à Théo, Pansy réprimandait Dudley…. La vie continuait comme si de rien n’était.

* * *

La mission était un pur et simple échec ! Enfin pas tout à fait, ils avaient eu le rat, mais à quel prix ! Harry portait son frère inanimé dans ses bras devant le manoir Malfoy, suivi des autres. Certains étaient plus ou moins blessés notamment Ron qui avait reçu un sort perdu et était dans un sale état. Les elfes et Lucius étaient partis mettre ce dernier dans les geôles sous bonne garde. Narcissa accourut sur les gravillons de l’allée en voyant l’état piteux des autres et se figea en voyant ses deux enfants. Harry avait des larmes qui lui ruisselaient dans le cou, Draco toujours inconscient dans les bras.

« Mon enfant ! Mon tout petit ! » Avait fait horrifiée la femme, faisant redoubler les pleurs du brun. Les autres étaient mal à l’aise face à la douleur de Narcissa.

Elle emmena d’autorité tout le monde au salon ou elle appela en urgence la médicomage. Draco fut installé sur le canapé et les autres avaient pris place eux aussi dans les fauteuils. Neville soignait les personnes touchées comme il pouvait dans un silence religieux, uniquement coupé par les sanglots de Narcissa et Harry. Le brun était à genoux près du canapé et pleurait la tête dans les bras.

Mlle Carter déboula en vitesse et s’occupa de Draco alors que Lucius arrivait en trottinant.

« Alors ? » Demanda l’aristocrate.

« Plus de peur que de mal, mais il a eu de la chance. Un peu plus et l’œdème cérébral l’aurait tué. Il a dû se cogner la tête en tombant. »

Cette déclaration bien qu'alarmant au début fut accueilli avec soulagement. Très vite, la médicomage fignola les soins des autres membres.

« Ne vous en faites pas, le secret médical ne sera jamais rompu avec moi et puis, je tenais à vous dire que, personnellement, j’approuve ce que vous faites avec votre sorte d’organisation secrète. » Fit Mlle Carter au groupe, une fois les dégâts réparés. Harry se tourna vers elle. Il commençait à bien la connaître.

« Merci Alice. Merci milles fois. » Sa voix était encore plus dérapante. Alice Carter lui sourit doucement.

« As-tu pris une décision pour l’opération ? » Lui demanda-t-elle sous les regards curieux des autres, même de sa famille.

« Non, avec la guerre, le procès, j’ai pas eu vraiment le temps d’y songer. J’ai même pas eu le temps d’en discuter avec Damien… »

« Je lui en parlerai pour voir comment on peut faire pour éviter les remous à Ste Mangouste si tu décides de te lancer si tu veux. »

« Merci. »

Elle déposa sa main sur son épaule.

« Courage Harry, je sais que c’est compliqué surtout pour toi en ce moment mais ça va s’arranger. Et puis ne t’en fait pas Draco devrait se réveiller dans la nuit. »

Elle repartit après avoir salué tout le monde. Narcissa avait fait apporter des chocolats chauds à tout le monde. Maya soutenait Théo qui avait le bras en écharpe, dans moins d’une heure grâce à la potion il n’aurait plus rien mais il grimaçait de douleur pour le moment. Ginny finissait de déposer un pansement sur la joue éraflée de Blaise. Zack, lui, tenait la tasse bouillante pour se réchauffer en regardant Harry du coin de l’œil. Hermione était aux petits soins pour Ron et Luna réparait son collier de nouilles, cassé dans la bataille. Les jumeaux se serraient l’un contre l’autre pour se remettre du choc.

« Quelle opération ? » Demanda Lucius.

« Pour ma voix. Les potions ne font rien. »

« Vous pouvez disposer de chambres pour la nuit, demandez aux elfes de vous y conduire. » Fit Narcissa doucement. Elle releva Harry.

« On va mettre Draco dans son lit il y sera mieux, tu peux rester à son chevet si tu veux. »

Doucement, Hermione releva Ron pour aller se coucher. Hermione suivit le premier elfe qui les dirigea à leur chambre. Les jumeaux suivirent rapidement le mouvement. Pansy suivit à son tour un autre elfe petit et moche avec un parka orange fluo sur le dos. Luna emporta Neville d’autorité avec son éternel air dans la lune. Maya sans lâcher Théo du regard attendait son consentement pour prendre une chambre à deux. Il hocha de la tête et tous deux suivirent un elfe eux aussi. Et resta dans le grand salon Blaise et Ginny qui semblaient mal à l'aise, elle n'osait demandé à Blaise de rester avec elle. À son grand étonnement, ce fut le métis qui bredouilla.

« Tu veux bien rester avec moi cette nuit, j’ai pas trop envie d’être seul… »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire en rougissant comme un coquelicot.

Harry était dans la chambre de Draco et repensait à la mission… tout avait pourtant été prévu dans les moindres détails. L’ordre était là, les aurors aussi et eux, couverts par la potion d’invisibilité. Il n’avait pas prévu que Voldemort enverrait, en plus de Peter, Bellatrix et M. Nott. Théo avait été déstabilisé et Neville rongeait son frein pour ne pas se lancer contre cette folle et les faire repérer. Malgré tout, le combat avait dégénéré entre membres de l’Ordre, aurors et Mangemorts. Plus personne n'était à l'abri des sorts qui fusaient de tous côtés. Dans la pièce, se mêlaient des rayons verts, rouges ou bleus. Certains s'entrechoquaient puis repartaient dans des directions oppposées, d'autres se mélangeaient pour devenir plus puissants et dangereux reprenant leur course folle vers partout et nulle part à la fois. Dans cette cacophonie de sort, les membres de l'O.O. s’etaient éparpillés pousuivant Pettigrow sous sa forme de rat. C'était la débandade pure et simple. Le pire de tout fut quand Ron se prit de plein fouet un doloris destiné à Tonks, le bracelet pour le protéger ayant annulé tout sort sur lui et donc l’effet de la potion d'invisibilité. Les sorts avaient fusé de plus bel dans leur direction aussi bien du camp ami qu’ennemi puisque Ron était sous la cape donc inidentifiable. Zack avait pris par la suite deux sorts de plein fouet également mais s’était jeté sur le rat qui tentait de se faufiler. Harry avait hurlé un repli stratégique mais le temps que chacun obéisse, d'autres sorts avaient été jeté les blessants les un après les autres. C’est ainsi qu'au bout de longues minutes d'effroi ils avaient atterri devant le manoir où Lucius les attendaient. Celui-ci avait demandé des explications et Harry lui avait raconté en état de choc comment Draco avait reçu un expelliarmus l’éjectant durement contre le mur qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres derrière lui. Il était tombé inconscient au sol et Harry s'était précipité vers lui pour le récupérer avant de transplaner en urgence.

La mission avait un goût franchement amer en bouche. Une victoire presque aussi désagréable que le procès de Grabbe et Goyle fils. Harry sanglottait, recroquevillé sur le fauteuil, les jambes relevées contre son torse, la tête entre ses genoux et entourée de ses bras, aux côtés de Draco, allongé et toujours inconscient sur son lit. Il se sentait si responsable de ce qui était arrivé, il aurait du être présent pour protéger Draco. Il avait eu si peur, si peur de le perdre.

« Je suis désolé Dray, pour tout. J’ai eu si peur de te perdre, comment je ferais moi, sans toi ? Je... J’ai été un con de te repousser ces derniers jours, si jamais tu avais été tué, je n’aurais jamais pu te dire à quel point je tiens à toi. Ron avait raison, je suis encore plus bête que lui. »

« Harry. » Souffla Draco, encore dans les vapes. Harry sursauta et s'assît sur le lit en face de Draco.

« Ne bouges pas Dray, tu as reçu un sacré coup à la tête. » Chuchota-t-il les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues pâles.

Draco grogna.

« Ce qui explique le troupeau de troll en colère qui piétine mon cerveau. »

Harry sourit au travers de ses yeux et ses joues humides, Draco était de retour. Il soupira bruyamment de soulagement comme si, depuis son évanouissement, il ne pouvait plus respirer.

« Te connaissant, je suis certain que tu t’en veux. » Fit Draco avec un petit sourire triste.

« Un peu, voire même beaucoup. » Fit piteusement le brun faisant soupirer Draco mais, avant qu’il ne le réprimande, Harry lui caressa la joue délicatement.

« Mais c’est pas vraiment pour les raisons auxquelles tu penses. En fait, je m’en veux d’avoir été si con ces derniers jours. Je m’en veux de t’avoir repoussé, d'avoir été indifférent avec toi alors qu'au contraire tu es loin de m'être indifférent. Merlin, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu s'il t'était arrivé malheur ce soir. Je veux dire... tu représentes tellement à mes yeux. Et ce soir tu as failli mourir en ignorant à quel point tu comptes pour moi, pire j'ai été un véritable salaud avec toi les jours précédant cette foutue mission. »

Harry pleurait et Draco ouvrit ses bras pour que le brun vienne s’y loger comme avant.

« Chut, ce n'est rien Harry, tout le monde fait des erreurs. »

« J’imaginais te préserver en te gardant loin de moi, je voulais t'épargner parce que tous les gens trop proches de moi meurent. Mais je me suis rendu compte que, même loin de moi, tu pouvais être blessé ou pire. Je suis désolé pour ma réaction excessive. J’ai pris peur, je crois. J'avais tellement peur de te perdre et finalement c'est en agissant comme je l'ai fait, en t'éloignant de moi que j'ai failli perdre celui qui comptait le plus pour moi. »

Draco était profondément ému.

« Ecoutes Harry, je t’aime et plus seulement comme un frère. Je sais que pour toi c’est difficile à concevoir, mais je suis désolé : on ne choisit pas celui qu'on aime. Maintenant, même si mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux et je me fiche que tu aies à affronter le lord. Je te protègerais du mieux que je pourrais, comme ce soir. J’ai pris l’expeliarmus pour te protéger et mets-toi dans la tête que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois. Maintenant si tu ne m’aimes pas, je m’effacerais pour te laisser vivre heureux en te protégeant de loin, dans l’ombre. Comme un grand frère, en peut-être un tout petit peu plus protecteur. »

Harry était perdu, tous ses sentiments se mélangeaient.

« Dray ? Tu crois que pour deux frère c’est normal d’être toujours dans les bras l’un de l’autre ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Fit Draco. Pour lui, il était clair que, maintenant, non ce n’était plus anodin. Comme des gamins qui se rendent comptes que patauger nus dans la baignoire entre fille et garçon n’est plus très moral. Une prise de conscience en gros.

« J’ai besoin de ta présence, de ta chaleur. J’ai besoin de tes bras, de tes marques d’affection. Ces derniers jours, je n’ai jamais été aussi mal de ma vie parce que tu étais trop loin de moi et ce par ma faute. »

Draco resserra sa prise sur Harry qui soupira de bien-être. Harry devait bien admettre que, depuis qu’il avait vu Draco réagir face à lui, il se posait pas mal de question et avait reconsidéré la vision de Draco.

« Je t’aime plus, beaucoup plus que d'un amour fraternel. Je crois que... je t'aime tout court. »

Draco avait enlacé ses doigts avec ceux d’Harry et souriait béatement.

Dans la chambre de Théo et Maya. Théo était à un bout du lit et Maya de l’autre, n’osant pas vraiment se rapprocher. Maya tremblait comme une feuille, c’était sa première vraie bataille et elle en était encore choquée. Elle était contente que Théo soit avec elle. Elle sursauta quand une main vint lui frotter le dos.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. » Chuchota le Serpentard, penaud.

Maya se retourna les larmes au yeux et se blottit contre lui en tremblant. Théo, d’abord un peu surpris, l’enlaça et la réconforta en lui frottant le dos. Lui aussi avait été choqué, à cause de son père. Il savait qu’il devrait un jour s’opposer à son père… mais naïvement il avait espéré que ce serait le plus tard possible…

Ginny, elle, s’était changée dans la salle de bain et avait enfilé une robe de nuit sorcière un peu grande pour elle. Elle devait appartenir à Narcissa et elle nageait dedans. Blaise avait souri en la voyant se dépêtrer dans la robe avant d’y lancer un sort pour la rendre à sa taille. Puis, en bon gentleman, il lui avait ouvert le lit.

« Si tu veux, je dors sur le fauteuil… »

Ginny avait rougi.

« Non ça ira, je vais tout de même pas te faire dormir sur le fauteuil. »

Alors, il s’était calé confortablement dans le lit et Ginny avait fait de même. Elle était mortellement gênée d’être dans le même lit de l’homme qu'elle aimait tout en sachant pertinemment que rien ne se passerait. Il voulait simplement ne pas être seul et elle pouvait le comprendre mais elle avait mal. Et puis, d’un coup, sans qu’elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi Blaise avait soupiré et l’avait calée contre lui. Il la serrait tendrement et Ginny était simplement bien là. Tant pis s’il n’y avait rien de plus, être dans ses bras était déjà inattendu, même inespéré. Tous les deux s’endormirent rapidement.

Fred et Georges, tous les deux, dormaient enlacés, la journée avait été éreintante et ils avaient été heureux de pouvoir dormir dans un lit propre et frais. Pansy se tournait et se retournait dans son lit froid. Elle pensait à Dudley qui peut-être s’inquiétait. Ils ne l’avaient pas prévenu qu’ils restaient dormir ici au manoir puisque cela s'était un peu improvisé. Draco n’était pas sensé être si mal en point. Elle soupira : et dire que ce début d’année elle avait cru que peut-être elle sortirait avec lui. Elle avait été fâchée d’apprendre que son beau blond ne la verrait jamais que comme amie. Elle avait même vu Draco et Blaise dans le même dortoir vide. Sûrement pas pour se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, vu l’état débraillé à leur sortie. Et puis elle s’était fait une raison. Maintenant c’est ce gros garçon qui la faisait craquer. Pourquoi ? Elle aurait bien été incapable de le dire ! Zack dans la chambre à coté dormait comme une véritable souche !

« Maya. » Fit Théo entre deux baisers sulfureux. Déjà les mains avaient baladé plus que de raison.

« Oui ? » Fit anxieusement la Japonaise en mettant quelques mèches derrière son oreille.

« Promets-moi que je ne suis pas un nom de plus sur ta liste ! »

Maya stoppa toute avancée et fixa les yeux bleus de Théo.

« Je te jure que tu es le seul à me faire ressentir ça ! Je n’ai plus d’amant et je n’en veux plus. Je me suis amusée mais maintenant je veux bien plus que juste une nuit. Je te veux tout entier Théo et ce pour très longtemps. »

Elle l’embrassa et commença sa descente sur son bas ventre déjà mis à nu. Théo devait admettre que Maya était une gravure de mode ! Sa coupe en carré plongeant amélioré lui donnait un style stricte mais la diagonale non-conformiste. Son corps de rêve frôlait la peau du Serpentard qui commençait à gémir franchement. Les mains de la japonaise étaient partout à la fois et Théo ne savait à quel saint se vouer. Elle devait être un dragon pour laisser des marques brûlantes comme ça sur sa peau fragile. Maya libera doucement l’érection de Théo qui rougit. Il n’eut pourtant pas grand chose à redire car déjà ses mains frôlaient, caressaient son érection. Il agrippait les draps, mince espoir pour se raccrocher à la réalité. Ceci fut complètement inutile quand Maya passa sa langue laissant Théo si désorienté qu’il ne savait plus quoi faire à part gémir. Il prit une goulée d’air en urgence quand elle happa son sexe pulsant dans la bouche.

« Maya. Je vais... »

Il n’avait pas eu le temps de finir, Maya avait redoublé d’ardeur et Théo avait jouit dans un long râle rauque de plaisir. Maya était très excitée de la vision érotique de l’homme de sa vie en pleine jouissance, couvert de sueur, les yeux dans le vague. Elle ne lui laissa pas de répit et continua même si bien moins vite ses mouvements sur le sexe de son apollon. Théo gémissait entre la folie de la douleur et du plaisir, cette torture était indescriptible et insoutenable. Puis, peu à peu, la douleur partit et il ne se souvenait même pas avoir senti un truc aussi fabuleux. Etait-il possible d’aller aussi loin dans le plaisir ?

Il décida qu’il pouvait définitivement mourir de plaisir quand Maya s’empala sur son membre. Le cri qu’il poussa était animal et il fut suivit par les bruits de la japonaise. Il avait agrippé ses hanches et les caressait tout en lui intimant un rythme. Les deux corps tendus couverts de sueurs étaient une vision pour l’un comme pour l’autre érotique. Théo avait trouvé un sein et le malmenait, le caressait pour emporter Maya bien plus loin. Théo se redressa et embrassa Maya passionnément en la serrant contre lui. Il se cambra et éjacula en criant le prénom de sa dulcinée. Une fois retombés dans les draps, compléments ailleurs, il sentit Maya contre lui.

« Je suis désolé ça n'a pas été très long. » Fit piteusement Théo. Il souffrait d’être passer derrière tant d’hommes dont il ne voudrait jamais connaître le nombre ! Elle avait beaucoup d’expérience et il devait être pitoyable au lit. Maya le regarda avec tendresse.

« Tu ne voudrais quand même pas être un dieu du sexe dès ta première fois ? »

Théo rougit, ça ce voyait tant que ça qu’il était puceau ?? 

« Comment tu sais ? » Maya émit un petit rire.

« Tu comprendras pourquoi ça se voit plus tard. Le principal c’est que tu aies aimé, bien que ce soit rare que les gens n’aiment pas le sexe. »

Elle ricanait et Théo était déjà à la limite de s’endormir. Après un dernier baiser, ils cédèrent à leur fatigue.

« Ma douce ? »

« Oui ? »

« Des jeunes gens ont déclenché l’alarme. » Fit Lucius contrit. Narcissa roula des yeux.

« Lucius, ne pourriez-vous donc pas laisser jeunesse se faire ? Dois-je vous rappeler combien de coins sombres nous avons visité avant même d’être majeurs et mariés ? »

Lucius grogna, oui bon ils avaient été dépravés et ça continuait encore maintenant, mais ce n’était pas non plus une raison pour faire de son manoir un baisodrome ! Non mais.

« Ma douce, ce manoir qui est MON manoir, n’a pas pour vocation d'être un lupanar. » Grogna Lucius.

Narcissa se colla plus a lui.

« Non, certainement, mais je peux m’occuper de détourner vos idées de l’alarme de sorte que jeunesse se fasse et que vous honoriez vos devoirs conjugaux. »

Lucius ne pouvait rien redire à ça ! Sa traîtresse de femme le prenait par les sentiments…

C’est ainsi que, même dans la chambre patriarcale, les gémissements remplirent la pièce, fort heureusement protégée par un sort de silence.

Le lendemain, samedi matin pour être exact, le petit-déjeuner fut servi vers 10h, fait inhabituel chez les Malfoy. En temps normal le dernier service est à 9h. Mais avec la nuit difficile, Lucius avait cédé pour retarder d’une bonne heure le repas.

Tout le monde arrivait petit à petit dans la salle à manger avec une mine plus ou moins bien réveillée. Fred et Georges traînaient des pieds, la tête basse, des petits yeux tout fatigués. Luna elle tirait un Neville grognon, ce qui ne l’empêchait pas de sautiller en admirant la décoration. Harry passa la tête par la porte laissant des longues tresses cliqueter sur la porte.

« Dray, on n'a pas loupé le petit dej’, je savais bien que j’avais entendu du bruit. »

Un grognement se fit entendre.

« Tant mieux parce que je dévorerai un hippogriffe. » fit Draco encore grognon à cause de sa migraine. Harry ouvrit la porte en grand avec un petit sourire.

« Tu risquerais de te faire mordre si tu voles de la nourriture à Ron. » Draco passa la porte.

« Qu’il essaye de me mordre pour voir ! »

Ils saluèrent tout le monde et Harry vint vers Narcissa.

« Bonjour mère. » Il déposa un bisou sur sa joue.

« Bonjour père. » Il échangea un sourire avec son père et s’installa. Narcissa se jeta presque sur Draco.

« Tu te sens bien ? Ça va ? Si tu veux, on rappelle Mlle Carter…. » Draco roula des yeux.

« Mère, je vais bien, j’ai juste un affreux mal de crâne mais ça passera. »

Il s’installa. Tout le monde et surtout Ron et Hermione restaient incrédules face à cette scène. Harry qui embrassait Narcissa, le naturel avec lequel il évoluait dans sa nouvelle famille.

« Tu n’as jamais été comme ça avec maman. » fit Ron, un peu surpris. Harry soupira.

« C’est compliqué Ron. Je ne veux pas avoir l’impression de te voler ta mère, Molly est merveilleuse mais elle doit s’occuper de tous ses enfants et moi ça me met mal à l’aise. »

« Tu sais que ça ne dérange pas maman et encore moins nous. » Fit Ginny, approuvée par ses frères. Lucius et Narcissa ne dirent rien, cela aurait été déplacé. Fred reprit.

« Elle s’est fait du mourron pour toi, et nous aussi. » Le regard d’Harry passa de la tristesse à un visage froid et inexpressif. Lucius coupa la parole.

« Ne parlons pas de choses comme ça de si bon matin. Déjeunez, je vous en prie. »

Draco avait sa main sur la cuisse de son brun. Il y avait tellement de choses qu’il ne pouvait pas dire, Draco savait qu’il culpabilisait énormément pour avoir écarter les Weasley de sa vie. Mais Draco le comprenait, il ne pourrait sûrement jamais oser dire ce qu’avait vécu Harry, alors, pour lui, le dire devait être impossible. Il n’aurait sûrement pas supporté les mines pleines de pitié de ses amis et sa famille de cœur.

Harry ramassa ses tresses en une queue haute pour ne pas les avoir dans les yeux ou dans la nourriture et Draco faillit gémir. Il était érotique avec de simples gestes anodins… il était beau ! Son serpent tatouage vint dans son cou pour lui siffler à l’oreille et Harry roula des yeux.

« Il raconte quoi ? »

Demanda Luna finalement pas si la tête dans la lune entre deux bouchées de sa tartine au miel.

« Il confirmait ce que je pensais. »

Harry fit un grand sourire à Maya.

« Alors petite peste, tu ne nous annonces pas une bonne nouvelle ? »

Maya rougit et tout le monde eu un fou rire. Le nouveau couple fut félicité comme il se doit. Lucius soupira, bah tient lui il était au courant depuis hier soir…fichus gamins.

* * *

Harry avait beaucoup réfléchi, fortement aidé de Damien aussi. Il aimait Draco et pas comme un frère. En y repensant, c’était tellement logique et visible qu’il était ridicule de douter. Sans Draco il n’était rien, sans ses bras, il était perdu. Depuis une semaine ils n’avaient pas fait évoluer leur relation, Draco attendait patiemment que Harry aille à son rythme et le brun devait reconnaître que ça le sécurisait. Il avait profité de cette semaine pour mettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées et cela avait été bénéfique.

Ils étaient sur le canapé, Harry accroché comme un bébé koala à Draco qui lisait un livre. Harry embrassa le cou pâle et Draco sursauta presque. Il ferma son livre et enroula ses bras autour d’Harry.

« Je t’aime Dray. »

Draco se retenait de sauter de joie.

« Je t’aime Harry. »

Le brun posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco, le nez plongé dans son cou et soupira d’aise.

« Je suis prêt à avoir une relation amoureuse avec toi. Jures-moi de ne pas me brusquer. »

« Ça allait de soi Ryry. Mais je te le jure si tu as besoins de l’entendre. »

Harry sourit et se recula, Draco prit son visage en coupe et approcha ses lèvres. Il laissa à Harry le soin de combler le dernier centimètre. Leur premier baiser fut doux et un peu maladroit pour Harry. Il avait simplement appuyé délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Draco. Pour ce dernier, ce baiser était différent de ceux de ses anciens amants, Harry avait un petit goût sucré et boisé comme du miel mais de caractère. Il était bêtement heureux d’être avec lui et cette simple marque d’affection l’irradiait de bonheur.

Harry avait relâché la pression de ses lèvres mais gardait les yeux fermés, ce baiser était plus qu’un simple baiser pour lui. Il avait levé un voile dans sa tête, il savait enfin que sa place était là. Il reposa sa tête sur l’épaule de Draco. Oui, il avait compris qu’il était attiré par les garçons il y a longtemps, bien avant que son oncle… enfin bref, et maintenant il venait de comprendre ce qu'était 'aimer'. Il avait simplement cherché une présence chez Zack mais, dans les bras de Draco, il était bien, en sécurité. En fait, il était simplement heureux et le poids de sa vie lui semblait moins lourd, moins insurmontable.

Inconscient de souffler doucement dans le cou de son frère, Harry réfléchissait en se délectant de la chaleur du corps de Draco, il fut tout de même gêné en sentant l’érection naissante de Draco.

« Je.. Je suis désolé. » Bredouilla Draco qui ne voulait pas tout gâcher de ce moment magique, mais le souffle dans son cou l’avait fait réagir très vite. Harry avait un peu paniqué au début, mais finalement Draco ne semblait pas vouloir lui sauter dessus, il semblait même super gêné et désolé. Harry sourit : Draco irait à son rythme malgré les demandes de son corps, il en était intimement persuadé. Et puis c’était flatteur, Draco ne le voyait pas comme un monstre…

« Pas grave. » marmonna Harry à la limite de ronronner. Bientôt, son souffle se régularisa et ralentit. Draco soupira de soulagement, Harry n’avait pas semblé prêter attention à son corps et s’était même endormi contre lui. Draco sourit en reprenant son livre avec le corps de son petit-ami lové contre lui. Il était heureux, simplement bien là, dans cette position malgré son érection.

On frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! » fit Draco pas trop fort pour éviter de réveiller Harry, mais visiblement le bébé koala avait un sommeil de plomb. Il vit Ron entrer et refermer la porte. Ron regarda un moment la chambre, surpris de voir le lit surmonté de ronces puis se figea sur la vision de Harry dans les bras de Draco. Il sourit et Malfoy souleva un sourcil.

« Je venais proposer une partie de Quidditch à Harry, mais visiblement je tombe mal. »

« Un peu. Je peux savoir pour quoi tu souris ? » Fit Draco sur le ton de la conversation.

« Pour rien Malfoy, sache juste que si tu fais le moindre mal à Harry… »

« Cela te va bien de dire ça, tu lui as fait toi aussi du mal. »

« Ce qui nous met à un partout. Je te rappelle que tu lui as pourri la vie avant de le prendre comme frère. »

Effectivement, Weasley avait raison, un partout.

« Bon bah, bonne soirée à vous deux. »

Draco fixa Ron et lâcha :

« Et ça ne te choque pas ? Deux frères qui sortent ensemble. »

Ron ne s’attendait pas à cette question et le regarda quelques instants.

« Ce qui m’aurait choqué c’est qu’Harry refuse d’être heureux pour des conneries. Et puis vous n’êtes pas vraiment frères génétiquement parlant. »

Ron repartit et Draco sourit, Ron Wesley était finalement une personne bien. Même si ça lui arrachait la bouche de se l'avouer.

Le lendemain matin, tout le groupe se retrouva à la salle à manger. L’ambiance était différente, on sentait clairement que depuis la rentré de septembre des choses avaient évolué. Maya ne babillait plus sur des sujets inutiles avec Pansy. Elle était à côté de Théo et semblait juste fatiguée. Harry se demanda un moment s’il était possible que la soi-disant aide au devoir en tête à tête avec son chéri ait été si fastidieuse… de son avis, l’un comme l’autre ne devaient pas avoir beaucoup avancé sur leurs devoirs… Zack lui n’avait pas beaucoup changé, il restait un éternel grommeleur surtout dès le matin. Harry, excédé, le fixa.

« R/ On peut savoir ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es encore plus exécrable que d’habitude et ce n’est pas peu dire !/ » Demanda Harry en russe. Zack le regarda un instant, surpris.

« R/ Rien !/ » Fit-il sèchement. Harry ne continua pas la conversation : il n’obtiendrait rien de lui en tout cas pas ici, maintenant et de cette manière. Harry reprit un croissant et vit du coin de l’œil Dudley à coté de Pansy. Elle avait décidé d’avoir une nouvelle approche… la gentillesse. Harry devait admettre que c’était beauuuucoup plus efficace. Dudley avait perdu pas mal de poids et devenait athlétique…. Vision assez déroutante pour lui qui n’avait vu son cousin que gras et empoté. Ouais le résultat était spectaculaire !

« Aller en cours de Potion ! » Fit Draco en traînant Harry.

« Je veux pas ! » Se plaignit le brun mais bientôt Hermione lui agrippait l’autre bras.

« Tatata ! Pas de ça Harry, tu dois aller en cours. »

« Mais Mione ! Dray ! » Pleurnicha Harry sous les sourires des autres membres du groupe.

« Aller voyons, ce cher professeur Snape t’aime tellement ! » Fit Maya avec ironie et un ricanement. Harry supplia du regard Ron, mais un regard noir de sa dulcinée le fit nier de la tête. 

« Désolé vieux, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que si je dis quoique ce soit elle me trucide ! »

« Lâcheur ! Faux frère ! Toi aussi ! » Fit Harry en regardant Draco. Hermione n’avait quand même pas apprécié la phrase de Ron.

« Ronald Weasley! » Fit Hermione étonnamment bas. Ron déglutit, quelle bourde il avait encore commise ?

« Granger, on a un élève à traîner en potion, tu t’occuperas de Weasley plus tard ! » Fit Draco. Harry n’en revenait pas, alliés ils étaient redoutables, même pas moyen de s’échapper avec une pirouette et une dispute entre Hermione et Ron… il était maudit !

Blaise ricanait comme un bossu avec Zack, Maya et Théo… Harry avait des envies de meurtres. On aurait pu croire que depuis que ce cher professeur de potion était entré dans l’O.O., il aurait au moins pu être moins désagréable… douce utopie, Snape était toujours aussi exécrable en cours et adorait faire du cours de potion un enfers pour Harry. Voilà pourquoi Harry avait l’impression d’aller à l’abattoir à chaque cours de potions.

Harry se raidit, LA fameuse porte des cachots, l’entrée de ses pires cauchemars… peut -être pas la pire mais elle avait une bonne place dans le palmarès. Ses amis discutaient en attendant l’arrivée de la chauve-souris sauf Draco qui le maintenait toujours par la main. Harry mentalement lui adressait les pires insultes quand un pouce vint effleurer le dos de sa main pour le soutenir et l’apaiser. Harry se calma doucement, après tout Draco le ‘tenait’ peut-être pour justement le rassurer et le soutenir, non pas comme il avait pensé pour l’empêcher de fuir.

« Entrez et en silence ! » Fit ‘aimablement’ Snape.

« Et aller deux heures de torture. » Marmonna Harry pour lui-même en passant. Il s’installa avec Draco au fond de la classe et déballa ses affaires.

« Je déplore comme à chaque cours votre incapacité à intégrer le moindre fait. Vous devriez être habitué à me remettre vos devoirs comme à chaque cours.. » Fit Snape avec cynisme. Tout le monde sortit sa copie et d’un sort elles furent triées et posées en pile sur le bureau professoral.

« Bien, encore un cours ou certains n’intégreront pas cet enseignement, bien que nécessaire et hautement passionnant. Mais je crains ne pas pouvoir relever le niveau déplorable de cette classe. Malgré tout, mon ami Gérald Crew, cherche un apprenti pour lui léguer sa boutique. Parallèlement n’ayant pas d’enfant, il nous fait don de la recette de contraception pour hommes. C’est un immense honneur et je doute que vous en soyez digne mais passons. »

Draco regardait Harry étonné.

« Il va vraiment nous donner la recette ? » Harry ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Visiblement. »

Gérald entra dans la classe et salua les jeunes devant lui. Le vieux monsieur, habillé simplement, avait une voix rauque qu’Harry reconnu facilement, il se souvenait parfaitement de son passage chez l’apothicaire.

« Bonjours jeunes gens, je suis donc Gérald Crew, dit Gérald l’apothicaire. Je suis ici pour chercher la personne capable de réaliser la potion de contraception. Ce n’est pas une potion à porté de tous, il faut remplir certaines conditions pour la faire correctement. Ce don est normalement légué de pères en fils dans notre familles, mais je suis sans enfant et je me fait vieux. »

La main d’Hermione se leva rapidement. 

« Oui jeune fille ? »

« Hermione Granger, Monsieur, quelles sont les conditions pour réaliser la potion ? »

Gérald sourit, il était clair que cette demoiselle avait soif d’apprendre. Il entendit Snape grogner dans son dos.

« Premièrement, il faut être un homme ou un jeune homme. »

Les filles parurent scandalisées.

« Je rappelle à ces demoiselles, que c’est la même chose pour la potion de contraception féminine qui ne peut être faite que par une femme. » Ce qui cloua le bec aux féministes de la classe, prêts à monter une révolution Maya en tête…avortée dans l’œuf ! Hermione avait pâli, voilà une potion qu’elle ne pourrait jamais réussir malgré tous ses efforts !

« La seconde, vous verrez en temps voulu, et la dernière, la plus importante je dirait : il faut une certaine affinité un réel échange entre la potion et vous. Être dans un bon état d’esprit. »

L’apothicaire sourit, il savait déjà que dans cette classe seulement 5 élèves serait capables de la réaliser, il le savait car les 5 étaient passés à sa boutique. Mais il leur faudrait passer la dernière condition et cela n’était pas à portée de tout le monde.

Pendant un bon quart d’heure, il expliqua comment la potion bloquait le processus de création d’un utérus ou des gamètes mâles (spermatozoïdes= gamètes mâles). Puis il donna la liste des ingrédients et la préparation.

Les filles aidaient les garçons à couper, peser, etc.. Draco lui était resté avec Harry, ils avaient discuté et à leurs avis la deuxième condition devait être d’être gay. Tous les deux se débrouillaient très bien puisque pour une fois Snape était resté à son bureau à corriger les copies et laissait Gérald s’occuper de la classe.

« Harry, si tu veux, on loupe la potion. » Chuchota Draco.

« Non, je m’en fiche après tout. »

« C’est comme tu veux, je comprendrais que tu n’aies vraiment pas envie que la presse se jette sur cette info. »

« T’en fais pas, je préfère à la limite qu’ils se jettent sur cette nouvelle qu’une autre si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Je comprends. » Fit Draco. Harry lui re-chuchota.

« Et toi ça te dérange pas ? »

« Moi je m’en fiche, je ne me suis jamais vraiment caché. Certes je ne l’ai jamais crié sur les toits mais bon. »

Harry lui renvoya un sourire sceptique.

« Mouais, pas caché, enfin même moi je n’ai été au courant que récemment ! »

Draco haussa les épaules avec un sourire désolé.

« Je vois que toutes les potions sont finies. » Gérald passa dans les rangs. Les potions attendues étaient bien présentes et même une de plus que le nombre prévu.

« M. Finnigan et M. Thomas, félicitations, malheureusement elles ne sont pas suffisamment parfaites pour être utilisées. »

Les deux garçons et leurs binômes féminins furent déçus. Il passa à la table suivante.

Il était maintenant clair pour une bonne partie de la classe que la seconde condition était sûrement d’être homo ou du moins bi, seulement tout le monde ayant une potion différente, il était difficile à la classe de savoir qui avait parfaitement réussi sa potion. Mais que Dean et Seamus, couple reconnu dans Poudlard comme gay, aient réussi leurs potions était un signe distinctif !

« Bravo M. Zabini, vous aussi avez réussi, malheureusement je crains que vous soyez à un tournant dans votre vie. »

Blaise ne savait pas du tout ce que voulait dire cet homme.

« Comment ça ? Si j’ai bien compris, il faut être gay, alors où est le problème ? » Blaise était loin de se cacher, il était bien connu pour être un amant fabuleux, mais il était du genre volage… Gérald le regarda avec le sourire.

« C’est bien là que se pose le problème M. Zabini. Je pense que nous n’aurons plus à nous revoir. »

Blaise encaissa le choc. Comme ses amis d’ailleurs. Blaise plus homo ?

« Félicitations M. ... ? »

« Crivey. » fit Colin rouge tomate.

« Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur que ce soit encore un peu trop frais pour vous. Peut-être dans quelques temps. »

Gérald passa au dernier groupe.

« Je suis sincèrement impressionné M. Malfoy et M. Black. Il est rare d’atteindre ce niveau de perfection surtout à deux. »

Hermione leva la main et Gérald lui donna la parole.

« En quoi est-ce si compliqué de la faire à deux ? Tout le monde était par deux ! »

« Et bien oui, mais un garçon et une fille. Deux garçons pour une même potion est en soit compliqué car les deux personnes mélangent leur magie en la créant. Il faut un solide lien, voire plus, pour ne pas dérégler la potion. Et comme l’as fait remarquer M. Zabini la seconde condition est d’être gay ou bi, si l’un des deux ne l’est pas, la création de la potion est impossible. »

Les amis du groupe souriaient, il fallait être sacrément aveugle pour ne pas voir que leur amour crevait les yeux. Si même Ron l’avait vu…. Par contre, certains de la classe furent stupéfaits. Ils n’avaient rien vu venir et encore moins ce couple étrange.

« Je suppose messieurs, que reprendre ma boutique ne vous emballe pas. Je ne vous en voudrais pas. Simplement si vous changez d’avis, n’hésitez pas. »

« Désolé. » Fit Harry et Gérald lui fit un sourire triste.

« Je comprends, vous avez beaucoup trop d’ambition pour reprendre un simple magasin. Il faut croire en ses rêves M. Black, ils vous mèneront loin. »

« Je croyais que vous ne preniez pas parti pour un camp. » Répondit Harry calmement, il ne comprenait pas trop ce que lui racontait cet homme.

« La vie ne se limite pas à la guerre. Je parlais de votre projet. »

Il regarda Malfoy.

« Ne perdez pas de vue que tant que les choses avancent, peu importe la vitesse, elles ne reculent pas. »

Tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Cet homme était un tantinet étrange.

Évidemment, dans l’heure qui suivit, tout Poudlard était secoué de rumeurs. Crivey était paumé, il avait pris cette révélation de plein fouet alors que même lui ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Les rumeurs grossissaient de plus en plus et on taquinait Crivey, lui qui avait couru après Harry Potter pour des photos.

« Alors Colin, on bave sur Potter depuis tout ce temps ? » Fit une dénommée Alicia de Serpentard. C’est Dean un peu plus loin, voyant Colin rouge de honte et de gêne qui prit sa défense.

« Alicia, lui au moins sait qu’il n’avait et n’aura aucune chance. Retournes pathétiquement supplier Marc pour lui lécher les bottes et oublies Colin. » Seamus, au bras de son chéri, prit une voix aiguë.

« Oh oui, Marc, laisses-moi te lécher entre les orteils. Je suis toute à toi. Oh Marc, fais de moi ce que tu veux ! »

La dénommée Alicia s’outra et partie verte de rage. Les deux amoureux se tenaient de part et d’autre de Colin et riaient à gorge déployée.

« Ah ne t’en fais pas, ils cesserons de te faire chier après. » Lui fit calmement Dean, de nouveau sérieux.

« Mais je ne sais même pas si je.. » Rien à faire, il n’arrivait même pas à le dire.

« Ça viendra avec le temps. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, sûrement entre les deux. » Lui fit philosophiquement Seamus.

« Et de toute façon, tant que tu prends ton pied, tout est bon ! » Firent joyeusement les deux, en même temps. Ils embarquèrent le petit Colin pour discuter, ils voulaient faire un calendrier avec des beaux couples et avaient besoin de la participation de Colin comme photographe…

* * *

C’était le jour J. Draco avait eu du mal à ne pas stresser, Harry n’avait pas dormi, Dudley non plus à vrai dire. La veille, il avait vu son amie pour lui expliquer en détail et elle l’avait soutenue comme elle pouvait.

C’est avec un frisson que tout le monde vit arriver Harry. Même Draco fut impressionné, il était bien loin le petit Harry heureux et naïf en cette seconde. Il avait le visage fermé, les yeux durs, renforcé par sa robe de sorcier noire et stricte. Ce Harry-là était effrayant, même le Harry sérieux à côté faisait pâle figure. Personne ne pipa mot à son arrivée dans la salle commune. La voix rauque et froide claqua comme un coup de fouet faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« On y va ! » Draco et Dudley suivirent Harry dans les couloirs pleins d’élèves en partance pour le petit-déjeuner. Draco nota que son ‘frère’ avait le dos droit et crispé, seuls les cliquetis des perles à ses tresses brisaient le silence.

Une fois arrivés devant la porte d’entrée en bois, Harry se stoppa attendant Damien qui devait les emmener par transplanage directement dans la salle ultra sécurisée, sans passer par le ministère pour éviter toutes les fuites et les journalistes. Inconsciemment, Harry triturait son poignet charcuté, c’était clair qu’il stressait. Dudley lui était presque gris. Draco regardait comme absent les autres élèves passer et s’écarter d’eux en plein milieu du passage.

Albus Dumbledore arriva lui aussi suivi de Pétunia mais il ne leur accorda aucun regard. Albus semblait songeur mais Harry avait juste envie de lui refaire le portrait. Damien arriva dans un 'pop' dû au transplanage ce qui fit sursauter les autres élèves de passage.

« Bonjour à tous ! » Fit Damien avec cérémonie en serrant la main de Dumbledore et faisant un baise-main à Pétunia qui rougit.

« Tu es prêt Harry ? Et vous M. Dursley ? » Harry grinça des dents, entendre le nom de famille de son oncle…

« Oui. » Souffla Dudley plus pâle qu’un mort.

« Ça ne sert à rien de me fermer ton esprit Harry. » Fit remarquer Damien avec le sourire. Harry le regarda froidement.

« Être mon psy ne te donne pas le droit d’entrer dans mon esprit ! En outre, ce n’est pas contre toi que je le fait, j’ai totalement confiance, mais je ne tiens pas à fournir des informations à des ennemis. »

Damien soupira intérieurement en roulant des yeux mentalement. Harry avait décidé d’en faire baver à Dumbledore… mais comment ne pas lui en vouloir après tout ce que ce vieux c...rétin avait fait. L’âge le rendait gâteux probablement.

Damien agrippa le bras de Draco et Dudley.

« Tu n’oublies rien ? » Demanda Harry au vampire.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Tu veux aller à la fin du procès ? » Répondit le brun du tac-o-tac.

Damien lui mit les menottes qui bridaient sa magie sous les yeux incrédules des autres et même des curieux devant la porte de la grande salle. Harry leur envoya un regard noir qui les fit détaler.

« Harry ? » Demanda Draco. Harry le fixa un moment et étira un vrai sourire sincère, qui rassura Draco.

« Ne t’en fait pas dray. »

Damien agrippa la main de Draco et Harry, Dumbledore de Pétunia et Dudley. Eux seuls sachant détourner les protections du château pour transplaner. Harry avait eu le temps d’analyser comment Damien avait fait pour transplaner et affichait un petit rictus, maintenant il pouvait même partir de l’intérieur du château sans avoir à passer par la grille…. Pratique.

Ça y était, ils y étaient au jour J. le jour le plus redouté depuis très longtemps. Draco lui broyait la main en signe de présence. On les mit dans un gradin ridiculement grand pour les quelques personnes présentes. Il retrouva Lucius et Narcissa qui vinrent à ses côtés. Dudley s’était écarté de sa mère et se retrouvait à côté de son cousin alors que Pétunia était emmenée dans le box des accusées. L’amie de Dudley fut ensuite amenée et elle s’installa près de lui en lui prenant la main.

Au moment où Vernon entra, une vague de puissance secoua la salle. Les bracelets d’Harry chauffaient à rouge. Lucius mit sa main sur l’épaule d’Harry en signe de réconfort alors que Draco caressait le dos de sa main avec son pouce. Vernon était dans un piteux état, des cernes violettes étaient sous ses yeux et ses habits rayés renforçaient l’aspect maigre de son corps. Harry aurait presque pu être choqué de le voir si maigre lui qui était toujours si gros avant.

Les vampires, à l’allure froide et détachée, s’installèrent en face d’une sorte de pensine en silence. Dumbledore et le Mangemagot s’installèrent eux dans un petit gradin. Harry ne fit pas attention à la présentation des différents personnages présents, chaque partie de son corps était pris de tremblement. Un mélange de peur, d’angoisse, de colère et d’anticipation. Il savait qu’il allait revivre l’enfer, il savait qu’il allait revoir les scènes de ses cauchemars et en plus nets encore que dans ses rêves torturés. Rien n’était encore fait et déjà les larmes menaçaient de venir. Il essayait de se persuader que, de toute manière, Vernon était enfermé magiquement dans le box des accusés et ne pourrait plus jamais le toucher.

Un tremblement plus fort le prit. Tout son corps se rebellait, savoir cette pourriture dans la même pièce que lui, lui donnait envie de vomir, s’il fermait les yeux, il pourrait très bien ressentir ses mains sur son corps, les coups, ce connard à l’intérieur de lui. Une larme coula silencieuse. Il n’y pouvait rien, Vernon l’avait marqué au plus profond de sa chair, le voir suffisait à le rendre faible, il attendait les coups, la douleur, il attendait les viols. Il était un sorcier puissant, mais son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus que comme une victime en cet instant. Vernon avait failli le tuer, il l’avait souillé, charcuté DONC il avait une peur panique de ce monstre.

Damien s’approcha.

« La première victime est Harry Potter, on va essayer de remettre les choses de façons chronologiques. »

Harry était tendu, on allait en plus commencer par lui ? Il trembla un peu plus. Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas une seule seconde ce procès de toute façon, il voulait être le plus loin possible. La porte de sortie était gardée, il avait regardé.

« HA ! Il est beau le sauveur du monde sorcier ! » Railla Vernon de sa place. Harry sursauta, si en plus il commençait à l’insulter, il ne tiendrait pas.

Damien vint bien en face du brun aux tresses.

« Harry ? C’est moi, je vais aller fouiller tes souvenirs, tu me laisses le passage ? »

Damien fit une tentative, il espérait vraiment que son protégé ‘classerait’ un minimum ses idées et souvenirs, par ce que sinon il allait mettre un sacré temps à tout trier. Mais, à son étonnement, Harry le rejeta violemment à la première barrière protectrice mentale. Le vampire se retrouva sur les fesse au milieu de la salle, très surpris.

Il se releva d’un bon. Il n’avait pas vu mais Harry était dans son monde, sa bulle. Il n’avait pas dû entendre un mot du discourt de Damien et refusait toute intrusion par réflexe.

« Il y a un problème ? » Demanda un membre du jury.

« Non, M. Potter est juste replié sur lui-même. »

« Utilisez donc votre don de vampire. Aucune occlumencie ne résiste à ça. » Fit Dumbledore.

« Sauf votre respect, je vais éviter de le brusquer. » Fit calmement Damien.

Il se mit devant Harry.

« Harry, Harry c’est Damien, reviens parmi nous. Harry ? » Il posa délicatement sa main sur sa tête. Harry sursauta.

« Harry ? »

Un hochement de tête lui répondit.

« Je vais entrer dans tes pensée, si tu ne me laisses pas le passage je ne peux rien faire et on sera obligé de reporter le procès, Harry. Finissons-en une bonne fois pour toute non ? » Lui souffla Damien doucement. Il devait apprivoiser l’animal blessé qu’était Harry en cet instant.

Harry ferma les yeux et souffla. Draco était à côté de lui, sa nouvelle famille aussi. Il réussit à se reprendre et fit un peu abstraction de Vernon.

« Oui. Laisses-moi partitionner mes pensées. » Il avait voulu prendre un ton neutre mais sa voix rauque tremblait. Il fit signe que c’était bon et Damien entra dans son esprit. De son point de vue, il déambulait dans un manoir, peut-être le manoir Malfoy d’ailleurs. Harry avait du prendre cette vision pour ranger ses pensée. Il avançait dans les couloirs aux portes fermée à clé. Il en avait essayé quelques-unes sans pouvoir entrer. Certaines portes étaient différentes, donnant un aperçu de ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière, comme cette porte qui était une porte de vestiaire de Quidditch. Damien avançait, il aurait eu besoin d’un peu d’aide, déambuler ici allait lui prendre du temps.

« Harry, je veux bien que tu me conduises… »

Il espérait qu’il ait entendu sa requête. Il eut un sourire en voyant un vif d’or devant lui. Il suivit la balle à travers les couloirs plutôt lumineux, une succession de portes fermées, puis de grilles lugubres, de plus en plus le couloir devenais sombre avec des murs en pierre comme des geôles, rajoutant à l’aspect glauque de l’endroit. Sûrement qu’Harry avait mis ici tous ses souvenirs les moins reluisants. Seule la balle dorée apportait un reflet coloré, éclairant les portes en bois sombre et le fer rouillé des grilles.

Il en aurait fallut plus pour impressionner ou effrayer un vampire, mais Damien était triste qu’un endroit pareil existe dans l’esprit d’un adolescent. Il avait passé des couloirs blanc et colorés au début. Des portes en bois de chambre ou de bureau agréable et d’où émanaient la paix, la joie, le bien être. Mais plus il s’enfonçait dans ces couloirs et escaliers au fin fond de son esprit, plus il se sentait mal à l’aise. Ce qui pour un vampire comme lui était un fait nouveau.

Il n’y avait plus aucune lumière dans ce couloir humide et glauque. Il avait même du mal avec ses yeux de vampire à continuer à suivre le vif. Ce noir, cette obscurité totale et la sensation de mal-être l’assaillait, l’étouffaient presque. Il suffoquait intérieurement, mais continuait comme si de rien n’était. Il avait vu des choses ignobles pourtant, les guerres loups-garous contre vampires, du sang, des larmes, la peur, l’angoisse…mais jamais en tant que Vampire un sentiment ne l’avait prit à la gorge comme ça.

Il vit une porte de placard avec cinq verrous, des toiles d’araignée. Mais les verrous étaient ouverts et il poussa la poignée. Les images l’assaillirent et le malaise le fit vraiment suffoquer. Il avait l’impression d’être à la place de son protégé. Sans s’en rendre compte, il arrêta de respirer, encore heureux que sa condition de mort vivant lui permette de survivre sans respirer. À dire vrai, respirer était plus un mimétisme face aux humains. Il ferma les yeux et se calma et d’un sort il transforma les images en filaments. Doucement, il les attrapa dans l’air. Délicatement, il prit le bout sans serrer pour les couler comme de la fumée dans des fioles numérotées. Les filaments bleus reposaient dans leurs fioles attendant qu’on s’occupe d’elles. Damien mit les fioles en poche et sortit en refermant la porte. Il se dirigea vers la sortie grâce au vif.

Une fois sorti, il fixa les yeux verts d’Harry et reprit une grande goulée d’air sans s’en rendre compte. Il était encore plus pâle que sa couleur de peau naturelle. L’aspect nacré était terne et il passa sa main sur son visage.

« Désolé, je…merci du coup de main. »

Lucius et les autres adultes furent choqué de voir un vampire perdre son piédestal. Damien semblait chamboulé ce qui était une chose plus que surprenante. Lucius appréhendait vraiment ce qu’ils verraient, il n’était pas peureux et encore moins du genre à baisser les bras, mais il se demandait vraiment si c’était une bonne chose de triturer le passer de son deuxième fils.

Damien recomposa son masque devant ses congénères qui n’en montraient rien mais se posaient pas mal de questions. Vernon avait eu l’intelligence de garder le silence. De toute manière, il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la scène.

« Bien, je vais verser les fioles dans cette pensine spéciale qui va nous faire visionner les scènes. Un sort est posé, les murs n’existent pas et les principaux événement se redéroulerons ici au centre de cette pièce. Pour information au jury, les souvenir étaient enfermés au fond de l’esprit sous forme de filaments bleus, il semblerait qu’aucun n’ait été altéré ou modifié par l’esprit de la victime. »

Damien tira la fiole n°1 et la versa dans la pensine.

Une brume opaque se forma au centre de la pièce à un mètre même pas des principales personnes autour. La brume se changea en un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns, très jeune. Peut-être 4ans tout au plus. Un gros garçon identifié comme Dudley était en train de le brusquer et le frapper.

_« Tu as cassé mon camion ! » Hurlait la brute en tapant le petit Harry recroquevillé._

_« NON c’est pas moi ! »_

_« Si ! Tu n’as pas le droit de venir ici et tu le sais bien ! »_

_Vernon monta, alerté par le bruit._

_« IL SE PASSE QUOI ? HARRY, pourquoi es-tu ici, vermine ? On t’a interdit de monter à l’étage ! Tu n'es qu'un sale gamin désobéissant et ingrat ! On t’élève, on te nourrit, on te donne un toit et tu persécutes Dudley ! Sors d’ici espèce de monstre avant que je t’envoie à St Brutus ! Là-bas les fortes têtes, ils les mâtent ! Files dans ta chambre ! » Hurlait Vernon._

_Harry, toujours recroquevillé, fila et entra dans un placard à balai à peine assez grand pour un matelas minuscule. Un dessin collé au fond du mur. On entendait le petit Harry sangloter doucement et appeler ses parents dans le noir de son placard._

_Au bout de dix minutes, une voix stridente retentit._

_« Harry ! Viens faire à manger ! »_

_Harry sécha ses larmes et alla faire à manger. À 4ans déjà, le petit Harry savait manier les casseroles, les poêles et avait réussit avec brio une belle purée avec des steaks. Sa petite main vola rapidement un peu de purée et un bout de pain qui traînait sur la table. Il croisa les yeux noirs de Pétunia et par réflexe cachât son pain dans son dos._

_« Files dans ta chambre. » Fit-elle sur un ton sec._

Le souvenir fut stoppé. Un vampire demanda des précisions.

« M. Potter, vous voliez la nourriture ? Vous ne mangiez pas avec les autres au repas ? »

« Non, pas une fois je n’ai mangé à la même table qu’eux. On me laissait une assiette de reste de temps à autre dans mon placard. »

« Mme Dursley vous demandait donc de faire à manger et de filer dans votre chambre ? »

« Elle n’avait pas besoin, je connaissais bien les habitudes, faire à manger et filer avant que mon oncle ne revienne. Elle m'a envoyé cette fois dans ma chambre pour que je mange mon pain avant que Vernon le voit et me l’arrache. »

Le silence de cette révélation fut pesant.

« M. Dudley, pouvez vous confirmer ? »

« Oui, c’est exact. »

« Mme Dursley ? »

« Oui. » couina t’elle.

« Et M. Dursley ? »

« Ce morveux mangeait déjà suffisamment en volant la nourriture et à la cantine de son école qui nous coûtait suffisamment cher ! »

Damien prit la deuxième fiole. Harry devait avoir 8 ans.

_Il se leva aux aurores et sortis de son placard craintivement, rien, pas de bruit. Il sortit avec son linge et alla dans la salle de bain à pas de loup. Il fit un brin de toilette et passa ces immondes vêtements trop grands, trop vieux, trop usés. Il fila faire à manger : bacon et œufs. Impossible de voler sans se faire prendre. À défaut, il vola un peu de beurre, ça ce n’était pas quantifié au moins. Ses yeux scrutaient ce qu’il pouvait prendre. Un verre de lait ferait l’affaire. Pas trop remplit le verre._

_Une fois le repas prêt, la famille était descendu et il les avaient servis. Double ration pour Dudley._

_« Peut-être Pétunia lui laisserait du gras. »Pensa le jeune Harry et le vieux dans la salle avait eu la même pensée. Tout était encore ancré en lui. Dudley engouffrait ses œufs. Quand Pétunia voulut lui mettre ses céréales dans un bol et découvrit le paquet vide, Vernon vit rouge._

_« Sale garnement ! Tu as volé les céréales cette nuit ! » Hurlait-il, Harry s’était ratatiné mais soutenait le regard de son oncle._

_« Non mon oncle, c’est Dudley qui se relève la nuit ! »_

_« COMMENT OSES-TU ! Tu es un monstre ingrat ! Avec tout ce que l’on fait pour toi, tu oses accuser Dudley ! Files ! Et dorénavant je fermerais ton placard à clef ! »_

_Le petit Harry fila sans demander son reste. Dudley haussa les épaules, il s’en foutait bien que ce soit Harry qui paye, lui avait bien mangé cette nuit et double ration ce matin…_

_En passant discrètement, Harry lui fit un doigt d’honneur et Dudley des yeux mauvais. Plus tard, Dudley lui murmura :_

_« Ça se payera à l’école. »_

_Harry se stoppa._

_« T'as pas de couilles, vous venez toujours me taper à cinq brutes. »_

_Et Harry fila dans son placard._

_À l’école, ce fut effectivement les règlements de compte. Harry rendait des coups mais rapidement, comme deux autres le maintenaient, Dudley le roua de coups de poing._

Harry était un peu plus détendu, ce n’était pas des souvenirs particulièrement bons mais ce n’était pas les pires et cela représentait son quotidien avec sa famille. Le souvenir disparut et Damien se tourna vers les adultes du Jury.

« Conformément au protocole, j’ai choisit deux journées types de la vie de M. Potter. Représentatives. »

« Merci. Pouvons-nous passez à la suite ? »

Lucius était mal, Harry n’avait vraiment pas eu une enfance facile, Narcissa était horrifiée. Comment pouvait-on être si monstrueux avec un enfant ? La main de Lucius sur son bras la ramena sur terre mais elle était mortifiée.

« Ma douce, si tu ne veux pas voir la suite, tu peux aller dans la pièce à côté. » Lui souffla son mari.

« Je doit être forte pour soutenir Harry. C’est mon fils maintenant. »

Harry appréciait la main de Draco ; son frère de cœur et amant, il avait encore un peut de mal avec ça d’ailleurs ; dans la sienne. Il appréhendait, il avait peur de la suite. Sa main tremblait dans celle de l’aristocrate.

« Je suis là Harry, je suis à tes cotées. »

Damien coula la fumée bleue du premier souvenir qui serait plus que difficile à Harry.

Du point de vue extérieur, on voyait Harry un peu apathique, un peu ailleurs se faire réprimander, rabaisser par Vernon. Quand il lâcha les assiettes, le Harry du présent trembla bien plus. Il sursauta violemment en voyant la gifle atterrir sur le visage de son hologramme. Les coups s’enchaînaient et le vrai Harry était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Draco lui frottait le dos doucement, il ne savait pas si ça aiderait à faire passer la peur d’Harry mais il lui montrait par-là qu’il était présent.

Dudley s’en voulait énormément mais ne pouvait plus rien faire, il avait commencé à ce racheter. Mais ces visions lui bouffaient les entrailles de honte et d’impuissance. Son amie Lydie le soutenait, ce n’était pas encore trop nécessaire mais il était content qu’elle soit là.

Le visionnage de la première semaine des souvenirs fut éprouvant pour tout le monde même pour les vampires. Vernon devenus complètement dément rigolait et avait été placé sous sort de silence. Mais on le voyait rire dans son box.

« Conformément au déroulement du procès, toutes les personnes présentes doivent déposer leurs souvenirs de la journée dans la pensine prévue à cette effet. Les victimes et le soutien de leur choix sont exemptés, ainsi que le maître de cérémonie. » Fit un Vampire en se levant.

« Bon appétit. À dans deux heures. »

Harry regardait Draco.

« Tu te sens capable de garder ces souvenir ? » Demanda Harry.

« Oui, je veux les garder. Si tu as besoin de moi, je veux savoir quoi dire.. »

Draco prit Harry dans ses bras.

Une fois tout le monde délesté des souvenirs sauf Draco, Harry et Dudley, Lydie étant Moldue elle ne pouvait pas garder les souvenirs, ils retransplanèrent devant les portes de la grande salle pour déjeuner. Les élèves attendaient l’ouverture eux aussi. Harry avait reprit son allure froide du matin et tendait ses mains pour que Damien lui enlève les menottes.

« Tu penses que ta magie ne sera pas dangereuse ? » Demanda Damien. Harry haussa les épaules en une attitude désintéressée aussi doué qu’un Malfoy ou un vampire.

« Je veux pouvoir avoir les pleins moyens de ma magie, on ne sait jamais, quitte à faire attention. »

« Je te les retire si tu me jures de ne faire aucun sorts Tu sais que c’est dangereux… »

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

« Merci de tes commentaires Damien, mais ici tu n’es plus le maître de cérémonie. »

« Harry ! Je te connais bien et… »

Harry fit un pas vers Damien et pointa son index vers lui.

« Et tu la fermes ! Si tu révèles une information, je te jure que je te fait passer de non-vie à trépas ! Je ne suis dangereux que pour cette pourriture et tu le sais très bien. »

Damien regarda Harry de haut, il aurait presque pu avoir peur. Il lui retira les bracelets et l’air crépita. Harry était énervé et les étincelles de magie autour de lui n’étaient vraiment pas rassurantes. Il fit une grosse boule de magie dans sa main avec le surplus de magie créé et le mit en plein sternum du vampire.

« Cadeau. » Fit le brun. Derrière lui, certains avaient hoqueté de peur, mais Harry avait juste donné de la magie pure à Damien, le vampire n’en avait pas besoin, seulement ça permettait à Harry de canaliser sa magie sans être dangereux. Envoyer un sort aurait été beaucoup trop aléatoire en puissance et en dégâts.

Harry se tourna vers Draco au milieu du groupe de ses amis.

« Harry tu ne m’as pas promis de ne faire aucuns sorts… »

« Vas te faire foutre Damien. »

Damien souffla.

« Je prends ça pour une promesse. »

Il transplana.

Harry était sur les nerfs. Ses peurs, ses angoisses l’avaient éreinté nerveusement et il était en colère. Seuls ses amis l’attendaient pour manger mais Harry sentait bien leur inquiétude. Ils ne comprenaient peut-être pas ce qui se passait mais c’est vrai, même Harry devait l’avouer, qu’envoyer chier un Vampire comme il venait de le faire était suicidaire. Damien le connaissait et ne lui en tenait pas rigueur mais les autres sorciers ne savaient pas ce qui les liait. Et personne de censé n’aurait levé la voix sur un être comme Damien, deuxième de la hiérarchie vampirique….

Dudley avait retrouvé Pansy et tout le monde était plus ou moins silencieux. Harry était avec Draco et au moins ça l’apaisait un peu, mais les chuchotement sur son passage l’agaçaient prodigieusement. Jamais il n’aurait le droit à un peu de calme ? Jamais on ne lui foutrait la paix une seconde ?

Il hésita mais fini par s’asseoir entourer de ses amis à la table des Serpentards. Draco avait remarqué que son tatouage dragon crachait du feu presque en permanence et sa queue fouettait l’air frénétiquement.

Harry avait commencé son repas en silence quand Hermione lui attrapa le bras doucement.

« Tu es brûlé Harry. »

Effectivement, sur ses poignets, il avait les traces de brûlures des bracelets quand ils avaient chauffé. Une marque de plus pensa amèrement Harry, quand Hermione sortit un tube de crème pour lui en appliquer sur le premier poignet. Elle massa un peu et les marques disparurent rapidement.

« C’est une crème à base de larmes de phénix, mais plus c’est pris rapidement plus c’est efficace. »

Elle pris le deuxième poignet celui avec le tatouage et commença à étaler la crème. Elle sentis nettement des reliefs de cicatrices invisibles à l’œil nu puisque cachés magiquement par le tatouage mais elle les sentait très nettement. Harry retira sa main comme brûlé.

« Je vais étaler moi-même la crème. »

« Harry… »

« C’est bon Hermione, je suis un grand garçon et je sais encore étaler une crème. » Cracha Harry, très peu désireux qu’elle ne révèle cette information surtout devant les autres. Hermione resta perplexe un instant avant que son cerveau ne recommence à travailler pour comprendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Les vampires ont un statut social élevé dans la société de nos jours. Les loups-garous, eux, ont été si touchés par les chasses qu’ils préfèrent rester reclus. Par contre les vampires aiment tirer les ficelles dans l’ombre. Ils restent tolérés voire même quelques fois demandés quand aucune autre solution n’existe. Ils aiment ce pouvoir qu’ils exercent sur les hommes, sorciers ou non. Une fascination et une répulsion. Il existe un grand clan depuis la nuit des temps. Les fils de Caïn et il serait insultant de demander l’âge d’un de ces membres. Ils sont une communauté indépendante du ministère même s’ils ont réussi à tirer les ficelles au bon moment pour défavoriser les loups-garous. Malgré tout, cette communauté ne cherche pas vraiment la guerre. Elle est implantée dans la politique et agit toujours dans l’ombre. Pas seulement à mauvais escient, car tous leur reconnaissent une qualité suprême : la subjectivité. Personne ne l’avouera jamais au sein même du ministère mais tous ont au moins une fois demander l’avis impartial d’un vampire même anonymement. En fait, surtout anonymement. Il n’est pas rare qu’un ministre ait un ou plusieurs conseillers vampires officieux pour l’aider. Depuis un certain temps déjà, une loi autorise les vampires à ouvrir officiellement un procès dit ‘vampire’ qui supplante toute autorité au ministère. Ce procès est surtout engagé dans des intérêts politiques graves où le demandeur tient à garder l’affaire secrète. Le demandeur peut-être la victime ou l’accusé. La hiérarchie au sein même du clan est rigoureuse, pour des questions évidentes de survies à l’époque de la traque des créatures. Maintenant c’est une tradition et permet de garder une cohésion sociale forte entre ces créatures pas toujours très appréciées du grand public. Damien dont nous tairons l’âge est le deuxième plus haut rang du clan des fils de Caïn.]


	6. Chapter 6

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore :

Le vieux sorcier était en pleine réflexion au milieu de ses objets magiques en mouvement. Où avait-il merdé ? Non parce qu'il était sûr d'avoir foiré à un moment donné mais où ?

Harry le considérait comme un monstre. Peut-être… il était vrai qu'il avait eu tendance à être froid avec ce garçon mais il ne voulait pas s'attacher à ce garçon si mignon car il était désigné, à son plus grand malheur, pour tuer Voldemort. Et malgré tous ses efforts pour renforcer le petit Harry, il n'était toujours pas vraiment certain de l'issue de cette guerre. Alors pour ne pas avoir à souffrir de la perte du gamin, il s'était contenté de le voir comme une arme. Il avait enchaîné erreurs sur erreurs avec lui. Et à cause de lui, il avait eu à affronter Voldemort dès la première année à l'école de magie. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas pu rester si spectateur que ça et Harry s'était attaché à lui comme lui-même s'était attaché au gamin.

Encore une grave erreur de sa part.

Et puis il avait pris connaissance de ce qui était arrivé avec son oncle et sa tante…

Il avait eu des envie de meurtre…seulement aller à Azkaban n'était pas une solution alors il avait convaincu Pétunia de porter plainte. Il y avait mis du temps, presque un an ! Une année pendant laquelle Harry s'était réfugié chez les Malfoy, un an sans voir ce gamin qui lui était cher.

Mais là encore, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu, encore soupira le vieux sorcier.

Harry ne voulait rien entendre du procès, il n'attendait plus rien de sa part. Il semblait au contraire que Harry ait décidé de lui mettre toutes les fautes sur le dos…et, quelque part, il n'avait pas vraiment tord. Albus soupira bruyamment. Il fallait que Vernon soit jugé ! Pour libérer Dudley, pour aider Harry à se reconstruire… à le rendre moins faible face à Voldemort. Seulement le chantage était mal passé, Dumbledore savait qu'en utilisant ce recours, Harry le haïrait définitivement. C'était la solution pour ne plus s'attacher à lui : être détesté comme son oncle.

Albus passa sa main sur sa barbe. Seulement était-ce la bonne solution ? Il croyait connaître les enfants mais Harry n'en était pas un comme les autres. Alors il espérait vraiment que ce dernier se débrouillait du mieux qu'il pouvait dans sa nouvelle famille car lui devenait trop vieux pour tenter d'améliorer les choses… En effet, plus il en faisait et plus il se plantait. En fait, finalement, sa plus grosse bêtise avait été de donner la garde de Harry aux Dursley. Il aurait dû le confier à Molly Weasley ainsi Harry aurait eu une enfance heureuse au lieu de souffrir.

« Vous semblez soucieux. » Fit le professeur Snape en entrant.

« Ce n'est rien. »

Le professeur de potion prit un temps calculé de réflexion.

« Le maître recommence à bouger. Il a prévu une attaque pour demain soir. » Fit la voix lente et grave de l'espion. Les deux hommes se regardaient en chien de faïence avant que Dumbledore ne fasse un signe à Fumseck pour prévenir les membres de l'ordre. Snape ne perdit pas plus de temps auprès du directeur et sortit du bureau.

Albus soupira une fois de plus, comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problèmes à gérer, il y avait cette organisation secrète qui œuvrait dans l'ombre, manipulait le ministre sans vraiment le manipuler, avait repris le contrôle d'Azkaban pour en faire une forteresse imprenable, que ce soit pour le ministère ou les mangemorts et torturait les mangemorts à coup de tâches ménagères à la moldue !

L'ordre du phénix était tourné en ridicule et ni lui ni Voldemort ne savait quoique ce soit sur eux. En fait, personne ne savait rien d'eux, même le ministre qui avait été en leur présence. Cette organisation avait très finement joué. Les membres modifiaient leurs voix, se cachaient dans l'ombre. La seule chose qui avait réussi à filtrer un peu était le nom : l'organisation de l'ombre. Il ne savait même pas quelles informations avaient filtrés chez eux ni s'il y avaient des espions parmi l'ordre.

Cette organisation était franchement bien ficelée, il devait l'admettre. Il prit un bonbon au citron. Et puis, après tout, pourquoi pas, même s'il se sentait humilié d'être utilisé comme appât, au moins les résultats étaient là : les mangemorts diminuaient et restaient dans leurs cellules.

* * *

« Freeeed ! » Hurlait Georges devant son chaudron au milieu d'une pièce remplie d'étagères supportant des bocaux, des pots et autres contenants emplis de choses visqueuses, poisseuses, aux couleurs et formes variées. Certaines fumantes, d'autres sifflantes… voire même rampantes comme ces cafards dans une boîte trouée.

« Oui ? » Fit l'autre roux, copie exacte du premier.

« On a plus de bloxit ! Tu devais te charger de faire l'inventaire la semaine dernière ! » Furibond de ne pas pouvoir finir cette potion, Georges lui jeta un sort de conservation la gelant pour ensuite la stocker à l'abri dans un coin.

« J'ai fait les stocks la semaine dernière ! » Râlait son jumeau en vérifiant par lui-même la longue liste des derniers achats.

« On n'en bouffe pas pourtant, merde ! » Georges cherchait si, éventuellement, le bocal n'était pas rangé ailleurs.

« C'est pourtant sur la liste, un bocal a été livré. » Fit Fred en cherchant lui aussi où pouvait bien se planquer ce bocal. Georges déplaçait des cartons, des substances diverses et variées à la recherche de ces petits escargots à neuf pattes rose bonbon.

« Oh, je viens de retrouver l'essence de flurbob ! » Fit Fred en sortant un flacon en cristal où nageait une fumée orange fluo et un peu nacrée.

« Tu pourras la rayer de la liste des achats prioritaires alors ! » Georges se calmait, un achat rare et coûteux en moins à faire.

« Ah, le voilà ! » Cria Georges, content d'avoir remis la main sur cet ingrédient.

« Il faudrait ranger la réserve. On ne retrouve plus rien ! »

Ce fut ainsi que les jumeaux se retrouvèrent à lancer des sorts de partout pour mettre de l'ordre dans les ingrédients pour potions. Fred en avait mal à la main au bout d'un certain temps. Il détestait le rangement, c'était toujours long et fatiguant ! Il regardait du coin de l'œil son frère et s'approcha de lui. À pas de loup, il se mit dans son dos.

« Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu vas faire ? » Fit Georges taquin. Il continua de ranger malgré la main qui enroulait sa taille et le menton posé sur son épaule.

« Gred, tu as suffisamment porté d'attention à ces bocaux. »

« Forge, tu ne serais pas jaloux de quelques ingrédients quand même ? »

Fred fit la moue.

« Si. »

Le roux stoppa donc ses sorts et se retourna pour faire face à son jumeau.

« Tu es impossible tu sais. »

« Autant que toi. »

Leurs bras s'enroulèrent doucement et leurs lèvres se scellèrent délicatement. Un langue passa la barrière des lèvres allant flatter son homologue donnant des frissons à chacun. Les mains de Fred se posèrent sur le cou de son frère caressant la peau douce et parsemée de taches de rousseurs. Seules ces taches les distinguaient vraiment l'un de l'autre.

« Pas dans la réserve, la dernière fois, par ta faute, elle a été enduite d'une substance non identifiée et je te jure que cette atrocité mollassonne et jaune canari était à vomir. » Fit Georges.

« Eurk, je me souviens, ce douloureux événement m'a collé au canapé pendant trois jours. »

« J'étais fâché ! »

« Et moi frustré. »

Le début de la dispute fut stoppé par une paire de lèvres mutines. Fred emmena son jumeau dans la chambre enlevant en chemin les vêtements de son sosie parfait. L'appartement aurait pu être considéré comme un vrai foutoir pour une personne extérieure. Les chaussettes volèrent : une sur la lampe de chevet, l'autre sur la commode. Un boxer trouva refuge sur la poignée de porte, l'autre sur le dossier d'une chaise. Georges, une fois son amant nu, se coula sur le lit et attira Fred à lui. Depuis quand la fièvre du désir brûlant ne les avait pas pris par surprise comme maintenant ?

Fred envoya valser les préliminaires comme leurs vêtements et Georges écarta les jambes, leurs lèvres soudée dans un baiser brutal, bestial mais foutrement électrisant. Fred, d'un coup de rein brutal, pénétra son jumeau en un gémissement guttural de pur extase. Georges hoqueta de douleurs.

« Conard ! »

Fred coupa les injures qu'il ne manquerait pas de recevoir par un autre baiser, il attendit un moment à l'intérieur de son jumeau priant de ne pas jouir sur le champ. Il empoigna le sexe de son double et le masturba avec une telle énergie que Georges oublia même son propre nom et se raccrocha aux barreaux du lit. Fred prit cette position comme invite et, dans un coup de rein violent, s'inséra au plus profond de son frère en agrippant ses fesses fermement pour le surélever et toucher sa prostate. L'effet fut instantané et Georges se cambra en même temps qu'un cri de surprise et de plaisir sortit de sa bouche. Fred recommença encore et encore, pris dans une sorte de folie passionnelle et, à en croire les cris de plus en plus rauques de son jumeau, le plaisir était partagé.

La violence de l'orgasme les surprit tous les deux, Georges en premier et son jumeau un peu après. Ce dernier s'écroula sur son identique couvert de sueur, puant le sexe et le sperme.

« Toi qui es plutôt câlin.. » Commença Georges, surpris de l'initiative de son jumeau.

« Il faut savoir varier les plaisirs. » Fit l'autre roux, mutin.

* * *

Harry ne s'était pas calmé quand Damien revint les chercher pour la suite du procès. Il n'y arrivait pas et plus l'heure approchait, plus son stress était palpable. Draco lui prit la main doucement entre les siennes, un geste tout ce qu'il y a de plus chaste et sincère.

« Je suis là, Harry. »

Le regard fuyant du brun se posa un moment sur lui.

« C'est l'heure. » Claqua la voix froide du brun qui, pour se redonner contenance, attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute. Damien les attendaient et il lui tendit les mains pour être menotté comme demandé. Le vampire lui mit des bracelets au lieu de menottes.

« Nous avons pensé que ce serait plus classe que des menottes et nous avons rajouté un sort pour éviter de te brûler. Elles sont plus puissantes aussi, vous êtes prêts ? »

Et tout le monde se retrouva devant la porte de la salle d'audience. C'est en tremblant de tout son corps que le brun entra et s'assit sur le banc. Il savait ce qui allait suivre, il savait parfaitement que, bien que horrible, la première semaine n'avait pas été la pire. Les choses changeaient aux alentours de la deuxième semaine. Pour le moment, ils n'avaient vu que les coups mais c'était durant le premier week-end que l'horreur commençait vraiment. Harry ferma les yeux pour éviter un haut le cœur, il pouvait encore sentir le liquide poisseux, amer et dégoûtant le souiller. Il entendait avec une précision morbide les sons de son placard, de son bourreau se déshabillant…

Il rouvrit les yeux n'ayant même pas eu conscience de les avoir fermés. Il suffoquait littéralement. Narcissa passa sa main dans les cheveux du brun.

« Ça ira mon chaton. N'oublies pas qu'il ne peut plus rien te faire, nous sommes tous avec toi. »

Harry soupira, il devait revenir à la raison…

La cour entra, solennelle. Vernon, rongé par la folie, entra escorté et fut mis dans le box des accusés. Harry songea alors qu'il n'était plus allé faire de visite à la prison depuis que ce connard y était gardé… Pétunia, en pleurs, s'installa près de son mari mais à bonne distance tout de même.

Les souvenirs en fioles furent rendues à tout le monde et le procès continua.

La première vision fut celle du brun plein d'hématomes et de plaies, torse nu, dans le placard uniquement éclairé par un rai de lumière sous la porte. Rien que cette vision était, pour Draco et les autres, morbide au possible. Le Harry du souvenir ne cilla pas tandis que celui du présent sentait un liquide acide remonter sa gorge : il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui allait se passer. Même si Damien avait pris ses souvenirs, ce n'était que des copies et tout était imprimé au fer rouge dans son esprit, sans artifices, simplement la pure et atroce vérité. Au moment même où il repensait à ce qui allait se passer, la scène se jouait devant les visages incrédules des spectateurs silencieux. Harry partit dans ses souvenir. La porte qui s'ouvrait, la peur, la peur et l'angoisse, la douleur aussi était cuisante. La gifle, lui au sol et le bruit, les mots de son oncle résonnaient en lui.

« Un anormal ! »

Une petite partie de lui maintenant osait se rebeller. Car pour Draco, il n'était pas un monstre. Pour Maya, Zack, Hermione, Ron, Lucius, Narcissa, il n'en était pas un… non ?

Les yeux fermés, ses larmes coulaient mais les images étaient toujours aussi claires que la scène se jouant au milieu de la pièce, les bruits et les mots toujours aussi dévastateurs, aussi précis. C'étaient autant de lames effilées se plantant dans son corps. Il se sentait presque revomir sur le sol froid, il sentait le goût du sperme dans sa bouche, l'odeur du sexe dans la pièce exiguë.

Devant les yeux impuissants des personnes présentes et surtout horrifiées pour la plupart, la scène se finit et passa à autre chose. D'autres coups, d'autres humiliations. Le souvenir continuait de faire défiler sur ses visions de l'horreur humaine, avec une précision et une dureté irréelles. Preuve de la monstruosité de la nature humaine…

_« Restes droit sur cette putain de chaise ! CLAC ! ». (gifle)_

Harry sursauta sur ses pieds, en entendant la voix de Vernon. Il tremblait de partout. Il en avait presque oublié sa peur de s'asseoir sur les chaises, bancs ou autre. C'est en tremblant qu'il se positionna une jambe sous les fesses dans une posture presque démente. Et Draco comprit pourquoi ou par quoi Harry avait été traumatisé.

Le souvenir changea. Harry était à quatre pattes, nu et implorant pardon alors que Vernon dans son dos l'agrippait et d'un coup de rein puissant le pénétrait. Le cri qui sortit de la bouche du Harry du souvenir fit sursauter tout le monde, vampires compris. Le vrai Harry avais mis ses mains sur ses oreilles en se balançant.. Draco le prit dans ses bras et hurla.

« ARRÊTEZ ! »

Le souvenir fut stoppé et on entendit plus un bruit. Damien, même en tant que vampire, avait eu mal pour Harry, il se sentait honteux et avait comme l'impression d'avoir fait la plus mémorable bourde de sa vie et de sa non-vie. Harry n'était peut-être pas prêt, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution…

Dumbledore, même en s'attendant à voir des horreurs était bouleversé. Il n'aurait jamais dû mettre son nez dans ce merdier, il se rendait compte à présent de l'atrocité de ce qu'il demandait à Harry avec ce procès. Il se rendait enfin compte que cela allait peut-être définitivement briser le garçon. Pour avoir agi ainsi, il méritait bien la haine que Harry lui adressait et dont il ne comprenait pas l'intensité à ce jour. Désormais, il se demandait même comment Harry arrivait encore à lui adresser un regard. Le gamin avait réussi à sortir la tête de l'eau doucement, à évacuer ces horreurs qui aurait achevé n'importe qui mais il avait relevé la tête et Dumbledore avait l'amère impression de lui avoir replongé la tête dans la merde une seconde fois. Pire que s'il avait été Vernon, il le violait une énième fois. Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne s'était attendu à ÇA ! Il n'imaginait pas ça comme ÇA ! Pétunia lui avait menti aussi sur beaucoup de choses, elle avait occulté beaucoup trop d'informations.

« La séance est ajournée. » Fit Damien. Il se posa face à Harry et, faisant fi de ce que dirait ses collègues, lui jeta un sort qui permettrait au jeune homme d'être plus détendu.

Alors que Draco tenait un Harry zombie et silencieux, les souvenirs des autres furent mis en fioles et scellés. Dudley était lui aussi dans un mutisme inquiétant, complètement retourné par l'atrocité de son 'père' et redoutait son tour où tout le monde verrait ce qu'il avait vécu…

Harry et Draco avançaient dans les couloirs, silencieux. Le brun encore sous l'influence du sort sédatif ne protestait pas… ils s'installèrent dans la salle commune vide à 3h de l'après midi.

Les rumeurs avaient bien fait leurs travail, les pipelettes aussi. Ainsi, tout le monde savait que Draco et Harry étaient ensemble. Seulement d'extérieur c'était loin d'être évident, surtout vu les réactions des deux princes. Évidemment, les Serpentards étaient au courant : comment ne s'en rendre compte avec Harry blotti dans les bras de Malfoy ? D'un autre côté, cela avait toujours été depuis le retour de l'élu…alors les voir maintenant était une sorte de confirmation même si personne, pas même les deux concernés, ne savaient réellement ce qui les liait. Personne n'avait pu entrapercevoir un baiser, deux mains enlacées, pas même leurs amis. Juste ces étreintes un peu trop fraternelles pour être honnêtes mais pas complètement déplacées non plus. Les uns avançaient l'hypothèse de l'éducation Malfoy, les autres gardaient le trouble pour Voldemort

Lucius et Narcissa avaient eu un sourire en coin quand Draco leur en avait parlé : c'était tellement évident pour eux.

Maya remontait les couloirs de sa démarche princière, la cape de Poudlard jurant un peu avec sa tenue : une grande robe nacrée avec un bustier à faire tomber les premières années d'inanition. En fait, certains s'était retenu pour ne pas baver…

Elle entra et grimaça, perdant son sourire instantanément. On sentait clairement que la pièce baignait d'une aura presque noire tellement elle était lugubre. La salle était plongée dans un certain mutisme inquiétant, pas un bruit. Si les poumons ne prenaient pas la peine d'aspirer puis recracher cette atmosphère fétide, Maya aurait cru être dans un endroit dévasté et rempli de morts. Et comme toujours, par pur esprit de contradiction, elle se mit à parler fort.

« HOUUUU ! La fête bat son plein ! Stoppez la musique, je vais devenir sourde ! »

Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers elle comme choquées. Harry était simplement accroché à Draco comme un koala comme souvent. Elle savait que le procès semblait complètement abattre son ami mais elle savait également comment lui redonner une claque de motivation.

« Alors bébé Potter fait une sieste sur son divin oreiller ? »

Pas de réaction, elle ne craignait qu'il dorme vraiment mais elle vit les yeux cligner. Pas une réaction de sa part, pas une seule ! Maya craignait vraiment qu'il ait atteint le fond et Draco semblait complètement démuni mais si personne ne le remuait, Harry continuerait à s'enfoncer dans sa déprime, déjà plus que palpable.

« Bébé Potter, je te parle. » Normalement la voix aiguë de folle de Bellatrix fonctionnait à tous les coups, comme un électrochoc quand elle voulait faire repartir le cœur du brun. Et jusqu'ici, la réaction était immédiate. Là, Harry leva seulement un doigt d'honneur las, presque comme une obligation, juste pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait entendu et qu'il s'en foutait.

« Levilicorpus. » jeta-t-elle si promptement que personne n'eut le temps de réagir. Harry fut secoué en l'air.

« On se réveille Potter ! » Cracha Maya. Mais cette fois encore rien, le survivant semblait mort. Quand il en eu marre Harry contra d'un sort et retomba sur le canapé d'à côté.

« Tu as bien jouer Maya ? » Cette dernière se crispa : elle n'avait jamais entendu cette voix vide de tout. Draco lui si, au début où ils avaient récupéré Harry au manoir, une voix vide d'émotion bien que rauque.

Harry replaça ses cheveux qui avaient volé en tous sens et il fit une tresse tandis que Draco le bouffait des yeux. Il s'enferma ensuite dans la chambre de préfet où Draco le suivit.

« Harry ? »

« Quoi ? » Cracha le brun, Draco prit sur lui, ce qui n'était pas la chose la plus simple lui qui était si habitué à ne pas se laisser engueuler. Il décida de venir prendre le visage en coupe du brun et de l'embrasser, tout doucement, délicatement, pour lui passer tout ce qu'il pouvait lui donner.

Harry recula, surpris.

« Je suis un monstre. » Fit Harry clairement fuyant. Draco enroula ses bras autour du cou du brun de façon amoureuse, pas de gestes brusques, pas de prises qui pourraient faire resurgir les souvenirs.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre, Harry. »

Harry fut troublé encore plus quand Draco posa son front sur le sien pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Harry. Je sais pas à quoi tu penses même si j'ai ma petite idée. Ne crois pas que, parce que j'aurais vu tous tes souvenirs et ce quoiqu'il s'y passe, je ne voudrais plus de toi. Je t'aime et te respecte Harry, sûrement plus que tu ne te respectes toi-même. Regardes-moi dans les yeux, je t'aime et c'est ce qu'il t'a fait qui est monstrueux. Harry même s'il a posé ses mains sur toi, moi je serai jamais dégoûté par ton corps. Je sais que tu as peur pour la suite, je sais que tu n'es pas prêt à ressentir du désir pour une autre personne, et j'attendrais Harry, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faut, des mois, des années, toute ma vie s'il le faut mais crois-moi, j'aime ton corps, je t'aime entièrement, même ces cicatrices, même avec ta voix brisée. Et un jour, je te montrerai comment je vénère ton corps et ton âme. »

Draco savait qu'il se comportait vraiment comme un Poufsouffle à dire cela mais Harry avait besoin de l'entendre, c'était son oxygène et, à voir comment il haletait pour ne pas tomber ébranlé sur le sol, ses mots avaient fait mouche : Harry avait les larmes aux yeux et ne savait plus quoi penser.

« Tu m'aimes toujours ? »

« Et pour toujours. » Fit Draco avec assurance. Alors Harry put inspirer profondément.

« Tu me désires ? »

« Et même plus encore : je ne veux pas juste ton corps, je veux ton cœur et ton âme aussi, Harry. »

Ce dernier était complètement perdu. Ces mots réveillaient quelque chose de mort en lui, le ressuscitant doucement. Une sorte de feu, un peu comme les feux tribaux des fêtes lycanes, quelque chose de profond, tout au fond de lui, une sorte de chaleur tentaculaire qui remplissait son ventre, ses poumons. Le genre de chose primitive, un truc qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de connaître. Avant..avant Vernon, il avait été attiré par les garçon, mais pas sexuellement, juste du regard, les filles ne l'intéressaient pas et il n'avait jamais vraiment éprouvé de désir pour une personne. Il avait fait des rêves érotiques, eu des érection comme ça, mécaniques mais jamais un désir brûlant ses reins pour une personne.

Harry se mordit la lèvre : Draco comme toujours savait le toucher là où il fallait. Comme une sorte d'instinct chez lui, il voyait les failles et trouvait les mots à dire. Harry était complètement perturbé d'éprouver ce désir pour lui. Draco l'embrassa et Harry ouvrit de grands yeux en constatant que, désir latent plus baiser doux, le faisait réagir comme jamais il n'avait réagit lui faisant peur.

Harry fila dans son lit s'enfermer et se recroqueviller sous les yeux impuissants de Draco.

« Harry, ouvres-moi. »

« Non. » Lui parvint une voix gênée.

« Harry, s'il te plaît. »

« Non. » Fit la voix faible.

« Harry, j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? »

Harry pensa : si seulement. Il ne savait plus quoi en penser.

« Harry, parles-moi. »

Le brun ouvrit son lit à contre-cœur mais Draco ne le lâcherait pas avant d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. Et il ne se sentait pas de cœur à se battre, pas ce soir. Draco entra et resta à distance, à côté sans le toucher.

« Parles-moi. »

« J'ai rien à dire. »

« Harry. » Soupira Draco, déçu. C'est ce qui fit le plus mal au brun, décevoir Draco. Alors il se tourna pour fixer le Serpentard.

« Je… » Harry avait une boule dans la gorge, ça faisait remonter tellement de souffrance, tellement de douleur. Les larmes coulaient mais il n'y prêta pas attention, il regarda Draco qui l'encourageait à parler, à extérioriser.

« J'ai peur. »

« Et tu as peur de quoi ? »

« De te désirer. » Fit Harry un peu vite mais s'il ne le sortait pas immédiatement, il n'y arriverait plus.

« Tu as peur d'y prendre du plaisir ? » Demanda Draco, se souvenant de la discussion très poussée qu'il avait eu avec Damien où le vampire lui avait détaillé la façon de penser de Harry et fait comprendre que s'ils entamaient une relation le brun ferait sans doute certaines choses comme provoquer la douleur pour se conforter dans l'idée que c'était une chose abjecte et qu'il était un monstre…

Harry cligna des yeux embrumés. Oui, en quelque sorte il avait peur d'avoir mal mais aussi d'y prendre du plaisir. Ce qui était un peu le but justement du sexe… il n'allait pas bien ou quoi ? C'était sale ! C'était une chose douloureuse et pas agréable, c'était monstrueux. Mais alors si c'était si monstrueux que cela, pourquoi tout le monde le faisait ? Si c'était si douloureux personne ne le ferait non ? Harry était dans son combat intérieur et Draco le remarqua rapidement à son dragon sur son sourcil qui balançait la queue frénétiquement.

Draco passa sa main dans les cheveux du brun et Harry fut comme électrifié. C'était comme apprécier cette caresse sous un goût nouveau. Comme s'il percevait les sensations différemment. Peut-être qu'en définitive, les mots de Draco avaient ouvert une nouvelle porte dans sa vie, une porte ouvrant non plus, comme son placard, sur les ténèbres mais bien sur quelque chose de lumineux et chaud, de terrifiant et hypnotisant en même temps. Il se sentait comme un papillon naïf, attiré par cette lumière. Serait-il brûlé ? C'est du moins la sensation que lui procurait la main de Draco : une brûlure non douloureuse, bien au contraire. Cela mortifia Harry. Il appréciait, prenait plaisir à sentir les doigts de Draco sur lui mais plus comme avant : ce n'était plus la simple satisfaction du réconfort asexué et fraternel. La satisfaction d'avoir ses doigts sur lui, point.

Et cette sensation se répercutait en des endroits différents : son cerveau, son cœur qui battait plus fort et en bas, cette zone qu'il ne regardait plus depuis des année, cette zone qu'il avait consciencieusement oublié toutes ces années. Elle se réveillait et lui faisait savoir son existence. Mais Harry ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas. Il avait peut-être des pensées de gamin puéril mais il avait surtout peur. En fait, il était terrifié par ces nouvelles sensations.

Harry se relava précipitamment quand la main de Draco caressa son cou et qu'il faillit gémir. Il fila dans la salle de bain et son cœur se souleva pour se vider dans les toilettes. En pleurant et vomissant ses tripes, il avait moins mal, pensait moins correctement et sa douleur se déversait doucement. Harry eut l'envie de dire à Draco que c'était fini entre eux, il avait trop peur, il avait envie de l'envoyer bouler… mais il pleurait encore plus à cette éventualité. Autant lui demander de choisir entre perdre la vue ou l'ouïe, un bras ou une jambe ! Entre sa peur et son amour…

Draco craignait d'avoir été trop loin. En plus du procès, voilà qu'il torturait Harry. D'un autre côté, faire sortir ça maintenant était du temps en plus pour après l'aider à se reconstruire, réapprendre à vivre, l'occasion de toucher le brun au plus profond de lui avant qu'il ne veuille plus en parler, qu'il oublie tout et fasse semblant d'aller bien.

Harry revint sur son lit sur lequel Draco n'avait pas bouger.

« Harry ? Tu veux que je reste ? » Demanda doucement Draco. Harry lui ne savait toujours plus quoi penser, garder la source de ses tortures mentales ici ou bien oublier ? À la surprise du blond, il vint se caler dans les bras de Draco comme un enfant perdu.

« Je suis perdu grand frère ! » Draco ouvrit les yeux en grand : Harry ne l'appelait plus 'grand frère' depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Draco savait ce qu'il devait faire, prendre le rôle protecteur du grand frère pour le moment. Harry se mit à pleurer librement sur son torse et toutes les douleurs de la journée s'évacuèrent. Le blond serra le corps du brun à s'en faire mal.

« Ça ira petit frère. Tu verras, on supportera tout ensemble. »

Draco revoyait les scènes et avait une furieuse envie de vomir, une bouffée de haine contre ce monstre s'y ajoutant… mais il devait soutenir Harry avant tout, ce pour quoi il se calma en berçant le brun qui s'endormit contre lui.

Ce fut la démarche lourde que Dumbledore avança dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le hall. Avec le recul, il comprenait pourquoi Harry le voyait comme un monstre. Maintenant, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Une fois arrivé dans le huit-clos, Damien prit Harry à part. Le vampire, pour la première fois de sa vie, eut envie de crier de frustration ! Harry avait le même regard vide que lorsqu'il l'avait récupéré pour la première séance de psychomagie au manoir Malfoy.

« Harry, c'est du passé, tout ce qui se revit ici, c'est du passé. Une fois fini, tout ira mieux.. »

« Je ne suis pas un monstre ? » Fit la voix lointaine du brun brisant l'espoir de Damien, mais pas totalement car il se devait de continuer à aider ce gamin à se rebeller contre ce que ce monstre lui avait fait.

« C'est lui le monstre Harry. Tu le sais au fond de toi. Tes parents seraient fiers de toi Harry. »

Deux yeux verts, luisants de larmes se relevèrent sur le vampire.

« Je doit payer. »

« Rien du tout Harry, Lily a donné sa vie pour toi, elle savait qu'elle allait mourir. C'est le Lord Noir qui l'a tuée pas toi. C'est lui qui est à l'origine des meurtres de ton père, Diggory. Bellatrix est le seul auteur de la mort de ton parrain et non toi Harry, tu comprends ? »

« C'est ma faute. »

« Non, le Lord est le seul responsable de ce carnage. Il veux te pourrir la vie et y arrive très bien mais tu es fort Harry, le plus fort que je connaisse. Tu dois continuer à te battre, ne baisses pas les bras. Pas seulement contre le Lord, mais contre Vernon, tu as des gens pour t'épauler, Harry. »

Le vampire essuya les larmes du brun doucement.

« Ça ira ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Fit Harry sincèrement. Il allait un peu mieux, même s'il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire de tous ses sentiments contradictoires en lui.

La fin de la semaine de calvaire passa très vite dans la pensine au milieu des regards compatissants, horrifiés mais aussi dégoûtés. La dernière semaine arriva et comme elle était plus calme pour Harry, ce dernier se détendit. Seulement les autres eux avaient envie de vomir. Harry était la plupart du temps inanimé dans son placard répugnant de saleté puisque le brun n'avait même plus la force de le nettoyer. Il était marbré de partout par des cicatrices, des plaies immondes suintantes, noirâtres, des bleus, les fameuses marques que lui avait fait Vernon sur le bras sur le front et sur le dos voyait les traces dues à la ceinture étaient encore ouvertes et sanguinolentes. Les marques sur ses hanches, ses traces de griffures montrant que Vernon avait prit son pied !

Draco avait les larmes aux yeux à cette vision, il s'était retenu de pleurer pour soutenir Harry mais voir cette dernière image avant qu'il ne tombe entre la limite de la vie et la mort…c'était trop dur. Il aurait préféré ne pas savoir car maintenant, il n'osait plus rien dire à Harry, plus le toucher...c'était ridicule mais le remord d'avoir été un con alors qu'il était martyrisé par ces connards lui bouffait le ventre. Il sursauta quand le marteau claqua.

« Les souvenirs de la première victime sont terminés. Bon appétit et à dans deux heures. »

Harry eut une impression étrange à ces mots. Il ne bougea pas alors que la salle se vidait, il vit Vernon sous sédatif et sort de mutisme être embarqué. Il vit le visage de Dumbledore qui semblait affreusement ridé et triste, Dudley sortir en tremblant car l'après-midi ce serait son tour. Il vit les souvenirs être arrachés à tout le monde.

Mais lui resta dans une position étrange face à la pensine posée au milieu du parquet entre les différents box et tribunes.

« Harry ? » Demanda Draco.

« Je vais rester ici, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

Draco alla demander à Damien s'ils pouvaient rester ici le midi. Damien, bien que surpris le leur accorda. Tout le monde rentra manger sauf Draco qui s'installa aux côtés de son frère et amour… il faudrait qu'il démêle ça un de ces jours aussi…

Harry réfléchissait, un poids était parti à l'annonce de la fin de sa torture. Serait-il complètement allégé de ce sentiment de culpabilité et de douleur à l'annonce du jugement de Vernon ? Non, mais peut-être d'une autre partie plus ou moins grande. Il avait vu les mines de l'assemblée alors que lui était simplement soulagé, les autres semblaient anéantis de le voir agonisant. Juste le voir les avaient mis dans un sacré état, était-ce dû à la pitié ? Peut-être un peu. Il ne pouvait pas les blâmer, il avait déjà pitié de lui, un sorcier incapable de se protéger face à un moldu…et contre Voldemort ? Il n'était plus seul, c'était vrai mais le poids sur ses épaules était tout de même bien présent à cause de cette putain de prophétie de merde !

Fuir n'était pas une solution, se lamenter non plus, il avait mis du temps à se relever avec les Malfoy, il avait eu beaucoup de courage selon ses proches, il ricana, il avait simplement eu un gros instinct de survie.

Par sa faute, à cause de sa fuite face à la réalité, Dudley avait souffert. Il avait laissé ce monstre en liberté, oubliant volontairement le reste. Les priorités n'avaient pas le même sens à l'époque, il s'était contenté de survivre et puis après ? Il avait volontairement oublié au départ et puis la routine s'était installée, il lui était plus facile de fermer les yeux, c'était moins douloureux, il se sentait moins coupable. La facilité de l'oubli. Étrangement, il se sentait mieux d'avoir participé au procès, sa culpabilité s'envolait un peu, pas totalement, il ne pourrait jamais se rattraper face à Dudley, il ne pourrait pas changer les choses mais, maintenant, Vernon ne pourrait plus faire de mal, pas plus en tout cas.

Et lui ? Maintenant que Draco savait, comment avancerait leur relation ? Malgré les mots apaisant proférés la veille au soir, Draco changerait-il sa vision de lui ? Et ses nouveaux parents ? Et lui ? Arriverait-il enfin à avancer dans la vie maintenant que Vernon était incapable de faire le mal ? Avait-il encore assez de courage pour se relever et continuer ? Il n'avait plus besoin de fermer les yeux et oublier le monstre qu'était Vernon. C'était peut-être plus simple comme ça non ?

Était-il un monstre ? Souillé par ce porc ? Devait-il vraiment payer ?

S'il devait payer, cela aurait dû être lui dans le box des accusés, non ?

S'il était un monstre, Draco ne s'efforcerait pas de lui répéter le contraire et Lucius, Narcissa, Ron, Hermione, Zack, Maya, Théo, Pansy, Blaise, Dudley et tous les autres ne le regarderaient même plus, Damien ne lui aurait pas apporter son aide.

Vernon était seul derrière la barre alors que lui, ses amis se seraient battu pour l'accompagner dans ses moment atroces, ils étaient à ses côtés contre Voldemort…

« Harry, je t'aime. » Fit Draco d'une petite voix mais pleine de sincérité. Harry soupira.

« C'est Vernon le monstre et je le tuerais bien de mes propres mains… »

Harry mit une main sur l'épaule de Draco qui se tourna vers le brun. Ses lèvres furent happées par un petit baiser doux.

« Tu sais, j'ai presque pitié de lui, il est seul. Moi, j'ai mes amis, ma famille et toi. »

Draco serra la main de son amour, cette phrase prononcée par son amour le retournait complètement et le laissait au bord des larmes.

Sans comprendre, il se retrouva dans le hall, Harry les ayant fait transplaner.

« Vas manger Dray, la suite ne sera certainement pas plus joyeuse. »

« Comment as-tu fait pour nous faire transplaner avec les bracelets ! »

« Ce n'est pas un sort lancé mais un sort sur moi-même et les bracelets ne sont pas activés sur cela. »

Draco tira Harry dans le réfectoire ce qui eut le mérite de surprendre Albus à sa table.

Harry regardait tout le monde, il devrait peut-être avancer non ? Même si c'était dur, les autres ne savaient pas, il se remémora les sages paroles de Ron :

_« …. Nous sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait que tu ne nous diras sûrement jamais ce qui t'est arrivé et que cela vaut peut-être mieux pour tout le monde. Mais promets-moi Harry que quoi qui ait pu se briser en toi, tu essayeras de le réparer pour qu'on retrouve notre Harry. Promets-moi de prendre soin de toi et surtout de penser à nous quand tu vas mal. Même si on ne sait rien, on peut toujours te réconforter… après tout c'est fait aussi pour ça les amis. »_

Et si la solution pour se reconstruire était justement de faire confiance à ses amis ? De les laisser nous toucher en plein cœur pour aider à démêler les problèmes ? Les laisser nous conseiller sur des choix qui nous dépassent, les laisser apporter leur vision des choses ? Et si pour se reconstruire, il avait besoin de Draco comme amant et pas comme frère ? De Ron comme meilleur ami malgré ses crises de colère ? De Zack malgré sa jalousie latente ? De Hermione et sa curiosité maladive et son intelligence ? De Pansy et son caractère si… spécial, de Dudley comme cousin ? De Maya comme une enquiquineuse de première mais si attachante ? De Théo et ses principes sur tout ? De Blaise et son caractère un peu brut et macho, de tous ses amis en fait, d'eux tous qui, même en étant ce qu'ils étaient avec leur passé, leurs difficultés, prenaient encore le temps de l'aider. Lui qui leur en faisaient baver avec son caractère impossible, lui et ses sautes d'humeurs, lui et sa déprime, lui et son air autoritaire, lui et ses milliers de défauts.

Parce que :

_« …après tout c'est fait aussi pour ça les amis. »_

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas écouté son petit cœur lui hurler qu'il voulait faire des choses idiotes juste pour s'amuser ! Entre le procès, l'OO, les cours pour l'OO, les rendez-vous avec Damien et son apathie grandissante, il ne pensait même plus à s'amuser comme un gamin.

_« Tu sais Harry, par moment, on a tous envie de tout envoyer chier et s'isoler dans un coin. On a grandi trop vite, la guerre est là et nous sommes dedans jusqu'au cou. Mais il faut savoir l'oublier par moment. Vis un peu pour toi, Harry. »_

Encore les sages paroles de Ron qui, quand il y mettait du sien, pouvait être vraiment le meilleur. Vraiment !

« Harry tu ne manges rien ? » Demanda Maya.

Harry soupira, les bonnes résolutions c'est merveilleux, les mettre en pratique…une autre paire de manche.

« Sa majesté des emmerdeuses se soucierait-elle de moi ? » Fit Harry avec malice. Maya et ses amis ouvrirent de grands yeux. Maya reprit contenance : il voulait jouer ? Aucun soucis.

« Tu veux peut-être que je t'apporte un miroir pour que tu t'extasies devant ? »

« Moi je ne passe pas 2h à choisir ma robe le matin ! » Fit calmement le brun aux mèches colorées.

« Qui venait réclamer en pleurent des conseils pour ses vêtements fut un temps ? » Elle plissa les yeux avec un rictus.

« Oh, il me semblait pourtant que c'était bien toi qui semblait me supplier de lui apprendre le sort pour faire une tresse… que tu ne sais toujours pas lancer correctement d'ailleurs ! »

Draco soupira avec un large sourire : et aller, c'était repartit !

* * *

L'audience pour les souvenirs de Dudley fut difficile, moins que pour Harry mais la monstruosité de Vernon était montée à son apogée quand Dudley avait clairement réussi à éviter de se faire violer par son propre père ! Pétunia, pas du tout au courant, pleurait sans retenue dans le box des accusés : entre sa négligence, non-assistance à personne en danger et une sorte de complicité, elle allait clairement aussi tomber.

Dudley, soutenu par son amie, était livide et Harry, plus que jamais, se sentait coupable. Encore dans son monde, le brun sursauta à cause du marteau du juge.

Les avocats des accusés plaidèrent la folie pour Vernon, le décrivant comme une pauvre victime de la société, alcoolique à cause de son travail… mais avec les faits sous les yeux, il était clair que l'avocat aurait du mal à faire passer ce monstre pour une petite victime innocente. L'avocat de Pétunia la fit passer pour une femme craintive, perdue, et impuissante face aux événements. Harry ne voulait pas entendre leur discours, même mis en miette par leur avocat.

« La cour va délibérer ! »

Tout le monde se tendit pour différentes raisons mais la tension était palpable ! L'attente fut atroce, Draco aurait pu s'en ronger les ongles s'il n'avait pas eu peur de se faire engueuler par Lucius. Une longue et interminable heure plus tard, les jurés revinrent pour donner le verdict.

« Accusé Vernon Dursley, levez-vous ! »

Vernon se leva, aidé par un garde, il ne souriait plus mais ne semblait pas moins fou. Harry frissonna. Pourrait-il prendre un nouveau départ après ça ? Il serra la main de Draco dans la sienne et sentit la main de Lucius sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas vraiment porter attention à ses parents adoptifs mais il les aimaient de tout son cœur de continuer à le soutenir malgré tout. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues mais il restait droit face à ce monstre.

« Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter pour votre défense ? » Demanda Damien.

« Ce monstre n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait ! » Vociféra Vernon aux portes de la folie pure. Dudley eut un sanglot, pas un mot pour lui. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi finalement : pas un mot, c'était aussi pas de mots blessants.

« Vernon Dursley vous avez été reconnu coupable à l'unanimité pour tous les faits qui vous sont reprochés. L'appel sera rejeté par la partie plaignante ! Du fait aggravant de vos commentaires, les jurés ont voté à l'unanimité également sur la sentence : le baiser du détraqueur ! »

Harry ferma les yeux en soupirant de soulagement !

« Voulez-vous ajouter quelque chose avant de mourir ? » Demanda Damien mais Vernon fit non.

Personne ne contesta et un détraqueur vint aspirer l'âme de Vernon qui se débattit à peine. Pétunia pleura un long moment et Harry sentit une partie de sa peur s'évanouir.

« Accusée Pétunia Dursley, levez-vous ! »

Pétunia ,en pleurs, se leva en tremblant.

« Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter pour votre défense ? »

« J'ai tout fait pour protéger mon Dudleychou. »

Dudley voulut hurler que ce n'était pas toujours vrai mais il ne voulait pas aggraver le cas de sa mère car, malgré tout, il l'aimait profondément.

« Nous en prenons note. Vous avez été reconnue coupable pour les faits qui vous sont reproché mais concernant votre statut plus qu'ambiguë, vous ne serez pas reconnue complice. Les jurés ont statué longtemps sur vous et, à l'unanimité, ont voté l'exile dans un hôpital psychiatrique d'Amérique. Il vous sera définitivement interdit d'approcher les enfants et surtout le vôtre et ainsi que votre neveu. »

Pétunia fondit en larme et Dudley courba un peu plus le dos. Il avait espérer que, malgré tout, sa mère pourrait encore le garder auprès de lui.

« Mr Dursley, avez-vous les moyens de vivre dans un endroit calme pour quelques temps ? Voulez-vous être mise en relation avec les services sociaux pour vous aider ? »

Dudley sécha ses larmes.

« Je..je veux bien rester à Poudlard un moment avec Harry si le directeur me le permet. Je… je pourrais faire une demande de changement de nom ? » Fit le plus si gros et empoté garçon à Damien. Albus lui fit un sourire.

« Je prendrais en charge Dudley le temps qu'il se prenne en main. » Damien fit un signe de tête positif au vieux sorcier, bien que plus jeune que lui.

« Comment voulez-vous être renommé jeune homme ? »

« Dudley Evans, c'est le nom de jeune fille de maman… »

Damien signa un document et apposa un tampon scellant le nouveau nom.

« Bienvenu dans votre nouvelle vie Mr Dudley Evans. »

Il lui remit le papier et ensuite soupira.

« Je doit vous demander, pour quelle personne voulez-vous que l'on efface la mémoire ? »

Dudley prit la parole.

« Lydie pourrait garder ses souvenir ? »

« Oui, maintenant que le procès est fini, elle le peut. »

La jeune fille prit Dudley dans les bras pour le soutenir.

« Harry ? »

« Je ne peux pas laisser les souvenirs de mon…calvaire à Pétunia. Et à Lydie non plus. » Il se tourna vers eux mais la jeune fille lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Je comprends. »

Damien enleva les souvenir de l'audition de Harry à Lydie puis à Pétunia.

« C'est bon ? » Demanda le vampire.

« J'ai confiance en Draco et en mes parents. Et pour Dumbledore ? »

Damien lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Il fait partie des jurés, leur mémoire sera de toute façon effacé sur ce qui c'est passé. Pas la sentence, mais les détails oui. »

Narcissa prit Harry dans ses bras doucement.

« C'est fini mon chaton. »

« Mère. » Soupira Harry entre deux sanglots.

* * *

Le brun se leva bien plus tôt que Draco. Ce dernier était lové contre lui, le serrant de peur qu'il ne s'envole mais Harry n'était pas encore prêt à affronter quelque chose qui aille au-delà des câlins fraternels ou des baisers volés. Il regarda un moment Draco dormir comme un bébé, oubliant sa vie un court instant, oubliant ses soucis le temps de le contempler. C'était très rare pour lui de voir Draco dormir, il se réveillait tellement tôt !

Il remit une mèche derrière son oreille doucement, souriant en effleurant les cheveux doux comme de la soie, il l'aimait sans aucun doute mais l'avenir était encore effrayant, la guerre, les morts…

Harry se leva doucement, déposant un baiser sur l'épaule dénudé et recouvrit le blond des couvertures. Il fila à la douche oubliant un temps ses problèmes sous l'eau bouillante. Dans la buée, sur la vitre, il dessina un cœur avec le doigt en rigolant doucement. Il peigna ses long cheveux et décida de faire une tresse haute de 5 brins. Il se vêtit rapidement et fila dans une salle de classe vide. Qui disait samedi matin disait réunion donc préparatifs.

Il fut surprit de voir Ron, Neuville et Hermione préparer la salle : en général, il était toujours le premier arrivé pour préparer la salle, mettre en ordre ses idées et réfléchir. Sous leur cape, personne ne disait rien, c'était une mesure de sécurité. Avant que tout le monde ne soit arrivé et ait montré son bracelet, tout le monde était considéré comme potentiellement suspect.

Il s'installa et sortit un gros dossier qu'il ouvrit d'un sort informulé passablement compliqué.

Les chaises et les tables volaient sous les baguettes de ses amis pour être installées convenablement en cercle face au bureau où était le brun. Une fois fini, ils s'installèrent et les autres arrivèrent comme toujours avec leurs petites manies qui faisait sourire Harry. Draco, princier, Snape toujours pile à l'heure, Luna la baguette sur l'oreille, Hermione avec ses livres sur sa table, les jumeaux en papotant… il ouvrit la réunion en montrant son bracelet et les autres firent de même.

S'en suivit l'éternel mais nécessaire moment des salutations… Harry regardait le soleil se lever par la fenêtre se coupant de cette réunion pour admirer le lever du soleil rougeoyant. C'était apaisant de sentir les rayons sur sa peau, d'entendre les oiseaux chanter…

« Harry ? » Appela doucement Narcissa. Harry tourna la tête vers les personnes présentes qui le regardaient inquiet. Il fit un petit sourire et se racla la gorge.

« On peut commencer les rapports des espions ? » Demanda le brun avec sa voix cassée qui semblait un peu lointaine.

S'ensuivit une longue explication. Harry n'écouta que d'une oreille, il n'était pas du tout présent ce matin, il avait envie de faire quelque chose, mais pour lui ! Voler, aller voir Lupin, jardiner avec sa mère, s'amuser quoi.

« Potter, si vous n'écoutez pas ce que je raconte, cela ne sert à rien, reportez la réunion ! » Cracha Snape mécontent d'être ignoré comme ça ! Harry soupira.

« Concrètement, on peut faire quoi ? A-t-on une utilité face à Voldemort ? »

Le silence consterné qui lui répondit fut troublant, Harry baissait les bras ?

« Harry ! » S'indignèrent Ron et Ginny en même temps.

« Désolé, je suis pas dans mon assiette depuis hier soir. » Fit le brun piteux, il avait entraîné tout le monde là-dedans, il n'allait pas abandonner si facilement ! Mais il en avait marre de la guerre, marre du sang, marre de la haine que les deux camps pouvaient se vouer ! Il était las de tout depuis ce matin sauf de ce soleil qui brillait.

« Harry, on est conscient que le procès a dû te perturber.. » Commença Hermione qui fut stoppée par le brun qui mit son menton dans sa paume en regardant le soleil.

« Je suis fatigué de me battre contre tout et n'importe quoi ! Cette guerre... c'est du n'importe quoi ! L'idée de mettre les sang-purs au-dessus des autres par un sang-mêlé est ridicule en soit, que des gens versent leur sang justement pour cet pureté ou simplement pour avoir le droit d'exister est ridicule… »

Il fut coupé par Draco.

« Tu as raison cette guerre est en soit ridicule, tout le monde a le droit de vivre, peut-être que les sang-purs ont plus de potentiel magique, seulement on joue un jeu dangereux de consanguinité qui nous perdra à force… mais si on est ici ce n'est pas pour débattre de la pureté du sang et encore moins du potentiel magique. Tu as plus de potentiel que la plupart des sangs-purs, le Lord aussi et pourtant vous êtes des sang-mêlés, Neuville est presque un cracmol pourtant il est sang-pure. Le débat n'a pas lieux d'être, Harry, et si on te suit c'est avant tout pour arrêter un mégalomane de tuer à tour de bras. »

Harry soupira, il n'avait pas tord et même si tout le monde était stupéfait des mots de Draco, le brun lui ne voyait plus de porte de sortie honorable.

« Et on arrive à quoi Dray ? Rien. Des mois qu'on lui met des bâtons dans les roue et rien ! Pas le moindre début de plan pour le faire tomber. Résultat des courses, Mr Weasley a failli perdre un bras, Molly a été brûlée au 2eme degré, Hermione a failli perdre ses parents, le chemin de traverse a été attaqué 3 fois et certains magasins ont été détruis. C'est un miracle que la dernière fois les jumeaux s'en soient sortis indemnes ! » Harry soupira une fois de plus. « Je n'en peux plus de voir les gens autour de moi souffrir et mourir sans que rien n'avance. »

Draco tapa du poing sur la table faisant sursauter tout le monde et Harry en même temps.

« HARRY JAMES POTTER MALFOY BLACK ! » Draco se leva pour se mettre en face de Harry sans que personne ne bronche. Draco se mettre en colère était suffisamment rare pour être noté mais depuis le retour de Harry, le voir en colère contre le brun et l'entendre élever la voix n'était jamais arrivé. Harry vrilla ses yeux au regard mercure de Draco et y lut de l'espoir, de l'amour, de la force et de la compassion, de la douleur… une pléiade de sentiments parfois contradictoires. Draco mit ses deux mains sur le bureau du brun en le fixant.

« Tout le monde a le droit d'espérer un avenir sans guerre, tout le monde a le droit au bonheur, tout le monde a le droit de vivre ! »

Les mots percutaient Harry de plein fouet. Draco avait toujours eu cette facilité de le toucher.

« On a besoin de toi. » Fit Hermione.

« On crois en toi. » Enchaina Ginny

« On se battra pour toi. » Répliqua Maya.

« Tu as la bénédictions des Ronflax cornu. » Fit Luna sérieuse et un blanc lui répondit, puis tout le monde se mit à rire. Même si son animagus était un Ronflax cornu, Luna avait toujours le mot pour tout casser !

Draco regardait Harry alors que les autres riaient.

« Harry, je te soutiendrais quand tu auras besoin, que ce soit comme grand frère, un amant, un ami, un confident ou autre. Ne portes pas seul le fardeau, on est tous là pour t'aider. Et n'oublies pas que je t'aime. » Avait chuchoté Draco. Harry se leva.

« Ok, alors tu veux bien me remplacer ce matin ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil.

« Heu oui, mais… »

« Je n'ai pas la tête à ça pour le moment, je te mets à ma place temporairement. Tu es réfléchi et je sais que tu ne feras rien d'important sans me demander. »

Harry alla prendre la place de Draco. Pour une fois, il n'aurait qu'à écouter les rapports sans devoir les éplucher, les analyser, mettre en lien les différentes informations…etc.… la matinée se passa bien, Draco se prêta assez bien au rôle, il était un leader charismatique, même si pas aussi doué que lui. Un Malfoy était plus habitué à biaiser, trouver les failles, faire des plans…que simplement remonter le moral des troupes en gérant le reste.

À la fin de la réunion, tout le monde était parti sauf Draco et Harry.

« Père va bouder. » Annonça Draco.

« Je sais. » Fit Harry en regardant par la fenêtre, sûr que Lucius allait bouder de ne pas avoir été le chef temporaire mais Harry savait que la mission qui lui avait été donnée serait capitale et lui ferait oublier ce petit moment.

« Dray, je veux faire une partie de Quidditch avec toi cet aprèm'. »

Draco souleva un sourcil et eut un sourire.

« Si tu veux. »

En arrivant sur le terrain, Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce que tous leurs amis et pas mal de curieux soient amassés sur les gradins. Il se posta en tenue devant Draco et lui tendit un paquet.

« Tiens. »

Draco n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Harry n'avait pas mentit… il arracha le papier avec application et vit LE balai de ses rêves. L'éclair de feu ! Le même que le brun et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le numéro.

« 548. PUTAIN Harry ! »

« Langage Draco. » Fit Harry avec un rictus. Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer car Draco avait collé ses lèvres aux siennes un peu brutalement mais Harry sourit, il s'en serait douté. Draco se détacha doucement et se mit sur le balai pour le tester. Harry le regarda voler avec grâce, c'était agréable de voir autre chose que des images horribles de sang, de morts, de tortures !

Après ce moment de détente très agréable, Harry se sentit bien mieux et reprit doucement les rênes de sa vie. Il vit Colin, Dean et Seamus lui sauter presque dessus dans le couloir en rentrant des vestiaires.

« Harry ! On veut faire un calendrier avec les plus beaux couples et un avec les mecs les plus canons de l'école ! » Débita Dean en une seconde.

« Pardon ? »

« Oui viens, on va t'expliquer. »

Ils le traînèrent dans une salle vide pour lui expliquer leur idée faisant rougir Harry de plus en plus.

« Il faudrait demander à Draco pour nous deux, moi je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients… par contre moi nu sur un calendrier…même pas en rêve ! »

Colin soupira, déçu. Mais attention, c'était l'artiste en lui qui était déçu.

« Écoutes, c'est comme les dieux du stade moldu et tu pourrais être juste de dos. »

Harry grogna mais les trois monstres le flattaient et depuis le temps qu'il se trouvait monstrueux, qu'on le supplie à genoux de montrer juste son dos pour faire baver des centaines de personnes sur son corps de rêve… c'était tentant. Surtout que beaucoup de mecs participeraient.

Harry promit d'en parler avec Draco et se dirigea ensuite vers la salle commune. Une fois arrivé, il vit Dudley apathique. Il soupira, si lui avait déjà fait un bout du chemin, son cousin lui avait du mal. Il s'approcha.

« Dudley ? »

« Hum ? »

« Écoutes, ce serait bien que tu te changes les idée d'accord ? »

« Pas envie. » Grogna le plus vieux.

« Vas voir Pansy. » Dudley se cala mieux dans le fauteuil.

« C'est facile à dire ! Toi tu es heureux avec ton mec. Maintenant que tout est terminé, tu peux être tranquille… » Dudley se mordit la lèvre : il avait été trop loin, il en était conscient. D'ailleurs, la gifle qu'il reçut le lui fit comprendre. Harry qui frappait une autre personne était choquant et Dudley en voyant son cousin devenir livide en fixant sa main, comprit aussi que même Harry avait été choqué par son geste.

« Rien n'est facile Big D. » Harry s'enfuit en courant de la salle silencieuse.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures après qu'on le revit, Zack à ses côtés, dans un couloir.

« Écoutes Harry, ce n'est pas une gifle qui fera de toi une personne violente. » Lui fit Zack.

« J'ai perdu totalement le contrôle de moi-même… je ne vaux pas mieux que lui. »

Zack le stoppa en se plaçant devant lui.

« Avec la pression inhumaine de ces dernier temps, je m'étonne que tu n'aies pas péter un câble avant. Mon enfance n'a pas été rose non plus, mon père me traitait comme une larve constamment dans ses pattes, j'ai pris des coups dans la gueule, c'est pas pour ça que je suis devenu violent. Pourtant je me suis aussi battu, j'ai pété des nez, j'ai cassé la gueule à bien des personnes… » Harry regardait Zack, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se confiait autant en une seule phrase en si peu de temps.

« Je… » Harry abdiqua, tout ce qu'il pourrait dire serait de toute manière ou ridicule, ou bien faux. Cet excès de violence qui l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds arrivait à tout le monde, il le savait au fond de lui. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était violent ou sur les traces de son oncle.

Il s'accorda un moment de réflexion.

« Zack, je suis vraiment désolé que ça n'ait pas fonctionné entre nous, on n'en a pas vraiment reparlé depuis… »

Zack soupira.

« C'était voué à l'échec depuis le départ. J'ai été aveugle, plutôt. Je ne voulais pas voir que, déjà à l'époque, ton monde c'était Draco. Et si lui te rend heureux, alors je l'accepte avec le sourire. »

« ... Merci. » Fit Harry, surpris de cette révélation, surpris mais pas choqué, peut-être que finalement Zack avait participé à le faire avancer, comme Harry avait aidé Zack à être un peu plus ouvert, un peu plus sociable. Maya et lui avait fait de cet ours troglodyte et muet un fidèle compagnon qui parlait.

Harry se sentit utile pour une fois dans sa vie, pas utile pour la société, pas utile pour le monde ! Juste utile pour ses amis, utile sans que personne ne lui demande rien, utile de son plein gré sans manipulation du destin ou d'une prophétie. Harry mit une main sur l'épaule de Zack.

« Avec vous tous, je sais que je pourrais sortir la tête de l'eau. »

Zack étira pour la première fois de sa vie un sourire tendre et sincère qui ébranla un peu plus Harry.

Harry se hissa dans une branche d'arbre avec un énorme dossier sur le bras. Une fois calé confortablement, il l'ouvrit et se plongea dans les dossiers de l'OO. Il devait reprendre du service mais surtout il voulait tout relire méticuleusement pour ne pas refaire les même fautes qu'avant. Chercher un poste pour Dudley pouvait être pas mal… peut-être même l'aider à trouver un travail en appuyant de son nom la candidature de Dudley.

« Harry ? »

Harry coula son regard vers le bas, il savait à qui était la voix, c'était plus par politesse.

« Montes. »

En un battement de paupière, Damien fut installé en face de lui.

« Je suis content de te voir bien plus concerné par le futur, Harry. » Ce dernier ferma le dossier, pas qu'il pouvait cacher quoi que ce soit à Damien mais ils allaient discuter.

« J'ai toujours ton soutient ? » Demanda Harry en fixant droit dans les yeux le vampire qui ne broncha pas.

« Si tu veux être crédible, il va falloir que tu ne tardes pas trop ! »

« Je croyais que j'avais le temps de finir l'année tranquille. » Soupira Harry.

« Rien ne t'empêche de ne pas t'impliquer complètement pour finir tes études. Tu sais que tu as mon soutien. »

« Et ton chef, il en dit quoi ? »

« Il est prêt à me laisser faire les bons choix. »

Ce qui agaçait Harry la plupart du temps avec ses satanés suceurs de sang c'était leur manière de détourner les réponses…

« J'ai votre soutien à tous donc. » Damien lui sourit dévoilant ses canines et Harry soupira de soulagement.

« Tu as une petite semaine pour te préparer. » Fit Damien avant de disparaître. Ok, les choses allaient devenir de plus en plus compliquées mais ça c'était une chose extrêmement importante pour son avenir !

* * *

Les réunions de l'OO avaient repris le cours des choses avec un Harry plus présent, plus assidu, plus combatif que jamais. Il avait repris son poste de 'chef' et Lucius comme sa femme en étaient soulagés. Draco, lui, avait vu Harry redevenir doucement son amant et non son frère ses deux derniers jours. Ils avaient même tous pu voir la métamorphose psychologique du brun, un changement presque effrayant. Harry était devenu calme, posé, très réfléchi et surtout en paix avec lui-même. Sa relation avec les autres était moins défensive, moins agressive et plus douce.

Dudley, soutenu par Pansy, avait beaucoup de mal mais gardait la tête hors de l'eau. Pansy ne se montrait finalement pas si horrible qu'elle le laissait percevoir et pouvait avoir des gestes tendres pour soutenir Dudley. Il semblerait qu'ils soient ensemble mais seuls eux le savaient vraiment et personne ne se serait permit de poser la question : c'était leur vie privée. Dudley, maintenant, était une partie intégrante du groupe et c'était presque un réflexe de lancer un sort quelconque pour lui comme ouvrir une porte close ou un lumos.

Draco lui gardait un œil sur Blaise…Blaise qui en ce moment était très perturbé. La révélation du cours de potion l'avait déstabilisé et le Serpentard se posait beaucoup de questions… Draco avait tenté de l'aider sur certaine mais c'était bien trop personnel pour Blaise pour qu'il ne s'avance sur une idée.

Le noir avait discuté un peu avec Ginny et ils s'était rapproché un peu pendant le procès ce qui avait fait sourire Harry qui avait échangé un regard de connivence avec Maya et Zack. Maya, elle, filait le parfait amour avec Théo… en apparence. Pire que Hermione et Ron, ces deux-là se prenaient régulièrement la tête sur des sujets divers et variés, allant de l'association de couleurs pour leurs habits, à la façon de prendre des notes en cours… avec Hermione, elles mettaient de l'ambiance dans le groupe... ou foutaient le bordel selon le point de vue.

Harry, une fois la journée harassante finie, se posta sur le bureau et commença à écrire.

« Tu écris quoi ? » Demanda Draco. Harry posa sa plume pour se retourner, Draco sortait de la douche, l'eau dégoulinant sur son corps… Harry sentit son désir se réveiller. Il paniquait un peu intérieurement, plus autant qu'avant mais c'était tellement perturbant pour lui de découvrir cette sensation intense qu'il paniquait.

« Heu..je… »

Draco enfila un pyjama rapidement et vint devant lui.

« Je te fais perdre tes moyens ? » Demanda le blond simplement. Les joues rouges lui donnèrent la réponse sans un mot et le regard perdu et paniqué la compléta.

« Harry, aimer c'est donner ET recevoir. Une relation c'est le respect de l'autre. Je te respecte Harry, n'aies pas peur de moi, je ne tenterais rien sans ta permission et tu le sais. » Il déposa sa main fine sur une joue rouge et Harry baissa les yeux.

« Je sais..mais… »

« Tu as peur. » Fit comme une évidence Draco. Un mouvement affirmatif de la tête lui répondit.

« Harry, c'est normal d'avoir peur. Au fond de toi, tu sauras quand tu seras prêt. »

Le regard du brun changea, Draco déglutit, il adorait ce regard animal et prédateur. Il adorait la facilité qu'avait Harry pour changer d'humeur à son gré. Et Draco ne fut pas déçu du baiser sulfureux échangé, c'était le premier vrai baiser torride entre eux et il se retint de ne pas s'étaler sur le tapis persan. Il ouvrit de grands yeux écarquillés quand Harry se colla à lui ne cachant rien de leurs excitations l'un l'autre.

OH. MON. DIEU ! Pensa Draco. Il dut faire preuve de toute sa persuasion pour ne pas se jeter sur Harry… heureusement qu'il était un Malfoy, nom de nom.

Harry se détacha un peu vite : il avait perdu complètement les pédales !

« Heu, Dean et Seamus voulaient qu'on participe au calendrier des couples gay de l'école. » Changement de sujet gros comme le manoir Malfoy au milieu d'un champ de blé…. Draco se racla la gorge.

« Tu veux que je m'abaisse à poser pour un foutu calendrier ? » Fit Draco en soulevant un adorable sourcil circonspect.

« Heu.. je pensais vraiment que tu ne résisterais pas à afficher ton corps parfait pour donner une bonne image de toi. »

Harry savait maintenant manipuler les Malfoy dans le sens du poil…

« Pour devenir une icône gay et que tous les mecs bavent sur nous deux ? Et pourquoi pas un tutu rose bonbon ! »

« Tu as raison, évitons d'attirer le regard sur nous. » Ricana Harry mais, finalement, il devait admettre que ce pourrait être embarrassant pour la suite de ses idées.

« Tu rédigeais encore des rapports pour l'organisation ? »

Harry referma son dossier.

« Heu, non. Dray je suis désolé de vous mentir à tous, mais aucune information ne doit filtrer. »

Draco fronça les sourcils…

« À cause de Voldemort ? »

« Oui. » Fit Harry.

Le petit déjeuner ce matin-là était léger, Dudley râlait contre Pansy qui lui interdisait les viennoiseries, Théo contre l'éducation trop guindée de sa copine, on entendait Hermione, à la table derrière, râler contre un Ron laxiste et fainéant. Zack grogner des monosyllabes, bref un instant léger et calme. Harry dans son manga souriait et avait même perdu plusieurs fois le fil de son histoire. Draco lui regardait tel un seigneur ce groupe vivre, rire, être libre et insouciant.

« Harry ? »

Le brun releva la tête et vit en face de lui (il était comme souvent en tailleur de côté à la table) Damien devant les portes de la salle. Harry se leva en rangeant son manga. Damien reprit vite la parole désignant le dossier du brun qu'il avait récupérer.

« Il y a eu un changement de programme, tu as dix minutes. »

Dumbledore accourut presque face au vampire alors que le brun souriait à ses amis.

« La guerre psychologique contre Voldemort est déclarée. Mais ne vous en faites pas, il n'y a aucun risque. »

Il se retrouva en face de Dumbledore qui semblait de mauvaise humeur.

« Vous ne pouvez pas emmener Harry Potter comme bon vous semble ! C'est un élèves, il a des cours ! Et la sécurité du garçon… »

Harry lui tendit un document.

« Père m'a fait une autorisation de sortie et Damien est le plus qualifié pour ma sécurité. »

Dumbledore , dépité, dut accepter à contre cœur.

Damien transplana avec Harry dans un grand hall.

« Tout est prêt ? » Demanda Harry.

« Oui, comme tu l'avais demandé, tout le monde est venu. Je ne te cache pas que ce fut..tendu. »

Harry ricana...

Il entra dans une salle ou plusieurs personnes le dévisageaient clairement surprises.

« Que fait Mr Potter ici ? » Demanda Fudge qui pâlissait à vue d'œil. « Et que fait un vampire ici ? » Rajouta le premier ministre de plus en plus mal.

« La même chose que vous. » Fit Damien voyant l'homme presque s'évanouir.

Alors que Lucius entrait, les visages des autres se décomposèrent de plus en plus.

« Père. » Fit Harry en lui serrant la main avec un sourire mutin, le regard plein de fierté que lui renvoyait Lucius ne pouvait que l'inciter à donner le meilleur de lui-même.

« Harry. » Répondit Lucius sur le même ton avec un sourire sincère, il serra la main à toutes les personnes présentes.

Puis on les pria de se présenter sur les marches du ministère devant un parterre de journaliste et une foule qui s'entassait sur la longueur de la rue. Harry se crispa un peu mais Lucius lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

« Tout ira bien. »

Fudge fit un petit discourt de présentation.

« … Et c'est avec un immense honneur que j'ouvre les élections pour le nouveau ministre de la magie…. »

Il fit la présentation des deux candidats, en plus de lui. La foule fit silence en constatant que Harry Potter était candidat. Fudge ne se laissa pas impressionné et fit son discours pour dévoiler ses projets, ses ambitions… comme si de rien n'était.

Le deuxième, un certain David, fit la même chose avec un discours plus centré sur l'économie et les relations mondiales. Harry s'avança devant le pupitre une boule dans la gorge. C'est qu'il y en avait du monde !

Il prit un temps pour respirer et digne d'un Malfoy se reprit droit, fier, mais pas trop froid.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, contrairement à certains je n'ai pas eu besoin d'aide pour écrire mon discours car, malgré mon jeune âge, tout le monde sait que l'horreur que vit nombre de famille en deuil, je l'ai vécu aussi. Je ne dirai pas de mensonges, je ne parlerai pas d'économie...mais de la réalité : la guerre ! Voldemort est une menace bien plus présente et importante que la croissance ou le pouvoir d'achat, bien plus mortel que la lutte contre les maladies graves et, malgré tous nos liens diplomatiques, sa mégalomanie ne s'arrêtera pas à l'Angleterre Il est enfin temps que la politique écoute ce que les familles ont à dire, que le ministère retourne dans le droit chemin. C'est une réalité de chaque instant et nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de l'ignorer.

Comme je ne vais pas parler d'économie, je vais vous parler de résistance, de combat : l'organisation de l'ombre. Les journaux en font régulièrement l'éloge sans savoir de qui ou de quoi il s'agit. J'ai fondé l'organisation pour mener un vrai combat dans l'ombre mais il est temps que maintenant chacun sache à quoi ou à qui se raccrocher. L'espoir existe. L'organisation a eu pour priorité de sécuriser Azkaban, loin de la corruption loin des complots, Azkaban est maintenant en total contrôle et indépendant. Confiance, je voudrais que chacun retrouve confiance en la politique et le combat pour un avenir libre et heureux. Pour les familles, pour les futurs enfants.

Au lieu de parler relations diplomatiques mondiales, je voudrais parler de relation d'entraide, sur notre territoire mais aussi au-delà. Je suis honoré de vous présenter le pacte entre Loups-garous et Vampires, qui s'allient pour sortir de l'ombre et nous aider à reconstruire un avenir meilleur… »

Irvin et Ludvin étaient présents derrière sans se regarder certes mais à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre sans s'entretuer… la foule devint si silencieuse que seul le grattage des plumes à papote était audible.

« Enfin, j'ai tenu, à cause de mon jeune âge, à m'entourer de personnes fiables comme Damien Krouchkin, de par sa vision objective et parce qu'il n'a eu de cesse de conseiller les anciens politiciens dans l'ombre. Cessons cette mascarade et les mensonges, je veux le meilleur pour vous, je veux mettre fin à cette guerre rapidement pour ne plus lire le nom des morts chaque matin dans la presse. Lucius Malfoy qui évolue dans la politique depuis longtemps et en connaît tous les rouages fera équipe avec Mr Krouchkin. Après les services rendus grâce à son espionnage, Lucius Malfoy est le mieux placé pour contrer les projets de Voldemort. J'ai toute confiance en lui, il m'a sauver la vie et je vous prie de croire que la marque des ténèbres qu'il porte est la preuve d'un courage dont peu ont fait preuve à ce jour.

Je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté. »

Il y eu un moment de latence, entre incrédulité et réalisation de ce qui se passait. Fudge était vert et les journalistes photographiaient aussi bien Harry entouré de son père et de Damien que, et surtout, la poignée de main échangée entre les deux ennemis rivaux depuis tant de centaines d'années qu'on ne les comptait plus. Un pacte entre Vampires et Loups-garous, personne n'avait réussi à faire même simplement le tiers !

Les journalistes criaient leurs questions à tout le monde dans une cacophonie jamais égalée ! Qui aurait pu prédire que le sauveur du monde sorcier allait faire face à Fudge et surtout un tel discourt proche de l'état actuel du terrain et non pas comme ces vieux grigous à s'efforcer de ne rien voir !

Dumbledore dans un coin du ministère soupira… alors comme ça c'était Harry qui avait fondé l'OO, il était très certainement entouré de gens de 'confiance' comme il disait et il ne doutait pas que pour obtenir cette confiance par Harry, ces personnes avaient dû se soumettre à une batterie de question sous Veritaserum. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était une sacrée claque que TOUS recevaient et surtout Voldemort ! Il était venu pour soutenir l'ancien ministre... mais finalement il était peut-être préférable de changer enfin la donne. Une petite action pour se racheter de ses fautes atroces.

Il s'avança et les journalistes se jetèrent sur lui comme des vautours sur une charogne.

« Monsieur le directeur, vous êtes ici pour venir soutenir un candidat. Pouvez-vous nous faire part de votre point de vue ? »

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche et les journalistes dans les starting-blocs attendirent, impatients comme des chevaux fougueux.

« J'ai été très touché par le discours de Harry Potter, il est peut-être temps en effet de se charger des choses les plus importantes pour le monde sorcier et les citoyens. Malgré son jeune âge, je suis certain que Mr Potter a su s'entourer de personnes dignes de la plus grande confiance. N'oublions pas qu'il a été touché personnellement par cette guerre et je suis certain qu'il fera tout son possible pour aider la population. »

« Monsieur, il semblerait que vos relations avec Mr Potter se soient plus que dégradées ces derniers temps. Faites-vous partie des personnes de confiance du Héros ? »

Dumbledore s'attendait à cette question et même toutes les personnes présentes aussi. Harry, Lucius, Damien et Fudge attendaient avides de savoir ce qu'allait répondre le vieux sorcier.

« Harry Potter et moi avons eu quelques différents, j'en prends toute la responsabilité. Je n'ai pas su voir à quel point ce jeune homme avait grandi prématurément du fait de la guerre. »

« Le procès a fait grand bruit, un moldu a reçu le baiser du détraqueur, c'est à cause de cette histoire que vos relations avec Mr Potter ont évolué dans le mauvais sens ? »

« Je n'ai aucune déclaration à faire sur le procès, j'ai déjà dit ce que j'avais à dire : ce procès a été mené dans le pur respect des lois, le jugement a été rendu à l'unanimité et je ne me souviens pas de son déroulement conformément au procès vampire. J'ai commis des fautes avec ce jeune homme mais je suis persuadé que maintenant il ira de l'avant et son avenir est prometteur. »

« Monsieur le directeur ? » Criaient les journalistes pour avoir encore des réponses mais le vieux sorcier avec un signe de la main avait couper court.

Lucius répondait à un groupe de journalistes, Damien et Irvin à un autre, plus loin Ludvin aux côtés d'Harry répondait à d'autres, Fudge tentait de rester concentré face au petit groupe de vautours en face de lui qui semblait avide de comprendre ce revirement de situation, le dernier des candidats restait calme face aux journalistes. Malgré son parcours au sein du ministère en tant que langue de plomb, il avait déjà touché à la politique en Amérique et savait comment se comporter de la meilleure des façon.

Harry, tout sourire, se retrouva dans une salle du ministère pour remplir la paperasse administrative, l'ambiance en coulisse était plus que très tendue. Ludvin et Irvin, très pris, avaient retrouvé leurs activités respectives, Damien et Lucius veillaient sur Harry, qui ayant fini les signatures discutait avec son serpent tatouage discrètement.

Lucius ne pouvait qu'être très fier de ce gamin, ce qu'avait vécu Harry n'était peut-être pas fini mais il se battait et les autres faisaient pâle figure face à lui. Harry, droit avec sa robe de sorcier violette, ses cheveux colorés et tressés, avait un air adulte et certainement redoutable pour ses adversaires. Lucius avait été mis au courant des projets de son 'fils' peu de temps auparavant, Damien lui le savait depuis le début et avait fait de ce garçon un homme.

En rentrant, Harry était heureux. Lucius était tellement fier que sa main n'avait pas quitté l'épaule du plus jeune. La reconnaissance de Lucius était quelque chose de très important pour le brun, il n'avait plus trop cette peur du rejet mais vraiment le besoin que la figure paternelle qu'il avait en Lucius efface ses années de solitude.

Narcissa se révélait stricte mais aimante, mieux valait ne pas mettre la maîtresse des lieux en colère, il en avait fait les frais une fois avec Zack et Maya… la sanction avait été dure.. le nettoyage du manoir sans magie. Harry pouvait le dire, le manoir Malfoy était gigantesque !

« Harry, je ne sais pas si tu as prévu de l'annoncer aux autres ce soir.. mais ce serait bien de faire des réunions de campagne. Notamment ce soir. » Fit Damien. Le brun, sorti de ses songes, releva la tête.

« Et bien, l'avancée d'un jour de l'ouverture ne nous arrange pas le moins du monde. Enfin surtout pour mes projets. » Râla le brun.

« Tu voulais faire ça d'une manière différente ? » Demanda Lucius qui ne savait pas tout du déroulement.

« Mon but était de .. et puis zut, Dumbledore ira se faire voir pour cette fois. Damien, je peux te charger de ramener tout le monde à Pré-au-lard dans la soirée ? »

« Pas de problème. » Cingla la voix froide de l'immortel. « Mais je ne suis pas certain que Irvin puisse se libérer... »

Harry darda ses yeux verts dans ceux du vampire.

« Je m'arrangerais pour les autres mais ce soir je dévoile mon plan d'action et j'ai besoin qu'il soit présent ! »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Le vampire transplana laissant père et fils ensemble pour la journée.

Lucius n'était pas très 'activité père-fils', surtout étant le mangemort le plus recherché par son ancien 'maître' et surtout en compagnie de Harry, le sauveur recherché lui aussi !

« Je suis très fier de toi Harry. » Lâcha Lucius dans le hall du ministère, il venaient de faire le tour du bâtiment et espérait rentrer au manoir avec Harry.

« Merci. » Le brun rougit mais une paix et une plénitude le remplissait. Il était déterminé à suivre ses rêves et surtout faire rapidement de Voldemort un souvenir à oublier.

Arrivés au manoir, Lucius vit Harry filer dans le jardin pour une partie de Quidditch avec les balles ensorcelées. Le sport l'aidait à se vider la tête et les Malfoy adoraient voir leurs enfants jouer, insouciants. Narcissa avait décidé de préparer des amuse-bouches pour le soir et Lucius en fouine blanche courait dans les herbes folles pour regarder Harry.

Qui eut cru que les Malfoy puissent faire des choses si simples et ressembler à une famille banale ? Harry souriait affalé sur son balai en regardant Lucius. Il avait complètement oublié la partie et il s'amusait comme un fou à voir les bonds de l'animal. Il finit même par descendre pour se transformer en loup et la fouine pencha la tête, jamais Harry ne s'était transformé devant eux. Le loup secoua sa fourrure et se mit à simuler une attaque contre la fouine. À grand renfort de couinements, de cris et de grognements, la bataille fit rage pour leur plus grand amusement. Jamais Lucius ne s'était laissé autant aller et il devait se rendre à l'évidence que c'était agréable, il adorait ça en fait !

Narcissa resta un moment en suspend en les voyant jouer dans l'herbe mais l'odeur du gâteau au chocolat tira les deux animaux vers elle. Gracieusement, Lucius reprit forme humaine et s'épousseta puis vint quémander un baiser à sa femme. Harry reprit lui aussi forme humaine et fit un sourire tendre à les voir si amoureux. Son cœur se gonfla, jamais il n'avait assisté à pareille scène et il était content que ses parents adoptifs soient si heureux. Ses parent devaient être heureux et fiers eux aussi.

Narcissa vint prendre Harry dans ses bras : ce petit monstre avait changé leur vie, la famille s'était retrouvée plus soudée que jamais. Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry les avaient rapprochés, il était un petit vent de folie et de spontanéité sur leur principes et leur éducation de nobles. Elle n'avait plus de retenue pour donner tout son amour à ses beaux enfants, Draco s'en était retrouvé changé du jour au lendemain, d'abord en grand frère protecteur, ensuite en amant. Jamais Draco n'avait été jaloux de Harry, pas plus que dans l'autre sens…

Après s'être gavé de gâteau et avoir passé du temps pour lui, Harry soupira en voyant l'heure de sa montre.

« On devrait y aller. » Lui fit Lucius, lui aussi tendu pour la suite des évènements. Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, Narcissa rangea les restes du gâteau et après un rapide pomponnage revint dans le hall du manoir. Lucius s'était refait une petite beauté, effaçant les traces d'herbes de sa robe de sorcier. Harry lui avait repris le dossier contenant son 'programme'.

« Nous pouvons y aller. » Fit Lucius et tout le monde transplana devant les grilles de Poudlard.

Une horde de journalistes attendaient déjà pour pouvoir avoir un mot du survivant, concurrent de Fudge. Damien était semble-t-il déjà entouré de ces vautours affables d'informations croustillantes. Mais en bon vampire, il ne desserra pas les canines, certains élèves avaient rejoint la grille pour en savoir plus eux aussi, bref c'était un capharnaüm indescriptible.

Harry, pas pris au dépourvu, en profita et avança. Les journalistes voulurent se jeter sur lui pour lui poser d'innombrables questions mais un mouvement de baguette mit tout le monde sous silence.

« Bien un peu de calme, puisque vous êtes ici, je vous accorde une interview. mais attention, je veux que ce soit dans le calme sinon je renvoie tout le monde dehors ! Je ferais ensuite ma réunion de campagne. Damien ? »

Le sort fut levé et le silence ne fut pas perturbé, Damien put aller chercher avec Dumbledore les amis de Harry à qui il devait une explication. Le bar de Rosmerta fut, comme convenu, le lieu de rendez-vous. Harry s'installa et dans un calme tout relatif fit l'interview. Une fois ses amis arrivés, les journalistes furent éconduits malgré leurs protestations.

Une fois le silence de plomb installé dans la salle, Harry déglutit. C'était plus compliqué de parler à des amis que devant des inconnus.

« Je tiens à m'excuser pour ne rien avoir dit mais je suis en liste pour la candidature de premier ministre. »

Draco sourit, il s'en était douté, d'ailleurs à part Dudley et Pansy, les autres ne semblaient pas particulièrement surpris. Harry fit un sourire, décidément ses amis le connaissaient par cœur !

« Ceci est une réunion de campagne, j'ai besoin de votre soutien, mes concurrents voudront par tous les moyens me mettre hors course mais je sais que je peux compter sur vous tous. J'ai révélé l'existence de l'OO. Attention : juste le stricte nécessaire pour gagner la confiance de tous et prouver que je vais faire quelque chose contre Voldemort et pas jouer l'autruche comme Fudge. »

« Je suppose que tu as dit que tu étais le fondateur de l'OO. » Demanda Hermione, décidément très lucide.

« Oui. Je suis déjà une cible prioritaire pour Voldemort, alors un peu plus un peu moins…. »

Il reçut des félicitations et continua pendant un moment. Le plan de campagne fut épluché, remanié avec ses amis et finalement même Irvin arriva avec Ludvin. Hermione le harcela pour connaître ses méthodes mais Harry ne les lui divulgua pas et il amena ces créatures à prendre part activement dans la guerre ne serait-ce qu'en rassemblant le plus de clans à leur cause, chacun de leur côté.

Harry s'affala sur son lit harassé par cette journée. Draco vint à ses côtés et l'aida à se déshabiller. Ses gestes étaient à certains moments plus appuyés. Il frôlait, s'attardait sur les boutons de la chemise du brun aux tresses colorées. Harry avait coulé un regard pénétrant dans les yeux gris. Il crevait de désir, oui, mais de trouille aussi. Il sentit les mains de Draco trembler un peu….était-il possible que Draco ait peur aussi ? Peur de lui faire peur ? De lui faire mal ? Il s'était mit en position assise sur le lit et sa tête bourdonnait de réflexions. Harry posa une main sur celle de Draco stoppant tout mouvement pour ne sentir que la chaleur de leurs mains sur son torse. Et petit à petit sa peur diminua, Draco était visiblement encore plus terrifié que lui pour la suite. Lui, il crevait d'envie d'aller plus loin, de découvrir le corps de Draco, de lâcher prise et se laisser submerger par le plaisir. Laisser son érection dicter ses envies et mettre son cerveau sur pause. Leurs regards sondaient toujours l'autre sans un mot. Harry cherchait à inciter Draco pour plus malgré sa trouille, Draco cherchait un signe concret de refus en l'éloignant, ou d'accord… il était peut-être déjà allé trop loin, Harry l'avait stoppé après tout…

La main du brun, celle libre, traça la courbe du cou du blond et fut rejointe par son homologue pour défaire sa chemise. Draco n'osait pas bouger, surpris de cette initiative. Il se retenait de se liquéfier de désir et il lui fallait toute sa volonté face à son regard, ses mouvements, cette attitude. Une sorte de curiosité bestiale avec en fond la peur. Harry agissait comme un animal farouche qui découvre un lieu, il explorait mais restait sur le qui-vive pour fuir à tout moment. Draco ne voulait pas être le mouvement qui le ferait fuir.

Le contacte visuel fut brisé quand Harry fondit sur ses lèvres. Draco émit un gémissement quand les doigts fins se furent attarder sur le bouton du bas, contre la peau de son ventre.

Harry a ce bruit avais écarté ses mains craintivement. Draco les rattrapa doucement pour les reposer délicatement sur ses hanches sans rompre le baiser sulfureux que lui donnait son amant.

Harry découvrit le torse de Draco à travers les pans de la chemise ouverte. Crever d'envie ? Crever de trouille ? Choix cornélien, dilemme affreux. Draco détacha ses lèvres pour venir susurrer à Harry.

« Si tu dis 'stop', je m'arrête dans la seconde. On ira où tu voudras. »

Il déposa un baiser dans son cou et Harry fut troublé. Sa peur sourde diminuait doucement. Tous deux étaient conscients qu'il y aurait des étapes à passer. Harry fit descendre ses mains pour venir frôler la bosse pulsante de Draco. Ce dernier, quant à lui, descendit les mains sur les hanches du brun qui prit peur et recula.

« Je.. »

Draco enleva sa main pour venir lui enserrer doucement la tête et le regarder dans les yeux.

« Harry ! »

« Je suis désolé... je... »

Des lèvres douces lui coupèrent la parole et, une fois Draco éloigné, Harry fut surpris par le regard du blond. Amoureux, sérieux, triste. Il s'attendait à de la colère, de la frustration, de la déception à la limite mais non rien de tout ça

« Je ne veux pas que tu me touches. » Fit Harry en baissant un peu les yeux. Draco le força à relever la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

« C'est donnant-donnant, Harry. Tu ne peux pas simplement me donner du plaisir sans que moi je ne t'en donne. Ne me donnes pas le rôle de ton oncle. Je ne veux pas que tu sois simplement à mes genoux Harry, je veux moi, te donner du plaisir aussi. Si tu préfères diriger, je le respecte mais ne me mets pas en position de supériorité. »

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues du brun. Ce que voulait dire Draco, ce qu'il sous-entendait, c'est qu'il voulait mettre Draco à la place de son violeur. Inconsciemment, Harry se replaçait en position de victime. Il comprenait que Draco ne veuille pas de ce rôle mais lui avait peur que Draco le touche…donner il savait, recevoir…

« Je.. »

« Écoutes, si tu n'es pas prêt du tout à aller plus loin, je ne me vexerais pas Harry. »

Draco lâcha les joues baignées de larmes du brun et lui enleva juste ses chaussures qui volèrent avec les siennes. Il prit Harry dans ses bras en s'enroulant dans la couette. Ne pas aller trop vite, ne pas brûler les étapes, se disait Draco.

Harry lui avait fini par s'endormir la tête bouillonnante de questions sans réponses


	7. Chapter 7

Au petit-déjeuner, Harry reçut, comme tous les matins, un nombre impressionnant de lettres. Il soupira en les voyant toutes dans son assiette. Rapidement, il les mit devant Draco.

« Donnes-moi seulement les bonnes nouvelles. »

Draco, devant la mine interrogative de ses amis, commença à éplucher les lettres.

« Je ne sais pas lire le Japonais. » Draco lui tendit la lettre fautive et Harry la lut avec le sourire.

« Et encore moins le Russe. » Fit Draco une nouvelle fois.

Harry prit aussi la lettre pour la lire avec un sourire en coin. Ce matin-là, il n’avait pas envie d’être le futur ministre, ni même le dirigeant de l’OO. Ce matin-là, il était Harry, un gamin devant son bol de chocolat.

Une petite semaine s'était écoulée. Juste une petite semaine et pourtant il avait l’impression que des mois venaient de passer. Il regardait Zack qui mangeait distraitement sa tartine. Rien de bien particulier si ce n’est…. Qu’il ne prenait jamais, au grand jamais, de confiture sur ses tartines normalement. Il semblait vraiment distrait ce matin.

Un échange visuel avec Maya l’informa que, de toutes manières, la princesse avait mieux à faire que de remarquer ce détail.

Il secoua la tête, il avait à faire à une bande de gamin bruyant même au petit dej’ !

« Ron ne me dis pas que tu as encore oublié ton devoir de potion ! » Hermione râlait contre son petit ami qui n’y mettait vraiment pas du sien pour les cours. Ils étaient à la table des griffys pour une fois et il regardait Dean somnoler sur l’épaule de Seamus qui discutait avec Neville du devoir de botanique pour la dernière heure. Maya râlait contre Théo pour…l’organisation de la sortie à Pré-au-lard s'il suivait bien.

Draco lui mit trois enveloppes sous le nez.

« Ça non plus je ne sais pas lire. » Râla-t-il ce dernier. « Dis, tu as appris combien de langues au totale ? »

Harry inspecta les écritures, forcément l’écriture vampire était un dérivé du gothique ancien et du transylvanien d’époque. Une langue à vous encastrer la tête dans les murs, vraiment. Pas moins de 100 mots pouvaient décrire une situation, une richesse qui permettait d’être plus que trop précis.

« Damien m'a appris le volk, ou langue des vampires, et Rémus l'upir', celle des loups-garous, en plus du japonais, du russe, de l’anglais évidemment. »

Draco pesta.

L'upir' était… une langue basée sur les sons, une langue instinctive, l’écriture dérivait d’une sorte de hiéroglyphe étrange, des images plus que des mots. C’était plutôt simple à apprendre une fois le principe compris.

« Aller, en cours de potion ! » Fit Maya en tirant les autres. Harry prit son courrier et le rangea pour suivre le mouvement. Youpi, deux heures de torture !

Il regardait Dudley les suivre avec un peu plus de bonne humeur que ces derniers temps. Pansy lui avait tendu un pain au chocolat et devenait de plus en plus douce avec l’ancien porcinet. Harry devait admettre, il devenait mignon son cousin sans ses couches de graisses.

Une fois dans l’antre de la bête monstrueuse, le silence s'installa.

Harry attacha ses longues tresses dans son dos et, à côté de Draco, ils attendaient les instructions. Dudley, lui, avait des cours par correspondance dans un lycée moldu. Il profitait des cours des autres pour travailler et puis c’était plus marrant que de rester à la salle commune à se faire chier dans une pièce vide, sans âme qui vive ou il ne pourrait rien faire seul sauf se morfondre et déprimer.

Blaise, dans le fond de la classe, gribouillait des mots sur son parchemin. Depuis un moment il était perturbé. L’histoire de cette foutue potion, il était vraiment en train de virer de bord ? Il devait reconnaître un certain charme à la petite Weasley…mais de là à se mettre en couple avec….

Il soupira en réfléchissant. Il avait apprécié parler avec elle, l’avoir dans les bras au manoir Malfoy, il appréciait son caractère. Elle était loin d’être moche…mais son entre-jambe ne semblait pas le moins du monde se soucier de ce que sa tête et son cœur pouvaient en penser.

Il était gay et, à part pour un mec, aucune réaction en bas ne pouvait l’aider à faire un choix.

Et, sérieux, se mettre en couple avec la rousse il pouvait l’imaginer…se retrouver au moment crucial sans aucune réaction de désir…c’était la honte suprême. Sa virilité n’y survivrait jamais. Autant se couper direct les couilles et se clamer eunuque.

Il reprit l’écoute du cours, mortifié de ne pas pouvoir avancer d’un poil sur ses réflexions.

À la réunion du soir, le cercle attendait une réflexion de leur leader : Harry Potter.

Ledit Harry Potter lui regarda tout le monde et plongea dans ses dossiers. Fallait être maso pour consciemment diriger et l’OO et devenir ministre… mais Harry se sentait à sa place comme ça. Puis ça lui évitait de trop réfléchir au reste…ni à son oncle, ni à Dudley, ni à Draco et leur relation.

« Les centaures pour le moment restent neutres. Le point négatif c’est que nous perdons une alliance solide avec ces guerriers redoutables. Le point positif, Voldemort ne l’aura pas non plus ! » Fit Harry.

« Et même en tant que candidat au poste de ministre ils refusent une offre ? » Demanda Snape.

« Malheureusement oui. » Répondit le brun déçu. Snape releva les mains pour poser ses coudes sur la table.

« Le maître est fou de rage. Votre candidature à soulever beaucoup de choses et il se rend compte qu’il vient de se faire avoir sur toute la ligne. Que le ministre était aussi bien manipulé par vous ou le directeur, que par lui. Et il a très peur, vous avez de très grandes chances d’être élu…et ça il ne peut pas se le permettre. Il enrage littéralement contre votre audace d’avoir osé allier vampires et loups-garous. En ce moment, il est très difficile de ressortir d’une réunion sans quelques doloris. »

Lucius et Narcissa semblaient soulagés de ne plus y être et compatir pour Snape…

Harry continua sur les points importants, il avait reporté les cours de l’OO du soir-même pour faire un point nécessaire sur la situation, aussi bien politique, que sur la guerre, les actions menées, les alliances, le niveau des troupes, la situation de l'ennemi.

Et il était froissé, ce n’était pas glorieux. Voldemort avait de la ressource et avait lui aussi rallié des troupes. Les attaques s’intensifiaient, les aurors du pays ne suivaient plus, il tentait d’instaurer un mouvement de terreur sur le pays pour couper l’herbe sous le pied d’Harry et le bloquer.

Mais Harry n’avait pas dit son dernier mot ! Aidé de Lucius et Damien, il irait jusqu’au bout !

* * *

Draco secoua la tête vivement !

Bon il était temps de bouger son abruti de copain.

« Blaise, viens par là. »

Le métis entre deux serpentards vint à sa rencontre.

« J’ai besoin de tes lumières mon cher Blaise ! »

Houlà, quand Draco commençait à les encenser…c’était toujours très mauvais signe !

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Maya lui lançait un sort et Zack le rattrapait pour le porter dans une salle. Il était conscient, juste ligoté. C’était quoi encore ce merdier !

« Mon cher Blaise. » Fit Draco en regardant son auditoire composé d'un Blaise ligoté sur une chaise et à côté d'une Ginny maintenue par un stupefix de Harry. Une vraie coalition pensa les deux pauvres immobilisés.

« Pour que la belette, Ron Weasley, se reprit Draco, me confie la tâche divine de te caser avec sa chère et protégée petite sœur, c’est que l’instant est grave. »

Blaise soupira, Draco ou l’art du dramatique… et dire qu’Harry supportait ce crétin tous les jours, il en avait presque pitié. Tout était dans le presque puisque ses soi-disant amis maintenant avaient décidé de le mettre de force avec la rousse.

Conspiration !

« Alors on va vous laisser réfléchir tous les deux, discuter, vous connaître plus…intimement…et le sort posé est fait pour vous libérer à deux conditions : une, vous êtes ensemble sans magouille ou accord, deux, vous ne ressentez rien, d’un commun accord, totalement consenti des deux côtés je précise, vous refusez toutes relations. En cas de litiges, Maya fera l’arbitre. »

C’était machiavélique, digne de Draco pensa Blaise.

Les autres sortaient alors qu’il retrouvait ses mouvements et la parole et que Ginny à ses côtés aussi. Ça promettait d’être long….

Ginny ne savait pas quoi faire ni dire. Son propre frère, le traitre, allait tâter de sa baguette une fois sortie !

« Désolée de t’avoir embarqué dans ce...complot, mon frère va mourir ! » Fit la plus jeune en colère. Blaise était mal à l’aise. Toutes les questions ressassées depuis un moment revenaient. Il était en plein cauchemar, il allait se réveiller non ?

Au bout d’une heure à tourner en rond Blaise craqua.

« Je...je suis désolé mais je suis incapable d’être avec une fille. » Il était assis sur une chaise et regardait ses pieds. C’était à moitié vrai.

Ginny s’était retournée. Elle le savait, elle le savait alors pourquoi ses abrutis d’amis l’avaient enfermée ici ? Elle avait redouté le râteau monumental jusqu’ici… et ça faisait tellement mal. Blaise la regarda, mortifié de la faire pleurer…il détestait vraiment faire pleurer une fille, surtout en lui disant qu’il était incapable de sortir avec.

« Je sais que tu es gay Blaise. Je m’étais faite à l’idée. Jamais tu ne seras capable de m’aimer, juste par ce que je suis une fille. »

Elle sanglotait et Blaise ne savait plus quoi faire. Putain, les relations homo étaient simples : suffisait de dire au mec qu’il voulait une nuit de sexe et ensuite plus rien. Avec une fille, il se sentait pataud, démuni, paumé.

« Je...je t’apprécie beaucoup, j’aime beaucoup ton caractère… » Tenta le métis pour se racheter…perdu. Ginny affaissa ses épaules.

« Ne te force pas à être gentil Blaise. »

« Je ne me force pas ! C’est vrai. » S’indigna le brun ce qui surprit Ginny. Elle se retourna un peu.

« Pourquoi as-tu raté la potion de contraception masculine ? » Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc ce qui déstabilisa d’un coup Blaise.

« Heu...je sais pas trop. Je...je pensais à autre chose je crois. »

Un regard lui demanda de continuer.

« Je pensais à toi. » Admit Blaise. « Tu m’aimais déjà à ce moment-là et ça m'a perturbé. »

….

Une heure plus tard, toujours enfermé, Blaise se prit la tête dans les mains à bout de nerfs.

« Merde, mais ça rime à rien, même si j’avais des sentiments je suis incapable d’avoir du désir pour une fille. Bande de connards, arrêtez de nous séquestrer, je sais que vous entendez, arrêtez de la faire souffrir, je ne peux pas lui donner ce que je n’ai pas ! »

Il soupira.

« Je suis gay, je suis gay et merde même si j’en crève d’envie, il ne pourra jamais rien se passer. »

De dépit contre la porte bouclée, il alla à la fenêtre et, après avoir formulé un sort, sauta. Ginny cria mais vit ensuite une tache sombre sur un balai. Elle resta là, incapable de bouger. Elle soupira en retenant ses larmes. Blaise ne pouvait pas lui donner ce qu’il n’avait pas… il ne l’aimait pas, il était gay et à moins que par miracle elle se change en mec, elle était toujours une fille aux dernières nouvelles.

La porte s’ouvrit sur un Ron penaud mais, la tête basse, elle le poussa si fort qu’il s’écroula sur le côté.

« Crétins. » Souffla-t-elle à tous ses soi-disant amis. Ces abrutis qui ne comprennent rien à rien la moitié du temps.

Elle se retrouva dans un coin du dortoir à pleurer.

* * *

Zack soupira en chemin.

Bon ils avaient été cons, ils avaient fait une bourde monstrueuse avec Blaise et Ginny. Résultat des courses ?

Blaise apathique dans la salle commune, Ginny en pleurs dans son dortoir.

Pas fameux.

Comme quoi l’idée de les enfermer ne fonctionnait pas toujours. Maya et ses foutus romans à l’eau de rose ! La vie n’est pas si facile. D’ailleurs, si la vie était comme dans les romans, alors il aurait un père, une mère aimante, une enfance géniale et un mec doux aimant, avec bon caractère.

Tout le contraire de son amant quoi.

Il frappa un coup à la porte.

« Entre. » Fit la voix froide. Il entra, ferma la porte.

Sévérus Snape finit de corriger sa copie en silence puis lentement déposa sa plume dans l’encrier et reboucha ce dernier. La copie raturée de rouge prit place dans la pile de gauche et Sévérus se leva pour venir accueillir Zack.

Le russe enroula ses bras autour du cou de l’austère maître des potions qui l’embrassa.

Bon il devait admettre que même si Sévérus avait un vilain caractère, lui n’était pas des plus simple à vivre… le baiser dériva un peu et l’adulte les emmena dans sa chambre. Pour sa défense, Sévérus était un amant attentif et très, très, très doué par merlin !

Les tas de vêtements indiquaient la progression jusqu’au lit et des chaussures on passa aux pantalons et pulls. Chemises et boxers suivaient, une chaussette se retrouva sur une armoire. L’adulte regardait le corps marbré de cicatrices de partout. Il passait ses mains dessus doucement.

Pas besoin d’être Merlin pour comprendre que Zack avait passé son enfance battu. Son caractère fermé, froid, un peu dans le même style que lui, était la preuve d’un enfermement sur soi. Ce que personne ne savait, peut-être Zack s’en doutait-il, c’est que Sévérus n’avait pas eu une enfance facile non plus.

Son père ne le battait pas, mais les insultes l’avaient fermé plus sûrement au monde que des coups. Sa mère impuissante qui se traînait aux pieds de cet homme violent qui n’hésitait pas à la gifler et même…

Il secoua la tête et fut pris dans le regard de son amant. Un soupçon de tendresse transperçait dans le regard froid du russe. Zack attira l’adulte par la nuque pour l’embrasser. Ses bras autour de son corps comme protection, soutien ou juste possession. Snape comprit qu’il devait essayer de faire comme lui, pas d’oublier tout ça, mais de le laisser derrière lui. De vivre tout simplement.

« Viens. »

Fut la supplique presque murmurée du plus jeune, jambes écartées. Sous-entendu : t'emmerdes pas avec les préliminaires et viens en moi.

Et Sévérus d’un sort lubrifia son sexe pour venir sans rompre le baiser.

Zack, une fois son amant en lui, lâcha sa tête en arrière sur les cousins avec un gémissement rauque. Ses doigts se crispaient sur le dos de son prof qui embrassait son cou.

« Merde mais bouge Sev’. »

La douceur du russe.

L’adulte bougea tandis que les ongles lui rentraient dans la peau du dos, s’accrochaient où ils pouvaient. Excédé par la lenteur, les mains du jeune vinrent agripper les fesses pâles de l’adulte et une fois sorti, rapprochèrent le bassin violemment aidé des jambes enroulées autour de la taille.

Sévérus, dans un grognement, mordit l’épaule de Zack.

C’était bestial entre eux par moment.

Le potionniste continua, plus fort, plus loin, plus vite.

Et dans un râle, Zack se déversa entre eux, Sévérus le suivit, enserré dans son anus contracté qui le fit gémir entre douleur et plaisir mélangés. Il se laissa choir sur la carrure assez imposante de Zack qui lui caressait le dos.

Petit à petit, le sexe s’en alla emportant du sperme avec lui mais loin de déranger les deux hommes, Sévérus se cala un peu mieux sur le côté.

« Tu restes cette nuit ? »

« Oui. »

Et Zack s'endormit dans les bras de Sévérus qui le regarda dormir puis se laissa emporter lui aussi par le sommeil.

Au petit jour, Zack se leva, embrassa son amant encore endormi, chercha ses vêtements un peu éparpillés et fila sans un mot pour retrouver son dortoir.

* * *

Harry était maintenant le centre d’attention de tout le monde, dans la grande salle, en cours… dans les couloirs, tout le monde le regardaient lui, le gamin qui se présentait pour devenir ministre de la magie. Le groupe commençait à s’y faire à force. On était dimanche matin, Harry allait au terrain de quidditch pour être tranquille et éviter les autres. Tous les autres. C’était son moment de calme à lui, il arrivait comme ce matin que Draco l’accompagne, histoire de mettre du piment dans l’entraînement.

Harry, en sortant d’un passage, vit Zack au bout du couloir. À moitié défroqué, venant…du couloir de…

« Draco, à droite de ce couloir, il y a quoi ? » Chuchota le brun à son frère. Draco sortit du passage et regarda.

« Les appartements de Sévérus. »

Ha.

Harry eut un petit sourire.

« Je me disais aussi. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda le blond qui n’avait pas vu Zack.

« Rien, c’est pour savoir. J’éviterais ce couloir à l’ avenir. »

Draco secoua la tête, son brun avait des idées étranges le matin. Ils reprirent la route pour le terrain et Harry lâcha le vif.

Au bout d’une heure, Harry attrapa le vif sous le regard noir de Draco. Il n’y parviendrait jamais avec lui, il était trop doué pour qu’il ait une chance. C’est dépité qu’il alla dans le vestiaire. Il se déshabilla et Harry le suivit sous les douches. La dernière fois, ils avaient parlé un peu de cette situation. Draco ne venait plus avec lui et Harry voulait savoir pourquoi. Draco lui avait avoué que le voir nu sous la douche…. C’était difficile pour lui de contenir ses hormones et qu’il ne voulait pas qu’il se fasse des idées.

D’ailleurs, Draco, sous la douche, les yeux fermés, bandait à l’idée qu’Harry soit juste à côté, nu, dégoulinant d’eau sur ses tatouages et ses cheveux...hum.

Harry lui regardait Draco avec curiosité et une sorte de mélange entre désir et peur.

Savoir que Draco le désirait lui filait une frousse monstre mais ça le rassurait aussi. Loin de le dégoûté malgré ses marques, son viol, Draco l’aimait et le désirait.

« Draco ? »

« Hum ? » Draco tourna la tête vers Harry qui le fixait, non en fait qui le matait pour être précis, entre les jambes même…. Il était entre le désir et la honte mais son sexe lui fit un soubresaut…

« Tu me trouves beau ? » Cette question déstabilisa complètement Draco. Harry avait besoin constamment d’être rassuré sur lui.

« Tu n’imagines pas à quel point tu es beau Harry. »

Sa voix, un peu rauque, fit dégouliner une série de frissons dans le dos du brun. Toujours ce mélange de désir et de peur.

« Alors…ne fermes pas les yeux, regardes-moi. » C’était dit comme un enfant qui demande l’approbation pour quelque chose. Draco comprit que Harry cherchait son regard, peut-être même prenait-il plaisir à ce qu’il le regarde et le désire.

C’était tout une avancée sur le regard des autres, sur le propre regard qu’avait Harry sur son corps, sur lui.

Non il ne le dégoûtait pas, loin de là même.

Alors Draco le regarda prendre sa douche, laver ses cheveux, en se retenant de le plaquer au mur pour lui faire l’amour. Ses gestes lents sensuels étaient de vraies tortures. Peut-être même que le brun en rajoutait pour le tester, le pousser à bout ?

« Tu cherches à m’exciter Harry ? »

Harry rougit soudainement, il ne savait pas trop, peut-être, peut-être pas…. Que cherchait-il ? La satisfaction que Draco le regarde comme un être humain ? Ou à le pousser à commettre une faute ? Se conforter dans l’idée de… il secoua la tête. Il devait arrêter de partir sur cette voie-là.

« Touches-moi. »

Harry fut aussi surprit que Draco de ses paroles. C’était venu comme ça. Après le regard brûlant de Draco, il avait envie de ses mains.

« Tu...tu es sûr ? »

Draco se mordait la langue, toucher Harry serait un vrai supplice…

« Oui. »

Harry se surprenait de son audace mais il voulait passer au delà de sa peur. Draco s’avança et doucement l’embrassa. Et ses mains se posèrent sagement sur les épaules.

« Guides-moi Harry. »

De cette manière, Draco ne ferait pas de geste qui serait mal interprété, Harry le mènerait là où il voulait. Et il éviterait de déraper…

Les mains de son amant firent promener ses doigts sur son torse, autour de ses hanches, Draco les balada dans le dos, revint guidé par les mains du brun pour venir découvrir son cou. Et il les stoppa sur ses tétons.

Harry haleta. Ce simple toucher lui donnait des sensations inconnues. C’était agréable. Bien loin de ce que son oncle lui avait fait. Draco regardait avec le sourire Harry s’ouvrir un peu plus à lui. De pouvoir le toucher était vraiment quelque chose. Il espérait que Harry lui aussi le touche un peu, qu’il lui montre qu’il avait comprit sa tirade sur l’échange. Il inversa leurs mains et Draco fit poser la paume du brun sur sa joue, pour se caler dedans en fermant les yeux.

Harry prit un peu d’initiative et alla sur les épaules, passa dans le dos. Les mains de Draco posées sagement sur ses bras. Il passa sur les reins et osa même aller sur les fesses sagement s’entend. Il continua pour revenir sur les abdos et le torse. Il évita une première fois les tétons du blond, puis finit par passer dessus. Draco dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Leur corps si près, sans se toucher avec autre chose que ses mains.

Déjà le pas était énorme. Gigantesque même. Et il ne devait pas trop en demander en une fois.

Il se détacha, le regard sombre, et Harry comprit qu’il était préférable de stopper avant de pousser Draco à bout. Ils finirent sagement leur douche et reprirent le chemin du château. Sauf qu’une main frôla celle de Draco une fois, deux fois…. Puis la prit. Draco enlaça leurs doigts alors qu’Harry resserrait sa prise. Il était comme ça, plein de petites surprises par moment.

Un coup, il prenait Draco pour son frère, un coup pour son amant.

Draco à force avait appris à apprécier les deux facettes, il aimait être son frère, et aussi son amant bien que les deux rôles soient très compliqués. Même s'il rêvait qu’un jour il ne soit plus que son amant et plus juste le frère protecteur... mais il laissait le temps faire son ouvrage.

* * *

Dans sa maison du chemin de traverse, Rita Skeeter prenait une tasse de thé brûlant avec un nuage de lait pour finir de rédiger l’article que lui avait demandé son patron pour le lendemain. Elle pesta un moment contre son despote de patron qui la faisait coucher à pas d’heure.

Elle sursauta en voyant trois capuches noires dans son salon en face d’elle après un crack de transplanage.

Elle trembla.

« Mlle Skeeter. » Fit une voie froide comme la glace. Elle s’intima au calme, même si étrangement elle se sentait comme prise au piège.

« C’est bien moi. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se protéger du sort rouge qui la frappa avant de s’étaler sur le sol la chevelure blonde emmêlée à cause des mouvements, ses lunettes trônant plus loin et sa bouche qui hurlait, hurlait de douleur.

Il lui semblait avoir passé des heures à subir ce sort de torture quand il stoppa.

Elle sanglotait sur la moquette tentant de se recroqueviller mais le moindre mouvement était une douleur insoutenable.

_« Imperium. »_

Lâcha la voix gelée. Et les trois ombres s’en allèrent une fois l’ordre donné à la chose pleurante au sol.

Elle se retrouva à espionner sous sa forme animagus de cafard. Très pratique pour espionner d’ailleurs. Elle se faufilait partout, longeait les murs, écoutait les conversations en se cachant sous les tables. Même sous l’imperium, il lui restait une once de conscience qui lui permit d’exécuter les ordres donnés à sa manière, elle serait peut-être tuée pour son insolence mais elle ne voulait pas donner à Voldemort une chance de tout connaître ici.

Elle aimait emmerder Potter mais ce n’était pas une raison pour le désavantager dans la guerre.

Et elle fit ses rapports en ne dévoilant que ce qu’elle avait vu et modifiait quelque peu la réalité. Elle espérait que ce soit suffisant.

* * *

« Harry. » Couina Draco. Ledit Harry le regarda derrière sa pile de dossier sur son bureau dans la chambre des deux garçons.

« Quoi ! » Soupira le brun.

« Mais je ne peux pas prendre la direction définitive de L'OO. »

Harry était agacé.

« Et pourquoi ça ? Qui disait qu’il ne me voyait plus entre l’OO, les cours, les cours de combats et mes visites au ministère ? »

Draco fit la moue.

« Je vais passer pour un poltron à côté de toi. Tu t’es déjà vu en leader ? Tu es beau, charismatique, tu dégages tellement de force… moi je suis fait pour manipuler les gens…pas les diriger. »

Et voila c’était reparti sur les grand principes Malfoy ou ce qui en restait.

« Dray. Je ne veux pas mettre une autre personne sur le coup, j’ai besoin d’avoir un œil attentif sur L’OO et toi seul peux me le fournir. »

Draco capitula.

« C’est vraiment pour te faire plaisir. »

Harry le tira de derrière le bureau pour l’embrasser avant de retourner à ses dossiers.

Maintenant, il arrivait avec simplicité à embrasser Draco. À se laisser un peu toucher. Mais il était vrai que, mis à part dormir ensemble, ils ne se voyaient plus. Cette fois, la bombe avait été évitée, mais pour combien de temps ? Il avait besoin de la présence du blond et visiblement c’était très réciproque.

« Bon tu viens te coucher Monsieur le ministre ? » Fit pompeusement Draco en ouvrant les draps.

« Ouais j’arrive. » Harry ferma et verrouilla le dossier et se déshabilla pour aller se couler dans les draps de leur lit.

Heureusement, dans une semaine il pourrait aller avec lui à Pré-au-lard et passer une journée complète avec Draco. Le blond resserra amoureusement sa prise sur le brun. Il l’enlaçait tendrement, collés en boxer l’un à l’autre. Même si ses mains restaient sagement sur le ventre de son amour ça ne l’empêchait pas de lui embrasser la nuque de temps à autre. Il avait besoin de la présence du brun contre lui. Pour se calmer. Harry soupira, apaisé, en se lovant plus le dos bien calé contre le torse du serpentard. Il le savait parfaitement, Draco angoissait de plus en plus pour son futur combat avec Voldemort. De toutes ses responsabilités qu’il prenait. Leurs câlins et leurs échanges rassurants se raréfiaient et c’était très dur à vivre pour les deux. Et il soupçonnait aussi Draco de devenir un peu irritable à cause de la frustration, jusqu’ici comme tout le monde Draco bandait le matin, lui aussi ça lui arrivait, pas de quoi fouetter un chat, mais de plus en plus, comme maintenant Draco ne pouvait pas cacher son érection le soir en tenant Harry dans les bras. Ou même les rares fois où le brun venait se réfugier dans ses bras…Ils finirent tout de même par dormir apaisés pour cette fois d’être là l’un pour l’autre pour dormir.

La semaine passa difficilement, le soir il restait des heures le nez dans d’énormes dossiers et Draco lui faisait un rapide topo de l’OO. Entrecoupé de grognements comme quoi il restait coller à son travail.

« Et quoi, tu veux peut-être que je laisse Fudge une fois de plus et reprendre avec cet incompétent ? » S’irrita Harry, fatigué.

« Non, mais je voudrais que tu passes plus de temps avec moi. »

« Je vais passer toute ma journée avec toi demain je peux pas faire mieux Dray tu le sais bien. »

Draco s’irrita encore plus.

« Je ne suis qu’une foutue journée dans ton planning ? »

« Ne le prends pas comme ça Draco. Tu sais très bien que tu es bien plus que ça grand frère. »

Draco dépité le regardait incrédule et froissé.

« Je suis ton frère quand ça t’arrange et ton petit-ami quand tu veux bien ! Mais je ne veux plus être ton frère Harry, je croyais que c’était un accord tacite entre nous, je veux être ton amant à plein temps, t’aimer comme un amoureux à plein temps et pas seulement quand tu daigne me l’accorder ! »

« Pour ça faudrait déjà qu’on couche ensemble. » Grogna Harry.

Draco, acculé, ne sachant pas comment il pouvait faire comprendre qu’il espérait juste son amour et pas celui fraternel, ni même juste coucher mais bel et bien lui faire l’amour tendrement, claqua la porte avant de lever la voix contre Harry. Car ça, le brun ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Harry attendit sur le canapé de longues heures en pleurant avant de finir par s’endormir triste. Ses mots blessants avaient dépassé sa pensée, il le savait et après la colère était venu les larmes…

Le petit déjeuner ressemblait vaguement à un pique-nique au pôle nord. Personne ne disait rien, visiblement Draco avait dormi sur le canapé de la salle commune et Harry ne décrocha pas un mot de la matinée.

Au moment de sortir, il allait refuser s'il n’y allait pas avec Draco mais Maya l’embarqua de force et même ses protestations furent étouffées dans l’œuf par un Zack plutôt bavard ce matin. De dépit, il se laissa entrainer par une après midi terne et gris.

Il en était à la dixième robe essayée par Maya quand un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre.

Draco flânait dans les magasins... il avait refait son stock de livres, de fournitures, bref il avait du temps à perdre et en profiterait certainement pour aller au salon de thé. Rien de mieux qu’une douceur pour égayer sa journée pourrie. Il allait tourner à l’angle quand un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre.

Greyback renifla et suivit l’odeur de la personne cherchée. Mentalement, il essayait de voir comment sortir ce morveux des emmerdes mais c’était déjà trop tard. MacNair, au passage le bourreau sadique et pervers du Lord avait trouvé la proie cherchée. Il se transforma en loup-garou faisant fi des hurlements et sauta sur le gamin pour l’immobiliser au moins sans trop de douleur. Il transplana et tous les autres firent de même au signal. MacNair avait lancé la marque des ténèbres dans le ciel avant de filer dépité d’avoir loupé de peu le mioche !

Une fois devant le lord, son prisonnier se débâtant dans les bras, il s’agenouilla.

« Je savais que je te motiverais mon loup. » Siffla le lord content. Il attrapa les cheveux blonds de la journaliste.

« Elle ne m’est plus d’aucune utilité pour le moment. » Rita pleurait de douleurs en gémissant mais ne dit pas un mot. Elle se retrouva jetée au pied du colosse aux gènes de lycan et releva ses yeux vers le prisonnier bâillonné et attaché.

« Emmènes-moi ces raclures aux geôles. Ton protégé t’y attend. »

Une fois enfermés, Fenrir Greyback se tourna vers la première cellule et ouvrit. Les autres purent voir le mangemort se transformer et se lover contre le louveteau gémissant à la mort visiblement amoché. Avec douceur le loup garou lécha consciencieusement les blessures du plus jeune les yeux brillant de haine.

* * *

Harry était dans le bureau de Snape qui lui apprenait que Draco venait d’être enlevé.

« QUOI ? »

Beaucoup de choses tournaient dans la tête du brun, la dispute, la douleur, la culpabilité. Il devint pâle et Snape dans sa grande mansuétude lui tapota le dos pour le faire respirer à ce rythme sinon le héros allait crever d’apoplexie, ce serait une mort honteuse quand même. Surtout pour lui.

« Je viens tout juste de l’apprendre. Et je dois aller en informer le directeur. Par malheur vous étiez sur mon passage. »

Harry releva la tête pleine de larmes.

« Sans lui je suis plus rien. »

Snape roula des yeux, ce qu’il pouvait abhorrer les passions adolescentes et niaiseuses. Il allait répliquer vertement quand le brun l’agrippa et de par sa magie l’obligea à transplaner au manoir de son maître. Il écarquilla les yeux se retrouvant en plein milieux de la salle du trône.

« JE VAIS VOUS TUER MOI-MÊME POTTER ! »

Il n’en avait rien à foutre que son maître le regarde interloqué, ainsi il devait l’admettre, que tout le monde devant lui en réunion. Un doloris allait lui échapper un jour, ou même un avada. Ce gosse était CON ! Bon maintenant il allait devoir expliquer et sa présence et celle de ce CRÉTIN CONGÉNITAL dans cette pièce.

« De une POTTER, on ne force pas les gens à transplaner, merlin on aurait pu crever tous les deux espèce de veracrasse ! Ensuite, merlin mais vous arrive-t-il de réfléchir au moins dix secondes dans votre vie ! Et je vais dire quoi à Dumbledore ? Que vous avez décidé de passer une semaine au camp de vacances ‘Voldemort et ses mangemort ?’ vous êtes stupide Potter. STU-PI-DE ! »

Personne n’avait jamais vu Sévérus s’énerver de la sorte, voila qui réglait le souci. Potter était encerclé par des mangemort prêts à le tuer au moindre mouvement d’oreille. Il venait de prendre un sérieux savon de la part de son prof mais, étrangement, ici avec la douleur de la cicatrice il avait à peine écouté son crétin de prof lui hurler dessus. Dans peu de temps, il allait crier de douleurs. Putain il avait oublié à quel point ÇA c’était douloureux.

« Je voulais faire un marché avec Voldemort. »

Ledit Voldemort irrité mais amusé de voir son espion si...énervé avait attendu patiemment.

« Potter, voyons, tu n’es pas en mesure de demander quoique ce soit. Tu viens ici chez moi, tu es encerclé. »

« Laissez Draco repartir, il n’a rien fait. »

Voldemort, en liesse d’avoir enfin mis la main sur ce morveux, éclata de rie.

« Envoyez-le au cachot. Comme je suis magnanime, mettez-le avec sa pute. »

Voldemort prit soin de lui retirer sa baguette et lui frôla la joue avec un sourire des plus pernicieux et Harry sombra dans l’inconscience due à la douleur.

Dans la salle, Voldemort toisait Sévérus.

« Je te croyais lié à ma cause Sévérus, je suis tellement déçu. »

« J’y suis dévoué maitre. »

« Je n’en suis plus si sûr. »

« Pour jouer parfaitement mon rôle, je doit surveiller ce crétin de garnement. Pas vous le livrer comme ça. »

Voldemort caressait Nagini à ses côtés. 

« Cela fait plusieurs mois que je n’ai plus confiance en toi Sévérus. Mais je ne peux rien prouver. Enfin pas pour le moment. »

Les doloris s’enchaînaient, les sectumsempra aussi. Mais quel con, il n’aurait jamais du apprendre ce sort à son maitre. Pensa Sévérus avant d’être jeté dans une cellule. La disgrâce totale.

Draco caressait les cheveux du brun qui se relevait difficilement.

« Harry ? Ça va ? »

« Ouais. »

« Potter. » Cracha Snape en face. Il aurait pu tuer ce mioche rien qu’avec ses yeux s'il en avait eu le pouvoir. Ils furent coupés par les gémissements de ce qui ressemblait à un bébé loup de très belle taille quand même. Dans les bras d’un Greyback larmoyant qui le berçait.

Snape pâlit.

« Fenrir ? »

« Il...il l’a fait transformer sous mes yeux. Il n’a même pas un an. »

Snape grinçait des dents. C’était un loup de sa meute et la meute passait avant tout pour un alpha. Sous leurs airs de loup-garous-féroces-impitoyables-et bouffeurs de chaires, les loups-garous en meutes étaient très protecteurs avec les leurs.

« Fenrir fait nous sortir de là. » Demanda Snape.

« Il a rigolé en le voyant hurler de douleur… » Gémissait le colosse à la porte frottant son visage affectueusement dans le cou du plus jeune visiblement agonisant.

Harry inspectait Draco pour être sûr qu’il n’ait rien mais, en quoi, une heure, deux au plus, Voldemort n’avait pas eu le temps de l’amocher. Oh il était certain que ça viendrait. Il s’était laissé avoir comme un crétin et il allait faire embarquer Draco là dedans.

« Pardon Dray. » Sanglotait Harry prenant conscience qu’il ferait tout, absolument tout pour sauver Draco. Même devenir mangemort s'il le fallait, tuer des gens, même des...bébés. Il réprima une envie de vomir et Draco le berça dans ses bras.

« Je te connais, tu as foncé pour me libérer et tu t’es fait avoir. »

« Oui. » Couina Harry. Draco tremblait de peur mais après tout c’était une action tellement prévisible de son petit-ami…

« Je suis rien sans toi Draco. Je...je ferais tout pour te sauver. »

« Arrêtes de dire des conneries, Harry. On doit trouver le moyen de se tirer d’ici. »

Et un début de plan germait dans leurs têtes à tous. Skeeter honteuse de ses actes avait gardé le silence. Elle ne méritait même pas d’être sauvée elle.

Lucius tournait en rond sur la carpette de l’aimable directeur ratatiné sur sa chaise.

« Je suis navré Lucius, mais les témoins sont formels, Greyback à enlever Draco et je ne retrouve ni Sévérus, ni Harry… »

« Connaissant Harry, il est allé chercher Draco. »

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel. Il pouvait être adorable, puissant, réfléchi et calculateur…dès que les émotions entraient en compte...pffff, plus de cerveau. Narcissa déboula avec Damien qui tenait une lettre dans la main et juste derrière, Ludvin avec une autre lettre, le regard tueur et déterminé suivait en sortant de la cheminée.

Étrangement, Narcissa laissa parler le chef de meute.

« On vient de m’apprendre qu’une meute est en danger. L’alfa dominant Greyback m’informe que Voldemort a trahi sa promesse et a impitoyablement fait transformer un louveteau d'à peine un an en loup-garou pour le simple plaisir. C’est intolérable ! »

Gronda la voix et on pouvait même voir une partie de la transformation, Ludvin avais les oreilles de loup plaquées contre le crane de colère.

« Dans l’heure qui a suivi un appel massif a été lancé. Toutes les meutes ont signé un pacte de ralliement. »

Albus sincèrement surpris ne s'attendait absolument pas à cela. D’ailleurs, il allait demander des détails quand une forme encapuchonnée de noir entra.

« Désolé du dérangement. R/ j’ai eu la lettre du pacte de ralliement, ainsi que la lettre signée de tous pour l’alliance vampiro-lycan contre le mage noir. »

Le coordinateur de L'OO entre les créatures, qui était donc Zack ici s’approcha des deux et leur remit en main propre un parchemin scellé à leur nom.

« Voici vos ordres. Le cercle les a voté à l’unanimité après avoir appris ce qu'il s’était produit. Je suis vraiment navré pour ce qui arrive à ce louveteau. »

Ludvin ouvrit le parchemin pour lire en diagonale le texte rédigé en russe heureusement. S’il avait maintenant des notions d’anglais, il préférait avoir les ordres de mission clairs en Russes. Damien fit de même et resta plongé dans ses pensées un long moment.

« Pourriez-vous me dire ce qu'il se passe ! » S’agaça quelque peu Albus. Les gens entraient dans SON bureau et ne le regardaient même pas. Par merlin. Le garçon encapuchonné se tourna vers lui.

« Voldemort en touchant un bébé lycan à déclarer la guerre à toutes les meutes de loup-garous du monde ! C’est la pire chose à faire pour s’attirer les foudres de toute la communauté lycan, de mémoire même les vampires n'ont jamais osé tenter une chose pareille. Le Cercle de L’organisation a fait une réunion extraordinaire en urgence après le pacte : ‘ _recoligere universus lupus Luctari’_ * pour venir en aide au bébé lycan. Les loups-garous ont aussi demandé que le pacte de non agression soit revu pour un pacte d’alliance vampiro-lycan. Nous avons mis en œuvre une technique de sauvetage avec le cercle pour sauver non seulement Potter, Malfoy mais aussi le bébé lycan et son alpha certainement en très mauvais état. Selon toute vraisemblance, les heures comptent pour tous. »

L’encapuchonné tendit un rouleau à Albus.

« Vous n’avez pas été oublié, voilà les ordres de mission du cercle concernant l’Ordre du phénix. »

Le directeur défit le rouleau scellé d’un sceau magique noir avec en relief OO. Il ouvrit sur une page blanche.

« Vous devez y mettre une goutte de votre sang pour prouver votre identité. »

Albus s’exécuta, surpris de ce nouveau parchemin extrêmement intéressant magiquement.

« L’OO ne peut pas intervenir seul, ce serait suicidaire. Nous avons besoin d’un moyen de détourner l’attention de Voldemort. Une attaque de front est impossible et une attaque flagrante ailleurs serait immédiatement repérée.

Nos meilleurs stratèges ont donc combiné à la va-vite un plan. Tout est expliqué. Il est très possible que nous ayons un traitre dans nos rangs, même avec toutes les précautions prises. Je vous demanderais donc de détruire cette lettre une fois lue. Nos membres sont repassés sous veritaserum mais nous n’avons pas trouvé. »

Zack remettait un parchemin dans la main de Lucius qui écoutait ce qu’il avait déjà entendu à la réunion. Puis l’encapuchonné ressorti comme il était entré laissant tout le monde se débrouiller. Albus savait ce qu’il devait faire et les autres aussi.

_*ralliement universel loup en lutte… comme je ne suis pas non plus super doué en latin on peut comprendre ralliement des loups en lutte, plus classe en latin quand même ^^_

* * *

Albus devant le parterre de journalistes, à ses côtés le ministre encore en poste se raclait la gorge.

« Messieurs dames, j’ai une annonce très importante à faire et voudrait ne pas être interrompu. Aux vus des derniers événements tragiques de Pré-au-lard, l’ordre du phénix s’est allié avec l’organisation de l’ombre. Personne n’est sans savoir que le leader de cette organisation qui lutte contre Voldemort depuis quelques mois efficacement était dirigé par Harry Potter. Mais l’Organisation n’est pas immobilisée pour autant. Nous avons allié nos forces pour maintenir la lutte et rassurer la population sur l’avenir. Même si le lord noir continue ses exactions, la résistance continuera à le contrer. »

Devant le silence, Albus laissa le ministre prendre la parole.

« J’ai une autre annonce très importante à faire. J’ai reçu il y a quelques minutes deux documents extrêmement importants. Le premier est un pacte d’alliance contre vous-savez-qui signé par l’intégralité des clans vampires et l'intégralité des meutes de loups-garous. Le deuxième document est une alliance de toutes les meutes de loups-garous qui ont proclamé la guerre contre vous-savez-qui. L’intégralité des loups-garous de la planète vont être accueillis sur notre territoire. Le lieu reste un secret pour tous mais il n’est pas improbable de voir le même mouvement de masse de la part de leurs nouveaux alliés.

Je demanderais à la population de rester calme. Les vampires et les loups-garous ne sont pas une menace pour la population mais simplement pour vous-savez-qui.

Les mesures nécessaires ont été déjà prises par ces peuples pour garder la population sorcière hors de tout danger. Leurs camps sont protégés par de puissants sort et personne ne risque d’être attaqué par inadvertance.

Le ministère fera tout pour garantir l’accueil de ces peuples dans la sécurité la plus maximale possible et aider à éradiquer vous-savez-qui. »

Tout le monde les regardaient, blêmes. Une alliance vampire-lycan, on n’avait plus vu ça depuis la chasse aux sorcières et leurs alliances à l’époque racontées comme redoutable. Un journaliste leva la main.

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui a engendré une telle alliance et une telle guerre ? »

Albus prit la parole.

« Voldemort a fait transformer un bébé lycan avant sa majorité. Il faut savoir que contraindre un loup-garou à se transformer revient à le faire agoniser jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune. Et que c’est une attaque si cruelle que la meute, et au cas échéant, toute la communauté lycan demandera justice. »

Une autre main se leva.

« Les vampires ont attaqué les loups-garous depuis des décennies, jamais les meutes ne se sont alliés pour les punir. »

Le ministre fit une moue.

« Aucun vampire n’a jamais osé toucher un louveteau. Sinon nous aurions eu une vraie guerre loups/vampires internationale depuis longtemps et un des deux peuples auraient disparu depuis lors. Le code des loups-garous stipule bien que c’est LA chose qui l'autorise même devant un tribunal à l’acquittement de la peine encourue suite à l’élimination pure et simple de l’investigateur d’une transformation pré-adolescente lycan. Comme aucun lycan n’a jamais osé effleurer un calice qui bénéficie des mêmes protections qu’un bébé lycan. »

Finalement se disait Albus, informer la population sur les créatures aiderait à leur intégration future. Même s'il avait fallu ce malheur pour que ça avance…

« Plus de questions merci ! » Fit le ministre devant les cris des journalistes.

* * *

Voldemort n’en menait pas large quand Rodolphus lui rapporta mot pour mot les paroles du ministre. Il avait juste voulu jouer avec Greyback et le bébé lycan et voila qu’il se retrouvait avec les deux peuples les plus puissants au cul.

Pour se défouler, il avait torturé un peu Harry Potter, puis Draco Malfoy. Il avait même tué Rita Skeeter en la félicitant pour ses informations sur les deux amoureux transits. Snape avait regardé la scène tout de même désolé de ne pas pouvoir les aider à s’enfuir.

Fenrir avait été lui aussi salement amoché par le lord mais il avait retenu la leçon, pas touche au bébé couché à côté de son mangemort.

« Raclure d’hybride ! Comment avaient-ils pu savoir que cette chose était torturée si tu ne les as pas toi-même prévenu ! » Éructa Voldemort en le jetant dans la cellule du bébé.

« Il n’arrête pas de gémir. Les loups de la forêt d'à côté ont dû entendre et répéter. »

Haleta Fenrir entre deux doloris.

« Je ne tiens pas à avoir les hybrides sur le dos. Comment je peux les contacter ? »

Fenrir ricana le nez dans la terre et le sang.

« Ils vous tuerons même si vous leurs proposiez le monde sur un plateau. »

Il prit un doloris de plus.

« Je ne peux pas mourir ! » Le lord rigolait à gorge déployée.

« Alors ils vous garderons génération après génération à vous torturer quelque part… »

Le lord sortit furieux. La capture du golden boy n’avait même plus l’effet euphorique sur lui. Où qu’il aille ces satanés hybrides le retrouveraient. Il pouvait gagner du temps peut-être…

Dans la cellule, Draco soutenait Harry évanoui de douleur et Snape se demandait ce que tout ça allait donner. Voldemort avait épargné Potter, uniquement par peur de se voir retourner une fois de plus son sort contre lui. Ce qu’il ne savait pas non plus c’est que le lord savait qu’un bout de son âme était à l’intérieur du garçon et qu’il rechignait à devoir une fois de plus subir la douleur de la destruction de son âme. Albus, car il se doutait bien que ce vieux fou en était la cause, avais déjà eu 3 de ses horcruxes. Et pour avoir eu mal, ça il avait eu mal !

Il devait trouver le moyen d’extraire l’âme avant de tuer ce sale môme. Mais ça il ne savait pas encore comment faire.

Hagrid dans la foret interdite, loin, très loin du château avait, avec les aurors de l’ordre, installé des barrières de protection sur les zones aménagées : des grandes clairières assez imposantes pour accueillir une partie des ‘invités’.

Depuis le crépuscule, les arrivées massives n’arrêtaient pas. D’un côté, les loups garous qui arrivaient par portoloin, de l’autre, les vampires qui arrivaient par transplanage ou portoloins pour les plus lointains habitants des contrées hostiles.

Et ça parlait upir', ou volk dans un mélange cacophonique inégalé. Ludvin, dans une tente imposante gardée par ses gardes proches, discutait avec Irvin de la tente imposante d’à côté encadrée par sa garde de tueurs personnelle, les yeux braqués sur les alentours.

Une table entre eux avec une carte semblait le point de ralliement de leurs forces pour parler guerre.

Et entre les deux, la guerre, ils connaissaient depuis le temps.

Une ombre apparut à coté du demi géant.

« Ne vous en faites pas, le plan fonctionne comme prévu. Harry Potter sera bientôt sauvé. »

« Merci. » Hagrid tenait son mouchoir d’une main et Crocdur, son chien, de l’autre et regardait avec curiosité le membre de l’OO qui venait s’approcher des deux chefs. Griffes d’alphas sous la gorge d’un côté, dagues en argent l’encerclant de l’autre. Le membre de l’OO montra simplement son bracelet et on le laissa approcher.

Hagrid lui s’en alla avec son chien pour prévenir Dumbledore.

* * *

Lucius foudroyait Damien du regard pour que celui-ci ne dise pas un mot. Les vampires ou les loups-garous avaient une spécificité : leur vue n’était pas forcement faite par les yeux. Ils se servaient bien plus de leur sens, comme l’ouïe, l’odorat ou le toucher pour ‘regarder’ et avoir une ‘vision’ et donc même sous sa cape d’invisibilité, Damien pouvait ‘voir’ Lucius assez nettement et son sourire goguenard n’était pas spécialement apprécié de l’aristocrate. Oui il devait presque marcher en canard, ce n’était pas une raison pour se foutre de lui.

« On est prêt. » Claqua Lucius de la langue et prit par le bras le vampire pour les faire transplaner. Le vampire, une fois arrivé, vérifia la zone choisie…déserte. Parfait !

Lucius avait choisi une petite salle faite pour les transplanages et très peu sécurisée. Le lord n’avait pas spécialement peur qu’on vienne ici, seuls ses mangemorts connaissaient l’endroit et personne n’était assez fou pour venir ici ou dans l’autre zone, la salle du trône.

Ils se faufilèrent dans les couloirs où visiblement régnait une grande agitation. Beaucoup de têtes inconnues à Lucius passaient avec les bras chargés de malles. Visiblement le lord gagnait du temps en déménageant…comme prévu.

Tous à leur déménagement en vitesse, ils n’avaient pas les sens en alerte et étaient moins préoccupés par la surveillance.

Lucius les conduisit sans gros dommages aux cachots. Il vit Greyback tenir en sanglotant un louveteau, qui eut cru que ce mangemort insensible et colossal un jour pleurerait comme ça. Lucius enleva sa cape alors que déjà Damien, dans les geôles, relevait Harry et Draco.

« Damien ! » Fit Harry encore du sang sur le bord des lèvres et le regard vitreux.

« Tu tiendras le coup gamin ? »

« Oui. »

Draco le soutenait de l’autre côté et, une fois debout, le vampire inspecta les autres geôles. Il vit le cadavre de la journaliste, des squelettes plus loin…plus rien d’autre à sauver. Snape était déjà en train de se relever, aidé du mur.

Lucius tendit une main vers Greyback.

« Fenrir ? »

Sa voix douce fit relever les yeux du lycan.

« On vous sort de là. »

« Prends-le, moi je vais rester ici, le plus important c’est de le sauver lui. »

Damien, de sa voix polaire autoritaire, le remua.

« Mon ordre de mission est exclusivement de vous sauvez vous et le louveteau et cet ordre vient de nos deux peuples. Même Potter passe après. Je ne vais pas vous laissez ici sinon je vais devoir rendre des comptes très douloureux à nos supérieurs. Alors vous levez vos fesses de chien-chien et suivez gentiment le groupe ! »

Greyback grogna mais se releva.

« Sale suceur de sang ! »

« Pas de ça, on est en alliance vampiro-lycan et votre peuple en ‘ _recoligere universus lupus Luctari’. »_

Snape faillit se vautrer en faisant un pas mais Damien le soutint.

« On passera jamais les couloirs comme ça. » Fit Snape.

« Suffit de transplaner d’ici. » Soupira Harry en retenant son bras et s’appuyant sur Draco.

« Vous êtes un crétin Potter mais d’une force inégalé jusqu’ici. » Soupira Snape.

« Il n’a pas tord, si je me souviens bien Harry, tu sais passer les barrières de protection. »

« Ouais. Je ne dis pas qu’avec mon état ça va être un jeu d’enfant mais c’est faisable, à vue de nez il y a moins de protection qu’à Poudlard. »

« Tu fais transplaner Draco et ton père si tu y arrives. »

« Ouais, le louveteau, il craint rien ? »

« Non. »

Après cet échange étonnant entre Potter et Damien, Snape n’osait même plus ouvrir la bouche.

« Je me charge des autres. On se retrouve dans le hall. »

Plusieurs 'pop' plus tard, dans le couloir, puisque les geôles étaient quand même munies d’absorbeurs de magie, plus personne ne restait dans les cachots. Voldemort allait hurler pendant des semaines pensa Harry très fier.

Il s’écroula sur le sol en pierre avant même que Draco ait pu le retenir. Lucius, le bébé dans les bras, ne pouvait rien faire. Damien arriva avec le reste du groupe et Greyback reprit le bébé en le serrant contre lui malgré ses gémissements tout bonnement déchirants.

Rapidement, les profs furent prévenus et notamment Ludvin. Alors que Poppy Pomfresh mettait Harry sur une civière pour l’emmener, Zack bouscula deux trois personnes. En voyant l’état de Sévérus, il leva les yeux au ciel. Hermione, Maya et tout le groupe prenaient des nouvelles de Draco et Harry qui reprenait conscience.

« Pitié, pas à l’infirmerie… »

« Mr Potter-Malfoy-Black, je sais ce qui doit être fait et croyez-moi, vous allez y aller. »

« Une condition, la seule à me soigner et m'ausculter est la médicomage qui me suit. »

Pompom loin de se vexer lui fit un sourire vainqueur.

« Aller, aller, plus vite nous y serons, plus vite elle vous soignera. »

Et c’est un Harry bougonnant qui fut tiré hors de la foule tenue en respect. Draco suivait en lui tenant la main et Pompom envoya bouler ses amis collants, prétextant que seuls les blessés pouvaient rester dans l’infirmerie.

Zack lançait deux trois bons sorts de sa connaissance sur son professeur qui soupira de soulagement. Doux merlin, qu’il pouvait aimer ce garçon ! Son épaule luxée avait été replacée et sa jambe moins douloureuse. Son mal de crâne avait disparu et il claudiquait avec une canne invoquée pour aller se faire réellement chier chez le 'dragon'. Et dire que c’était James et Sirius qui avaient trouvé ce surnom à Poppy.

Il vit l’escalier qui allait à son appartement.

« Un bain Sévérus ? » Demanda mine de rien Zack. Finalement, Pompom allait attendre encore un peu. Ce qu’il n’avait pas prévu c’est de se faire materner !

Zack le déshabilla, oui, mais le cala dans le bain avec deux potions dans les mains.

« Une dans le bain pour les courbatures et lésions externes, l’autre à boire pour les lésions internes ! »

« C’est moi qui les ai faites, je connais encore mes potions ! »

« Bien au moins pas de problèmes neurologique alors. » Fit d’aplomb le russe neutre. Snape roula des yeux et but la première, puis dilua la deuxième. Zack en profita perfidement pour venir lui laver les cheveux en lui massant le crâne.

Oh ouais, il pouvait bien subir de temps en temps le lord pour un traitement pareil…même que s'il n’était pas obligé avant de passer sous la baguette du lord ce serait encore meilleur.

* * *

Hagrid avait montré le chemin à Greyback, de toute façon il les sentait, tellement d’odeurs mélangées qu’il en avait mal à la tête. Tout le camp sans exception se tourna vers lui à son arrivée. Vampires en grondant d’indignation, loups en grognant de colère. Ludvin lui mit une main sur l’épaule.

« Tu ne pouvais rien faire… »

Greyback ravala ses larmes. Sa meute ramenée ici aussi l’entoura et la mère du bébé le récupéra en gémissant de douleur.

« Léa je suis tellement désolé pour le petit Léo… »

Le regard noir qu’il reçut en réponse lui titilla ses gènes d’alpha mais il l’avait mérité.

« J’ai essayé de le protéger mais il m’avait attaché avec des chaînes en argent… »

Il montra ses poignets noircis. La meute s’en alla soutenir la louve et son bébé dans la tente médicale. Ludvin le jaugea.

« Vas te faire soigner. »

Les oreilles de Greyback toujours présentes étaient plaquées sur le crane mais cette fois de gêne et d’une certaine soumission face au chef de toutes les meutes. Les meutes loups-garous étaient très hiérarchisées, le plus fort était l’alpha, le second souvent un alpha moins insoumis se liait à l’alpha et devenait son conseiller et ensuite les autres par forces décroissantes. À la fin, les louves et leurs bébés étaient très protégés. Chaque loup/louve pouvait avoir un compagnon qui ne devenait pas forcement lycan mais pouvait évoluer sans crainte d’être mordu, imprégné de l’odeur de leur compagne/gnon.

Le compagnon de l’alpha avait une certaine place mais, comme tous les compagnons, n’avait pas son mot à dire sur les règles de la meute. L’alpha dominant alla se faire soigner, la tête basse. C’était sa faute, s'il n’avait pas cru Voldemort dans son jeune temps rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Il n’osa pas regarder Léa et Léo au fond de la tente médicale et un médicomage inspecta chevilles et poignets brulés par l’argent.

De l’autre côté de la prairie, Lupin avait suivi la meute, sa nouvelle meute qui le soutenait et lui réapprenait comment être un loup bien dans sa peau et dans sa tête. Certains autres lycans encore très faibles ou sous potion tue-loup avaient été pris en charge par les médicomages spécialisés, souvent eux-même lycanthropes.

Damien entra dans sa tente avant le lever du jour. Pas que les vampires n’aiment pas le soleil mais ils préféraient quand même la nuit. Plus facile de passer inaperçu avec leur peau presque diaphane.

Le vampire s’arrêta à l’entrée.

« Désolé mais… je ne pourrais pas tenir plus. »

Rémus lui offrit un petit sourire.

« Je me demandais quand tu allais venir. »

Damien en deux pas se retrouva à enlacer Rémus doucement.

« Ton odeur m’appelle. »

Rémus soupira.

« Je suis pas certain que ce soit très bien vu que je sois ton calice… »

« On est en paix pour le moment profitons-en un peu. »

Le regard pénétrant du vampire s’encra dans celui un peu miel/chocolat de Rémus et il l’embrassa avec lenteur en faisant attention à ses canines sorties par le manque de sang. Rapidement et souplement, Damien souleva Rémus et l’allongea sur le lit. Les habits ne mirent pas longtemps à être enlevés et c’est avec une pointe de regret qu’il passa sur les cicatrices trop nombreuses à son gout s’étalant sur le corps de son amant.

« J’aurais bien voulu les effacer mais elles sont trop anciennes. »

Rémus caressa les cheveux du vampire qui commençaient à devenir argenté petit à petit à cause de la transformation presque complète.

« C’est le passé. »

Damien l’embrassa pour ensuite venir lui lécher doucement le cou.

« Je sais, profitons du présent. »

Au moment où Damien but son sang, Rémus se résigna à jouir sans être même caressé par son amant rien que leurs corps collés, l'un froid, l’autre bouillant de désir. Peu à peu, le loup-garou put sentir le corps du vampire se réchauffer, revivre, et son érection monter avec l’afflux de sang. Maintenant les choses seraient plus douces, plus câlines, plus amoureuses entre eux deux.

* * *

Harry avait passé une batterie de test avec Mlle Carter, la médicomage tenue au secret médical et liée aux Malfoy. Il était hors de question que Dumbledore apprenne ce qu’il avait subi, les souvenirs lui avaient été enlevé au procès, ce n’était pas pour lui révéler bêtement ce genre de choses.

« Ta voix s’améliore un peu. »

Le brun, assis sur le lit dans une pièce à l’écart, lui lança un regard sceptique.

« Je t’assure. Elle est bien moins rauque et abimée. Tu n’as toujours pas donné une réponse pour l’opération. »

Harry soupira.

« Avec la guerre je ne peux pas me permettre ce genre de choses. »

« Je comprends. » Elle s’installa sur la chaise derrière le bureau. « Attention au surmenage Harry, tu sais ce que je t’ai déjà dit, te plonger dans le travail pour oublier n’est pas une solution. Ton organisme est encore fragile et le séjour avec doloris compris n’a pas aidé. C’est même un miracle que tu n'aies pas encore plus abimé ta voix. »

Harry mit ses mains autour de son ventre, mal à l’aise.

« J’ai joué au con, mais…j’ai fait en sorte de ne pas hurler. Pour ne pas abîmer plus ma voix, et pour lui retirer le plaisir de me voir hurler. »

La médicomage souriait à le voir aussi buté.

« Je voudrais que toi et Draco vous parliez de votre séjour à ton psychomage Harry. Si niveau physique rien de grave n’est à déplorer, je veux que tu sois suivi et Draco aussi. La séquestration et la torture sont déjà difficiles mais avec ton passif, je veux que tu sois bien suivi. »

Harry ricana.

« Comme si Damien allait laisser passer ça. »

« Bien tu peux y aller. »

« Draco va bien ? » Demanda anxieusement Harry.

« Oui, quelques courbatures, deux-trois déchirures musculaires, mais rien d’alarmant. Allez vous reposer, vous semblez épuisés tous les deux. »

En sortant, Draco l’attendait ainsi que ses amis à la porte de l’infirmerie. Il rassura Hermione et Maya d’un sourire.

« Je suis exténué. On en reparlera demain, on a mérité un peu de calme avec Draco. »

« Oh oui, bien sûr. » Fit Hermione, il vit passer un reflet de soulagement dans les yeux de Ron et Blaise se mit dans leur dos pour les entrainer à la salle commune et leur chambre.

« Ne nous refaites jamais une peur pareille ! »

« Promis. » Fit Draco en entraînant Harry dans leur chambre. Il s’installa sur le lit en soupirant contre les courbatures et lentement défit ses habits. Harry s'assit sur le lit juste dans son dos et le serra contre lui.

« J’ai eu peur de te perdre… et j’ai agi comme le dernier des abrutis. Je suis vraiment désolé Dray… »

Draco soupira.

« Harry, ce n’est pas vraiment ta faute, même si tu as tendance à agir comme un crétin certaine fois… »

Il sentait des larmes dans son cou et caressa la main du brun sur son ventre.

« Je me suis rendu compte à quel point je pouvais t’aimer Draco, tellement que j’en suis terrorisé. »

Draco se retourna lentement pour embrasser Harry de toutes ses forces, une main sur la nuque crispée dans ses cheveux emmêlés, l’autre sur son épaule à la caresser tout en virant le bout de chemise froissée déboutonnée.

Harry se mit à gémir comme jamais. Personne ne l’avait jamais embrassé comme ça. C’était presque enivrant. Il vira lui aussi la chemise de Draco déboutonnée et lui caressa le dos. Harry s’installa mieux sur les genoux de son amant et il se surprit à aimer cet échange, aimer sentir le désir de Draco coller au sien à travers leur pantalon. Il se décala haletant et pencha la tête en arrière en se cambrant très légèrement. Il perdait pied, mais il lui faillait, non il avait besoin de sentir Draco contre lui, là, maintenant, tout de suite. De la peur de le perdre était né ce besoin de le savoir presque collé, fondu en lui. Draco embrassa le cou ainsi offert, plus rien n’était prémédité, contrôlé, il sentait le besoin d’Harry de l’avoir collé à lui et il y répondait. Même si les ongles du brun lui rentraient dans la peau jusqu’au sang.

Harry avait haleté plus fort alors que Draco lui léchait le cou, l’embrassait, le frôlait. Il sentait le désir monter, la chaleur l’envahir, les frissons le faire trembler. Quand Draco lui fit un suçon, il poussa un cri rauque de surprise, il venait littéralement de venir dans son pantalon sans même que Draco le touche vraiment.

Le souffla erratique, il s’affala sur l’épaule de Draco, complètement vidé d’énergie, et se serra contre la peau moite. Il sentait encore l’érection du blond…

« Je…je suis désolé de pas pouvoir t’aider à jouir. » Chuchota Harry alors que Draco le ré-embrassait longuement.

« C’est pas important. » Le rassura Draco avec un sourire, l’air un peu fiévreux. Harry le regarda dans les yeux très déterminé.

« Je veux te voir jouir. »

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux alors qu’il rougissait adorablement.

« Heu je…enfin…c’est...enfin...personnel…intime… »

« S’il te plaît Draco, je veux te voir prendre du plaisir, du plaisir en me regardant moi, t’entendre gémir, à défaut que ce soient mes mains, ce sera les tiennes mais ce serait comme si c’était moi. »

Draco savait que son amant aurait pu lui faire une fellation mais que par respect il ne touchait pas Draco, en tout cas, pas comme son oncle, pas comme il avait subit. Il céda et déboutonna son pantalon pour libérer son érection, encore collé à Harry.

Harry l’embrassa doucement alors que Draco se prenait en main et il gémit.

Le brun passa ses mains sur son torse, son cou, même ses reins et ses bras. Il finit sa course sur les mains du blond en train de s'activer.

Harry se sentait en confiance comme ça. Dans les faits, c’est Draco qui se donnait du plaisir et quelque part il n’était pas l’instigateur. Sa main obligea à ralentir le mouvement rapide de Draco qui poussa un grondement dans sa bouche malmenée.

Il espérait que Draco comprenne que même si lui avait du mal à supporter d’être touché, Draco ne serait jamais touché comme son oncle. Il voulait découvrir le sexe avec Draco comme tout le monde, même si avant il y aurait des obstacles à franchir. Comme faire comprendre à Draco qu’il ne cherchait plus à se faire mal mais simplement à lui faire plaisir pour son propre plaisir.

Lentement la main de Draco fut remplacée par celle du brun qui découvrait les points sensibles du blond.

Draco n’y tenant plus avait abandonné le baiser pour gémir sans retenu dans son cou. Merlin, Harry allait le rendre dingue !

Quand le brun reprit un certain rythme, Draco poussa un gros râle et jouit entre leurs corps. Lui aussi était complètement épuisé et après un baiser, d’un commun accord, d’un coup de baguette les vêtements sales disparurent de sur eux et ils s’endormirent comme ça, à même le lit, nus et collés l’un à l’autre.

Harry était collé contre Draco pas encore réveillé et ça c’était très rare. Depuis une bonne heure, il sentait Draco bander dans son dos. Au début, il n’y avait pas prêté beaucoup d’attention. Ce n’était pas la première fois et c’était tout à fait naturel, lui-même avait la même réaction certain matin. Et puis, il avait remué dans son dos frottant de quelques millimètres. La réaction de son anatomie à lui fut immédiate. Il en fut même surpris.

Et depuis, à chaque micro-mouvements du blond, il bandait encore plus. Ça devenait viscéralement dérangeant de douleur. Il avait chaud, il était visiblement très excité. Et là il ne pouvait s’en prendre qu’à lui, Draco n’y était vraiment pour rien.

Depuis la veille, tout était différent : maintenant son corps connaissait le plaisir et en réclamait.

Il fit glisser sa main sur son sexe tendu mais il devait se rendre à l’évidence que la main de Draco encore endormi et sagement posée sur son ventre l’attirait vraiment. Il revit Draco se masturber devant lui la veille et étouffa un gémissement.

Il regardait cette main et son corps la réclamait à grand renfort de soubresaut de son sexe.

Draco dormait, il abandonna ses peurs et déplaça doucement la main du blond sur son sexe. Il avait du se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir sourdement.

C’était bien au delà de tout ce qu’il avait fantasmé ces dernières longues minutes. La main bougea et Harry se mit à blêmir alors que Draco se bougeait dans son dos et qu’il venait reposer sa main sagement sur son ventre.

« Harry ? »

« Je...je suis mortellement désolé Dray...je… »

Draco lui embrassa le cou.

« Tu veux que je continue ? »

Harry fut comme mis sur pause alors que son sexe lui réclamait son dû et cette idée lui parut une bonne option.

« Je…je voulais pas te réveiller. » Bafouilla encore Harry qui reprenaient ses esprits. La main lui caressait le ventre.

« Fais comme si je dormais alors. »

« Ça ne se fait pas…je ne sais pas tu ne m’en veux pas de profiter de ta main alors que tu es endormi ? »

« Harry, si tu préfères que ça se passe comme ça pour que tu aies moins peur que je te touche alors...vas-y. Guides ma main comme si je dormais. »

Draco remit sa main exactement où Harry l’avait posée et le brun gémit cette fois de surprise. Il guida la main de Draco pour le toucher là où il voulait et, cette fois, sans la peur de le réveiller. Il la fit passer sur son corps, revenir sur son sexe, repartir...revenir jusqu'à ce qu’il n’en puisse plus et commence à se masturber avec la main de son amant.

Draco avait laissé faire mais maintenant prenait un peu d’initiative en entourant le sexe de son amant qui poussa un gémissement rauque de plaisir.

Le blond dans son cou lui laissait quelques marques et jouait avec ses oreilles alors que le brun avait fini par lâcher la main et lui laisser le contrôle total.

C’était une marque de confiance inestimable pour Draco. Il continua à sa manière et Harry se tint comme il pouvait au drap sur le côté.

« Oh Draco… »

Le blond continua jusqu'à l’entendre grogner de plaisir et sentir l’éjaculation du brun dans sa main. Il allongea le brun sur le dos et vint l’embrasser doucement.

« Ça va ? » Demanda l’aristocrate.

« Ouais, merci pour ta main. »

Et Harry se re-pelotonna contre le blond pour soupirer de bien-être.

Draco souriait. Un pas de plus gigantesque de parcouru, son désir et son érection attendraient une heure qu’il soit sous la douche, seul, pour être apaisés. Harry se remettait de ses émotions et se retourna toujours lové contre le blond.

« Et toi ? »

« Moi rien Harry, si toi tu as aimé pour moi ça vaut toutes les jouissances du monde. »

Lui susurra Draco dans l’oreille pour le rassurer et Harry ronronna presque dans son cou. Après un moment le brun enroula leurs jambes calant l’érection de Draco contre son ventre intentionnellement.

« J’ai confiance en toi Draco, ait confiance en moi. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je te donne la place de ce porc. J’ai aussi envie de te toucher pour te faire plaisir. »

En disant cela, la main du brun était passée dans le dos pour venir se poser sur une fesse sous les draps.

« Fais de moi ce que tu veux Harry mais uniquement si toi tu en as envie. »

Le brun l’embrassa. Il l’aimait tellement. Depuis la veille au soir, un pas énorme avait été franchi, les barrières tombaient une à une… il avait aveuglément confiance en Draco.

Harry baladait sa main libre, l’autre dans le dos, coincée, caressait les cheveux blonds. Draco se retrouva très vite à gémir d’envie mais devait se tenir tranquille.

« Touches-moi Draco. » Susurra Harry doucement de plus en plus aguiché aussi par les gémissements de Draco. Et puis il voulait toucher du bout des doigts le bonheur d’une relation normale, sans ses peurs à lui, sans la retenue de Draco.

Draco l’embrassa en le caressant sur le dos puis le ventre, les tétons et tout ce qui passait à portée de main. C’était presque de la vénération et Harry n'eut pas cette sensation désagréable qu’il avait quand on effleurait ses reliefs de cicatrices.

Et puis avec le nombre de fois où Draco avaient du les sentir dans les câlins fraternels…

Leurs sexes se collèrent quand le brun aux mèches colorées avait cambré les reins alors que Draco passait sa langue mutine sur son cou. La fièvre de la veille revenait doucement en eux.

Quand Draco avait entrepris de lui mordiller l’oreille, il avait agrippé les deux fesses de son amant pour le coller à lui et le tirer entièrement sur lui.

Draco, surpris de le voir dans cette position, le regarda mais Harry n’avait pas peur, il profitait simplement de ce moment. Le blond l’embrassa comme jamais il ne l’avait embrassé. Les yeux verts s’ouvrirent sur un regard chargé de désir.

Si c’était ça l’échange, alors définitivement il avait été con de se bloquer à cause de son oncle. Draco le couvrait de tellement d’amour qu’il oubliait tout, les sévices, les viols, la douleur. Il ne ressentait plus que la peau brûlante de désir qui lui servait d’épiderme. Ça chatouillait d’envie dans chaque parcelle de son corps.

Le brun le colla plus à lui encore.

« J’ai besoin de toi Draco. »

Draco se redressa sur les coudes.

« Je suis là. »

Harry nia.

« Non, j’ai besoin de toi à l’intérieur de moi. »

Draco, surpris, se disait que ça allait trop vite.

« Harry…je…ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Harry colla ses fesses rondes et blanches plus encore à lui.

« Montres-moi ce que c’est vraiment de faire l’amour, d’être aimé à ce point. Je ne veux plus imaginer dans mes cauchemar la douleur mais juste à quel point c’est bon entre tes bras. »

Draco le fixa étrangement.

« Harry...je… »

Draco soupira en accrochant Harry du regard le visage sérieux.

« J’ai peur de te faire mal même si je te prépare bien. » Lâcha de but en blanc Draco. Harry le regardait sérieusement aussi. Il savait bien que Draco lui avait menti le jour où il lui avait dit que même avec l’être aimé ce ne serait pas douloureux. Il avait été violé, il savait ce que pouvait donner la douleur d’un sexe enfoncé dans un anus. Mais il espérait vraiment que la préparation diminuerait vraiment la douleur. Sinon à quoi bon apparenter la sodomie au sexe sensé être l’extase souvent décrite ?

Le brun embrassa Draco.

« J’ai confiance. »

Draco les fit rouler et se retrouva sous le brun.

« Je préférerais quand même que ce soit moi au-dessous pour cette fois. »

Harry le regarda étrangement avant de soupirer.

« Je sais pas comment faire. »

Draco l’embrassa.

« Je vais te montrer. »

Leurs caresses reprenaient de plus en plus brûlantes. Draco avait fait rouler Harry sur le ventre pour parcourir son dos de caresses effleurant les cicatrices sous le tatouage envoûtant. Il avait pris une mèche de cheveux et avait tracé des arabesques de la pointe rendant fou Harry qui serra une main de Draco dans la sienne et le drap de l’autre. Sa nuque avait été mordue avec douceur, la langue avait ensuite parcouru sa colonne ne s’arrêtant qu’à son anus ce qui l’avais excité comme jamais.

« Je vais te montrer comment on fait si tu as mal tu me dis et j’arrête. »

« Tout ce que tu veux ! » Avait haleté Harry, à bout. Draco était revenu susurrer à son oreille.

« Je ne mettrais que les doigts Harry, rien de plus. »

La torture avait repris plus douce mais étrangement plus angoissante. Harry se félicitait quelque part d’avoir accepté que ce soit Draco en dessous pour le moment. Mine de rien, il avait peur.

Draco le vit trembler un peu et l’avait remit sur le dos pour encrer son regard au sien.

« Je m’arrête si ça ne va pas Harry. »

Un hochement de tête lui répondit et Draco reprit mais cette fois de manière bien différente et avant que le brun comprenne Draco léchait le bout de son gland.

Il passa sa main crispée de plaisir dans la chevelure douce du blond. Après un moment de caresse du bout de la langue, Draco y mit toute sa langue et le prit en bouche sous un râle rauque du brun.

« Oh putain c’est bon Draco. »

Le blond en profita pour lui écarter les jambes doucement en le caressant. Lentement, il remonta sa main pour venir caresser son anus et ses bourses du bout des doigts.

Entre crainte et plaisir, Harry ne savait pas s’il devait le supplier d’aller plus vite ou de s’arrêter.

À force, il oubliait le doigt qui venait caresser la peau fragile de son anus concentré sur la fellation. Le premier doigt timide qui rentra fut désagréable. Harry se rappelait amèrement que, plus il se contracterait, moins se serait agréable. Enfin, à l’époque, il pensait surtout que plus il se contracterait plus il allait hurler de douleur.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et Draco, paniqué, revint vers son visage pour essuyer ses larmes.

« Continues Draco, je t’en supplie continues. »

« Je veux pas te faire mal. »

« Je n’ai pas mal Draco, ces souvenirs sont nécessaires et tu le sais. »

Draco savait que certains souvenirs remontraient pour faire avancer Harry mais il ne voulait pas que le brun ait mal.

« Continues Draco. »

Draco l’embrassa pour continuer le plus doucement possible avec son doigt revenu à sa place et Draco regardait Harry pleurer et gémir de plaisir. Il massa doucement la prostate du brun caressant, appuyant sur la petite bosse et Harry grogna de plaisir. Si la veille c’était un besoin viscéral d’avoir Draco et que leur étreinte avait été plus instinctive que préméditée, ce matin-là, c’était presque de la thérapie.

Harry se sentait partir avec le désir mais était retenu par un restant de peur. C’était stupide : Draco ne lui ferait jamais de mal…

Le deuxième doigt passa presque inaperçu et la fellation allait avoir raison du brun qui se traita de crétin. Il avait confiance en Draco, suffisamment pour lui donner la vie, alors juste faire l’amour à côté ce n’était pas grand-chose.

Draco se retrouva clouer au lit, devant un regard de gryffondor, buté, entêté, combatif, presque animal. Il venait de retrouver le vrai regard fougueux d’Harry Potter, celui avant ses problèmes, celui qu’il aimait voir du temps de leur bagarre.

Le brun l’embrassa sauvagement et lui agrippa la main pour qu’il maintienne son sexe droit. Le brun se redressa sur les genoux et colla son fessier au-dessus. Draco allait dire quelque chose, mais le regard déterminé l’en empêcha.

« Je t’aime comme un fou Draco. »

Draco abdiqua mais repoussa un peu Harry pour se caler assis contre le mur avec un oreiller, il rattira le brun à lui pour l’embrasser sauvagement et avec douceur aussi. Ses mains fouillaient la table de chevet.

« Je t’aime comme un fou aussi Harry mais on aura vraiment besoin de ça. »

Il lui mit sa potion de contraception dans la main et lui même prit la sienne. Suivit celle des MST et enfin un tube de lubrifiant.

Harry rougit.

« J’avais oublié ça. »

Il but ses potions et leurs baisers reprirent. Draco mit à profit le temps d’activation des potions pour lubrifier ses doigts et reprendre la préparation du brun dans les règles.

Harry sur lui se cambrait quand il lui massait la boule sur la prostate et gémissait sans se retenir. Draco n’était pas mieux son gland violacé réclamait délivrance.

Le brun au bord de la jouissance retira la main du blond d’autorité.

« J’ai besoin de t’avoir en moi Dray, je t’en prie, depuis hier j’ai besoin qu’on ne fasse qu’un. »

Draco l’embrassa et joua avec son cou tout en lui agrippant les fesses.

« Vas-y doucement et à ton rythme. » Lui susurra Draco en l’aidant à se positionner.

Harry, d’expérience, savait que plus il irait lentement plus ce serait vraiment douloureux longtemps. Il s’empala doucement mais d’un coup et Draco dut le mordre pour ne pas jouir. Harry étrangement n’avais pas mal, il était bien comme ça.

« Harry. »

Le brun l’embrassa.

« C’est bon Dray. »

Il fit des mouvements de va-et-vient doux puis, une fois entrainé, de plus en plus saccadés.

Définitivement, il ne pourrait plus dire que le sexe était douloureux, c’était tellement incomparable !

Draco jouit en criant le souffle haletant et Harry suivit grâce a la caresse sur son sexe. Le brun s’affala sur Draco, épuisé mais enfin complet et heureux.

Vernon était maintenant relayé dans un placard et c’est une image mentale d’un Harry souriant qui fermait les cinq verrous du placard qui le fit sourire encore plus dans les bras de son amant.

« C’était fantastique Dray. Je recommencerais bien si je n’étais pas aussi épuisé. »

Et Draco ricana dans son cou.

« Alors satisfait de ta première fois ? »

« Très. » Harry souriait, ouais, ce porc n’existait plus du tout entre eux maintenant, Harry était juste un ado qui venait de s’envoyer en l’air pour la première fois avec son mec. Il s’assoupissait le sourire aux lèvres alors que le sexe de Draco ressortait emportant du sperme.

Draco pesta : depuis la veille ils étaient couverts de semence et poisseux et son amant passait son temps à pioncer crado comme ça. Mais finalement il souriait, la douche après serait vraiment délicieuse…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> low76  
> (petit bonus pour Low76 la 200eme reviews de Petit frère sur FF.net. Merci encore a tous mes fans !)
> 
> Irvin fixais la tente de l’autre côté de la sienne. Son calice l’attirait tellement. Combien d’année sans avoir goutté son sang ? Des décennies certainement. Si le calice, lui, peut choisir de quitter son vampire et ne pas trop en souffrir, le vampire lui souffrait. Irvin souffrait mais cette souffrance ne l’avait pas conduit à l’agonie, la dépression ou autre. Il l’avait patiemment transformé en haine, haine viscérale et grondante.
> 
> Il soupira en passant sa main pâle sur le tissu de la tente.
> 
> « Je te hais, autant que je te désir et que je t’aime. » Chuchota-t-il pour lui même.
> 
> Son calice l’avais trahi, il s’était servis de lui à l’époque de l’alliance vampire/loups-garous. Lui dirigeait le premier clan vampire, son calice avait ramené à lui les loups-garous, encore à l’époque sans réel meutes, tout au plus 5 ou 6 individus. L’alliance s’était instaurée, ils s’étaient aimés comme jamais et son calice un jour était parti, sous ses ordres tous les loups-garous en meutes bien établies, bénéficiant de quelques protections magiques.
> 
> Ludvin l’avait trahi ce jour-là et jamais il n’avait pu lui pardonner !
> 
> Pas avant que Potter, insidieusement, se mêle de leur peuple. Avant qu’il ne transforme son second et que Damien tombe amoureux de Lupin. Avant que Ludvin enterre les années de haine à manipuler chacun les ministères des nations du monde pour faire éradiquer l’un ou l’autre de leur peuple en acceptant une trêve demandée par Potter. Avant que petit à petit ils ne se revoient de façon neutre oubliant ces années de guerre pour de nouveau se supporter dans la même pièce, côte à côte. Avant que Ludvin ne vienne lui annoncer que Voldemort avais osé toucher à un bébé lycan, qu’il me demande pardon à genoux et ne demande une alliance.
> 
> Irvin soupira.
> 
> Tu es si proche, le lien est si fort, je veux tellement ton bonheur Ludvin... mais surtout depuis ta demande de pardon, l’espoir que tu m’aimes encore arrive à se frayer un chemin en moi. Et depuis des centaines d’années, par moment j’entends mon cœur esquisser un battement.
> 
> Damien revint moins pâle et puant le lycan mais un sourire niais sur le visage. Je le regarde et il a le regard triste une demi-seconde. Tous les vampires savent que la longévité de Ludvin est due au fait qu’il a été le calice d’un vampire. Mais à part certains très vieux vampires et loups-garous, peu savent ce qu'il s’est vraiment déroulé à l’époque.
> 
> « Il vous manque. » Chuchote Damien.
> 
> « Un peu. » Je répond, neutre.
> 
> « Vous devriez boire. » Fait mon second en me tendant un calice rempli de sang tenu au chaud.
> 
> « Son odeur m’assèche la gorge. »
> 
> Il hoche la tête triste et semble me comprendre. Il faut voir comment ses yeux suivent son loup à lui dans tout le camp. Je ne sais même pas si je fais la même chose avec lui. Suis-je prêt Ludvin à te pardonner ta traitrise, à te pardonner de m’avoir abandonné sans une seule explication, sans un mot ? Suis-je prêt à te pardonner ces centaines d’années à s'être haïs ? Je n’en sais rien. Notre haine a bercé tellement mon quotidien…
> 
> « Maitre, le bébé a succombé il y a dix minutes. Ludvin va organiser des funérailles dans deux jours pour la pleine lune et après ils attaqueront Voldemort. Peu leur importe la prophétie de Potter, ils veulent vengeance suprême contre cet acte ignoble. »
> 
> « Je m’en serais douté. »
> 
> Je sais à quel point les bébés sont sacrés pour vous, les bébés lycans sont rares et naissent dans la souffrance. Vous les vénérez comme des dons de la nature, je n’ai moi-même jamais oser m’en prendre à eux, j’ai vu la naissance d’un bébé lycan à l’époque. La mère a succombé et le bébé sort couvert de poils. J’ai plaint les mères de lycan d’avoir à subir telle souffrance.
> 
> « Nous participerons à la cérémonie et fais tenir nos hommes prêts pour la guerre qui s’ensuivra. Fais passer à Ludvin et la meute de Greyback mes sincères condoléances. Dis à Ludvin que je le remercie de n’avoir jamais touché à un calice de mon peuple dans toutes nos années de guerres. »
> 
> Damien s’incline et sort avec déférence.
> 
> Ce que je peux te haïr Ludvin mais ce que je t’aime aussi. Nous verrons ce que donnera le futur.


	8. Chapter 8

C’est Damien qui les réveilla, le lendemain, après avoir remit furtivement le drap sur eux, qui avait glissé dans la nuit. Le vampire souriait en les voyant nus et enlacés...et puant le sexe aussi. Et pour une fois Harry dormait avec un visage réellement apaisé.

« Les marmottes, il est tard. »

Il s’était installé près du feu de cheminée et attendait qu’un des deux daigne se lever. Draco fut le premier à bouger et à resserrer sa prise sur Harry, qui à son tour grogna.

« Allez les marmottes, je pense que vous avez assez dormis non ? Ça fait deux jours qu’on ne vous a pas vu sortir. »

Draco emmêlé encore avec le corps du brun soupira. Maintenant il avait des courbatures, mais c’était certainement pas les Doloris qui lui avaient filés… un certain brun un poil fougueux…

« On se lève. » marmonna Harry.

Draco l’embrassa doucement avant de se lever souplement, nu et d’attendre que Harry se lève aussi.

« Bonjour Damien. »

« Bonjour les enfants. Prenez une douche je vous attend ici. »

Harry s’enroula dans le drap avant de rejoindre Draco dans la douche.

Harry prit un certain plaisir à savonner entièrement Draco et, surtout, lui laver les cheveux complètements emmêlé. Après un baiser, Draco fit la même chose une fois que le brun lui ait posé le savon dans la main avec un sourire.

Draco avec un air bête pouvait enfin profiter du corps de son amant simplement.

Il mit plus de temps pour démêler la longue chevelure multicolore et passa doucement sur les tatouages cachant les cicatrices. Il les embrassa toutes, les effleura toutes avant de les rincer et de les sécher.

Ils se retrouvèrent propre, frais et réveillé devant Damien.

Un plateau de nourriture les attendaient.

« Manger vous devez avoir faim. »

Une fois fini le vampire les inspecta.

« Comment vous allez tout les deux ? »

« Bien. » fit Harry réellement bien, les cachots, son oncle, tout semblait être une autre vie, un autre monde, peut être simplement un cauchemar ? Draco, lui, plus mitigé restait quelque peu choqué.

« Ça va. »

Damien le dévisageait.

« Essayé de mentir à un vampire est stupide jeune homme. »

Harry regardait Draco et su que désormais, ce serait à lui de soutenir Draco. Il lui prit la main et la caressa.

«Tu veux que je sorte ? »

Draco lui sourit.

« Ça ira Harry, j’ai juste eu très peur de te perdre, de mourir…. »

Damien soupira.

« Qu’Harry sombre à cause des tortures… »

Draco baissa les yeux.

« Surtout oui. »

« Je vais bien Draco. Je t’assure que je vais bien, j’ai tourné la page grâce à toi et à tout le monde ici, cesse de t’inquiéter pour moi à ce sujet. »

Draco le regardait sceptique, mais Damien le coupa.

« Il dit vrai. Il n’y a plus en fond ces pensées sombres, juste de la joie. Harry tu es bien le seul gamin que je connais qui trouve le moyen de se soigner grâce à Voldemort… »

Harry ricana.

« Je n’ai jamais rien fait comme tout le monde. »

C’était déjà une constante qui restait chez ce gamin… Damien soupira.

« Si jamais vous avez le moindre soucis, je reste à disposition, individuellement ou en couple… mais je vous préviens, j’ai horreur de faire sexologue… »

Draco eu un rictus alors que le brun les yeux pétillants de malice.

« Ha oui ? Ça te dérange pourtant pas plus que ça avec Rémus ? »

Damien bénit sa condition de vampire de ne rien montrer, il était mort de gêne… pour provoquer le brun il sortit ses canines qui reposaient maintenant sur ses lèvres.

« Ho c’est bon Damien, range ton râtelier de non vivant ça ne m’impressionne plus tu sais. Mais tu as intérêt a bien t’occuper de Rémus, ou je te fais la peau moi-même. »

Damien sourit, il avait retrouvé le véritable Harry.

« Je ne tiens pas à refaire les erreurs du passé, si jamais Irvin et Ludvin sont incapables de se comporter qu’en ex haineux, nous nous exilerons tous les deux… mais tu sera toujours le bienvenu… »

« J’y compte bien le suceur de sang. Sinon je te met les Aurors du pays aux fesses ! »

Damien se leva et Harry aussi pour l’accolader.

« Merci Damien, du fond du cœur. »

« De rien gamin, prend soin de Draco. »

« Prend soin de Rémus. »

Après un moment le vampire caressa la jugulaire du brun avec une canine. Harry savait par Damien lui même que c’était un signe très très particulier. Le vampire se gorgeait de l’odeur du sang de leurs amis très intimes avec leur canines, sans les mordre.

« Si je n’avais pas de calice je t’aurais pris comme ‘fils’ Harry. » (Explication : fils. Chez les vampires un ‘père’ enseigne tout ce qu’il sait à son ‘fils’ et à la fin de son apprentissage lui donne sa place. Peu de vampires se chargent d’avoir un ‘fils’. C’est plus souvent le statut de ‘enfant’/’maitre’ pour les nouveaux mordu qui est la coutume)

Harry bien que quelque peu chamboulé par cette déclaration se décala.

« Et bien, je suppose que je vous dois aussi un grand merci pour nous avoir sorti de la… »

Damien s’assombrit.

« Tu es convié à la cérémonie ce soir, pour rendre le petit à la nature… »

Harry hocha la tête comprenant.

« Je viendrais. »

* * *

Harry était entouré d’un côté par Draco et de l’autre par Lucius qui lui même était à côté de sa femme. Et, depuis le déplaisant problème d’enlèvement de Draco, chaque membre de la famille avait un garde du corps. Pour ce soir seul le garde du corps de Lucius et celle d’Harry les avaient accompagné, restant en retrait mais l’œil de vampire vif et aux aguets. Même si Harry pensait suicidaire de tenter toute action au beau milieu des loup-garous et des vampires.

Contre Damien, qui lui même avait choisi leurs gardes du corps il n’avait pas obtenu le dernier mot...

Il n’étaient même pas encore arrivée sur le lieu de rassemblement que déjà Fudge en tant que premier ministre était entouré d’Aurors et serrait des mains en faisant son petit discours sur la tragédie devant un parterre de journaliste ses bonnes résolutions de campagne. Et il ne fallut pas plus de dix secondes pour que les journalistes dans une cacophonie inégalée se jette sur lui. Les gardes du corps tenaient tout de même en respect les plus téméraire à coup d’œillades meurtrières et lames de dague sortie.

« Mr Potter ? »

Cela agaça particulièrement Harry de se faire mitrailler de flash.

« Ne peut-on pas respecter cette nuit de deuil, je ne suis pas invité en tant que candidat mais comme ami diplomatique. J’aimerais que pour une fois les journalistes aient un peu de respect pour ce qui se passe ici. Cette nuit est une nuit de deuil et impliquer la politique est proprement écœurant. »

Fudge à côté palissait de seconde en seconde et Lucius souleva un sourcil devant le silence que son deuxième fil avait fait planer sur la foule de journalistes. Il était presque ému.

Une journaliste posa son appareil photo et demanda calmement.

« On a annoncé que vous aviez été un des derniers à voir le petit lycan vivant, pourriez-vous nous dire dans quel circonstance s’est passé cet événement tragique ? »

Harry soupira. C’était déjà plus dans le thème...

« Quand je suis arrivé le bébé était transformait et agonisait dans une cellule soutenu par son alpha. Je ne saurais pas décrire l'horreur du moment.. »

« Vous étiez pourtant venu pour sauver Draco Malfoy, était-ce a cause du lien qui vous uni entre frères ou comme les rumeurs le disent parce que vous êtes amants ? »

« Hors sujet, ma vie privée ne vous concerne pas. »

Avant que le sujet ne dérive vraiment de trop Harry fit couper court et passa la barrière de lycan qui gardaient l’entrée du lieu.

Il déboucha sur une clairière immense avec tout au fond un lac. Sur cet espace il aurait pu poser facilement Poudlard tout entier mais pour le moment l’espace était occupé pour l’essentiel par les vampires et loup-garous relativement mélangés malgré la séparation assez net. Sur son passage tous voulaient lui serrer la main en signe de gratitude pour la paix qui allait suivre entre les deux peuples. Les vampires assez neutralement et les lycans avec un grand sourire et des millions de merci alors que Fudge était proprement ignoré juste à côté.

Le groupe avançait lentement sur la distance et maintenant la nuit s’était un peu accaparé les lieux, le soleil commençait à disparaître à l’horizon, mangé par le lac, et les allées et venues des gens se faisaient maintenant plus rare. Chacun s’avançait vers le lac ou enfin Harry et sa famille arriva pour tomber sur Damien et Rémus.

« Mr le ministre. » fit Damien qui par sa condition de haut gradé se devait d’entretenir de très bonnes relations politique.

« Mes sincères condoléances pour le petit Leo. » fit le ministre en lui serrant la main.

« Nous avons installé une tente...je vais vous y conduire.. »

« C’est fort aimable. »

Harry vit que des braseros étaient allumés conférant une ambiance plus feutré et plus chaleureuse avec la pénombre qui montait.

« Lucius, Narcissa, Draco ? Voulez-vous, vous aussi, y être installé ? »

Avant que Lucius n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Lupin attrapa l’épaule d’Harry avec le sourire.

« Je sais comme tu aime les fêtes lycanes Harry, la meute serait ravi de t’avoir parmi nous. »

Harry souriait.

« On se retrouvera après. »

Draco, du coin de l’œil, vit Sévérus, Zack, Maya et la troupe d’ami au presque complet sans Dudley.

« Je vais avec nos amis, à toute. »

Il fila, suivi par le garde du corps, alors que Rémus s’assurait de la sécurité d’Harry et Damien de Lucius et Narcissa sur le chemin de la tente gardé par des vampires.

Remus attira Harry dans la meute non loin du point central où était rassemblé les hybrides et humains. Notamment les humains compagnons des loup-garous peu désireux de se retrouver seul entouré par la meute entière et surtout des meutes inconnues. Les bagarres arrivaient peu souvent mais quand elles éclataient dans une réunion cela se transformait souvent en carnage.

Il retrouva avec le sourire les mêmes sorciers et leur manie, notamment les champignons géant comme pouf pour s’asseoir alors que la vodka et les mots en russes tournaient autour d’un feu magique. Harry constata que chaque meute avait fait son feu et étaient autour assez calmement. Il remarqua que Snape, Zack, Draco, Théodore, Blaise, Hermione, Ron et même sa seigneurie Mayasuka étaient autour d’un feu magiquement entretenu par Snape. Et vu sa mine il était ravi de faire le garde chiourme puisque Dumbledore le grand manitou était sûrement vautré sur un siège confortable sous la tente VIP. Dieu, si Lucius ne baignait pas déjà dedans avec une tel aisance il l’aurait plaint de se retrouver au plein milieu du panier de serpent.

Rémus lui montra le ciel, Venus était maintenant bien visible dans le ciel. La Lune ne tarderait pas et ce fut à ce moment que chacun fut attiré par le lac. La berge était réservée au corps du petit, que les médicomages avaient fait mourir d’une injection de calmant pour lui éviter de souffrir plus, et qui était étalé sur les rochers. Mais ce qui attirait l’attention était l’eau ondulante du lac où bientôt sorti des tentacules.

Le calamar voulait visiblement participer aussi activement et portait sur son corps et ses tentacules ondulantes les sirènes et les nymphes de l’eau. Ainsi que d’autres créatures qu’Harry ne se souvenait pas, ni avoir étudié, ni jamais vu.

Par un sort de tête en bulle les sirènes entamèrent un chant lent qui lui fit hérisser les poils de la nuque.

La clairière sombra dans un silence attentif, écoutant ce chant et attendant le moment où la lune apparaîtrait définitivement. Damien était revenu mais restait à bonne distance de la meute de Ludvin tout de même. C’est avec surprise qu’il vit les vampires, pour la grande majorité, sortir des énormes tambours de guerre, les maniant comme une plume pour les disposer en face d’eux et dans un ensemble totalement synchroniser les millier de bâtons se levèrent attendant le top départ.

Il remarqua ensuite que la première ligne sortait des sortes de grosses trompettes qui se posaient au sol et un premier long rugissement en sorti, aussi grave qu’un klaxon de cargo moldu. Il trembla sous l’intensité des ondes sonores et ce fut, à ce moment, à la fin du premier mugissement que les bâtons tombèrent ensemble parfaitement synchronisé sur les énormes tambours faisant trembler le sol sous leur pied.

Après un temps assez long les bâtons se relevèrent et l’autre main l'abattit ensuite sur le tambour, répétant le mouvement qui faisait presque danser les arbres millénaires de la forêt sous le rythme, encadrés des mugissements des trompettes et des vocalises claires des sirènes.

Harry en avait le souffle totalement coupé et ce fut à ce moment que les hommes se transformèrent en lycans.

La première plainte longue vint de la mère, il semblait aux oreilles du brun, un hurlement long, déchirant qui lui mit les yeux au bord des larmes. Son loup en lui répondait à la douleur. Suivit la meute de la louve.

Il se lova dans les pattes de Lupin qui lui léchât la tête. Il se transforma en loup et se blottit entre ses énormes pâtes, collé à son ventre. Il trembla quand Rémus hurla à la mort et de sa petite voix de simple animagus loup hurla lui aussi, répondant à ses instincts.

Harry se gorgeât de cette atmosphère si étrange et ses sensations si violente, les sons des tambours accéléraient un peu, les vampires se lâchant visiblement à fond dans leur musique, les lentes plainte des trompettes très graves et les chants mélancoliques des sirènes... accompagnés par les hurlement des loups en canon avec chaque sonorité propre à chaque loup-garou.

Hermione s’était calée dans les bras de Ron qui dodelinait de la tête avec la fatigue au milieu de la nuit. Maya droite caressait la tête de Théo qui était littéralement tombé de fatigue sur ses genoux. Zack revint s’installer entre Draco et Sévérus avec une bouteille de vodka déniché un peu plus loin.

Il en but une gorgée sous le regard noir de son amant.

« Je suis censé vous surveiller... »

Zack haussa les épaules.

« Ça réchauffe et avec une potion contre la gueule de bois personne ne verra rien... »

Sévérus soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« On a visiblement pas la même notion de surveillance... » Râla l’adulte. Maya ricana dans son coin en silence. Elle venait de comprendre un peu mieux le nouveau comportement de Zack. Draco souleva un sourcil en la voyant glousser intérieurement.

« Un problème Maya ? » fit le blond.

« Zack est un russe, son père devait certainement le biberonner à la vodka... Je ne suis même pas certaine que l’alcool ait encore des effets sur lui à vrai dire. Je ne l’ai jamais vu bourré... »

Zack finit de prendre deux longues gorgées au goulot.

« En fait si. Mais il me faut à peu prêt deux bouteilles pour commencer à être atteint. »

Maya souriait et Draco soupira.

« Ton foie doit ressembler à un éponge noirâtre... »

Ce qui ne l’empêchât pas d’arracher la bouteille à Zack pour s’enfiler une longue rasade.

« Je suis votre professeur, vous pourriez au moins vous tenir bien... » Râla Snape blasé. Il reçu trois paires de regard goguenard. Entre Draco, son filleul, Zack son amant caché et Maya, princesse de son état, tout aussi, voir plus, serpentard que lui il n’avait aucune chance qu’ils soient même un peu intimidé hors de Poudlard. Et même si il râlait pour la forme, tant que son autorité n’était pas sapé devant les autres il était quelque part assez soulagé de pouvoir faire une pause.

« Ce soir Sévérus, je te vois plutôt comme mon parrain, niveau autorité je sature un peu là, à la maison je suis entouré de mon père, conseiller du futur premier ministre, mon amant qui gère presque tout un pays et je viens de sortir des cachot de Voldemort. Alors ce soir, je vais me détendre un peu en contemplant ce feu, boire cette bouteille avec Zack et ne penser à rien d’autre que tu sois mon prof ou pas. »

Damien, qui était aller un moment à côté de Rémus pour être présent, revenait lui même avec une bouteille de whisky pur feu.

Il s’affala très peu élégamment à côté de Sévérus.

« Bon sang que cette nuit est étrange, et pourtant j’en ai vu des nuits... »

Il haussa un sourcil quand Sévérus but à sa bouteille.

« Ouais carrément étrange. » fit Draco, choqué de voir son parrain boire et à la bouteille en plus.

« Tu n’as pas le monopole des journées de merde Draco, avoir l’habitude de subir le Lord ne veux pas dire que c’est plus facile d’accepter les sorts et la disgrâce. »

Damien lui tapota l’épaule.

« Il faut le voir comme une bénédiction, vous n’aurez plus à le subir... »

Sévérus admira, les yeux dans le vague, le feu magique.

« Je n’ai jamais aimé être espion, mais j’étais très doué pour ça. Si bien que personne ne savait vraiment pour qui je travaillais. Je soupçonne même Albus d’avoir eu des doutes. Ho il préférerait être torturé à mort que de l’avouer j’en suis sur mais je le sais. Et maintenant je suis devenu inutile. Comment l’ordre va faire pour gagner cette guerre si plus personne ne surveille le Lord ? On a perdu un espion mais aussi l’espoir de voir ce conflit se régler avec beaucoup moins de morts... »

Damien reprit la bouteille, ses canines cliquetèrent sur le goulot alors qu’il buvait puis soupira.

« Je suis certain que ce môme a encore plein de tour caché dans son cerveau de génie, je suis même certain que ce petit couillon me cache des choses... »

Draco souleva un sourcil.

« Harry ? Il arriverait à vous cacher des choses ? »

Damien poussa une plainte, digne d’un grognement.

« Ça n’a pas été si complexe de lui apprendre une occlumencie presque parfaite, j’ai juste eu à lui expliquer à la méthode moldue. Et il a pris le manoir Malfoy comme image pour ranger ses souvenirs. C’est un vrai casse tête la dedans, pire on y risque son mental. Votre manoir a vraiment des sorts de protection aussi sadique ? »

Draco souleva un sourcil et Sévérus fit la moue, et dire que lui avait essayé de lui apprendre l’occlumencie...

« Sadique ? Ça dépend... je n’ai pas accès a certaine pièce et je n’ai jamais vu une seule personne assez folle ou idiote pour entrer sans y être autorisé... »

Damien montra son bras où s’étendait une cicatrice en forme de demi cercle surmonté de petits triangles...

« Les vampires peuvent avoir des cicatrices ? » demanda Zack visiblement assez surpris.

« Non. Il faut toucher à l’âme du vampire. Mon âme s’est faite attaquer par une plante carnivore digne des plus grand films d'horreur. Elle m’a laissé cette belle marque, cette saleté coriace. »

Draco se souvenait vaguement la plante carnivore que son père lui avait montré dans une pièce pour le dissuader de fouiner étant plus jeune.

« Comment diable Harry a pu voir cette plante... il n’y a pas accès. »

Damien remit sa manche en ricanant.

« On parle bien de Harry Potter là ? A mon avis il a visité toutes les foutus pièces du manoir, il est bien trop curieux. »

Draco roula des yeux.

« Merlin, il est dingue. »

Ron ouvrit un œil, il écoutait mais n’avait pas le courage d’intervenir, dingue et Harry... Deux mots qu’il trouvait assez souvent associé.

« Je confirme, il a dû toutes les visiter, Harry n’a jamais su contenir sa curiosité. C’est même un miracle si on est encore vivant après tout ce qu’on a subi. Je ne sais pas si je place le basilic ou les détraqueurs en première place d’ailleurs. »

Hermione souriait, réveillé par Ron qui avait remué.

« Il a quand même réussi à semer un dragon. »

Ron soupira.

« Le basilic lui à causé bien plus de mal et les détraqueurs ont failli le tuer si il n’était pas intervenu en décalage... »

« Il a affronté Voldemort à 11 ans. »

« Oui mais Voldy ne pouvait pas le toucher... »

« Les sorts auraient bien pu eux et Diggory en a fait les frais à la fin de la Coupe des Trois Sorciers. »

« Il n’a jamais voulu nous dire comment il s’en était sorti... » fit Ron blasé. « Du moins pas en détail. »

« Ça parait si loin. » fit Draco en reprenant une gorgée à Zack. « j’ai l’impression d’avoir pris 5 ans en une année. »

« Je devrais dire quoi moi, ça fait des centaines d’années qu’on se bat entre peuple et ce mioche arrive, bat des cils et paf... nos deux chef s’aident. »

Hermione ouvrit complètement les yeux.

« Mais comment il a fait sérieux ? »

Damien regarda à droite puis à gauche.

« De ce que j’ai entendu dire par Irvin, il les auraient enfermé dans une pièce jusqu’à ce qu’ils aient réglé leur problème de couple... à mon avis ça à du être un carnage, comment il est resté vivant reste un mystère. »

Ron hoqueta.

« Problème de ..couple ? »

Damien soupira en regardant la lune.

« C’est un secret tenu depuis très longtemps entre nos deux camps. Irvin et Ludvin ont été amant du temps de la grande traque. Une vague histoire de complot ou de trahison a fait que Ludvin et Irvin se considéraient depuis comme ennemi mortel... »

Ron était choqué.

« En fait ce carnage depuis toujours c’est un problème de couple ? »

Damien ricana amèrement laissant voir ses canines sorties.

« Un vampire n’accorde pas sa confiance au premier venu et prendre un calice est assez dangereux... le manque de sang peu conduire un vampire à la folie. C’est un peu comme... »

Damien réfléchissait intensément.

« Un vampire qui ne peut plus boire le sang de son calice ressent la même douleur que s’il était suivi en permanence par un détraqueur. »

L’assemblée fit une moue de dégoût qui sembla satisfaire le vampire.

« Mais, comment Irvin fait pour tenir depuis tout ce temps ? » demanda Hermione maintenant bien éveillé et prise dans la conversation.

Damien regarda la lune.

« Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée. De souvenir il est le seul à avoir su supporter cet état. »

Draco reçu Harry en loup qui se frotta à lui.

« Je vais être couvert de poils ! »

Hermione mit ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer l’exclamation horrifié qui électrifia Draco. Le blond jeta sa couverture sur le loup qui pencha la tête.

« Je te rappelle que sous ta forme de loup on voit tes cicatrices Harry. » chuchota assez bas le blond alors que le loup posa sa patte avant sur son museau visiblement se traitant mentalement d’abruti. Encore heureux que la croix gammée avait été reprise par la médicomage pour ne plus ressembler qu’a un carré.

Maya lui lança un sort de glamour négligemment.

« Tu ressemble à un loup hirsute iroquois. C’est assez marrant à voir. »

« Marrant ? couina Hermione choqué. »

Draco allait pester vertement contre elle mais Zack ricana d’un rire froid, gelé et sans aucune joie.

« Pauvre petite enfant choyée, comme je te plein d’avoir eu une vie rose et dorlotée par un père et une mère aimante, choquée à la vue de quelques pauvres cicatrices que l’on doit retrouver sur beaucoup d’enfant, qu’elles soient visible ou invisible. C’est presque vexant que tu puisse t’attarder à ce détail alors que l’on devrait plutôt voir la personne dans son ensemble et pas les cicatrices que la vie à laissé sur la peau... »

Maya caressait négligemment derrière l’oreille du loup qui avait posé sa tête sur le genou de Draco qui n’osait plus rien dire devant la mine rouge de colère d’Hermione. Elle était encore très affectée et voulait aider Harry... même si Draco trouvait que ça ressemblait plus à de la torture.

Elle explosa sans hurler.

« Et moi je trouve pitoyable que personne ne dise rien alors que c’est la preuve flagrante et visible que Harry a été battu ! »

Ce fut Maya qui agacé la coupa.

« Parce que tu ne l’avais pas deviné peut être ? Combien de temps tu vas encore tourner et retourner le couteau dans la plaie ? Il te faut quoi de plus Hermione ? Je me demande ici si c’est pas plutôt toi qui n’a toujours pas digéré ce qu’il a subit. A moins que tu t’efforces de ne rien voir ? »

Hermione, livide, secoua Ron pour avoir son aide.

« Ron ! On est ses amis ! On doit savoir pour l’aider ! »

Ron soupira.

« Non, je ne veux pas savoir. Du moins si Harry ne veux pas me le dire je ne chercherais pas à savoir. On l’aide déjà comme on peut et je suis d’accord avec les autres pour admettre que ça ne servirait pas en mieux que de savoir. Il est suivit par un psychomage, il a ses amis autour de lui. Il reconstruit sa vie et moi ça me suffit. »

Draco félicita le roux, quand il voulait Ron Weasley avait un véritable cerveau en mode amitié pour la vie. Zack tendit la bouteille de vodka à Ron qui en but une gorgée.

« Ça arrache ce truc. »

Zack ricana alors qu’Hermione se décala pour bouder dans son coin.

« T’en fais pas Harry, elle est intelligente, elle finira par comprendre. » fit Maya en la voyant ruminer dans son coin.

Sévérus, silencieux jusque la, analysait chaque personnes autour du feu.

Visiblement personne n’avait été vraiment épargné ni par la vie ni par la guerre. Même Weasley avait semblé souffrir de la situation et Mayasuka semblait être une demoiselle pleine de philosophie et de bon sens.

Damien se leva pour enrouler Remus dans une couverture chaude, on était déjà le matin et le corps du petit avait brûler.

Remus revint près du feu avec tout le monde. Harry était re-transformé dans les bras de Draco qui le serrait dans la couverture contre lui.

« Ce n’était pas très prudent de te montrer en forme de loup Harry. » fit Remus avec douceur.

« Ça ma pris aux tripes, j’ai pas vraiment pu faire autrement... » Chuchota le brun en se redressant dans la couverture. Il était nu et cherchait des habits.

« Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? Je ne vois pas Mademoiselle Granger... »

Damien reprit une gorgée.

« On a beaucoup discuté, elle souffre d’une divergence d’opinion. »

« Ho ? Discuté de quoi ? » fit le loup garou.

« Surtout de Harry Potter. » ricana Draco. « D’ailleurs il faudra que tu me dise si tu as vraiment visité tout le manoir Malfoy, espèce de faux frère ! »

Harry souleva un sourcil et se retourna vers Damien.

« Bravo un peu d’alcool et tu es une passoire, pire qu’Hagrid ! Tu as raconté quoi sur moi sale suceur de sang. »

Damien leva les mains tenant toujours la bouteille.

« Pas grand-chose, juré. Quelques spéculations sur ton occlumencie, l’origine de ma blessure au bras et... »

« Si tu as osé raconter des choses personnelles sur moi que tu n’aurais pas du je te tuerais... »

Mais Harry n’eut pas le temps de finir Damien comme au ralenti sombra et s’étala au sol ronflant.

« Bon... je crois que c’est fini pour ce soir pour lui. » fit Remus en s’approchant.

« C’est du propre pour le bras droit des sangsues... »

Remus releva Damien en roulant des yeux.

« Harry... »

« Tout le monde file au lit maintenant. » fit Sévérus alors que Maya portait Théo comme une princesse... le monde à l’envers.

Draco se coula dans le lit avec délectation, collé au corps de son maintenant petit ami, amant et plus son frère. Il l’enlaça avec le sourire et ferma les yeux avec bonheur, certes dans l’avenir Harry aurait un emploi du temps de ministre comme avant, mais maintenant au moins il partageait une nouvelle intimité.

Zack avait suivit calmement et sans un mot Sévérus jusqu’à sa chambre. L’adulte n’avait rien dit mais avais intérieurement souri et laisser son amant se coller à lui.

« Zack ? »

Le Russe ouvrit un œil sur Sévérus visiblement en pleine réflexion.

« Hum ? »

« Non rien, bonne nuit. »

Zack ouvrit un autre œil.

« Tu veux m’en parler ? » fit le Russe en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Non. »

Zack soupira.

« Pourtant tu devrais. »

« Pour en dire quoi ? »

Zack haussa les épaules.

« Quelque chose. »

Sévérus roula des yeux.

« Tu as d’autre répliques brillantes comme ça ? » railla l’adulte.

Zack, vexé, se tourna pour faire face au pied du lit sur le ventre de l’adulte qui se mordais la lèvre. Il ne savait pas comment s’y prendre avec une autre personne et se sentait mal d’avoir fâché son amant

« Zack..je... »

« Moi je n’ai pris aucun sort mais j’ai pris des roustes à coup de pied, de poing et de ceinture. Je ne pense pas que tu sois passé à côté des marques sur mon dos alors si ça te plaît de te mentir en affirmant que tu n’en pense rien c’est ton choix, mais ne me prend pas pour un abruti. »

Sévérus tournait toutes les manières possible d’en parler à Zack mais, à chaque fois, sa gorge se nouait et il lui était impossible de dire quoi que ce soit. Il caressait le dos du Russe, strié de marques et finalement se lança.

« Zack..je...je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te vexer mais c’est délicat pour moi de m’ouvrir aux autres... »

Il fut coupé par un ronflement et de dépit soupira en se traitant de crétin. Zack, épuisé, s’était endormi...et il avait l’air d’un con à parler dans le vide.

Ludvin était bien le seul encore vraiment debout au milieu de ce champ de tente. Les silencieux vampires dormaient à poings fermés dans leur confortable lit ou des cercueils pour les plus nostalgique.

Les lycans, eux, en grande partie ronflaient créant en cette matinée une drôle de cacophonie.

Il regarda dans le vide se demandant de quoi serait fait le lendemain, de quoi cette guerre serait faite, si l’alliance allait apporter quelque chose. Tout ceci lui rappelais tellement de mauvais souvenirs de l’époque.

Il n’eut pas besoin de le voir pour le ressentir au plus profond de sa chaire.

« Irvin. »

Le vampire mit une paire de lunette de soleil pour regarder l’horizon à côté de son ennemi.

« Tu ne dors pas. »

Ludvin soupira.

« La culpabilité m’a enlevé le sommeil depuis de très longues années. »

Irvin souleva un sourcil.

« Je croyais que tu avais fui pour mon bien, enfin c’était peut être juste pour que Potter nous foute la paix. »

Ludvin plaqua ses oreilles contre son crâne, il tentait de limiter sa colère et donc sa transformation.

« Je l’ai fais pour te protéger, ça ne veut pas dire que ça a été plus facile pour moi de te faire souffrir à ce point. »

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu culpabilise de m’avoir quitter ? »

Ludvin soupira.

« Je ne reposerais pas les bases géopolitiques de l’époque mais... je me suis fait attraper. Un connard d’espion m’a fait prendre un poison à action lente. Je devais partir avec les autres lycans pour avoir l’antidote. Et j’ai préféré vivre mais te laisser souffrir que de mourir et te vouer à la folie ou à la mort. »

« Je ne sais pas si finalement l’une ou l’autre option étaient judicieuse. » fit froidement Irvin.

« Je sais. Et puis après tu étais tellement fâché que tu n’as rien voulu entendre. Je peux affirmer sans mal que tu n’as jamais lu une de mes lettres. »

« Pas une. »

« Ce qui a conduit à ce que nous savons ensuite. Guerre, guerre, guerre. »

« Et je devrais te croire sur parole comme ça ? »

Ludvin haussa les épaules.

« Ça n’a plus vraiment d’importance depuis le temps. On a chacun mal agit, mal réagit... »

Le silence acquiesça pour les deux, amenant un instant de paix. Un bref instant où depuis si longtemps chacun se retrouvait calmement et sereinement à côté de l’autre.

« C’est encore un peu tôt pour parler du reste. » fit Irvin calmement.

« Je n’ai pas cessé d’être ton calice Irvin. Jamais. »

Ce qui noua la gorge du vampire qui préféra s’éclipser. Ludvin chuchota mais il espérait que son amant l’entende tout de même avec ses sens développés.

« Ni de t’aimer. »

Avant de lui aussi filer prendre du repos. Peut être que pour une fois il allait dormir complètement sans cauchemarder sur sa ‘traîtrise’.

* * *

Réunion de L’OO samedi matin :

« On doit absolument essayer de provoquer une rencontre avant de ne plus avoir aucune information de l’intérieur. Le Lord mettra plusieurs jours à déménager complètement. Du moins... mes potions. » fit Sévérus très fier d’avoir posé un arsenal de sort complexe sur son labo au manoir Jedusor.

«Tu veux vraiment faire affronter le Lord a Harry ? » fit Narcissa visiblement dans une colère folle mais parfaitement maîtrisé en apparence.

« Mère..selon la prophétie je dois le tuer, que les lycans ou les vampires soient d’accord avec ça ou pas. » tenta Harry.

Lucius se releva, visiblement en proie à un combat intérieur violent. Jamais ni Draco ni Harry ne l’avait vu faire les 100 pas comme ça.

« Avant que tous nous ne fassions une énorme bêtise dans l’urgence de la situation, je dois apporter, je le crains, une mauvaise nouvelle. Il est grand temps de vous en informer puisque visiblement Sévérus tu n’es pas au courant, ni toi Harry. »

Le silence était angoissant. Harry se demandait ce qu’il avait encore à savoir et Draco priait pour que ce ne soit pas si gravissime.

« Horcruxes. »

Devant la table, seul Maya et Narcissa avaient les mains sur la bouche d’effarement et de dégoût.

« Seule, normalement, les familles de nobles peuvent accéder à ces information. Un horcruxe est un objet dans laquelle une personne transfère une partie de son âme. Dans ce cas, si mes sources sont exactes, Voldemort en a fabriqué 7. »

« Par Merlin ! » hoqueta Maya plus blanche que de la porcelaine de chine.

Lucius était écouté avec horreur.

« J’en conviens, le Lord n’a vraiment plus rien d’humain, il est maudit pour avoir bu du sang de licorne et son âme est coupé en 7. Était coupé en 7. »

Sévérus croisa les doigts.

« Je suppose que tu as du te charger de ce problème délicat ? »

Mais au lieu de voir comme il avait espéré un rictus sur le visage de l’aristocrate ce fut une moue.

« Une grande partie. D’après mes recherches, Régulus Black en son temps s’est chargé d’un bout. Harry a pu lui même se rendre compte de la destruction du journal qui était un bout aussi, j’ai constaté de moi-même la colère du Lord pour la destruction de la coupe que possédait cette chère Bellatrix, le diadème ne fut pas trop complexe à dénicher, ni la bague de Serpentard. »

« Ça ne fait que 5. » fit Draco.

« A mon dernier passage j’ai donné à Nagini un petit cadeau empoisonné... d’ici un jour ou deux il devrait être éliminé. »

« Je comprends mieux la potion. » fit Sévérus avec un air satisfait.

« Et le dernier ? » demanda Harry.

Lucius prit une grande inspiration.

« Le Lord a longtemps cherché à comprendre ce qui s’était passé le jour de sa mort avec toi Harry. On en est arrivé à la conclusion que, cette nuit là, il avait certainement fait de toi un horcruxe sans le vouloir. Je ne sais plus où il en est mais de mon côté je cherche toujours une solution pour l’extraire sans risque. »

Narcissa était sur le point de s’évanouir, Draco était horrifié de la nouvelle et chacun avait une tête de cadavre.

Harry frotta sa cicatrice.

« Ça explique beaucoup de chose, comme le lien, le fourchelangue, les visions... »

Il envoya un regard noir à Lucius qui leva les mains pour se défendre.

« Je sais ce que tu vas me reprocher, je n’ai rien dit avant, car on a aucun moyen de savoir si c’est réellement ce qui s’est passé, si vraiment tu es le dernier horcruxe de Voldemort, Harry. Et je pensais vraiment pouvoir trouver une solution dans les livres de mes ancêtres pour avoir le moyen de le retirer ou au moins savoir si il était là. »

Harry soupira.

« Donc pour le moment j’ai deux solution, on capture Voldy et on le garde en vie, ou je me sacrifie après l’avoir tué. »

Draco claqua la porte avec un désolé. Harry se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Okay je dois réfléchir, je vous laisse planifier une méthode pour capturer Voldemort je pense que ça satisfera Irvin et Ludvin. »

Harry fila rattraper Draco, qui se tenait au coin du couloir vide d’une tour oubliée qui leur servait cette fois de lieu de réunion.

« Draco.. »

« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, la prophétie, blabla, ton devoir, blabla… mais ça reste très dur pour moi à encaisser… »

Harry lui caressa les cheveux.

« Je sais. J’ai aussi du mal. »

Draco le regarda ironiquement.

« On dirais que tu es blasé de te retrouver toujours dans une mauvaise posture. »

Harry soupira.

« Un peu, à chaque fois c’est la même rengaine, on me dévoile au dernier moment une info capitale et dangereuse en lien avec je te le donne en mille…Voldemort. Je commence à saturer. »

« J’ai peur de te perdre… »

« Tu crois que si j’avais le choix je me battrais contre ce fou ? »

« Je sais Harry… »

« Je t’aime Draco. »

Draco sécha ses larme en se décalant.

« On dirait que toi tu n’as pas peur de me perdre… »

Harry fut un peu dépourvu, en tant que frère Draco ne lui avait jamais réclamé d’explication, mais en tant qu’amant c’était différent. Harry se laissa glisser assis sur le sol la tête dans les mains.

« Bien sur que si j’ai peur. J’ai peur de te perdre, que tu me quittes, que je doive affronter Voldemort, j’ai même peur certains matin que mon oncle soit encore vivant. D’un autre côté j’ai failli crever comme un chien dans mon vomi à cause de mon oncle ; Voldemort chaque année depuis mon retour dans le monde de la magie à tenté de me tuer, je me suis retrouvé dans des situations très délicates. J’ai vu Diggory mourir sous mes yeux et j’ai revu mes parents à cause du Priori Incantatem… »

Harry essuya à son tour ses larmes.

« Je suis terrorisé mais si j’abandonne c’est aussi laisser tout mes amis et ma famille de cœur dans un monde horrible. Je ne peux pas te laisser dans un monde où ce fou cherchera à te tuer et tuer tout ceux qui me sont cher. Sirius a donné sa vie pour moi, ma mère a donné sa vie pour moi… je suis sensé faire quoi ? Courir me cacher dans un coin en espérant que si je ferme les yeux très fort Voldemort va disparaître ? »

Draco oublia son éducation pour venir s’asseoir juste en face.

« Ça veut dire que je dois me résigner à t’enterrer ? »

« Je ferais tout pour survivre. »

Draco le prit dans les bras en tremblant. Fermer les yeux n’était peut être pas la meilleure tactique pour oublier, mais ça le rassurait pour le moment.

Dans l’après midi Harry demanda à Lucius un entretien en présence de Damien. Il était maintenant évident que Lucius avait des informations que Damien n’avais pas et inversement.

Son père adoptif prenait un thé en parlant politique avec le vampire. Du moins de la politique qui ne le regardait pas puisque mondiale, Lucius avait toujours mis un point d’honneur à étudier sous toutes les coutures l’économie et la géopolitique, qu’elle soit moldue ou sorcière. Harry le soupçonnait même d’avoir des sources au sein même des gobelins…

Et si au début il avait cru à une méthode peu scrupuleuse de gagner de l’argent, il avait appris avec le temps à comprendre la passion de Lucius pour l’économie. Il pouvait passer des heures à lire les revues économique moldue pour estimer et prévoir l’avenir, pour le simple jeu puisque économiquement sorcier et moldue n’avaient pas beaucoup d’interactions.

« ..Il faudrait demander à Harry la raison de notre présence ici… »

Harry sortit de sa contemplation.

« Oui, avec la révélation de ce matin sur les horcruxes, je crois que l’échange d’informations ne devrait pas être inintéressante, Damien tu t’es plains plusieurs fois d’une sorte de lien noir dans mon inconscient qui dérangeait les choses… »

Damien ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Un horcruxe ? Tu insinue que Voldemort aurait inséré en toi une partie de son âme ? »

Lucius soupira.

« On en est arrivé à cette conclusion avec le Lord. »

Damien, plissant les yeux, étudia Harry de la tête au pied en se tenant le menton…

« Ça explique beaucoup de choses… »

Harry inspira.

« J’ai pensé à deux solutions. La première trouver cette partie par occlumencie et l’éradiquer.. »

Damien lui coupa la parole.

« On n’efface pas une âme comme on supprime un souvenir Harry… »

« La deuxième… explique que tu sois ici. Utiliser le rituel vampirique pour supprimer ce morceau d’âme. »

Si Damien n’avait pas été assis, même vampire et maintien de soi, il se serait vautré par terre.

« Ce n’est pas si simple Harry… »

« Tu m’as bien dit que le rituel supprimait la moitié de l’âme du vampire non ? »

Damien se para d’une lueur nacré, la version vampire du blêmissement.

« Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça fonctionnera et tu deviendra peut être un vampire…quand j’ai proposé de faire de toi mon fils je ne pensais pas que tu penserais un jour à vraiment le devenir…et il reste de gros soucis à prendre en compte si tu devenais un vampire, tu serais rayé de la scène politique, tu serais automatiquement sous les ordres de Irvin et ses ordres prévaudraient même sur la prophétie… »

Lucius soupira.

« Sans compter que si jamais par un miracle de Merlin tu devenais ministre en étant vampire Irvin serait toujours ton supérieur et pourrait influencer à sa guise...ça ne plairait pas du tout aux sorciers et ça ne serait sûrement pas une bonne chose. Ça pourrait raviver les guerres entre lycans et vampires… »

Harry soupira.

« Je n’ai pas de meilleures solutions et si je dois oublier la politique pour survivre, je crois que ce serait une piètre perte non ? La politique mort n’a jamais été vraiment possible. Quant à Irvin, je peux toujours prendre des dispositions pour lui demander un serment magique garantissant mon indépendance totale. »

Damien ouvrit la bouche alors que Lucius écarquillait les yeux.

« Harry...jamais personne n’a obtenu son indépendance totale… ce serait la porte ouverte à tout et n’importe quoi… »

Fit Damien.

« Et Draco ? Comment il va vivre de devoir vivre avec une personne froide, Harry je sais que vous vous aimez et qu’il souffre déjà de la situation… » fit Lucius.

Damien soupira.

« Je peux, pour Draco, te donner la solution, faire en sorte de protéger la partie de ton âme qui l’aime et les sentiments associés, une fois que tu en auras fais ton calice ces sentiments seront débridés et tu te comportera assez naturellement avec lui, même en beaucoup plus collant et protecteur ce qui ne devrait pas trop le déranger… mais une grosse discussion avec lui s’impose, ainsi qu’avec Irvin. Et je te répète, sans aucune assurance que je puisse effacer totalement cet horcruxe. »

« Je prend ce risque, si vous avez mieux à me proposer, je suis preneur. »

Devant le silence qui s’attarda Lucius soupira.

« Je voudrais voir les détails avec Damien avant. »

Harry sourit.

« Je dois de toute façon en parler à Draco, ça ne se fera pas dans la précipitation. »

Finalement après des discussions plus légères chacun vaqua à ses occupations.

* * *

Blaise regardait le plafond allongé sur le lit. Draco ne venait plus le voir, il n’avait plus d’amants. Quelques fois quand la situation était stressante Ginny ou lui demandaient pour se retrouver dans la salle sur demande. Depuis la nuit chez les Malfoy chacun avait trouvé réconfortant de dormir avec une personne pour ne pas être seul. Et même si la tentative de réunification de ses amis avait fait plus de mal que de bien, ils continuaient à se voir pour un simple moment d’apaisement.

La porte grinça et Ginny, en silence, vint s’installer dans le lit puis dans les bras de Blaise. Le brun la colla contre son torse alors qu’elle pleurait.

« Tu..veux en parler ? » chuchota le métis. Cette fois c’était elle qui lui avait donné rendez-vous.

« C’est juste un petit coup de cafard. » Elle sécha ses larmes. « J’avais..j’avais juste besoin d’un peu de réconfort. »

Blaise replia les jambes pour envelopper la rousse dans un cocon et il posa sa tête dans son cou.

Ginny soupira d’aise, même si c’était extrêmement douloureux de ne pas avoir d’amour de la part de Blaise, au moins de la tendresse l’aidait à tenir en ce moment. Un jour viendrait où ce serait trop dur à supporter, où elle aurait trop mal mais pour le moment elle profitait de tout ce que pouvait lui donner la personne qu’elle aimait.

Elle se calma et chuchota.

« Tu..pourrais coucher avec moi si tu pensais à un mec ? »

Blaise ne s'attendait pas à ce que la rousse lui demande ça. Il soupira.

« Je ne suis pas un connard Ginny… je joue pas avec les sentiments des gens et je couche encore moins avec une personne pour juste me vider dedans. »

Ginny soupira.

« Je voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Je… »

Blaise la sentit rougir.

« Je voulais juste avoir ma première fois avec toi. » Elle l’avait murmuré d’une traite, mal à l’aise. Blaise écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

« Tu…n'as jamais rien fait et tu voudrais que ce soit moi ? »

Ginny se mit sur la défensive.

« Oui je suis pucelle si tu crois qu’avec mes frangins c’est facile d’approcher un mec… et Harry c’était à peine un flirt. Je croyais que les gays se foutaient de leur partenaire. »

Blaise grogna, c’était d’un cliché..

« Tu sais que c’est pas vrai. On accorde peut être pas autant de magie dans la première fois que pour une femme mais c’est aussi important pour vous que pour nous. Tu crois quoi ? Qu’on flippe pas de se faire pénétrer ? Bah c’est faux ! Et à moins de se faire tringler par un mec dans une boite de nuit sorcière, je t’assure qu’on prend du temps et qu’on respecte beaucoup celui qui sera en dessous. On est des mecs pas des bêtes sauvages quand même. »

Ginny se sentit bête, elle ne pensait même pas ce qu’elle avait dit..

« Je suis désolé… » Elle inspira fortement. « Et si… tu me sodomisais ? Après tout c’est assez semblable chez une femme… »

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais que ça ne marche pas comme ça… je..je sais même pas comment on est arrivé à parler de ça. Je commande pas vraiment en bas..tu sais que je suis perdu en ce moment… »

« Je suis pas viril ni masculin, j’ai pas de service trois pièces pour te faire prendre ton pied et une paire de nichon te laisse indifférent… alors c’est quoi qui te fait douter ? »

Blaise soupira.

« Si je savais ça m’aiderait bien tu sais. »

Ginny se retourna pour se caler contre Blaise.

« Et si on essayait juste, si jamais rien ne se passe de ton côté, hé bien on serait fixé et je ne serais pas vexée. »

Blaise paniqua intérieurement. Enfin maintenant il avait un début de réponse, il avait peur de lui faire mal. Il n’était pas du style à penser qu’une femme était plus frêle qu’un homme mais comparer au partie de jambes en l’air furieuse qu’il avait eu, voir brutale, il imaginait bien qu’il devait être beaucoup plus doux avec Ginny. Et il ne savait pas s'il saurait se contrôler correctement surtout pour sa première fois.

La seule personne qui l’avait dépucelé et qu’il avait dépucelé c’était Draco. Il fut coupé par la rousse qui retirait son haut de pyjama et se recolla contre son torse.

« Pas..pas ce soir. Je … suis pas vraiment prêt. » bégaya le métis. Ginny se cala contre lui passant ses jambes entre les siennes.

« J’avais juste chaud. »

Blaise soupira. Il se détendit alors que Ginny s’endormait dans ses bras. Il faudrait sérieusement qu’il parle à Théo demain. Vraiment ça devenait urgent.

* * *

Harry avait eu une discussion un peu houleuse avec Draco. Mais devant l’évidence Draco avait accepté que son amant tente l’extraction de l’âme de Voldemort, quitte à devenir vampire.

Il préférait avoir Harry à demi-vivant que complètement mort.

Et c’est un Harry un peu mutin qui lui avait mordu le cou sur la jugulaire en lui susurrant que peut être dans l’avenir il aurait à pomper son sang sur son amant. Draco avait senti son sang faire un tour complet, l’excitant comme jamais. Et cette fois ci c’était Harry qui avait été dominant et qui l’avait prit doucement.

Ça avais été si doux et intense que Draco avait du fermer les yeux pour cacher ses larmes de plaisir.

Harry avait tout de même vu ses larmes et avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à le rassurer sur l’avenir, sur leur couple.

Maintenant c’était Draco qui avait besoin de soutient à mesure que la bataille finale se rapprochait dangereusement de la fin.

* * *

Damien inspira et expira après cette nuit de merde. Des problèmes de partout, une alliance encore fragile, des coups bas, des désaccords, et le lot quotidien des querelles inter-clans aussi bien lycans que vampires. Il avait une migraine affreuse et s’ajoutait à ça une future discussion avec Remus sur Harry.

Harry Potter.

Ce gamin était entré dans la vie du vampire aussi doucement qu’un expelliarmus sur sa cible et depuis il enchaînait les problèmes.

« Remus ? »

Son amant et calice était devant son café du matin encore un poil embrumé.

« Tu as passé une mauvaise nuit. » affirma le lycan face au visage plus que livide.

« Euphémisme. Mais ce n’est pas ce que je voulais aborder avec toi. On peux discuter ou tu n’es pas encore réveillé ? »

Remus n’était pas quelqu’un de curieux à proprement parler. Du moins pas comme James ou Sirius. Mais il devait admettre que Damien avait piqué sa curiosité, le vampire était peu loquace en ce moment, surtout avec le monceau de soucis qu’il devait avoir, mais Remus ne cherchait jamais à en savoir plus. Les problèmes de vampire et loup-garou ne le concernait pas plus que de raison, surtout vu son niveau hiérarchique.

« Je t’écoute. » le châtain posa son bol.

« Harry a trouvé un moyen plutôt ingénieux pour retirer l’horcruxe mais… »

Remus soupira.

« Mais c’est dangereux. »

Damien soupira.

« Non, pas dangereux, du moins si le rituel vampirique est bien réalisé. Mais il pourrait perdre une partie de son âme et finir vampire. »

Remus n’était pas non plus une personne à brailler et hurler. Il savait être calme et réfléchir posément.

« PARDON ?! »

Enfin presque toujours.

« Remus je sais ce que tu as vécu et que tu as très mal pris d’avoir été mordu par un loup-garou mais la situation est différente, il l’a proposé de lui-même. J’ai été aussi surpris que toi mais je dois admettre que c’est le plus sur moyen que nous ayons pour le moment… »

Remus passa une main sur son visage.

« Et je n’ai pas mon mot à dire… »

« Tu peux toujours plaider ta cause à Harry mais tu sais comme moi que ce gamin est têtu. »

Remus lâcha la tension de ses épaules.

« Et si on inventait simplement un rituel pour supprimer ce bout d’âme ? »

« D’une il faudrait créer de toutes pièces un rituel et tu sais à quel point c’est long et aléatoire, de deux cela reviendrait sûrement au même point que le rituel ancestral vampire. Nous maîtrisons ce rituel depuis des centaines d’année… »

« Tu vas en faire un vampire ! »

« Si je ne touche qu’à l’âme de Voldemort en lui, il a de très forte chance qu’il ne ressente aucun effet par la suite. »

« Et si les âmes son liées ? »

Damien haussa les épaules.

« Je ferais de mon mieux mais je ne suis pas Merlin. »

« Tu vas briser sa carrière si il devient vampire. »

« Il en est conscient, comme il est bien conscient que mourir brisera sa carrière tout aussi bien. »

« Et si tu allais juste détruire l’âme par occlumencie ? »

Damien déglutit.

« Déjà c’est extrêmement complexe d’atteindre l’âme d’une personne par son esprit et ensuite je n’errerais plus jamais dans l’esprit d’Harry Potter c’est bien trop dangereux »

Remus écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu es un vampire ! »

« Il me reste un bout d’âme Remus, et celle-ci a bien failli se faire tuer la seule fois où j’ai tenté d’explorer des confins interdits ou cachés sans autorisations. »

Il dévoila la morsure de la plante.

« Et ça c’était juste la mise en bouche, j’ai bien failli y laisser ma peau, alors si l’âme de Voldemort tire de son esprit un moyen de défense aussi je ne tiens franchement pas à le tester. »

« Ce sera pareil pour le rituel. »

« Non. Ce que je vais te dire ne dois pas sortir de ton esprit scellé si tu veux que je reste en vie. »

Remus roula des yeux.

« Promis. »

« Pendant le rituel je lui donnerais mon sang et il sera sous mon emprise, je pourrais alors, avec la dague spéciale, découper l’âme et ne garder que ce que je désire. Si je devais vraiment en arriver à en faire un vampire j’enlèverais la partie traumatisée. Mais il resterait en gros comme le Harry de maintenant. Voldemort en moins. »

Remus soupira vaincu et reprit son café. Damien su que la discussion était terminée.

* * *

Tout le monde retransplana dans la plaine devant Harry et Draco inquiet.

« PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! » Jura Ludvin qui frappa un arbre qui se coucha. Il s’approcha d’Harry qui attendait devant la table où une carte trônait entre les deux tentes des deux chefs en plein centre.

« Ce fils de chacal a déserté plus vite que prévu et on a été pris au piège avec des détraqueurs ! »

Harry voyait des lycans tenir dans les bras pas mal de vampires inanimés.

« Et Damien !? » fit le brun paniqué regardant partout.

« Il va bien. »

Harry soupira.

Irvin balança avec humeur sa dague en argent sur la table qui se planta d’un coup.

« Ce fils de pute me le payera très cher. »

Jamais Harry n’avait vu un vampire s’énerver. Et il n’était pas certain de le vouloir. Déjà deux gardes du corps de chaque côté déshabillaient et bandaient leur chef respectif.

« Bourré d’aconit, la plante tue loup. On a du envoyer les vampires virer ces saletés et on a été attaqué par les détraqueurs… »

Draco s’était reculé avec Harry dans les pattes de leurs gardes du corps respectif.

Damien arriva à petite allure tenant un sac.

« Au moins on peut remercier Sévérus d’avoir fait le ménage avant notre passage, Nagini est mort. »

Le sac tomba sur la table avec un bruit mat.

Ludvin gronda.

« J’ai laissé mes meilleurs pisteur pour traquer ce fils de chien. En attendant on ne peut pas faire grand-chose, il doit se terrer quelque part comme un animal. »

Une fois les larges entailles soignées, Ludvin remit ses affaires. Irvin en était à peu prêt au même point en sirotant un calice de sang. Harry ne put que regarder avec quel harmonie chacun faisait presque la même chose, dénotant une habitude visiblement bien rodée.

Les deux chefs échangèrent un regard.

« On se revoit ce soir pour un débriefing, j’ai des hommes à aller voir. »

« Pareil. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. On ne lui avait pas vraiment accordé d’attention, c’était presque vexant. Damien le regarda en soupirant.

« Les habitudes Harry… venez dans ma tente, Remus se porte bien et nous avons besoin, je pense, de parler. »

Une fois installé avec une tasse Damien soupira.

« Tu as une idée pour attirer Voldemort ? » demanda le vampire à Harry.

« J’y planche depuis un bon moment. Au début j’avais pensé à Poudlard mais avec tout ce rassemblement, il ne sera pas assez con pour débarquer ici. Il me faut un site chargé de magie si je veux pouvoir puiser dedans, en étudiant les vieux grimoires il y a un site visiblement très chargé d’histoire et de magie, Avalon. »

Damien blanchit, il avait cette fâcheuse manie avec Harry, ce gamin aura sa peau il en était certain. Mais vu l’absence de réaction des autres il en était maintenant certain, seul les plus vieux savaient exactement ce qui s’y trouvait.

Et il n’était pas certain qu’il ait le droit de révéler quoi que ce soit dessus. Même le ministère ne devait pas savoir…

« Dumbledore m’en a parlé la dernière fois qu’il a du renforcer les barrières de protection du site, disons d’une partie du site. Il m’a dit qu’une large partie de l’île était plutôt déserte alors que l’île est juste cachée des moldus par un sort… ça ne devrait pas nous déranger de trop et l’endroit sera sur. »

Donc ni le ministère, ni Dumbledore ne savaient rien de cet endroit. Du moins, pas en totalité.

« Tu n’as pas l’air d’approuver. » fit le brun en regardant le vampire.

« Je réfléchissais, il est clair que Poudlard serait bien trop dangereux, mais Avalon peut l’être bien plus encore… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« On devrait savoir quelque chose sur cet endroit ? »

Damien haussa les épaules.

« Si les humains sont repoussés et que les sorciers n’y vont pas, il y a fort à parier que c’est pour une très bonne raison, les légendes ne sont pas toujours fondées sur du vent. »

Harry grogna.

« De toute façon, il me faut un site plein de magie et qui soit calme. Poudlard est à bannir, je ne peux pas détruire un lieu où les moldus pourraient nous voir comme Stonehenge, on ne va pas faire ça dans une ville sorcière ou moldue...donc le choix se limite. »

« Certes. » consentit Remus qui essayait de réfléchir.

« Une forêt ? » fit le blond.

« C’est extrêmement complexe dans une foret, des groupes vont se former, on va se perdre de vue, le terrain n’est pas toujours praticable…on a déjà pas beaucoup d’avantages avec les mangemorts, ils sont doués en magie noire, il sont entraînés depuis longtemps à tuer, on pourra oublier l’effet de surprise, et dans le groupe nous avons des jeunes qui ne sont pas capable de faire face à tout ça si jamais ils se prennent une branche, glissent sur des feuilles ou pataugent dans la boue. »

« Va pour Avalon. » fit Damien qui se demandait si ses souvenirs étaient encore valable ou pas. En une bonne centaines d’année de bouches à oreilles il était probable que les choses aient radicalement changée.

Harry partit sur un autre point à expliquer à Remus sur le rituel vampire et ses motivations, sur les prochaines actions comme candidats et la guerre, ses études, ses amis…

C’est dans la soirée que justement le groupe d’amis se retrouva dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Harry vit les changements qu’il n’avait pas prit le temps de voir, d’abord enfermé chez Voldemort puis dans la chambre avec Draco et enfin replongé dans son rôle de candidat et de pilier de la guerre, sans oublier les cours et les réunions de l’OO.

Pansy tenait Dudley dans ses bras, un Dudley un peu enrobé mais plus obèse, un Dudley qui ronronnait presque dans les bras de la Serpentarde.

Théo était vautré sur un fauteuil de tout son long, jambes par-dessus l’accoudoir, Maya assise à la japonaise contre le bas du fameux fauteuil, se faisant caresser la nuque négligemment par Théo qui discutait avec Blaise.

Blaise les jambes encadrant une Ginny qui jouait aux cartes avec Maya sans se rendre compte vraisemblablement du naturel de la situation qui étonnait pourtant beaucoup Harry.

Zack, quant à lui, était sur le ventre, les genoux pliés et les jambes croisés en l’air tenant un livre de fantaisie, vu la couverture, et semblait absorber dans sa lecture, oubliant totalement les deux filles jouant aux cartes bruyamment à côté.

Sur un canapé Hermione lisait elle aussi un livre mais de cours il lui semblait, alors que Ron était parti dans un débat avec Draco et Pansy sur le Quidditch. Dudley complètement largué avait arrêté de poser des questions sur ce sport et préférait bien plus que sa copine lui caresse les cheveux.

Harry s’installa près de Draco avec le sourire et oublia un moment tout le reste. Les discussions le berçait de calme et l’insouciance du moment lui redonnait de la force et du courage.

C’est pour ça qu’il se battait.

C’est pour eux qu’il avait gardé la tête hors de l’eau puis avait lentement mais définitivement tourné la plus grosse des pages de son passé et des sévices.

C’était pour ça que jamais Voldemort ne serait puissant, il était irrémédiablement seul.

* * *

Harry était en face de Irvin en entretien privé.

« Je refuse de vous faire un serment magique. »

Harry ne se démonta pas.

« Mais je ne vous demande pas une faveur, ce serment doit être fait, sans lui je ne retirerais pas l’âme de Voldemort en moi et il ne sera pas possible de le tuer. »

Irvin avait les yeux luisant de colère. Ce mioche avait du répondant.

« Sauf si je vous tue. »

Irvin pouvait se montrer menaçant. Harry haussa les épaules.

« Tuez moi, vous seriez destitué de vos droits, la loi vampire indique bien que le meurtre sans raison légitime de sauver son calice vous est interdit. Et à preuve du contraire je ne suis pas votre calice. En outre vous donneriez à Voldemort ce qu’il convoite depuis des années… c’est un choix tactique surprenant. »

Irvin s’installa sur son trôné, se sentant définitivement agacé et fatigué de ce Harry Potter.

« Vous savez que vous me demandez d’approuver le cas échéant l’apparition de mon égal, qui pourrait revendiquer le trône et donc envenimer la scène politique vampire qui n’est déjà pas très stable malgré les apparences… »

Harry soupira.

« Je serais un trop jeune vampire contre vous si cela arrivait, et même si je m’engage politiquement pour sauver les miens d’un mégalomane tueur fou ce n’est pas pour faire ma vie dans ce monde. Je n’ai pas pour ambition de devenir le chef ou le roi de qui que ce soit, encore moins des vampires. Je sauve mes fesses et assure mes arrières en cas de problème essentiellement. Après la mort du Lord et si je suis élu, ma mandature fini je me retirerais de la scène politique et sûrement sorcière pour vivre ma vie loin des vautours et des paparazzis dans l’anonymat le plus total et reposant. »

Irvin ricana.

« Vous n'appréciez pas beaucoup l’intérêt qu’on vous porte il me semble. »

Harry rit jaune.

« Sans blague ? Je trouve écœurant qu’une horde de photographes et de journalistes viennent comme des vautours à chaque fois que la mort rode ou a frappé pour avoir des détails morbides et glauques à étaler dans le journal du lendemain, je trouve aberrant qu’on se tire dans les pattes entre personnes politiques alors que le but de tous est normalement de représenter le peuple et aider à remettre le pays en ordre… si je devais vraiment choisir je pense que je serais bien plus attirer par les lycans qui, au moins, se rassemble contre un ennemi commun. »

Irvin renifla de dépit à cette remarque.

« Ce sont des créature primaires qui bien que grégaire se querelle entre elle aussi pour le pouvoir. »

« Ce que les vampires font et par pure fourberie en empoisonnant ou assassinant par mandataires les plus hauts gradés. »

Irvin fit la moue et envoya cette remarque valser de la main.

« Je vous accorde ce serment magique contre un autre, vous ferez le serment de ne jamais chercher à interférer politiquement avec moi ou mes descendants. »

Harry ricana.

« Il faudra reformuler, dit comme ça, je crains ne plus pouvoir rien faire avec les vampires… ce qui serait bien dommage si je deviens ministre. Si on résumais à un serment qui m’interdis de prendre le poste de roi ? »

Irvin soupira, décidément Harry Potter était bien difficile à berner.

« Cela me convient. »

Mais après tout pour avoir réunis dans une même pièces deux amants haineux sans mourir des suites, il fallait bien avoir de la suite dans les idées.

Suite à cet accord, Damien avait été convié pour faire le rituel afin de supprimer l’âme de Voldemort à l’intérieur d’Harry. Seul Draco avait été autorisé à venir dans la pièce pour y assister. Il était très clair après un entretien à cœur ouvert entre Harry, Draco et Damien que si jamais Harry était transformé en vampire, Draco serait fait calice dans la foulée.

Damien fixait Harry dans les yeux tout ses sens vampire sortis, ce qui impressionna Harry et encore plus Draco, protégé hors du cercle de rune. 

« Je vais te donner un calice de mon sang et je prendrais le contrôle de ton esprit et de ton corps pour aller chercher en toi ton âme, et celle de Voldemort. Même si Irvin ne peut rien si tu te transformes, tu sentiras quand même en toi le lien qui nous lira à vie ou à non vie. Que tu reste humain ou que tu deviennes mon fils, tu ressentira le lien. Et même si tu garderas ton autonomie, je te demanderais de ne pas trop contrer mon autorité devant les miens. »

Harry fit un signe positif.

Damien lui tendit un calice préalablement rempli de quelques gouttes de son sang.

Damien entra dans l’esprit du brun mais pas la partie consciente ou inconsciente du cerveau, dans les tréfonds de la partie contenant son âme. Il était ballotté en tout sens par des rafales de vent magique digne d’un cyclone.

Il mit très longtemps à trouver sa dague et à la brandir devant lui. Son esprit utilisait toute sa puissance pour calmer l’âme du brun si tourmentée.

Il passa de longues heures à errer dans des tourbillons insondables, même au maximum de sa magie il n’arrivait pas à calmer la tempête de son âme et donc trier pour enlever ce qui devait l’être.

De dépit il cessa de lutter au risque de se faire jeter de l’esprit du brun et de faire échouer le rituel. Perdant peut être à jamais l’âme du brun. Il eut une sueur froide devant le calme qui s’abattit soudainement.

Il n’avait jamais eu ce genre de cas de figure. L’âme s’était brisée ? Harry serait un légume définitivement ?

« Je suis toujours la. »

Damien sursauta en se retournant pour faire face à la représentation d’Harry.

« Peu de sorcier savent se représenter dans leur âme. »

« Nous sommes deux, il fallait bien que je garde une identité avant de devenir fou. »

Damien lui accorda.

« Et l’autre âme ? »

Harry fit un vague mouvement de la main.

« Par la bas, ce n’est pas beau à voir, tout au plus un tas de chaire immonde… »

Damien chercha et, suivi par Harry, trouva l’âme de Voldemort au milieu de ruines. Il commença méticuleusement à couper de sa dague l’âme et ce qui y était rattaché. 

En même temps l’âme représenté en Harry, bien que différemment, continua de parler.

« Tu as déployé beaucoup de magie vampirique ici. »

« Tu ne réagis pas très bien aux intrusions. » répliqua Damien.

« La première intrusion m'a laissé ça comme cadeau. Et tu n’as pas été éradiqué seulement parce que Harry sait que tu es la pour dégager cette chose. »

« Trop aimable. » fit Damien ironique et conscient que pour la première fois de sa non vie il avait à faire à un sorcier bien plus puissant que lui. Harry devait avoir pris du potentiel de Voldemort sans aucun doute.

« En effet, son âme dans la mienne m'a permit de lui voler pas mal de potentiel magique et quelques autres petites choses et même si Harry ne peut pas toujours s’en rendre compte il a à sa portée une grande partie du potentiel instinctif de Lord Voldemort. Il ne l’utilise simplement pas souvent, que quand, comme toi, des fous le pousse à se retrancher dans sa magie instinctive… »

Damien se concentrait pour éradiquer de la dague magique tout ce qui était relié à l’âme du Lord, chaque pierre, herbe brûlé, le corps du Lord méconnaissable, et taches de ce périmètre. Traçant des runes sur chaque objet pour le détruire.

« J’ai essayé de l’aider tu le sais. » fit Damien.

Mais l’âme d’Harry ne l’écouta pas.

« Tu as envie d’en faire ton fils magique. Tu en meurs d’envie de minute en minute, tu es venu ici pour détruire cette chose mais tu voudrais bien supprimer ce qui le rattache à la terre pour en faire un demi-vivant. »

Damien s’arrêta et fixa l’âme.

« Comment tu le sais ? »

L’âme amena à elle la magie résiduelle du vampire en une boule.

« En venant ici profaner l’âme d’Harry tu m'a donné accès à la tienne. N’oublie pas que tu n’es pas le premier à venir ici, j’ai eu le temps de m’exercer sur l’autre. J’ai accès a tout tes pouvoir, et celui psychique des vampires est puissant. Je peux dorénavant lire en toi comme un livre ouvert. »

Damien pâlit. Ce n’était pas du tout le même Harry, il savait que l’âme était très différente et avec des représentations bien opposé à la personnalité du sorcier mais il ne s’attendait pas du tout à trouver un Harry manipulateur à ce point.

« Tu as bu mon sang, nous sommes liés. »

« Et je vais garder ce lien, même si je ne serais pas un vampire, il serait plus prudent que tu lui enseigne à maîtriser vos pouvoirs de vampire. Je ne me priverais plus de les utiliser inconsciemment si je devais me protéger ou protéger Harry d’un danger. Et je déteste par-dessus tout les intrusions inopinées. »

Damien se ressaisit. Il venait de se faire coiffer au poteau comme on dit.

« Soit. »

« Ne sois pas vexé, tu savais que je ne serais pas une âme banale de sorcier banale. »

« Je ne suis pas vexé, désappointé plus. Et que tu l’appelle Harry alors que vous n’êtes qu’un et que tu es aussi Harry me trouble. »

La représentation soupira.

« Nous ne somme pas un. Il est venu et a fichu une pagaille monstrueuse, il a fallu que je me construise une identité et que je fasse barrage, l’âme d’Harry et son psychique devaient être dissociés pour ne pas virer fou avec la partie de Voldemort. Il faudra du temps après le départ de cette chose pour que Harry et moi ne soyons plus qu’un. Je suis bien trop tourmenté pour le moment encore. »

Damien se recomposa une apparence neutre.

« Je ne demande pas mieux, Harry est le seul à m’avoir fait ressentir des émotions oubliées depuis des décennies. J’ai beaucoup de tendresse pour lui. »

La représentation pencha la tête doucement.

« Alors pour votre propre bien, je vous conseille de l’éduquer comme votre fils. De lui apprendre à contrôler toute cette puissance qu’il ne fait que frôler quand je lui permet. Sinon, elle le consumera le jour où je ne serais plus là pour tout contrôler. »

Damien fit un signe de tête. La représentation reprit.

« Voldemort essayait de contrôler consciemment bien trop de puissance magique, son esprit n’était pas prêt. »

Il désigna ce qui avant était l’emplacement de l’âme corrompue.

« Ceci était la représentation de la folie magique, de ce que l’être humain veut sans savoir le contrôler, son âme est bannie, son âme est consumée, son âme n’existe même plus vraiment sur le plan physique. »

Damien fronça les sourcils.

« C’est-à-dire ? »

La représentation rigola.

« Les vampires qui tente de contrôler l’âme depuis si longtemps ne savent rien sur elle. Je vais vous éclairer. L’âme est le savant mélange de toutes les forces de la nature, certaines sont mélangées de magie, d’autres non. Nous ne sommes pas reliés à un corps bien défini, enfin si, mais seulement durant son existence physique. Voldemort a perdu son corps physique, son âme maudite aurait du quitter ce plan mais ne l’a pas fait. C’est regrettable mais une âme diviser ne peut pas partir. Je pensais que les vampires avaient compris ce principe. Diviser, scinder, découper ou même toucher une âme la rend maudite. Il faut détruire l’âme et le corps en même temps, toucher l’âme plus que le corps. Ce que vous venez de faire par exemple. Une âme sans corps déstabilise le réceptacle, c’est elle qui contrôle le flux magique et l’inconscient…deux choses que le conscient de l’homme ne pourra jamais vraiment contrôler. Pauvre de vous qui tentez de vous octroyer un pouvoir qui ne vous appartient pas ! »

« Je ne cherche pas le pouvoir pour le pouvoir. » fit avec fermeté Damien que la situation dépassait complètement maintenant.

La représentation manipula la boule de magie.

« C’est pour ça que vous n’êtes pas mort dans la seconde en pénétrant ici. Mais je ne tolérerais plus aucune tentatives d’intrusion. »

La représentation disparu comme une bourrasque laissant le vampire pantois.

Damien ressorti totalement nacré et presque vide d’énergie devant un Draco pâle comme la mort et inquiet.

« Alors ? »

« Voldemort est éradiqué. »

Draco se détendit. Damien emporta le brun dans les vapes sur un support plus adapté que le sol. Lucius et Narcissa avaient été rassuré par Draco en allongeant le brun dans un lit.

« Je… ne peux pas affirmer qu’il n’ait aucune séquelle mais je ne le pense pas. Je vais devoir vous laissez j’ai des informations à donner aux sorciers du clan. »

Il disparu comme une ombre laissant Lucius surpris.

Draco épuisé par les émotions s’était allongé contre le brun et sa mère les bordait tous les deux avec un baiser apaisant.

« Tout va bien se passer Draco. Tout. »


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolé pour les transitions un poil brutales. L'inspiration à fuie un jour et n'est jamais revenue. 
> 
> J'ai réécris ce chapitre 3 fois sans bon résultats. Alors voici ce que j'ai rassembler pour finir proprement.

Mlle Carter referma la porte avec le sourire, comme à chaque fois la famille au complet avait été envoyer, gentiment, attendre dans le salon et elle se doutait que Lucius ferait les cents pas pendant que sa femme prendrait le thé pour éviter de ruiner sa manucure. Elle souria intérieurement, elle avait bien du essayer une centaine de techniques pour faire arrêter cette manie de ronger ses ongles à cette belle aristocrate.

Mlle Alice Carter aimait son travail en mission chez les Malfoy, la première fois tant de sorts de confidentialité et de sortilèges de protection sur elle ou son bureau lui avait fait tourner la tête. Venant d’un autre pays elle n’avait pas compris l’utilité de tout ça… jusqu’à ce que Lucius Malfoy lui pose les bases.

Elle était la seule de ce pays à pouvoir poser n’importe quelle question à cette famille et avoir une réponse claire et franche sans détour alambiqué, elle avait vu toute cette famille sous toutes les coutures anatomiquement de l’extérieur et de l’intérieur… elle pouvait dire après ses nombreuses années de travail et de lien avec eux qu’elle était la seule personne traitée en supérieur pour toute la famille ! Ses recommandations étaient appliquées à la lettre, bon peu être pas celle de Lucius sur son cholestérol. On ne pouvait pas TOUT avoir dans la vie.

Elle ferma la porte et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle avait été là au début, appelé pour sa spécialité de traiter les difficultés à enfanter. Une dure période où elle avait dû soutenir cette famille qui tentait par tout les moyens d’avoir un enfant. Et de ce qu’elle voyait elle, pas seulement un héritier, mais bien un enfant à choyer, aimer et dorloter. Et finalement Draco était née, elle l’avait mis au monde, l’avait soigné, l’avait vu grandir.

Elle était toujours un peu tiraillé par son instinct, Draco était un peu son chouchou mais après toutes ses années c’était assez difficile de se détacher complètement d’un enfant qu’on avait aidé à mettre au monde et suivi toute son enfance. Alors oui elle avait une certaine tendresse pour lui plus que ces autres patients.

Et puis un jour elle avait rencontré Harry Potter.

Enfin ce qui restait de ce garçon.

Une sorte de bénédiction après l’annonce de l’infertilité définitive de Narcissa, le couple avaient trouvé un enfant qui avait cruellement besoin d’eux et elle voyait cette famille s’épanouir de mois en mois avec ce nouvel enfant débarqué dans leur vie comme un cadeau inespéré. Et cette famille était un cadeau pour ce garçon brisé…

Elle ouvrit la porte.

« Mlle Carter ! »

Lucius s’était presque jeté devant elle et Narcissa cachait ses petits tremblement en reposant sa tasse.

« Tout va bien. »

Elle calma le couple et Draco dans une seule phrase, les intimant de se rasseoir.

« Il est juste épuisé et a besoin de repos. »

« Et son âme ? » demanda Draco tout de même inquiet. 

« Je ne peux être sur de rien, mais visiblement rien de changé, il a toujours aussi mauvais caractère pour les soins, sur les points principaux de sa mémoire, rien n’a bougé. »

« Merci. » fit Lucius en lui serrant la main et la raccompagnant à la cheminée du salon.

De son côté Damien avait bien des choses à raconter aux vampires, normalement formé pour les rituels, qui à leur tour apprenaient aux autres vampires.

« Vous nous dites que ce garçon a matérialisé son âme ? »

« Parfaitement. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps nous avons discuté mais il m’a rapporté des informations que nous devrions savoir… »

Damien relata sa discussion finale avec l’âme d’Harry Potter sans trop dévoiler d’informations privées. A la fin les vieux vampires ayant prit des notes le fixait.

« Ils nous auraient fallu en savoir un peu plus… »

Damien soupira.

« Personne, pas même moi, ne pourrait retenter ce genre d’intrusion. Et je ne tiens pas à mourir. »

Le sérieux de son affirmation fit aussi bien qu’un sceau gelé sur chaque vampire.

« Ce n’est pas… »

Damien les coupa avec tout le respect qu’il pouvait avoir pour ses pairs.

« J’ai déjà de nombreuses fois pénétré son esprit, oui, mais quand il n’a pas le contrôle total au mieux je ne peux même pas rentrer, au pire le supplice qui m’est infligé à l’intérieur de son esprit est insoutenable même pour un vampire qui détient une puissance magique et une force mental formidable, et ceci s’applique aussi à l’intérieur de son âme. Même avec le contrôle que j’exerce sur lui, si son âme décide de me tuer, je ne pourrais rien y faire. Rien. »

Le collège de spécialiste des rituels le regardaient avec surprise. Le doyen se leva calmement.

« Dans ce cas nous allons étudier ensemble ce que vous avez apporté comme éléments. Dans le cas où vous auriez de nouvelles informations, nous espérons en être informé. »

Damien se courba.

« Je me ferais un devoir. »

« Restez à notre disposition pour d’éventuelles questions. »

Damien fit un signe de tête alors que les spécialistes sortaient de l'amphithéâtre. Maintenant il pouvait soupirer et commencer à planifier l’éducation de son nouveau ‘fils’.

Il alla retrouver son lit avec délectation, demain serait une journée chargée.

Harry vit Draco entrer dans sa chambre et lui fit un sourire en le prenant dans les bras assis sur son lit.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda Draco.

« Une simple migraine, rien de méchant, je m’attendais à bien plus d’effets secondaire à une intrusion dans mon âme… »

Draco lui fit un petit rictus amusé.

« Mlle Carter nous a encore vanté à quel point tu étais un bon patient … »

Harry fit la moue.

« Aucun commentaire monsieur l’aristo… »

Draco fit mine d’être vexé.

« J’ai pris la peine de prévenir nos amis et tu me remercies comme ça en m’insultant…je suis si blessé. »

Harry ricana et ils furent coupé par Damien qui toqua à la porte.

« Puis-je entrer ? »

Harry roula des yeux, il l’avait ‘senti’ arrivé depuis longtemps. Il était relié à Damien dans sa chair et c’était assez désappointant mais il ne dit rien.

« Entre. »

Damien salua Draco et Harry avant de venir s’installer sur une chaise. Il le sonda un moment.

« Je suis ravi que tu te portes bien Harry. Lucius me fait dire que tu peux compter sur lui pour gérer la politique le temps de te remettre. »

« Ça va, je vais descendre tout à l’heure et je suis prêt à reprendre mes obligations… »

« Dans ce cas je vais pouvoir te demander de m’accorder du temps pour ton apprentissage vampirique et magique. »

« Mais il n’est pas vampire… » fit Draco visiblement perdu.

« Disons que nous avons eu une petite discussion son âme et moi et, du fait de sa puissance magique, je vais devoir apprendre à Harry le contrôle d’une très grande, bien plus grande qu’actuellement, puissance magique…nous savions déjà que c’était nécessaire mais maintenant c’est indispensable. Et rapidement avant que la perte de contrôle ne soit définitive. »

Harry soupira.

« Me présenter comme Ministre de la Magie n’était peut être pas une bonne idée, du moins en ce moment… »

Damien sortit de sa poche un petit sablier magique tenu à une chaînette dorée.

« C’est un… »

« Retourneur de temps. » finit Harry le prenant et le mettant à son cou.

« Tu sais t’en servir ? » demanda le vampire.

« Oui, je m’en suis déjà servi, ça m’a d’ailleurs sauvé la vie… »

Damien sourit de façon calculatrice. Quel merveilleux fils…

« J’en ai moi-même un. Je l’ai beaucoup utilisé ces derniers temps… »

Harry comprit le sous entendu ‘pour toi’ mais ne fit aucune remarque.

« Nous devrions aller voir Père pour nous mettre d’accord sur mon emploi du temps ces prochaines semaines. »

C’est ainsi que le lendemain Harry reprit les apparitions publiques pour la campagne, reprit les apparitions à l’Organisation de l’Ombre pour se tenir au courant des dernières informations avec Voldemort et l’avancée de l’alliance Vampiro-Lycane…

Harry devant un parterre de journalistes entouré toujours des bras droits, respectivement, vampire et loup-garou et ses gardes du corps répétait inlassablement son discours dans chaque ville qu’il visitait. Car oui contrairement à Fudge ou ses prédécesseurs il avait bien décidé de le faire un peu plus à la méthode moldue et donc de se déplacer lui-même dans les plus grandes villes du pays et se présenter. Mais aussi voir et entendre ce qu’avaient à dire chaque ville. Il découvrit avec étonnement que chacune d’elle avaient des priorités différentes, l’une demandait plus d’éducation ou un accès plus facile pour celle-ci aux jeunes sorciers, une autre demandait plus de sécurité entre monde magique et moldu, une autre demandait plus de logement abordable, etc…

Il alla lui-même visiter les villes les plus pauvres et les quartiers les plus défavorisés souvent délaissés. Il crut voir ses gardes du corps lui lancer un regard noir quand il visita la partie mixte moldu et sorcier de Pré-au-lard. Des immeubles délabrés et des tôles de métal étaient la vision de cette partie de la ville éloignée mais pas si loin de la plus grande école de magie d’Angleterre. Cela le choqua presque que tout ses habitants démunis aient une vue imprenable sur Poudlard. D’un autre côté il fut agréablement surpris de voir le mélange qui s’opérait ici. Avec ou sans magie, prenant les bons côtés des deux sociétés, mais aussi les moins bons. Gang et insécurité régnaient ici aussi bien qu’électricité et magie. Née de moldu, sorcier, moldu, ou mélange d’autres créatures humanoïde utilisaient aussi bien potions soignantes que désinfectant moldu dans leur hôpital et leur école enseignait mathématique et physique/chimie aussi bien que métamorphose et sortilèges/enchantements.

En attendant que le staff l’accompagnant lui installe une estrade en plein milieu du parc de ce bidonville au lieu de la place du marché proprette et entourés de maisons respectable comme prévu, Harry s’entretenait avec son père sur ce qu’il pourrait prometre ou non ici. Dix bonnes minutes plus tard il monta sur l’estrade entouré de monde, curieux de voir un représentant de la politique sorcière ici et encore plus Harry Potter !

« Je vous remercies tous d’être venu pour écouter mon discours. Je me présente, Harry Potter, en candidature pour le poste de ministre de la magie. Je pense que beaucoup d’entre vous sont au courant et connaissent déjà mon programme dans les grandes lignes. Mais aujourd’hui je ne vais pas parler de la guerre, de politique mondiale ou d’économie de guerre. Ce matin je vais vous parler de choses qui vous intéresseront bien plus.

Comme vous pouvez le voir avec l’appui des vampires et des loup-garous, je voudrais renforcer les liens avec toutes les créatures magique et humanoïdes que nous accueillons sur notre beau pays. Je voudrais les intégrer bien plus à notre société, leur donner un statut, améliorer les échanges commerciaux avec eux pour rendre plus facile d’accès les potions, les soins, la connaissance. Améliorer les échanges moldu/sorcier pour que comme votre quartier, n’importe qui quelque soit son sang ou sa lignée, puisse devenir docteur ou médicomage, chimiste ou potionniste…que tous nous ayons une chance de choisir notre avenir.

Je me chargerais personnellement d’ouvrir les candidatures des moldu et né de moldu au ministère et aux concours publiques comme l’enseignement ou pour les hôpitaux.

J’ai déjà parlé des salaires minimum et des contrats de travail défini pour vous assurer la sécurité de l’emploi, il semble pertinent aussi de parler de l’ouverture des marchés publiques aux métiers moldu. Électricien, métier du bâtiment, services, restauration, transport, etc…

Vous me demanderez bien sur comment je compte, si jeune, remanier la société actuelle et avec quel argent.

J’ai obtenu, après des mois de parlementation, un contrat avec les gobelins, en l’échange d’un statut d’humanoïde, ils s’engagent, non seulement, à accepter ce qui en découle, c’est-à-dire payer des impôts et instaurer des contrats de travail à tout leur salarié leur permettant de contribuer à l’amélioration de la société sorcière mais aussi de déléguer un collège d’expert en économie indépendant qui soutiendra la Cour des Comptes Sorcières.

Je m’efforcerais avec leur aide de faire le maximum d’économie et de remettre ce pays en ordre sans faire souffrir les impôts des ménages par une hausse malvenue en temps de guerre.

Enfin, je demanderais à chaque ville de me faire un rapport complet de la situation chaque année pour savoir ce qu’il faudrait améliorer l’année suivante.

J’espère être un bon ministre pour tous. »

Harry salua la foule, enthousiaste par ces déclarations, pendant une demi-heure serrant des mains, encadré de sa garde personnelle visiblement réfractaire à son bain de foule. Les yeux de Lucius brillaient de fierté et il avait bien du mal à rester neutre quand son fils devenait comme ça, le futur ministre de la magie. Il avait été un peu jaloux au début mais se résigna à être son bras droit. Harry avait réussi là où il avait toujours échoué, le peuple l’aimait, l’adulait mais surtout au delà du nom du sauveur du monde sorcier, il était monté en flèche dans les sondages grâce à sa politique et à sa manière de faire de la politique. Jamais Lucius n’aurait imaginé faire quelque chose comme ça.

Harry arrivait dans son bureau avec une idée, souvent simple comme remplacer les logements délabrés par des logements propres et neufs à moindre coût pour des familles de classe moyennes ou pauvres. Et Lucius devait passer des heures avec son fils, un expert comptable, un expert juriste vampire, des experts moldu et sorcier spécialiste en tout un tas de choses et un gobelin pour mettre sur pied un projet. Sans compter que la plupart du temps son fils demandait à ce que tel ou tel normes moldue soit respectées, il lui venait en tête l’éclairage des cages d’escaliers ou des hall d’entrées, soulevant le point intéressant que les familles sans elfes de maison devaient pouvoir assurer un minimum d’indépendance à leurs enfants. Et cela n’était qu’une si infime partie qu’il en avait encore des migraines. Harry était une sorte de génie difficile à suivre et à leur dernière réunion il avait presque invectivé tout le monde pour ne pas se mettre d’accord entre normes moldu et sorcière.

« J’ai été comment ? » demanda Harry revenant vers lui.

« Parfait comme toujours. »

Harry lui fit un sourire rassuré mais amusé.

« Vil flatteur. »

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux repartant à Poudlard pour Harry et lui au manoir. Il ne doutait pas une seconde de sa nomination comme ministre, et c’était d’autant plus choquant que ce soit un enfant si jeune qui soit leur nouveau regard vers le futur alors que toute la communauté sorcière regardait vers le passé ou la guerre avec Voldemort…

* * *

Ce soir c’était Blaise qui avait demandé à Ginny de venir à la Salle sur Demande. Il stressait un peu mais en la voyant entrer il se motiva pour changer enfin les choses.

« Coucou. »

Elle vint vers lui et Blaise la prit dans les bras ce qui la surprit. Jamais l’italien ne s’était comporté comme ça avant.

« Blaise ? »

Le métis prit une inspiration.

« Je suis prêt à tout essayer avec toi. Une relation officielle, officieuse, platonique, à trois, exclusive, tout mais je t’en prie ne m’en veux pas si je ne…enfin… si je n’arrive pas a te satisfaire. »

Il avait caché son visage dans son cou un peu honteux de ce qu’il lui proposait.

Ginny mit du temps à reprendre sa respiration mais étira un sourire au bord des larmes.

« Ho Blaise je… je ne m’y attendais pas du tout je suis heureuse, choquée mais heureuse. »

Elle le serra dans ses bras un peu plus fort.

« Je te demande pas une relation exclusive, pour le moment disons, qu’une fois qu’on aura essayé ensemble, si ça ne marche pas chacun de notre côté on pourra aller voir ailleurs pour se satisfaire. »

Blaise soupira.

« Merci, merci beaucoup. »

« Blaise je t’aime, je sais que ça fait fleur bleu comme ça mais peu importe que tu bandes pour moi ou pas, je sais que tu m’aime. »

Blaise l’entraîna sur le lit pour se mettre au-dessus d’elle en la regardant avec intensité, si bien que Ginny rougit, intimidée.

« Fait de moi ce que tu veux, quand tu veux. »

Il l’embrassa et Ginny gémit de désir en le plaquant plus contre elle.

Ce soir ils allaient enfin passer le pas ensemble et peut importait qu’ils y arrivent ou pas, que ça se passe bien ou non, ils essaieraient.

Deux heures plus tard Blaise se roula sur le côté pour prendre Ginny dans ses bras, elle l’embrassa.

« Et toi ? »

« Moi, c’est pas grave… »

Ginny le repoussa juste assez pour lui lancer un regard noir.

« Tu n’as pas besoin de te punir de ne pas avoir jouis en moi tu sais… »

Elle passa sa main dans le dos de son amant pour empoigner une fesse.

« Je ne me punis pas, savoir que tu as joui est déjà très excitant pour moi. Et satisfaisant. »

Elle mit sa main sur le bas ventre et coula ses doigts dans les boucles brune.

« Ha oui, et tu ne voudrais pas que je finisse le travail ? »

Blaise se mordit la lèvre.

« Si tu y tiens je ne vais pas…ho oui… »

Ginny lui fit un rictus.

« Voilà, pas besoin de parler dix ans. »

Elle le masturba sous ses conseils alors qu’il lui caressait les cheveux et l’embrassait en gémissant, totalement remis aux mains de la rousse. Il finit par jouir lui aussi repu.

« Merci… »

Elle se colla plus sur lui et l’embrassa, laissant ses boucles rousses couler sur son torse.

« Toi merci. C’était parfait. »

Blaise fit la moue.

« Tu es gentille avec moi vraiment… »

Elle rigola avec un regard tendre.

« Hé c’était parfait pour une première fois, pour moi c’était parfait. »

Blaise soupira.

« Au moins on est fixé. »

Elle passa ses doigts dans les mèches brunes de Blaise cette fois sérieuse.

« Écoute, je le savais ok, te torture pas avec ça. J’ai eu tellement plus que je n’espérais, sérieux je ne pensais même pas que tu arriverais à bander pour venir en moi, mais tu l’as fait, j’ai eu le droit à être dépucelé par l’homme que j’aime. Pour moi c’était important tu comprends ? »

Blaise ferma les yeux un peu apaisé.

« Oui, je comprends. Mais j’aurais voulu te donner tellement plus… »

Elle l’embrassa.

« Ce n’est pas grave. Écoute, en ce moment on est malheureux, on s’aime et malheureusement niveau sexe, on aura du mal à être compatible. Trouvons un troisième partenaire, qui te plaise et qui me plaise…entre temps tu pourra te trouver des amants d’un soir, moi aussi, peut être même ensemble… »

Blaise lui roula la plus belle galoche qu’il pût.

Il aimait cette nana là. Sa nana !

* * *

Tout le petit groupe était près du feu, Ginny comprise. Ron disputait une partie d’échec avec Draco, Hermione débattait d’un livre avec Zack… bref, tout le monde se prélassaient calmement quand Blaise rentra pour se poser à côté de la rousse allongé sur le tapis moumouteux. Il passa ses doigts dans les belles boucles rousses dans son dos avec presque adoration.

« Alors ? » fit elle en se retournant à demi sur le côté.

« Moi j’ai rencard dans deux heures. »

Elle soupira.

« Donc pas moi…chiffe molle. »

Blaise fit un sourire d’excuse. Elle reprit.

« Choisis les au moins à Serpentard qu’on ait une chance à deux. »

« C’est un Serpentard ce soir… »

Elle soupira à fendre l’âme.

« Bordel si même les vicieux Serpentards deviennent des mecs vertueux pas foutu de faire un plan à trois alors là ! »

Ron s’empourpra et n’eut pas assez d’air dans les poumons pour articuler un « QUOI ? » choqué, une pièce du jeux dans la main. Draco souleva un sourcil à cette déclaration avant de sourire narquoisement et Harry explosa littéralement de rire.

Blaise soupira.

« Je vais chercher chez les Griffy, ce sont les seuls avec assez de couilles faut croire ! »

Maya explosa de rire à son tour et Zack esquissa un ricanement alors que Ron virait blanc porcelaine. Il réussi à couiner un :

« A trois ? »

Théo intérieurement hilare lui tapota l’épaule compatissant.

« Oui, ils ont dit trois, comme dans un, deux, trois. Ne soit pas si choqué ce n’est pas une partouze non plus. »

Ron failli s’évanouir mais Hermione roula des yeux en lui disant :

« Ron, Ginny est une grande fille, tu te rappelles ? »

Il reprit quelques goulées d’air.

« Oui, j’étais pas prêt pour ce genre d’info. »

Zack soupira.

« Merde, dommage que je sois pris, je me serais porté volontaire sinon. »

Blaise haussa un sourcil vers Zack.

« Sérieux ? Il faut aussi satisfaire Ginny hein… et avec qui tu sors… ? »

Harry étira un sourire en coin alors que Zack soupira blasé.

« Je suis pas con je sais encore ce que plan à trois veut dire. Et avec qui je sors ne vous regarde pas. »

« Il te ressemble tellement Zack que je ne sais juste pas COMMENT tu fais pour être avec. »

Zack sursauta l’air choqué.

« Comment ? Comment tu le sais ? »

« Je suis observateur mais calme toi je suis visiblement le seul. » fit le brun amusé.

Zack se détendit.

« Il est facile à vivre. »

Harry lui fit un regard choqué.

« Facile à vivre ? Zack, vraiment ? »

« Comparé à moi, oui très. »

Harry soupira en regardant le plafond.

« Oui, bon oui vu comme ça…ok. Il est…facile à vivre. »

« C’est qui ? » demanda Pansy alors que Zack grognait.

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire même si j’en ai très envie. La situation est dangereuse. Et si vous pouviez tous juste éviter de chercher pour nous foutre dans la merde ça m’arrangerait beaucoup. »

Pansy soupira dépité.

« Ok, ok… »

Draco sondait son petit ami mais rien ne lui donnais un indice et Harry reprit sa lecture…

facile à vivre… alors celle là, il n’était pas prêt à entendre ça… Ron reprenait des couleurs doucement.

« Je sais, on fait une annonce dans la gazette. » fit Ginny alors que Blaise soupira.

« J’y ai pensé mais on trouverait surtout des tarés…imagine on tombe sur des Mangemorts… »

Ginny réfléchissait.

« On pourrait même tomber sur Voldemort lui-même, tu l’imagines répondre à notre annonce ? »

Blaise ricana avant de faire la moue.

« Cette idée est drôle et gerbante en même temps...tu es un monstre. »

« Merci, je travaille très fort pour ça. »

Ron avait reperdu des couleurs mais tenta de ne plus écouter personne. Il était un petit être au cœur fragile lui… Harry se marrait seul dans son coin à cette idée. Voldemort entre un métis italien/anglais, et une rousse au caractère dominateur…Harry se demanda une seconde si ça poserait des problème d’égo à Tom. Il vit la rousse avec un fouet et Tom en tenue de cuir et latex.

Tiens lui aussi avait eu une idée drôle ET gerbante.

Dudley à côté de lui le regardait et lui mit un coup doux sur l’épaule.

« Détraqué ! »

« Hé, c’était perturbant comme image mentale avec Ginny en maîtresse SM avec un fouet et Tom en latex… je n’arrive pas à savoir si je dois rire ou vomir… »

Blaise soupira la mine pale, lui avait décidé visiblement.

« Et pourquoi je serais une maîtresse SM d’abord, ok j’ai du caractère mais pas à ce point ! »

Harry préféra revenir à son livre et chacun tourna la tête ou détourna le regard.

« Non mais sérieux, vous me voyez tous comme une furie SM ? »

Personne ne lui répondit et Blaise lui caressa le dos.

« Pas moi Gin’. Tu es une femme douce quand tu veux… »

Zack toussa.

 _«_ _Maîtresse._ _»_ dans sa barbe ce qui fit exploser tout le monde de rire d’un coup sauf Ron et Blaise.

« Quand je veux ? Sérieux mais je …ok, je vois, ok, alors une fille qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds est forcement une maîtresse SM… vous êtes tous des cons ! »

Elle replongea dans son livre en roulant des yeux.

* * *

**Bataille finale**

* * *

Harry était en face de Tom quand une nappe de fumée se répendit à leur pieds depuis une arche en pierre naturelle à droite des deux combattants. Tout le monde, surprit, s’arrêta de combattre et tout se figea d’un coup.

Plus un bruit, plus un mouvement, même pas les feuilles dans les arbres à cause du vent, il n’y avait plus de vent.

Quelque chose sortit d’un arbre puis d’autres arbres et enfin plus du double de personned les entourait tous. Harry se retint de soupirer, meme respirer lui semblait laborieux.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux en regardant sur le sol.

« Roi Elwin de la forêt d’Avalon j’implore votre pardon pour avoir dérangé votre repos éternel mais je demande audience pour votre aide. »

Damien avait écarquillé les yeux après avoir éprouvé une sourde peur comme jamais auparavant. Indépendamment des Détraqueurs encore vivant cent mètres plus loin…

Ce môme était FOU, un fouineur complètement cinglé ! Il savait donc parfaitement ce qui était ICI et il était venu QUAND MÊME ! Damien s’intima au calme, il ne devait pas céder à la panique hystérique. Du moins pas dans la seconde.

« Oui jeune homme. Je t’écoute. »

La voix venait de partout et nulle part en même temps. 

« Je vous demande de bien vouloir emporter par la porte l’âme de Tom Jedusor qu’il retourne au royaume des morts et y trouve peut être la paix. »

La voix se matérialisa par de la fumée blanche remontant du sol pour former un être pâle comme un vampire mais avec de longues oreilles. Une coiffure très travaillé et compliqué maintenait ses longs cheveux blanc qui atteignaient presque le sol. Un arc sur l’épaule, un bâton travaillé et sculpté dans le bois de la plus fine des façons dans la main droite… couvert d’une cape marron et verte dont la capuche était parfaitement tenu sur la tête sans pour autant la cacher.

Harry déglutit et ne fut pas le seul.

« Je suis Elwin de la foret d’Avalon. J’ai entendu ta requête jeune homme. »

« Je veux en formuler une aussi ! Moi Lord Voldemort je souhaite être immortel ! »

Le roi des elfes sonda tout le monde de son regard à l’iris blanc nacré avec des filaments gris. Foncièrement dérangeant trouva Damien. Et pourtant en vampire les iris étaient aussi particulièrement étrange.

« J’ai entendu vos requêtes. »

« Ne lui laissez pas l’immortalité, cet homme est mauvais, cet homme a tué des centaines de gens et a brisé son âme en 7 ! »

Tous les êtres autour d’eux sursautèrent et le roi s’approcha de Potter.

« J’entends vos requêtes mais depuis Merlin, les elfes ont souhaité être retiré de tout ça. Vous venez nous déranger pour…ça ! »

Harry murmura.

« J’ai malheureusement perdu la prophétie mais vous avez une prophétesse sur Avalon, j’ai consacré ma vie à contrer le mal qu’était Voldemort, j’ai sacrifié mon enfance, mon adolescence, j’ai failli y sacrifier mon âme, je ne demande rien de plus qu’il repose enfin en paix et laisse ce monde enfin libre et retrouver l’équilibre qui vous est si chère. »

« Ce môme n’est qu’un fieffé menteur ! Associez vous à moi et… »

D’un mouvement de la main gracieux Voldemort s’endormit debout. L’elfe l’étendit ensuite au sol où s’approcha un loup.

« Va chercher la prophétesse. »

Le loup repartit en courant. Le roi s’approcha du brun et le remit debout d’un mouvement de la main vers le haut, pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il approcha la main pour effleurer la cicatrice du front.

« Je sens des choses contradictoire en vous jeune homme. »

« Tom a mis en moi un bout de son âme, qu’il a bien fallu que je fasse enlever, par le rite Vampire. »

Le roi déplaça sa main pour venir caresser la joue du brun mais Harry avait reculé vivement.

« Je ne suis pas digne, vous risquez de vous brûler… »

Le roi avança sa main doucement et la posa sans encombre sur la joue du brun qui ferma les yeux. C’était un moment indescriptible.

« Votre énergie vitale est si violente et impétueuse, votre psyché est si troublé, votre âme est si tourmenté par la puissance, tout votre être souffre d’une manière si déchirante… »

Harry laissa les larmes coulés.

« C’est, c’est… »

« Ne dites rien. »

Le roi ferma les yeux et visualisa toute la vie du brun en une seconde avant de se reculer et en une phrase faire apparaître un deuxième Harry éthéré.

« Où suis-je ? » demanda le deuxième mais le roi reposa sa main sur la joue ce qui le calma et le fit briller.

« Âme torturé, retourne dans ce corps et cet esprit apaisé. »

L’âme d’Harry disparu et le roi fit comme s’il tirait quelque chose devant lui. Entre ses paumes apparu une sorte de sphère difforme ondulant, avec des picots, fissurée.

Elwen prononça certains mots et la boule se calma, les picots disparurent, et la surface se lissa peu à peu pour enfin devenir calme. L’elfe la recouvrit d’une couche de magie d’une autre couleur bien plus grande et obligea la sphère de Harry à s’étendre pour occuper l’espace et être moins comprimé.

« Par son noyau recentré, que cet être trouve la paix. »

Damien en aurait pleuré si il avait pu. Il avait compris ce qui perturbais le brun, son noyau magique qui, normalement pour un sorcier, devais être au plus gros comme une balle de tennis, était plus grosse qu’un ballon de basket et c’était encore trop petit pour ce qu’il devait contenir. L’elfe l’avait agrandi du double de la taille au moins.

Il fit ensuite venir à lui Tom qu’il réveilla et s’approcha.

« Ne me touchez pas ! »

L’elfe étendit sa main et se brûla, il recula et fit la même chose en appelant l’âme de Voldemort.

Une ombre grise se matérialisa.

« Hum, je vois. »

« Que diable faites vous ?! » tempêta Voldemort. Elwen tendit la main et 7 morceaux rouges sang sortirent de l’arche naturelle pour venir se poser dans sa paume. Apres deux trois moulinet de la main elles s’incrustèrent dans l’ombre grise qui reprit une forme plus claire et rouge avant de former vaguement des contours humains. Voldemort lui-même retrouva son apparence humaine.

« Comment ? Comment avez-vous OSEZ ! »

Les vampires voyant cela avaient frissonné. Une créature capable de reformer une âme aurait la possibilité ou d’être un allié ou un ennemi redoutable. Damien cacha la sueur froide qui lui donnait la chair de poule alors qu’il croyait son corps mort et incapable de réagir.

« Hum, prophétesse ? »

Une magnifique femme, vraisemblablement humaine puisque sans les oreilles pointues, s’approcha.

« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ... »_

Elwen posa son regard sur Harry Potter.

« Il a choisi de suivre la prophétie en vous marquant. Mais vous, avez-vous fait un choix. »

« Oui. » fit haut et clair Harry.

« Et quel est ce choix ? »

« Je choisis de ne pas accepter la prophétie si vous l’envoyez au royaume des morts. »

Damien ferma les yeux.

Oui ce môme était dingue, il ferait une demande à Ste Mangouste… peut être une autre pour lui aussi pensa Damien.

Elwen garda le silence une seconde alors que Voldemort hurlait à qui voulait l’entendre qu’il était un des plus grand mage noir du siècle et qu’il se vengerait de cet affront…il hurla aussi à tout ses Mangemorts de venir l’aider dans la seconde où il les tuerait tous dans un bain de sang et Elwen d’un coup de main l’envoya passer l’arche.

« C’est une demande très noble de votre part jeune homme, vous auriez pu demander de lui retirer sa magie et le laisser souffrir éternellement dans ce corps fragmenté. Le voilà libéré et en paix dans l’autre monde. »

Harry était entre le soulagement et la tristesse.

Elwen reposa sa main sur la joue du brun recueillant au passage des larmes.

« Vous avez beaucoup subi jeune homme, votre enfance et votre adolescence vous a été amputé pour une cause que vous ne compreniez même pas, beaucoup ont essayé de vous manipuler et vous faire souffrir mais je ne peux pas vous faire passer l’arche à votre tour pour trouver la paix de l’autre côté. La paix tant cherché se trouve de ce côté pour vous avant de la retrouver plus tard dans l’autre royaume. Vous avez encore tellement à faire, à vivre ici… »

Harry soupira, hoquetant dans un sanglot.

« Je sais, pardonnez moi, c’est juste…un peu trop pour moi. Émotionnellement. »

Elwen étira un sourire calme.

« Je vais vous accorder à tous ma bénédiction, demain matin à votre réveil vous n’aurez plus le souvenir du retour du sorcier Jedusor, toutes les choses néfastes induites par ses actions de la Seconde Guerre seront annulées. »

Avant que quiconque puisse poser une question il avait remué les doigts et tous disparurent dans leur lit.

L’elfe avait le sourire en voyant enfin Avalon vide. Il allait modifier la vie de pas mal de sorcier dans le pays mais pouvait compter sur la capacité humaine à recréer des souvenirs de traceurs vague qu’il avait insinué en eux. Recréer tant de vie était bien trop complexe, donner un fil conducteur vague et laisser le cerveau humain construire autour était bien plus simple et plus stable. Tout le monde croirait dur comme fer que Tom avait été tué par Harry. Mais la suite différait et surtout il ne modifiait pas leur état mental à l’instant T, il aidait à recréer des évènement probable autour de faits plus ou moins reconstruits…par le cerveau de l’intéressé.

Harry subirait les Dursley, les maltraitances, ça il ne pouvait pas les effacer, mais Lucius en tant que membre du conseil après un petit accrochage avec le directeur irait visiter leur Héros nationale. Le retrouverait aux portes de la mort. Le soignerait. L’adopterait pour éviter que le directeur ne fasse plus de mal à cet enfant.

Sous la pression de l’opinion publique il reviendrait à Poudlard pour sa dernière année, et réparerait ses blessures du aux maltraitances en voyant son oncle et sa tante jugé lors d’un procès vampire pour garantir la discrétion au Sauveur.

Vampire que le brun avait rencontré grâce à Lucius pour son suivi psychomagique.

Vampire qu’ils avaient réconcilié avec les Lycans pour son futur poste de ministre de la magie. Qu’il avait réconcilié ensemble en les enfermant dans une pièce avec une pensine et obligation de voir toute la vie de l’un et l’autre en une fois.

Il se tourna vers la prophétesse qui lui souriait.

« Un futur rayonnant et brillant Altesse… »

Il fit un signe presque imperceptible.

« Retournons à cette sieste dérangé… »

Il retourna dans un arbre et tous les autres suivirent.

* * *

Fin

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue non corrigée désoler.

Harry dans son bureau de ministre de la magie sifflotais. Tous le monde ; et au ministère il y en a énormément du monde ; le regardait étrangement quand il passais avec ce petit sourire sur les lèvres. En peut de temps il c'était imposer parmi les jeunes et vieux, les membres du ministères, comme la population. Ils savait dire les mots justes, concilier la population et les règles du ministère. Damien le suivais comme son ombre la plus part du temps en lui expliquant ceci ou cela sur tel ou tel dossier. Harry avais un charisme fou et savais quoi déléguer a la personne la plus compétente. D'ailleurs certains avaient vu leurs postes changer du tout au tout. Et personne ne pouvais rechigner : ça allais mieux, plus vite, plus cohérent entre les bureaux, moins de tensions.. bref c'était spectaculaire. Comme quoi un peut d'organisation et c'était juste huiler les rouages d'une horloge suisse !

Lucius en tant que membre influant du conseil, et conseiller du ministre, déambulais tout en classe et en prestance dans les couloirs. Ce que Lucius voulais, il l'avait ! les méthodes des trois personnes influente dans le ministère étaient certes différentes, mais le but finalement était la consolidation du pays, la protection, et réparer la guerre.

Harry se trouva au milieu du couloir devant son père.

« Ha Lucius, il me faudrait le rapport sur le dossier N° 2045. »

Lucius avait prit l'habitude que Harry l'appelle Lucius au travail pour ne pas mettre en avant la relation familiale. Harry avais cette prestance décontracter en plus de ce petit sourire qui fit esquisser un rictus amuser.

« Pas de problème, il sera sur ton bureau dans une heure, tu a l'air de bonne humeur. »

Harry nonchalamment attacha ses innombrables tresses colorée en une queue haute. Les perles cliquetaient dans son dos et ses manches se retroussèrent sur son tatouage du bras droit. La secrétaire a l'accueille eu un moment de flottement et le hall habituellement blinder et bruyant semblais moins cacophonique a l’apparition des trois personnes.

« Tu reste avec nous pour déjeuner ? » demanda Harry a Damien.

« Non. Mes devoirs vampires son prioritaires. »

« Bien. » Harry fit une poignée de main ferme qui n'était perdu par aucune des centaines d'yeux des curieux du hall. Lucius fit la même et Damien fila par une cheminée. Harry et Lucius reprirent leur chemin pour manger au restaurant en face du ministère.

« Alors ? » demanda le grand blond.

« Vous êtes bien trop curieux père. » fit Harry avec un rictus. Lucius fit la moue.

« C'est normal que je m’inquiète pour mes enfants non ? »

Harry sortis une enveloppe de sa poche et lui tendit. Lucius lut avidement mais calmement puis fit un grand sourire.

« Félicitation, tu a reçus tes examens haut la mains, même en potion. Et Draco ? »

Harry reprit l’enveloppe et la rangea.

« Draco? Évidemment qu'il l'as eu. Avec les félicitation en plus. »

Lucius ne pouvais qu'admirer son fils d'adoption avec le regard d'un père qui prend de l'âge doucement. Son seul regret, que ni Draco, ni Harry ne veuille d'enfant. Mais ça il avais encore le temps de trouver un stratagème pour les inciter a en avoir, il était Lucius après tout et il voulais être grand-père.

« Ludvin devrais passé tout a l'heure ? »

Lucius souleva un sourcil, on n'avais plus entendu parler des loups garous depuis la bataille.

« Un problème ? »

Harry mangeait et fi une pose.

« Je ne pense pas. »

Le sourire sarcastique de son fil fit soupirer Lucius. Allons bon, une surprise encore ? depuis la loi sur les rémunération des elfes de maison et le traité de paix définitif entre lycans et vampires. Ha il oubliait, le système révolutionnaire de notation des hybrides non sur leur capacité mentales mais sur leur taux de population et leur revenu qui leur octroyais la cogérance de leur réserves ou territoire avec l’état, plus personnes ne bronchait. Les sorcier étaient content, les créatures ravies, bref tout allais bien.

Il se souvenais de la semaine dernière ou Harry et lui avaient inauguré des nouveaux bâtiments dans Préaulard, Harry avais tenu sa promesse de raser le bidon ville et reloger les habitant dans des bâtiments flambant neuf, au normes de sécurité et sanitaires, et cela sans exproprié personne, ni les faire payer.

Tout le monde avais été loger dans une aille de Poudlard pendant deux semaine le temps de reconstruire mi magiquement, mi moldument les maisons. Harry avais voulu que les bâtiments ne soient pas trop haut ni laid pour redonner un peut de cachet a la ville. Les maisons étaient diviser en 6 appartements avec accès électrique, gaz, eau courante. Mais aussi au sous sol entre les caves, une laverie et séchoir et un laboratoire de potion. Les experts avaient mit des semaines a trouver le moyen de poser de façon permanente des protections magique et moldue contre les incendie, les fuites de gaz ou dégâts des eaux.

Les machines a lavée pouvaient fonctionné a la magie ou a la moldue avec une clef spécial pour la mettre juste en route et ne pas être utiliser par tout le monde mais seulement les habitants. Lucius trouvais le laboratoire un peu vide mais Harry lui avais dit que chacun pouvais apporter ses ingrédient et ses chaudrons, et ne pas les faire dans les lieux de vie. La pièce nécessitant elle aussi une clef, c'était plus sur pour les enfants et la pièce pouvais résister aux explosions. Le plus difficile avais été de totalement réinventer les accès. Harry leur avaient demander des clefs magique. Moitié clef moldue pour être utilisable par des enfants ou des sans magie et moitié magique pour contrer les sortilèges d'ouverture de portes.

Lucius et les experts avaient été si désappointer a cette demande si logique que personne n'avais penser a cela.

A l'inauguration, Harry avais été très fier de remettre lui-même les clef magique a chaque famille leur expliquant le fonctionnement des différente clefs, une pour le hall et les boites au lettres et le perchoir a hiboux, une pour leur porte d'entrée, une pour la laverie et la dernière pour le laboratoire de potion.

Il se souviendrais toute sa vie de cette famille, père sorcier, mère moldue et leur enfant de 7 ans. Le père avais paru si soulager en expliquant a sa femme qu'elle pourrais maintenant avoir des horaires de travail différents des siens et que leur fille pouvais maintenant rentrer de l'école directement sans devoir faire appelle a une nounou ou baby-sitter. Leur fille était déjà en train de tester les interrupteur a minuterie du hall visiblement ravie de pouvoir enfin rentrer le soir sans se tenir aux murs, elle avais cavalée dans le hall et avais ouvert la porte de sa clef magique avec un sourire triomphant.

« regarde maman, je peu ouvrir toute seule comme une grande ! »

Lucius se souviendrais longtemps du sourire rayonnant de cette petite fille. Et en regardant Harry étudier le hall avec l'espace a hiboux ouvert sur un petit trou sur l’extérieur et les boites aux lettre, il se demandait si Harry demanderais a ce que les hiboux soient dresser a mettre leur lettres dans une boite au lettres.

Il avais lever les yeux au ciel le tirant sur la place pour assister a la grande fête de la ville en son honneur ou il n'avais entendu que louanges sur le ministre de la magie il c'était pavaner fier comme un paon. Ses enfants le rendais fier, si fier que chaque jour il se demandais si demain il pourraient vraiment être encore plus fier d'eux, mais jamais il n'atteignais la limite.

A la fin du repas, Harry entraîna son père dans les couloir bondé de personnes et d'encapuchonnée vampires. Lucius souleva ses deux sourcilles en suivant le flots de marée humaine et non vivantes. Harry saluât Remus, Ludvin, Irvin et d'autres.

Il sera Zack dans ses bras puis donna une poignée de main a Sévérus.

A la fin des cours, a la minute même ou Zack n'était plus élève, il c'était diriger non pas vers la sortie comme les autres élèves, mais vers les profs sur les marches de l'école qui les regardaient partir, il avais monter calmement les marches et embrasser Sévérus avant de redescendre les marches devant le groupe de ses amis un peut choquer.

Maya avais soupiré.

« facile a vivre, maintenant je comprends mieux Harry ! »

Harry mort de rire qui mit une bourrade dans le dos de Zack revenu a leur hauteur.

Lucius comprit vite en voyant les deux rangée se formée, un coté Lycan, l'autre vampire. Du fond de la salle ils assistaient au mariage inter-racial le plus important de l'histoire sorcière. Le vieil homme rabougris prit la parole.

« par mesure de facilitée, nous allons célébré deux mariages, le premier, lira Irvin et Ludvin par les liens sacré du mariage et le second, Damien et Rémus. »

Lucius ricana intérieurement la vie était belle.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà!  
> Ça fait plus de dix ans que j'ai commencer cette fic, en 2008, et voici la fin en 2020.  
> C'est une page qui se tourne, la fin de cette fic est pour moi un peu triste, j'imagine qu’après votre joie de lire la suite, vous serez vous aussi un peu triste de refermer cette page a votre tour.
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu ma fic !


End file.
